Reunion
by TCD
Summary: It's been 2 years since Edward left Bella and it's time for her to move on. Bella starts her new life at NYU but to her surprise the Cullens are also there. Find out what happens when she meets Edward again. Will they get back together? AU. Rated T. BxE
1. Fresh Start

**A/N: **_Hi Everybody, here is the next longer story I wrote. The story takes place 2 years after Edward left Bella that dreadful day in the forrest in New Moon, Bella has been staying in Forks all that time and now it's time for her to move on. She moves to New York and attends NYU. Only after a couple of days she meets a couple of old acquaintances, namely the Cullen family, they have moved to NY as well and are also attending NYU. This leaves Bella in quite an uncomfortable situation when she meets Edward again after all that time. Will they get back together? Find out what happens. _

_Here's the first chapter of the story, it's called Fresh Start and it's kind of the background/introduction of the story. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to upload a new chapter every day, most of the story is already written anyways so that shouldn't be a problem I think. Enjoy and let me know what you think :) _

****

* * *

Fresh start

It had been two years since that one horrific day in the forest with Edward. He had told me goodbye and left me for good. He hadn't returned and I had given up hoping that he ever would. He didn't want me and it was time that I moved on. That meant that I would have to leave Forks though, because everything here reminded me of him. We had spent so much time together, at school, in my room, everywhere. I had to get away. It was a good thing that I had graduated from high school a year ago, being there without him next to me had been complete disaster.

Now I was telling Jacob, my best friend in the whole world and my personal savior, and Charlie, my dad, goodbye. I was leaving for college today. I had postponed college for long enough now. I had stayed in Forks one extra year because I had blown all my money on those bikes I had gotten for me and Jacob and their parts. Jacob had been a truly wonderful friend to me since the moment Edward left, he had always been there. Sure there had been awkward moments when Jacob thought he was in love with me. And at some point we actually had given it a go. Only to find out that we were best off as friends. Not that I didn't enjoy being with Jacob and kissing him was definitely pleasurable but he wasn't Edward and I still wasn't ready to move on like that. Besides, Jacob finally figured out that I wasn't the girl for him either, we were just too close, too much like family, it could never work. I had been sad about that but now our friendship was tighter than ever before and I was thankful for that.

I wasn't the miserable zombie I had been before anymore. The last year I had worked at the Newton's store to save up for college and I had actually started hanging out with my friends more. Angela and I had become rather close and she, Ben and Mike were really the only people I had stayed in touch with after graduation. Angela and Mike had just finished their first year of college, they were both doing great and were happy where they were. Angela was studying medicine to become a surgeon one day and I knew she was going to be amazing at it. She cared for people a lot and I always knew she would end up helping people in one way or another and this suited her perfectly. Mike had gone into graphic designing, he was completely into computers and everything so I guess this was perfect for him as well.

Mike and I were friends but we weren't that close. He helped out at his parents' store every now and then and we chatted then but neither of us ever sought out contact aside from that. I didn't mind. Things were always still a little uncomfortable between him and me. Surely he had gotten over most of his feelings for me throughout my state of the living-dead but they had returned just as quickly when I had snapped out of it. He had made numerous passes at me and I got so annoyed that I on one day just told him the uncensored truth. I felt horrible afterwards, he didn't deserve that, but I was so fed up with everyone trying to get me to love someone else. _It just wasn't going to happen!_ Luckily he had taken the hint and left me alone after that. But every time I saw him now I noticed that there was still a hint of the look he used to give me in his eyes and it made me feel sorry as well as annoyed. Why couldn't he just find a nice girl that wasn't _me_ already?

The last months after those horrible first few had passed rather quickly. I spent every day with Jake and the pack. Mostly because a vindictive vampire had been out to drink my blood. But also because I enjoyed their company. They were all very welcoming and very nice. I had grown very fond of each werewolf. I was glad that I had been able to help Jacob through the most difficult period of his life, becoming a werewolf, like he had helped me. That's what friends were for and I was glad that we were even after that. Or at least, if it was up to Jacob that is. I still felt guilty for being such a wreck around him every single day. Not that I would ever let him see that of course!

"My little girl is growing up so fast!" Charlie's sobbing broke me out of my reminiscing.

"Dad! I have never really qualified as a little girl! I've been taking care of myself since I was ten, maybe even before that!" I exclaimed while rolling my eyes at him.

"Still, going to college is a big step!"

"I know dad, and I'm sorry to move out, I don't want to leave you to fend for yourself."

"I'll look after him Bella." I hadn't seen Sue come in so she took me by surprise a little. She put her arm around my dad's waist and I saw the blush on his face before he smiled happily at his new 'girlfriend', I found it strange to call her that. They were way too old to be called boyfriend and girlfriend! But my dad and Sue had found each other at one of the bonfires over at La Push beach and they had been inseparable ever since. I was happy that my dad finally found someone after all these years of loving my mother.

"Please don't let him cook, ever!" I begged the woman who was soon enough going to be my stepmother, even though my dad had not popped the question yet. I knew he was carrying around the ring in his pocket, waiting for the right moment. It never seemed to arrive. But I was sure he was going to be able to do it sooner or later, they were destined to be together.

Sue hadn't been the only one coming over to see me off. Her children, Seth and Leah, also had come along. And quickly after they entered our house I saw the rest of the pack walking in. Followed by Billy. I couldn't stop the tears from filling in my eyes. All my friends were here to say goodbye. They had been so wonderful to me. They had saved my life from Victoria more than once and they had finally killed her only a few weeks ago, I would be eternally in depth with them for that.

I hugged each of the boys, who all seemed very uncomfortable with the gesture. I had never been one for the hugging, especially not with _them_. But at this moment I was feeling so overwhelmed that I couldn't stop myself.

Then it was time for me to hug my dad goodbye and kiss Jacob on the cheek while mumbling "thank you for everything, you truly are an amazing friend!" into his ear. He had hugged me close and whispered "I'll miss you so much Bells! Please visit often and I'll try to do the same!". I promised I would visit often and I would call him every week at least once.

I walked over to my truck, which was fully packed with basically everything I owned and started the impossibly long drive to New York University, my new home. Surely it would have been a lot easier, and not to mention shorter, to fly there but I didn't mind a road trip, it gave me some time to mentally prepare myself for a new year of school, I was sure I was completely out of that routine after hanging with werewolves and working for the past year and especially after hardly paying any attention throughout my senior year of high school since I was too busy crying over my lost love. Besides, I wanted my truck to come with me. I loved the thing more than anything and it had been my trusted companion for so long now that I just couldn't say goodbye to it just yet. Of course Jake and my dad had made fun of me for being unable to leave the damn thing behind. I had scowled at them.

When I entered the campus of NYU it was beautiful. Just the way I had pictured it and I was sure I was going to be able to blend into the background around here. There were many students, no one would know I'm here, just the way I liked it. I was looking on the map I had received through the mail to see where exactly I was going to have to pick up my key and where I could get instructions on where I was supposed to go next. Of course it was hopeless. I was horrible at reading maps and it had only been because of pure luck that I had even found my way to New York City, let alone to campus. I wasn't sure where I was going but I decided standing around looking at a map like a freaking tourist wouldn't help me along anyway, so I started walking in the general direction of a big building that looked like one of the academic buildings.

"Are you lost?" A deep voice asked me.

"Er… just a little bit," I admitted ashamed. I turned around to look at the stranger and it turned out to be a rather good-looking boy, not at all my taste but I supposed he was rather popular with the girls nonetheless.

"What are you looking for?" The boy asked me.

"Well, someone who can give me my room key and tell me where that is really. And I still need to pick up the general information as well. But I can't figure out this map." I was blushing deep red when I admitted this to the guy.

"That's probably because you're holding it upside down," he said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh," I muttered, "right, that would make sense." I didn't think my face could get any hotter without evaporating but apparently it could because it was red hot.

The guy chuckled. "Why don't I help you find your way then?" he suggested, still smiling.

"That would be very much appreciated!" I told him enthusiastically.

"I'm Max, by the way." He told me while holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella," I said while shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he said sincerely, "Now the building you're looking for is right over there," he said while pointing in the direction of a rather large building. "Why don't I walk with you? Just in case you get lost again."

"That would be great, thanks!" I said sincerely.

He showed me to the office of a woman who looked a bit disorganized and messy but still nice. He said she could take it from there.

"It was nice to meet you Bella, and I'm sure I'll see you around campus. Don't get lost on the way to your building now okay?" he said teasingly.

"Right… I'll do my best," I rolled my eyes at him before smiling. It surprised me how easy it was to communicate with him. And just like that I had made my first acquaintance at the new school. "Thanks for everything! See you!" I told him before waving goodbye.

The woman behind the desk gave me my keys and pointed me in the direction of the building I was staying at.

I parked my truck in front the building the woman had pointed out to me and I walked in to my room as soon as I had found it. It was a double room, which meant I was going to have to deal with a roommate. I hoped he or she would be nice. Otherwise this whole situation was just going to be difficult. I wasn't that happy that I was in a double room but I guess that was to be expected, since I had tried everything to pay as little money as possible and I guessed double rooms were just cheaper. I could handle this. It wasn't like I was hanging out with vampires and needed to keep it a secret anymore anyways.

I decided to call my dad and mom first, to tell them I had found the place alright. Then I would start unpacking and after that I would just relax and probably call Jake for a while.

My dad was excited to hear that I had arrived on campus and had been able to find my way to my new room. Apparently he had been worried about my ability to do things on my own. I couldn't really blame him. I was pretty mature for my age but I wasn't very handy when it came to things like this. He passed on Sue's love and I told him to return the sentiment. Then we hung up again. I never needed many words with Charlie, we were one and the same person when it came to sharing our feelings. I knew Charlie loved me more than anyone in the world and he knew I felt the same way about him. I hadn't properly thanked him for everything he had done for me since I had been living with him but I knew he knew how grateful I was to him. And he knew I enjoyed living with him immensely.

Then I called my mom, I always needed more time when it came to my mom. Mostly because I hardly ever talked to her as it was and we always had a lot of catching up to do. She had been traveling a lot with Phil and his baseball team. They were still doing great and I felt a wave of happiness when I heard that my mom was still very much in love with Phil. I rambled about college and campus and my ride over here a little. I told her how much I missed her and we chatted about nothing specific for a while.

I heard something in my mother's voice that was telling me that she was hiding something from me. Like me, my mom had never been good at keeping secrets. Especially not when it came to keeping secrets from me. She could never hide anything from me. It had always been that way. She hadn't been able to get away with telling me that my little duckling just ran away because he had found his true mommy when I was four so when I had pried long enough my mom told me the neighbor's cat had eaten him. I was shocked and hurt and very angry with the cat. So angry that every time it would walk into our garden I would demonstratively turn around and ignore the animal. I never spoke to him again. I used to talk to him a lot before but he had crushed my trust in him so our relationship was over. That had been my first real brake up.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?" I asked my mom suspiciously.

"You noticed that huh?" she said reluctantly.

"Yes, you know you can't keep secrets from me!" I accused.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you when I came over there for a visit. But I guess since you already noticed I can't keep it to myself any longer. Just don't freak out okay?" she said hesitantly.

"Out with it already!" I was getting really impatient.

"Alright! Relax," she said laughing a little, "Well, honey, Phil and I are expecting a baby. You're going to be a big sister!" she gushed.

I was speechless. A little brother or sister? That was so great! I was so happy for my mother and Phil!

"Wow," I choked out, "that's awesome mom! Congratulations! So what does Phil think of it all?"

"Well, he's ecstatic really, he was so happy when I told him we were having a baby, you should have seen him, his face lit up and he ran out of the door to buy a mini baseball glove immediately," she told me adoringly. "He was so sweet, and he has already started building a nursery. He is so enthusiastic about it all. Oh, Bella, I'm so happy." Her voice broke a little at the end.

"I'm happy for you two! I can't wait to meet my little sibling," I told her sincerely.

We chatted about the baby for a bit. My mom was much more mature than she had been when she was pregnant of me but she was still my silly mother, always childish in her ways. I was sure that this baby was going to have an awesome childhood.

Then it was time to say our goodbyes again. My mother promised she was going to visit soon. Since it wouldn't be long before she wasn't allowed to fly anymore. And I promised to visit her on my breaks as well. I was still smiling excitedly when I hung up the phone.

I walked back towards my truck and began taking my stuff into my room. A lot of time had passed since I had first set foot on campus and I was already a bit behind with unpacking so I was going to have to make up for that now.

When I was finally done unpacking I was exhausted but my side of the room was decorated and stuffed with almost everything I owned. I still left some of my stuff behind at Charlie's just so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle when I went over there to visit. And the same was true for Renee's.

I was laying on my bed, appreciating my new home and mindlessly staring at my new laptop. Trying to figure out how the damn thing worked. I had never been a genius with any of these things but I had understood that a laptop was necessary when you went to college so I had given in and had let Charlie buy me one for my birthday. Of course I had thought it too expensive to get as a gift but Charlie said that since I was not letting him pay for college, it was the least he could do. I was grateful.

Then I remembered that I had wanted to call Jacob and chat with him, share my experiences so far and just hear his voice again. I already missed being only a fifteen minute drive away from him. He picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Jacob Black speaking," he said in a serious tone. I giggled. "Bells? Is that you?"

"Hi Jake, yeah, it's me!"

"Oh my god! It's good to hear your voice! Are you on campus already? How is everything? Are the people nice?" He was firing questions at me with what seemed inhuman speed but I had never heard of fast-talking werewolves, that was just a vampire thing right? Still his words were too fast for me to make sense of them.

"Jake slow down!" I told him laughing.

"Right, sorry, just glad to talk to you again. Is it really weird that I already miss you? It wasn't like we saw each other _every_ day before but at least the possibility was there…" he trailed off.

"I know what you mean, I miss you too!" I told him sincerely.

"Well, aren't we pathetic," he joked and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Yeah I guess we are. Ah well, at least we have each other right? So we're not pathetic alone," I joked back.

"Anyways, how is everything?" Jake had slowed down enough for me to make sense of his words.

"It's great so far. Campus is really pretty and I already met one nice student so I guess that's more than many people could say of their first hour at college right?"

"I guess so," Jake agreed. "So when do your classes start?"

"I start tomorrow at nine, I'm a bit nervous, I've been quite out of the school routine for a while, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to handle it all." I hadn't voiced my concerns before but it felt nice to have it off my chest.

"You'll do great Bells! You always do! I've never known anyone as capable as you so you'd better make it or you'll break my whole trust in humanity," he said jokingly and I relaxed.

"Thanks Jake, I'm glad I have you! Thank you so much for everything you've done and are still doing for me." I didn't know why I had to change the mood so suddenly but I was dead serious and I wanted to let Jake know exactly how much he meant to me. "You're my best friend and I love you like a brother!"

"Any time Bells, it's not like you didn't help me tremendously with the whole werewolf situation. So thank you for that!" I was glad he wasn't bothered by the change in atmosphere. "I love you like a sister, we're family Bells, don't forget that."

"Like you would ever let me forget it," I said jokingly again and Jake laughed. "Well, I'm kind of tired right now, it has been a rather long day, so I'm going to turn in."

"Of course, sleep tight Bells, sweet dreams. Call me soon!"

"I promise, talk to you soon Jake, miss you!" I told him sincerely.

"Miss you too, bye Bells, good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, 'night Jake." I hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

After the shower I went to bed, I turned off my laptop and switched off the lights, ready for sleep to come over me. This was it. My fresh start. Tomorrow classes would start and I would be starting a completely new life. I was sure it was going to be a wonderful experience.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that's it for the very first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :) There will be a new chapter up tomorrow. _


	2. Savior

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the first chapter, **Love-it-away**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **twilight4evr84**, **almazuna18**, **RedRose102 **and **RyanPCullen **you guys are awesome! :) _

_First to answer some of your questions:  
1. Who's Bella's roommate? You'll meet her in this chapter and she's a friend of mine :D An awesome writer, **Love-it-away**, I thought she deserved a part in my story :)  
2. What's Bella's major? You'll also find that out in this chapter, so be patient and your question will be answered :P  
3. Please update soon? Well here it is ;) Enjoy and lemme know what you guys thought!! :)_

_It can get a bit confusing in this chapter because you'll meet some new people, since I couldn't let Bella go off to NY without meeting new people, but there are only two really important new names in this story, one of them you've already met, namely Max, so don't worry, it'll all turn out fine :) _

* * *

**Savior**

The next day I woke up at eight and I was getting ready for my first classes. After I had finished my breakfast, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair, for as far as that was possible with the hopelessness that was my hair.

When I walked out of the bathroom there was a girl standing in my room. I let out a squeal in surprise. I hadn't expected to see anyone here this early.

"Hi, I'm sorry I scared you," the girl said timidly, "my name is Shirley, I'm going to be your roommate." She smiled at me. She looked nice enough and I was relieved. At least she didn't look like one of those typical students who only drank and did drugs the entire time while listening to loud music until four in the morning. But then again, I had only met her a few seconds ago so I couldn't really tell. I hoped it would all turn out fine though. Surely I had just watched too many movies over the last couple of years, I wasn't sure the majority of students was even like that at all. The question of who was going to be my new roommate had me worried for a while, what if I wasn't going to like that person. I was going to be stuck with them for a couple of years, that would be very difficult.

"That's fine, didn't expect to see anyone here, that's all," I muttered defensively, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella," I introduced myself quietly.

Then I looked at the clock and noticed it was already ten to nine and I had no clue where my first class was going to be. Great start! _Nice going Bella!_ I smiled at my new roommate apologetically before saying "I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm already late for class."

She smiled back at me, "That's fine, go, we'll get to know each other later, we have a while to do that," she winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. I already liked her. This might actually turn out to be fun.

I was running along the halls of my new school, desperately searching for any sign that I was going in the right direction. I was hardly paying attention to anything other than classroom numbers. It was only a matter of time before I was going to run into someone and indeed it happened.

I slammed into someone and we both fell down on the floor. I quickly tried to get up again but of course my clumsiness had to make matters worse because as soon as I had all my weight on one foot, it slipped and I fell down, this time on top of the person I had just ran into. He must definitely want to be my friend _now_. I looked at the boy's face and I noticed it was the same guy who had been kind enough to help me out.

"Well, Bella, this is a nice surprise," Max said teasingly, raising one eyebrow in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I'm late for my class and I'm lost," I rushed out in a high voice while blushing deeply. Why on Earth did I have to run into _him_, the only person who had been nice to me so far and who had helped me out so kindly yesterday, this was surely going to make him want to stay away from me and I didn't blame him.

"That's alright, but would you mind getting off of me?" he asked jokingly and I blushed even further.

"Oh, right, yeah, sure," I stumbled. Before I threw myself off of him and he pulled himself off the floor. After which he held out his hand for me to take it and he helped me up. Something I surely didn't deserve.

"Well, it seems like you're in luck again, running into me, let's see if I can help you alright?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"That would be nice because I have no clue where I am or where I'm supposed to go."

"Everyone is that way on their first day, don't worry about it, teachers don't mind either, they expect it to happen, usually half of the class is late on the first day. Why don't you tell me which classroom you're looking for."

"Right," I muttered before telling him the room number. He pointed me in the right direction again and I was very grateful.

"Seems like I can't really trust you to be okay by yourself now can I?" he said smilingly.

"Guess not," I stuttered embarrassed.

"Why don't you come find me in the cafeteria after your classes for this morning so you can have lunch with me and my friends?"

I was surprised by the offer and I gratefully accepted.

"Good, now that that's settled, are you going to be okay on your own for a while? I suppose some other students can show you to your next class after this one right?" He winked at me. It shocked me how attractive he actually was. My heart fluttered a bit. Nothing like it had done before with Edward, but I really liked this boy, he was my savior at college it seems.

"Thank you, I'll be fine yes, I'll see you at lunch then," I told him tentatively.

"Yes, just follow the stream of students and I'm sure you'll end up where the food is at," he joked, "enjoy your classes Bella, it was nice running into you again," he winked mockingly again when he said that and I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at the boy I hardly knew. He chuckled before turning around and disappearing in the crowd of students all going in different directions. I walked into my class and noticed that it wasn't even halfway filled, I was happy and I quickly took a seat in the back of the class.

My morning classes went by without a hitch and I was happily following the flow of students towards the cafeteria. Max spotted me before I noticed him and quickly walked up to me. Leading me to a table with three other students sitting there.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new friend Bella," he said in his deep voice. "Bella these are my friends," he said to me while smiling.

I saw a girl with short brown hair sitting at the far right of the table, she was also pretty attractive with her big blue eyes and I was sure she would be quite popular with the boys. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, my name is Kelly," she introduced herself with a smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too."

I looked over to the next person at the table and it was a guy, he looked like he was a year older than I was, I estimated him to be twenty, he was well-built and had spiky blond hair and very light blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kevin," he introduced himself.

"Hi Kevin," I smiled at him.

The last boy at the table was a bit younger than the rest, or at least he looked younger. He looked around eighteen years old. He was wearing glasses and he looked very smart.

"Hello Bella," he said politely in a high voice, "my name is Colin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Colin." For some reason my voice sounded more formal when I replied to him, must have been the polite way with which he had introduced himself. "It's really nice to meet all of you," I told the group sincerely.

I sat down next to Max and I felt comfortable in this group immediately. I fitted in and I was happy. This was going to make things a lot easier. Luckily enough they seemed to like me to. They always included me in their conversations and they were giving me pointers on what to do with things related to college. I was grateful for all of them.

I learned that Colin was in fact seventeen, he had skipped a year in high school and he was indeed very smart, he was studying physics here, he wanted to become a researcher and I was certain that he would make a good investigator one day. I had been right about Kevin, he was indeed twenty years, just like Max apparently, and they were both studying Math. Kelly was nineteen, like me, and she was studying psychology. It was weird to see how diverse this group really was. Especially with the addition of me with my creative writing and English literature.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I was happy. I had made some nice friends already and that was more than most first years could say.

Many days passed by in the same routine, I started my classes early, went to lunch with the same group every day and I finished my classes late. I had the worst schedule in the world and it sucked but it would change soon enough, I wouldn't have the same sucky schedule every single semester so I would just have to endure it for now.

I spent many evenings in my own room, chatting with Shirley. She had really become my best friend here in college and I loved hanging out with her. She was bright, funny and sweet and we got along really well.

Two weeks had passed since I got here for the first time and I was having the time of my life. I hadn't thought about the past much, about the pain Edward had caused me or about the crazy things I had done with Jacob to try and hear Edward's voice again. I was glad it had all turned out so well and I was finally moving on with my life. I missed Jacob terribly so I called him almost every single day. He often went running with the pack so he was tired a lot. I didn't understand why they would feel the need to still have double security on the reservation, Victoria was dealt with and they hadn't had any other vampire trouble anymore since then. But Jacob said he didn't mind and that he liked running surveillance so much.

"I do hope you can get the weekend off some time so you can come visit me." I had told him during one of our daily conversations.

"I'm sure I can arrange something soon, Sam isn't that strict and as long as things keep quiet around here I'm sure they can handle a weekend without me there. I'll come over real soon alright? I promise!"

We had talked for a long time after that, planning his visit here and what we would do even though we hadn't really set a date yet but he had been just as excited as I was and he said he couldn't wait to see the campus and the city.

I didn't know much about New York, most of the time I had been here I had spent on campus. They had everything nearby and I hadn't felt the need to go explore the city by myself. I had told my friends about Jake's visit and asked if they had any suggestions about what we could do. They had all given me pointers about nice sights in the city and they suggested I should take him to a baseball game. They knew I wasn't much of a sports fan though, due to my own lack of talent or sense of balance so they had understood when I told them that wasn't going to happen.

"Why don't you and I go explore the city this weekend then?" Max had offered, "I've seen how well you can handle a map and I don't want to have to worry about you out in the big city with a friend that has never been there either," he added mockingly while winking at me.

"Really? I would like that, it would make my life a lot easier. You seem to have a talent for saving me you know that?" I smiled at him.

"You always seem to be in need of a savior so I might as well offer my services right?" I smiled thankfully at him.

That Saturday Max and I were walking through the streets of New York and he was pointing out many things I should definitely check out. I tried to take mental notes of everything he mentioned and I tried really hard to remember the route we were taking so that I could replicate it exactly when Jake got here. That wasn't going to be easy because my sense of direction, like Max had so kindly pointed out earlier, was about as good as my sense of balance.

All the while Max and I were chatting happily about college and our lives so far. It was very easy to talk to him but I couldn't tell him about Edward, it didn't feel right for some reason. It was strange because it had been so easy before to confess everything about my past, at least everything human, to Shirley and she had been so helpful and understanding about the whole thing. But somehow I couldn't do the same with Max. So I told him everything about my parents' divorce and moving to Forks and the friends I had made there, minus one family, and I told him about Jake and my dad.

He also shared details from his past with me. He told me he had never had a girlfriend before, he told me he had been living in Los Angeles his entire life and that he loved it there. I was surprised to hear that and asked him why he had moved to New York then, since UCLA was a top college and I was sure he would have been accepted there easily, seeing how bright he was. He confessed he had troubles at home and that LA reminded him too much of his family so he wanted to get as far away from there as possible. I didn't ask for any details and he didn't continue on the subject either. He did tell me that it was all in the past and even though he felt no need to go back to LA ever again he had dealt with all his problems and was truly happy here.

We chatted about our group of friends for a while after that, he seemed especially interested in Shirley. He had blushed deeply when I had started talking about her. I liked the idea of the two of them together, they seemed a very cute couple so, very uncharacteristically of me, I pried.

"So what do you think about Shirley?" I asked him casually.

"What do you mean?" He played dumb.

"Well, I was just wondering, since you seem to react a bit differently to the mentioning of her name than you do to anyone else's," I pried.

He blushed again and dropped his eyes to the floor. "Well, I think she's wonderful but she doesn't seem interested in me."

I smiled at him. I didn't know how Shirley would feel about him but I was sure I would be able to find out. "Well, what do you know? Seems like my savior needs a savior of his own." I beamed at him. "Do you want me to try and find out if she's interested in you?"

"That would be great!" he exclaimed while beaming thankfully at me.

"It's settled then." I would ask her about it tonight.

"Just don't let her know I'm interested!" he begged quickly.

"Don't worry," I told him sincerely. _Men!_ I thought while internally rolling my eyes. Why couldn't they just deal with emotions better already? They should act on their feelings sooner. I thought to myself bitterly.

That evening Shirley and I were watching a movie together like we did many other times as well and when we got to the romantic ending where the hero and the girl make out we both sighed. It surprised me how easy it was now for me to watch romantic comedies again. It had taken me a long time to be able to watch anything other than a horror movie and this was a nice change from all the blood and monsters. I had always liked the classic love stories so I was happy that I could finally watch them again.

"Don't you just wish real life would be more like a movie," Shirley sighed.

"That would make things a whole lot easier indeed, at least then you know a happy ending is guaranteed," I agreed.

"Yeah, at least in movies it's obvious that the guy you like likes you back." Something in her voice got my attention and I was reminded of my promise to Max earlier. This was the time to find out if she had feelings for anyone in particular and especially for Max.

"Speaking of which, are you interested in anyone special?" I asked conspiringly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked confused by my sudden change of focus.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had your eye on anyone in particular or not? I just thought maybe, by the way you said that last thing, you had a crush on someone."

"Not a crush really, I like someone but it doesn't mean anything, he doesn't like me back anyways."

"Do I know him? Who is he?" I was never one for gossip so I had a hard time pulling this out of her but I wasn't doing this for me, that thought helped.

"You know him, but if I'll tell you you'll laugh!"

"I promise I won't laugh, will you please tell me?" I practically begged.

"It's Max, but it's nothing, he doesn't like me anyways so I'll get over it." She blushed more deeply than I had ever seen her blush and it reminded me much of the scene I had seen with Max earlier today.

"Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he likes you too!" I exclaimed, too happy to be able to control myself.

"Really?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes! You should definitely tell him!" I tried to convince her.

"Alright, the next time I'm alone with him I'll try to bring it up." She smiled at me, "Thank you Bella, I've been wanting to share this with someone for quite some time now."

"No problem, as long as you promise to tell him soon!" I urged.

"I promise."

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies and chatting excitedly about what a cute couple Max and her would make. When it was time to go to sleep I was proud of the work I had done and I was sure Max and Shirley would be able to work it out. I was glad I was able to be Max' savior as well, it restored the balance a bit and I needed balance in my life more than anything.

* * *

**A/N:**_ That's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow evening (or at least, evening in Holland :P) Xxx Thari_


	3. Surprise

**A/N: **_Hi guys, thanks so much for reviewing, **Shirley**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Angeleyenc**, **Lizzie**, **WaterPaw**, you're so sweet :) I'm glad you still like my story and I hope you like where I'll take it in the end :) _

_To answer you're questions:  
1. When is Jacob coming? Be patient, his visit won't be until a few more chapters :)  
2. Is Edward in it soon!? He'll make an appearance very soon :)  
3. Is Bella going to get with Colin or Kevin to make Edward jealous? I'm not going to give anything away on that just yet :) You'll find out soon enough, but as I said before, only Shirley and Max really matter for the story :) _

_To Shirley: Max is no Edward indeed but I tried to make him at least nice for you :)  
To WaterPaw: Thanks for the compliment :) I try my best to keep my English writing as good as possible, I'm glad to hear you think I'm doing a good job :)_

_Well, on to the story :) Chapter 3: Surprise :) Enjoy and review :)_

_

* * *

_

**Surprise**

The next Monday my alarm went off and I felt a strange anxiety as I slowly went through my morning routine. For some reason I dreaded this day, more than any other Monday. Monday was never my favorite day of the week, my schedule was the worst and I would always be sad to see yet another weekend end. But today I couldn't quite put my finger on my feelings of anxiety and stress.

After an hour of getting ready it was time to go to my first class. I was running a bit late so I quickly walked through the corridors of the school towards the right classroom. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings much, I was just checking straight ahead so I wouldn't bump into anyone, _again_, there was no time for that today.

That's when I noticed him. A figure I would pick out of any line up. He was large, bulky and even though I only say his back I knew the golden eyes and friendly smile that would go with that posture. I gasped.

Emmett must have noticed because he turned around and looked at me, raising his eyebrow at me in surprise before he broke down in one of his lovingly childish smiles as he rushed over to me as fast as was humanly allowed to pull me into a hug, almost suffocating me along the way.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, "What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?! I've missed you so much!" he was yelling in my ear in his excitement, still crushing me to his chest.

"Emmett… Can't. Breath." I choked out.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said apologetically while grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as he released me from his hug. I was shocked to see him again. I noticed how much I had missed the guy who I once had regarded as my big brother.

"I go here now," he stated simply.

"Are you alone?" I asked unsurely. I loved seeing Emmett again but I didn't think I would be able to handle the entire family. Besides they didn't want to see me, hadn't Alice foreseen me going here?

"No silly, the entire family moved here a few days ago. Apparently Alice wanted to study something that was only taught here, or was taught here the best or something along those lines, I really didn't listen very carefully, I love New York so I was in from the start! But she told us we all had to move immediately before it would be too late for her to start a new semester. It's strange that she didn't warn me or anyone else that you would be here. And it's strange that Edward didn't seem to know either. Come to think of it, I think she did it on purpose," he explained.

"I don't understand," I told him confused.

"I guess you'll have to talk to Alice about the details. Anyways, weren't you running because you're late for class? I see you've gotten better at avoiding stuff while walking, good for you," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, it surprised me how easy it was to talk to him after everything that had happened, it felt like he had never been gone. "Right, I'll leave now, it's really good to see you again!" I stated before turning around towards my classroom.

I didn't hear anything that my teachers said that morning. I kept worrying about the events that had taken place. I was just getting over the pain I had been feeling for so long now, I couldn't handle this right now. Seeing Edward would surely send me back into my depression. Especially since I know he doesn't want to see me either. I didn't understand why Alice would do this to him or me. Neither of us would benefit from seeing the other. He would be more annoyed by me and I would just be more hurt again. As if I hadn't had enough of that up until now.

I walked out of my last class before lunch still deep in thought so the voice suddenly coming from behind me scared me.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed enthusiastically.

I turned around and saw her familiar face with her spiky dark hair and I couldn't help but return her smile. She still was one of my favorite persons in the whole world even if she left me without saying goodbye and hurt me more than most of the other Cullens had by it because we were supposed to be so close.

She saw my smile and rushed over me to pull me into a hug. It wasn't the same as with Emmett but still the force she used left me breathless, she noticed and let go of me while smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you!"

"It's alright," I told her with a smile, "What are you doing here?" I needed answers, especially before I walked into the cafeteria and was going to face all of the Cullen siblings sitting there.

"I'm studying here now," she replied, playing dumb.

"I know that Alice but why here? Didn't you know I was here as well?" I was annoyed at her obvious avoidance of my true question.

"Well, since you seemed to have been hanging out with wolves, I couldn't be sure of your future," she said with an innocent voice.

Again she was avoiding my question but I didn't have the chance to point that out to her because that's when I noticed the direction we were heading and I couldn't say anything anymore. We were caught in a line of students all on their way to the cafeteria. I knew what was waiting for me there and I felt like running away.

Alice noticed the effect our walk had on me and tried to comfort me. "You'll be fine Bella, it'll all work out," she encouraged me.

I still wasn't sure but I couldn't run anymore because we had entered the cafeteria and I had already spotted my friends. Max was waving at me, motioning me to join them. I didn't have the courage to scan the room for the one person I didn't want to see so I focused on getting my food and said goodbye to Alice, who stood there flabbergasted for a second but surely she hadn't expected me to come along with her and sit with her family and hang out like we used to? I walked over to my group of friends and sat down quietly.

"Are you alright?" Shirley whispered immediately.

"Not really, but I can't really talk about it right now. We'll talk tonight alright?" I whispered back. She noticed the expression on my face and knew that I really couldn't talk about it anymore so she let it go.

Luckily no one else seemed to notice our little exchange, everyone was chatting happily as ever and even though I would normally gladly take part in their conversations I couldn't say anything today. I kept quiet throughout lunch and other than some worried looks from Shirley nobody noticed anything or they pretended not to notice out of courtasy.

I didn't let my focus get away from my plate of food. I wasn't hungry anymore, I couldn't eat, I was too nervous. I was scared of what I would see if I let my eyes drift for a moment so I kept staring down while I pushed my food around.

Lunch seemed to drag on and on and when it was finally time to get to my next class I was exhausted from the effort it took me to keep my head down. I still kept my eyes on my tray as I went to clean my stuff up, first tossing out all the food I had gotten and then getting rid of my tray.

Max caught up with me and playfully put his arm around me.

"So, what did you find out? Can I truly call you my savior now?" he teased.

I attempted to smile but I wasn't convincing.

"Was it that bad? You can tell me, I'm sure I can handle it, I already expected that she didn't like me in that way." He misunderstood.

"No that's not it Max, there's just something going on right now with me, you should talk to Shirley about your feelings! It'll be fine," I encouraged halfheartedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked worriedly.

"No it's fine, I have to sort this out on my own, but first I have to get to class. See you around," I called over my shoulder while walking away towards my class quickly.

Luckily it turned out that I didn't have any classes with any of the Cullen siblings, I wouldn't have been able to handle that. If I was lucky enough I wouldn't even have any classes in the same buildings, that would seriously limit the number of times I would see any of them and the times I would be reminded of the past I had tried so desperately to forget.

The rest of the day passed in a daze and I didn't run into any other Cullens anymore. I was glad. I could pretend for a while that it was all just a bad dream.

I didn't want to go to the cafeteria for dinner so I decided to order some pizza. I texted Shirley to let her know I wouldn't be joining them. She immediately sent me back that she would be joining me for pizza so I should order for two. I was glad, I needed to get this off my chest and Shirley was the only one I could really talk to right now.

"So spill it!" she urged when we were sitting down in front of the TV with our pizzas on our laps.

"I told you about Edward right?"

"You mean the guy who dumped you like that and who you've never heard from again?" she asked bitterly, she hadn't taken the story of my past very well, she had been furious with the way the Cullens had left things.

"Yes," I replied lamely while I felt a stab of pain through my heart.

"You've mentioned him yeah, what about him?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know how exactly but he's here."

"What do you mean, 'he's here'?"

"His parents moved to New York of all places and he and his siblings are all going to NYU now, I haven't seen him yet but I ran into his sister and his brother today and they told me they were all here. That's why I was so down at lunch. I'm not sure I can handle seeing him again. I was just getting over him."

"Is that why you were studying your food like there would be a quiz on it later?"

"Yes, I was trying to keep my eyes from searching for him," I smiled ashamedly at her.

"Well, if you've been able to avoid him today, I'm sure you can manage to avoid him most of the time, you'll be fine. If you point him out to me or something I can help. Or point out his siblings and I'll keep them all away from you," she said conspiringly. I guess I hadn't really told her about the fact that they're all extremely beautiful, otherwise she might have made the connection between the five new moviestar look-a-likes and the family I had told her about a while ago.

I smiled at her thankfully, she was a great friend. "Thanks, I just hope I don't accidentally bump into him. He made it very clear he didn't want to be near me anymore."

"You'll be fine Bella, I'm sure! Just try not to think about him."

"It's just that I have been trying not to think about him for so long now and I've managed quite well but now I have to start all over again and when I see him again it's going to be even worse." I started to sob.

Shirley pulled me into a hug and comforted me. I was so exhausted that it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning and I didn't want to get out of bed. I decided to stay in my room today, being the coward I was, and just hide for the time being. I emailed my teachers that I wasn't feeling well, which wasn't even a lie, and with that I had cleared my entire schedule for the day.

"Aren't you late for class?" Shirley asked on her way out the door.

"I'm not going," I mumbled weakly, "I'm sick."

"Liar," she accused, "you're not sick, you're hiding! I can't blame you though, I would probably do the same."

"Yeah, I'm really not feeling well, I know I'm not sick but I can't focus on school or anything else for that matter, I guess I just need a day to organize my thoughts. I'll be back in class tomorrow and then I hope I have dealt with everything in such a way that I can handle running into him, although I doubt it," I explained.

"I understand. Well, I do have to go or I'll be late for class. If you need me just text me and I'll be here alright?"

"Thanks, that won't be necessary, I'm fine really, or I will be after today," I assured her.

"Alright, take care!" Then she left and I was alone with my thoughts again.

I liked the time to myself, I needed to get some things straight, I especially needed to figure out what I was going to do and what I wanted now. I was glad I hadn't seen Edward yet and I intended on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

I hadn't called Jacob yesterday and I wasn't planning on calling him today either because I knew he would notice something off about me and would practically pull the story out of me and I wasn't sure how he would react to the fact that the Cullens are this close again. He would probably be mad at them, more than he already is for leaving me in the state I had been in the first few months after they had left. But he had found something off about the fact that I hadn't called him yesterday because I noticed I had gotten a text from him the moment I stepped out of the shower after trying hopelessly to calm myself down.

_Bells, you didn't call. Is everything alright? X Jake_

I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't really have the guts to tell him what had happened either so I decided to find a way in between and I knew the only way I was even going to have shot at getting away with it was if he didn't hear my voice so I settled on texting him back.

_Hi Jake, I'm sorry I didn't call, wasn't feeling too well and fell asleep early. I'm still not feeling well but I'll be alright. Miss you! Xxx Bella_

That worked for me, I didn't lie at all but didn't give away too much. He could just think I was sick and I could get away with it. If only everything was this simple.

After a short "get well soon" from Jacob I was left alone with my thoughts again and began the impossible job of sorting out everything in the mess that was my mind.

I was still in bed around four in the afternoon, doing nothing but thinking, about the way things used to be when Edward and I were still together, about the way things were when he had left, about how Jake had helped me out of my zombie-state and about how the fact that he was here again now was going to affect all of my progress. I wasn't getting anywhere and instead of becoming more relaxed and resolved, I just got more stressed and worried. I couldn't handle this! Not by a long shot! I had barely made it out alive when he had left the first time and I couldn't handle heartache like that ever again. Even though I knew this time wasn't going to be the same because he would probably just ignore me when he walked past me anyways. He didn't want to know me anymore, I knew that.

A soft knock on my door pulled me out of my wallowing and I slowly got up to answer the door. Maybe Shirley had forgotten her keys, but I doubted it would be her, normally she had class until six on Tuesdays.

I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw.

"Surprise!" Alice yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright guys, that was it for this chapter. Sorry about the tiny cliffhanger, I thought it was a nice moment to stop before the next chapter :P Yay the Cullens are back! Sort of ;) The next chapter will be up tomorrow :) Lemme know what you think so far :) Xxx Thari_


	4. Alice

**A/N: **_Thanks again for all the reviews, **angeleyenc**, **Shirley**, **Biddy429**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **twilight4evr84**, **WaterPaw**, **iLiveInYourCloset**, **RyanPCullen**, **Lizzie** you guys put a smile on my face!! So keep telling me your thoughts on my story :)_

_To answer questions:  
1. How many times do you check? I check once for every update, I don't have the patience to do it more often ;)  
2. Is Bella going to tell Jake that the Cullens are back? You'll find out in chapter 6 what happens with Jake;)  
3. Will she finally see and talk to Edward? Well, I would be giving too much away if I would answer that right now :)  
4. Please update soon! I try to update daily around the same time every time :) _

_I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but it was the only place I could have really stopped the chapter that would be interesting at least ;) So we'll quickly continue on with the story :P Can't leave you guys waiting too long now can I? ;) _

_By the way, for those of you who were wondering, I love happy endings and I'm totally team Edward ;)_

_Well here's chapter 4 about our, or at least my, favorite Cullen girl ;) enjoy and review :)_

* * *

**Alice**

"Alice? What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"Duh! You know me right? My talent? So can I come in already or are you going to leave your favorite sister standing out here in the hallway?" The pout that appeared on her face was devastating and I couldn't help but smile a little in spite of myself.

I stepped away from the door and motioned for her to enter. She quickly danced past me and sat down on my bed. She took in the room and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I can't believe you live like this," she commented.

"Why did you come here Alice?" I asked her a little annoyed. After all, Edward wasn't the only one who had left me before, all the Cullens had, when I saw them as my family. But family doesn't do this to each other if you ask me.

"Can't I just come over to visit my best friend?" she asked innocently.

"You haven't done so in the past," I snapped at her. I immediately felt sorry but I didn't get the chance to apologize.

"I know Bella and I'm sorry, he wouldn't let me! I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye! I gave him hell for that for the past couple of years, but he was so miserable Bella! You have no idea. It hurt him too." Her look was pleading and I couldn't stay mad at her anymore.

"I understand, I don't blame you Alice, any of you. It's my own fault. I was a fool. I made this mess and I'm doing an alright job in cleaning it up again right now, thanks to Jake as well."

"Yes the werewolf, I don't like that one bit!"

"I know but you don't have to like it, he's my best friend and he pulled me through the toughest time I have ever had. Besides, he saved me from Victoria, he and his pack killed her after she had repeatedly tried to attack me," I told her in a harsh tone.

Alice flinched at that. "I didn't know, how could I have missed that?"

"Because I was around the wolves remember?" I said in a more soothing tone. I didn't want to be mad at Alice, I was happy she was back and I still loved her, as I did all the Cullens, they were the best thing that ever happened to me and even though they all broke my heart when they left I never blamed them.

"Right, still, we should have been there. I can't believe Edward was so stupid to leave you unprotected like that! He should have never left…"

"It's not like it would be good for him to stay if he didn't want to," I interrupted her.

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't love me, why would he stay just because he thinks it would be 'safer' for me? It doesn't make sense."

"Bella! You've got it all wrong! Edward didn't leave because he didn't love you anymore or because he didn't want to be with you! He left because he thought he was endangering your life by being around you all the time, that's the only reason he left and we all willingly went with him. He didn't let us say goodbye to you because he thought it would make things easier for you, clean break and everything. I could have told him it wouldn't work out for either of you, you need each other, but he didn't want to listen to me. He hasn't been with our family in so long. He needed time to be on his own. When he came back a few weeks ago he was a mess, he hadn't really been taking care of himself. He hardly ever fed and he was miserable. I knew you were coming here so I enrolled us, without really consulting with the rest. I told them I really wanted to come here, when I really want something nobody can resist," she smiled evilly, "I was very careful with my thoughts around Edward but I knew he wasn't really listening to my thoughts anymore anyway, the reality of the way he looked was too much for him to handle and I was angry with him for leaving us and for leaving you in the first place so he tried to stay away from me as much as possible. He couldn't see my motivations for coming here so he didn't think anything of it and just came along. Only Carlisle and Esme knew my reason and they had happily agreed to help out. They want you two to work things out as much as I do. We hate to see you unhappy, both of you." She finished her explanation in a rush.

I didn't believe what she was saying, I knew she meant well but from the look on his face when Edward had told me he didn't love me anymore I knew he wasn't lying. He didn't love me anymore and now I had come to accept it. Why was she doing this to me? I didn't want to think about what she said. It hurt too much to start hoping that she was right. I couldn't believe it. Alice had never lied to me before and she had rarely been wrong. Especially not about things like this but she just couldn't be right. There had to be something she wasn't telling me.

"I… I don't know what to say. I know what I saw, what he told me. How can you tell me that wasn't true?" I asked her skeptically.

"Bella, you've spend enough time with us to understand that we're good at pretending," she shook her head disapprovingly, "pretending to be something we're not is what we do on a daily basis Bella, you know that! How can you believe what he had told you once over what he repeatedly told you for so many months prior to that one occasion. And you noticed he'd been acting strangely ever since that one birthday," I flinched at the memory I had tried so hard to keep from my mind over the past years, "I know it hurts you Bella and I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened to both of you since then. But I know you still have feelings for him, like he has for you, your love is stronger than this so don't throw it all away because of his ridiculous behavior, I'm begging you!"

I hadn't even spoken to Edward, hell I hadn't even seen him, since I found out they were in New York as well and she was already begging me to take him back? How could I? I knew she was wrong about his feelings. I never thought I would see the day where I would bet against Alice but it has arrived and I'm pretty sure it would be a bet I'm going to win. There's just no way he loves me, it hadn't made sense to me before and it still doesn't after all these years so how can she think it's the truth? I'm sure he was just miserable for an entirely different reason, maybe he felt guilty that I had been so pathetically in love with him and the way I begged him to stay. That must be it. Guilt. There just wasn't another explanation.

"I don't know what to tell you Alice. Just don't ask me to answer you please! I can't!" I pleaded with her, I all but fell down on my knees to beg her, she couldn't do this to me, if she truly loved me she wouldn't. "Just, let it go, it hurts Alice," I choked out, sobbing.

She pulled me into a hug and started rubbing circles along my back, soothing me. The texture of her skin, the coldness, the hardness, it felt comforting and I felt better immediately.

"It's alright Bella," she said in a hushed tone, "You're going to be alright, it'll all work out, I can see that. Trust me." I let her comfort me for a while and when the tears finally stopped I was exhausted. I wanted to get to bed straight away but I knew it was silly because it was only five o'clock. My eyes hurt and they must have been bloated. I must have looked like a moron.

I straightened myself and went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I immediately felt better after I had some liquid to soothe my throat. Sobbing really hurt, it still burnt a familiar trail along my throat, raising old wounds to the surface again. All those nights I had spent crying over Edward were still fresh in my memory and my entire body felt it. I couldn't do this. Alice was asking too much. I had to stay away from Edward. I didn't want to stay away from Alice but maybe that was the only way. Hanging out with her meant having the opportunity to bump into Edward by accident and I couldn't have that. I didn't want to loose my friend again.

"Please Bella!" Alice must have noticed my plan to stay away from all the Cullens because the look she gave me was devastating. She would have had tears in her eyes had she been capable of it. "Don't!" she pleaded.

"I don't know how to be close to you without running into him," I explained.

"I can make it work. Don't shut me out! I'll keep you away from him if that's what you want but don't shut me out of your life again Bella, I just got you back, I love you! You're my best friend!" Her plea was working. I wanted her to stay with me, I wanted to have my friend back. I had missed her so much.

"Promise me you won't try to make me meet Edward!" I said defeated.

"I promise Bella, thank you!" she gushed as she pulled me back into a hug.

After that we spent the rest of the evening chatting happily about events that had happened to us. I told her about Victoria and she had been very upset, but I also told her about my job and my friends and my adventures with Jacob, she still wasn't happy that I had been hanging out with a werewolf all this time but since he had saved me over and over from different kinds of demons, both inside and out, she was able to accept him as collateral damage.

In return Alice shared the stories of all the Cullens, what they had been up to while they were away. We talked about everything but one, I couldn't hear what he had been up to, I didn't want to, Alice knew and understood so she didn't bring him up. I know she was aching to tell me what he had been doing but whenever she would start about him she noticed my expression and quickly changed the subject. Which earned her a thankful smile from me every time.

It was nice to hear how the Cullens had been all these years and I loved talking to Alice again, it was as if she had never left. The same way I had felt before with Emmett. I had missed all of them terribly and I was happy that I could at least have a part of that history back. It made the aching in my heart that was still there every single day a little more bearable.

"Promise me something else," I started at some point, "promise me the next time you're going to leave that you'll say goodbye! The proper way! Don't just disappear without a word alright? I know I can't ask you to stay near forever, that wouldn't be fair but you can at least promise me this much, can't you?"

"Oh Bella! I didn't want to leave things like this, I felt horrible! I promise I will never do that again! Nobody can make me repeat that again! I refuse to feel this way ever again!"

I had been happy with her promise and I was relieved to find that she still felt the same way about me as she had before. That made one of them.

Around seven, Shirley walked in and I introduced her to Alice. I had told her stories about Alice before and she had immediately recognized her. Luckily the both of them hit it off and we spent the rest of the evening chatting and watching a movie. It was the best night I had had in a long time.

After several hours of just hanging out Alice said she was going to 'call it a night', she had class early in the morning so she had to 'hit the sack' early. I couldn't help but laugh when she had said it, her face had been so serious and convinced and it had been so long since any of it sounded surreal, I hadn't been used to those kind of things being lies anymore and I couldn't stop myself. I laughed in spite of everything. I laughed about my past and about things that I had considered normal and how ridiculous they would be to anyone else. In love with a vampire, a werewolf for a best friend, it sounded more like a horror movie than my life. So I laughed. Of course this caused Alice to glare at me and Shirley to look at me questioningly, there was no doubt both of them thought I had lost my sanity completely by now. I couldn't blame them, I had been quite out of it ever since I had run into Emmett again.

It wasn't long before Alice was out the door after she had given me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so happy I can be your friend again!" she had whispered into my ear, "I'll see you soon!"

"Goodnight Alice," I had murmured.

Even though I had spent the biggest part of my day laying in bed I was exhausted and as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out. I had had many dreamless nights lately but tonight wasn't one of them. As soon as I was asleep my mind started forming images my heart wasn't prepared for.

_I was in the cafeteria, standing in line with the rest of the students. It was crowded and Alice was standing next to me, chatting to me happily about something she and Jasper had been up to during the weekend. I didn't listen carefully so I didn't hear what she was saying. Like always I had my eyes fixed on my plate. Deliberately not looking for him. I noticed a pull on me coming from the left corner of the cafeteria and I couldn't help but walk over there after I had paid for my lunch. Alice was dutifully following me as I walked right past my friends' table. I struggled to change course but I couldn't. I felt like I was floating and I was attracted to the left corner. I kept my eyes fixed on my tray. I didn't want to know where this was going. Of course I knew but I didn't allow myself to actually look. _

_Without consciously making the decision I was sitting in a chair at the table that had been forcing me to go there. I noticed there was still a pull coming from my left side and I knew all too well what, or rather who, caused that pull. So I tried with all my power to avoid looking at him. I stared straight ahead, lifting my head a bit so I could notice other things in my surrounding. _

_Alice was sitting across from me, still chatting happily about her weekend. Next to her was Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were approaching our table with their trays of food. I noticed I couldn't speak. I looked over to my friends and I noticed that they weren't concerned about me. They didn't look at me although I had given them pleading looks before. They seemed happy the way they were, without me. It was as if I had never existed. _

_The pull on my left side kept increasing and at one point I couldn't resist anymore, it was simply too strong. It was as if someone was holding my face in their hands and pushing me towards the left side. I closed my eyes, trying one last time to not see him. I couldn't keep them closed. _

_When I opened my eyes I saw him. More beautiful than I had remembered him. He looked glorious and I gasped. My heart started beating faster, almost bursting out of my chest, and my stomach made multiple loops. He was staring back at me, looking me right in the eyes with his gorgeous golden eyes, it was as if he was staring straight into my soul. _

_Suddenly the surroundings changed and everyone else disappeared. Edward was wearing a tuxedo and when I looked down I noticed I was wearing a ridiculously outdated prom dress. He was holding his hand out to me as if he wanted to ask me to dance. I took his hand and he lead me to what seemed to be a large ballroom, the lights were turned low and romantic music was playing. Edward took me in his arms and we started dancing. I hadn't felt this good in so long. He moved his head closer to mine and his lips touched mine. _

_The moments our lips locked I floated above the scene like a ghost. I could see myself clearly now. I didn't look anything like I had expected. My hair had changed color, it was strawberry blonde and I was taller than I normally was. Slimmer too. I was gorgeous. The girl in his arms turned her face towards me and her eyes were golden brown, like Edward's. _

_Of course he hadn't been dancing with me. Even though I had never met her, I knew this girl represented Tanya. She would be a perfect match with Edward. That realization made my world crumble and everything fell apart. _

I gasped as my eyes shot open, my heart was burning and there were several daggers racing through my chest. I grabbed my chest with all my might and tried to hold myself together the same way I had done so many months ago. I was sobbing. I realized I had a roommate now and I tried to keep it down. I couldn't so I decided to go for a walk around campus to calm myself down. I put on my shoes as quietly as I could manage. I pulled a sweater over my head and threw my coat on before storming out the door, still trying with all my power to hold myself together and not to make any noise.

After half an hour of walking aimlessly across campus I saw a bench and crashed down. I didn't stop the tears anymore, I just let it flow and patiently waited until I was done. It took me longer than I had expected and I was still crying after what felt like an hour since I had sat down. I was getting cold and I was just about to head back. I had an early class tomorrow as well and I could see that it was already around five in the morning since lights started to go on around campus and the sky was a bit lighter every time I looked up.

I gave myself five more minutes to finish crying even though I knew it would be hopeless, I would probably still be crying when my classes started. I might have to skip again today but I couldn't keep this up or I would be kicked off because I would get too far behind.

I lowered my face back into my hands and surrendered to what would be my last five minutes of sobbing alone. Or at least, so I thought. Because I didn't hear anyone approaching but out of nowhere I heard his voice, concerned.

"Bella?" He asked softly with his velvety voice.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it for chapter 4, I hope you like it :) Please don't be mad but I couldn't resist giving you another cliffhanger (A) Again this was the best fitting end of the chapter I could come up with (A) All your patience with me will be rewarded in the end ;) The next chapter will be up tomorrow around the same time ;) _


	5. Reunion

**A/N: **_Hi guys, first off, thank you all SOOOO much for reviewing again, **Shirley**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **twilight4evr84**, **ruby diamonds**, **titanterror12**, , **Libbyjade**, **WaterPaw**, **angeleyenc**, **Biddy429**,** Lonnxc**, I'm glad you are all still liking my story :) *hands out Ben and Jerry's cookie dough pints to all her reviewers and to everyone who's added me and my story to their favorite authors list/author alerts/story alerts/favorite story list* (basically because that's the best icecream there is in my oppinion :D If you want a different flavor let me know and it'll be yours ;))_

_It seems you are in luck :P I'm going to have a pretty busy night tonight so to avoid the possibility of not being able to upload and get you mad at me I'm uploading now already ;) From what it looks like now, tomorrow's upload will be a little early as well ;) Busy weekend (A)_

_For the customary Q&A:  
1. Could you kind of lay off the cliffy's? Yeah, I'm sorry about those, don't know how many I've put in there precisely (A) But sometimes it's just the perfect moment to stop a chapter, otherwise it's either too short or too long, please don't be mad(A)  
2. How can you leave it on such a cliffhanger? Like I said, sorry about that but I couldn't help myself :D Luckily you don't have to wait too long for the next update since I've already written most of the story anyways so daily updates shouldn't be a problem ;)  
3. Do you have a death wish? Not perse (A) So please don't kill me :P Just wait until the story ends, I promise there will be a happy ending ;):D Look at it this way, if you kill me because of a cliffhanger, you'll never know what happens after ;) *hopes really hard that it convinces everyone to keep her alive for the time being :D*  
4. Please update! You're in luck, I just did ;)_

_So here's chapter 5, Reunion, I hope you like where I take it :) Enjoy and lemme know (A) Please don't be mad! (A)_

* * *

**Reunion**

I couldn't look up, it wasn't like those hallucinations I had had earlier, why would it be? I wasn't in any danger now. Which made me worry that it might actually be real. That he would actually be standing in front of me right now and see me in this state. He would undoubtedly guess that it was about him. He knew me too well to think anything else. I couldn't breath and my body didn't respond to my mind anymore. I shut down and completely froze up. I didn't move. Probably my body had made up a plan of its own called 'let's pretend I'm not here and hope he'll go away on his own'. Surely that wouldn't work. But I couldn't help but think it was worth a try.

"Bella are you alright?" _Damn, he noticed!_

I tried to force my body to give up on its plan and move but it wasn't as easy as it should have been. My body was trying to protect me from the response it would surely have when I looked into his eyes again but I had to respond to him somehow. I felt like I was a schizophrenic with the way I was arguing with myself. But finally my mind and my body decided on a compromise and I could nod my head at him in response without looking up. After that I was completely motionless again. Waiting for him to go away or to do something.

When I suddenly felt a weight next to me on the bench I was shocked. Did he just sit down next to me? I was completely flabbergasted. I was sure he didn't want to sit next to me. Why would he do it then? I didn't need him to comfort me because he felt guilty for making me cry in the first place.

I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty or stay with me on my account. He probably had many better things to do. But before I got the chance to even attempt speaking he already started.

"Alice saw you Bella, she saw that you were aimlessly walking around campus, crying." _Alice had promised! She would keep Edward away from me!_ I was shocked and angry. "She was so shocked by the image she didn't have the chance to hide it from me. I'm sure she would have done so otherwise. But I read her mind and I saw you sitting here. I just had to come over to talk to you. Will you please tell me what's wrong?" His voice sounded worried and pained but I didn't understand why that would be. The anger I had felt towards Alice disappeared as quickly as it had come on, stupid mindreading vampire!

"It's nothing," I muttered dismissively, it burnt my throat.

"It's nothing?!" he exclaimed, a little angry now, "Bella, I know you! You're hurt! Something is wrong! Talk to me please?" he trailed off begging.

I couldn't look up to see the expression on his face but I didn't understand the strain in his voice or the responses he was giving me. I was confused. Why would he care?

"Never mind," I mumbled, trying to let him off the hook again.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry Bella, I know I hurt you. I'm so, so sorry, will you please hear me out," he pleaded.

I couldn't take it anymore, this was going to be too much and my heart would break permanently. I didn't want to hear that he was happy with someone else or anything of the sort. I didn't want to hear his explanation for leaving or for being here right now. I knew what Alice had said before but she just couldn't be right.

"Please don't," I begged.

"What?" he asked incredulously. I felt his eyes boring into my head but I didn't want to see him, that would ruin everything I had worked so hard for.

"I can't Edward," I choked out. I stood up from the bench and walked away from him. I had to protect myself, no matter the cost.

Edward would have easily been able to follow me if he had wanted to but I didn't hear him anywhere near me nor did I feel his eyes on me anymore. I knew he wasn't around. He must have been relieved I had let him off the hook so easily. I couldn't blame him.

Tears were running down my face faster than before. Why did things like that have to keep happening to me? I was doing so well.

I walked in the general direction of my apartment and it wasn't long before I reached the door. To my surprise Alice was standing there, waiting for me.

"Bella! Are you alright?" she asked worried. I wished everyone would stop asking me that! I wasn't alright but it was my concern.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Liar!" she accused me.

"I'm tired Alice," I told her weakly. I was tired but I wasn't in any state to fall asleep right now, I just wanted to lay in bed and sob.

"You can't sleep in this state Bella, I can see that. And you'll only wake up your roommate, you don't want that do you?" she asked smugly.

"No, guess not," I muttered while cursing her power in my head.

"Good, why don't you come with me to our place and I'll make you some tea? It'll cheer you up! The rest has been dying to see you again Bella," she said enthusiastically.

I would like to see Esme and Carlisle and everyone again, I had missed them so much. But I couldn't bare being anywhere near Edward ever again so I could never see his family, especially not in their own home, his home.

"He's won't be home for a long time Bella," Alice told me disapprovingly.

I looked up to her incredulously, I wanted to ask her why not but I stopped myself right in time. I didn't want to know what, or who, kept him out of his home at this hour.

"I promise, please Bella, it'll be good for you," she begged, "Esme will be so happy if you come with me," she said pleadingly. This wasn't fair. I hadn't changed enough for the guilt card to have no more effect on me.

So I gave in, nodding halfheartedly, and I let Alice drag me along to her home.

The Cullen mansion in New York City was just as impressive, if not more, as their house in Forks had been. It was huge and light. It was in a distant part of town, surrounded by nothing but nature for several miles in each direction.

I walked up to the door and waited for Alice to come along. She squeezed my hand encouragingly before she opened the door. They were all there in the living room. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper. They hadn't changed at all, not entirely unexpected, and I couldn't help but feel like I was coming home after a long holiday away.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to notice me and they immediately looked up from their books. They rose from their seats and walked over to me quickly. Before I knew it Esme had pulled me into a hug and was whispering "welcome back" into my ear. I thought I felt her body shake a little, as if she was sobbing, but she controlled it too soon for me to be sure. When she pulled back again her expression was just as misty as mine, although my eyes were filled with tears where hers couldn't.

I looked over to Carlisle and, to my surprise, he smiled at me before pulling me into a hug as well. "We've missed you Bella," he said sincerely after releasing me.

"Hey little sis, good to see you again!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically from behind the game he was playing with Jasper.

I noticed Rosalie was staring at me a little ruefully. I was almost afraid to look back in her eyes but I wanted to greet her as well, after all she was part of the family I loved so much, although we never truly got along well.

"Hello Bella," she said politely when I looked towards her.

"Hi," I mumbled shyly before blushing.

"I've missed that blush!" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. Of course this made me blush even deeper, causing Emmett's booming laugh to fill the entire room. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Jasper had stopped playing the game and was standing at the other side of the room, shifting his weight uncomfortably. He clearly wasn't over the whole birthday fiasco. I had never blamed him for anything. I shouldn't have been such a klutz, then this whole situation would have turned out differently. I smiled tentatively at Jasper the moment our eyes locked.

He didn't return the smile at first, so I walked a little closer to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked, I didn't want any of the Cullens to feel uncomfortable on my account and I needed Jasper to know that I wasn't holding anything against him. I still thought of him as family and I had never thought of him differently.

He cocked his head towards the kitchen, motioning me to lead the way in so we could talk.

"Bella, I'm so…" he started.

"It's alright Jasper," I interrupted him immediately, "what happened on my birthday was never your fault. I have never held it against you and I've never thought any less of you!" I assured him.

"That's really sweet of you Bella, thank you, I know you mean it, but will you please hear me out?"

I didn't respond, I waited for him to continue, he apparently needed to get something off his chest so I didn't want to delay him.

"Thank you. I know what the events of your birthday have led to, and I can't help but feel that I'm to blame for most of it," I opened my mouth to interrupt him but he held up his hand to stop me so I shut my mouth again and waited for him to continue, "As you know I am the newest to this life and I haven't mastered nearly as much control as the rest of my family has. But for me to pound on you like that after you spilled one drop of blood from a paper cut, that was inexcusable. I know that you have forgiven me already but I still want to give you my sincere apologies for the event and the results it has had on both your life and that of my brother. I know it's not entirely my fault but my actions have been the straw that broke the camel's back. It was just the extra push Edward couldn't handle anymore. I'm truly sorry for that! I have been working on my control ever since then, to insure that something like that would never happen again, I am much better at it now than I used to be. It won't happen again Bella, I promise you!" He looked into my eyes with such sincerity and full of remorse that I wanted to comfort him in some way. I didn't want any of the Cullens to be in pain because of me.

I tentatively walked over to Jasper and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I trust you Jasper, I know it won't happen again, and as you already know I never blamed you for anything, there is nothing to forgive but I do accept your apologies if we can leave this whole thing behind us from now on. Deal?" I held out my hand for him to shake.

He gave me a thankful smile and nodded. "Deal!" he said earnestly while shaking my hand.

Then we laughed together and we walked back towards the living room to the rest of the family.

I knew every person in the room had clearly heard our exchange and they all had different expressions on their faces as we walked back in the room.

First I noticed Esme. Again she looked like she was close to tears. When she noticed my glance she walked over to me to hug me and whisper "thank you!" into my ear. I squeezed her tightly for a second in reassurance. Then Alice walked towards me and hugged me as well. "He had been so worried what you would think of him, I couldn't convince him that you wouldn't be mad at him, thank you so much for lifting that weight off of him." she said sincerely when she released me. Then she shot a playful look at her love and said: "I told you so!" before sticking out her tongue at him. She walked over to where he was standing and hugged him briefly. I was glad to see Jasper happy after that. He was smiling warmly at me and I knew we would be alright, maybe we would even have a better relationship than before because of this, I hoped so.

I received thankful glances from the rest of the family and I got a little embarrassed. I hadn't done anything really. I just told Jasper how I felt. It hadn't once crossed my mind to blame him for anything so it wasn't necessary for them to be so thankful.

After that we all sat down around the living room table and Alice made me some tea like she had promised. It turned out to be a wonderful morning. I noticed that it was already 7 o'clock and I was still chatting happily with everyone. Alice noticed my glance towards the clock and she started laughing.

"I already informed your teachers you still weren't feeling well so you would be in bed the entire day, unable to attend class. Surely you didn't intend on sitting in class like a zombie after you didn't sleep the entire night did you? I also already informed Shirley that you had a pretty rough night and that you were staying over at my place, so she wouldn't be worried about you not coming home. You're all set and you can stay here as long as you like," she told me with a smirk.

Little did she know that I had been sitting in class like a zombie almost an entire year through high school. But this wasn't the time nor the place to share that bit of information. It wouldn't be received well and I didn't want them to know the extends to which I had suffered over them.

"Thanks Alice, but shouldn't you all be in class?"

"I never have class on Wednesdays and neither do Emmett and Jasper. I believe Rose is about to get ready for her class," she replied smugly.

"I work the night shifts in the hospital so I don't have anywhere to go. We have all missed you very much Bella, it's good to have you here with us again. We have a lot of catching up to do still," Carlisle told me while smiling warmly.

"Alright, I guess I can stay a little while longer then," I said shyly.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed happily. I chuckled.

I hadn't been tired anymore anyway. There had been too much excitement in seeing all of them again, it was easy to forget I was only human when I was around them.

So I stayed over at their place for a while, chatting about the things I had been up to, censoring out all the things where I had been too depressed to really do anything, and I mostly talked about hanging out with Jacob and about my job and high school. My life really hadn't been that fascinating. I would much rather hear all their stories. But to my disappointment my eyes started to droop long before their stories were finished. I didn't want to say goodbye but I couldn't fall asleep here either, I would risk still being here when Edward came back and that would not be helpful.

Alice noticed my drowsy look and smiled. "Seems like you're finally tired enough to sleep, am I right?" she asked teasingly.

"Right," I replied simply before letting out a huge yawn. Earning a booming laugh from Emmett which scared me awake a little.

Of course that only caused him to laugh even harder and he was still chuckling when Alice towed me along towards my car. I didn't really notice my surroundings anymore so I waved goodbye in the general direction of the house without really knowing if anyone would see. After another laugh from Emmett I was sure I had been waving in the right direction and then I was in my car again.

Alice drove me to my apartment and dragged me along to my room. I knew Shirley would still be in class so that was nice. At least I didn't have to worry about anybody seeing me being dragged towards my bed half dead by a vampire, surely that would cause insiders to the supernatural world to worry at least a little, not me of course, but any other insider.

We walked up to the door of my room and I noticed a dark figure standing next to what was supposed to be the right door. I couldn't really see straight anymore but something about the figure seemed familiar. Alice noticed it as well and froze in place. Shoving me behind her slightly as if she was getting ready to attack that person right in the middle of the dorm.

The figure took a step forward and I could make out a little more of him. I noticed it was a broad boy, tall and very buff, he had a worried look on his face. That face! I gasped.

"What is going on here?" he demanded angrily, his body shaking viciously.

"Jake!" I exclaimed panicky, this could not be good!

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I did it again, soooo sorry :D I think after this the rest will end okay ;) Please don't kill me! I know we are all excited that Edward is back but I couldn't let Bella take him back without a hitch, that wouldn't be much of a story now would it ;) I hope you liked the chapter anyways ;) and the next chapter will be up tomorrow :) For those of you who like Jake: yay lots of Jacob in that one ;) Let me know what you thought of the chapter :) Xxx_


	6. Jacob

**A/N: **_Oh my god you guys! So many wonderful reviews, thank you all, **Shirley**, **.Penguinnn**, **titanterror12**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **star1the2friend**, **Edwardlvr2317**, **angeleyenc**, **IzzAy**, **ill be Bella if u b Edward**, **Lizzie**, **twilight4evr84**, **vampirelover13**, **Rubies**, **FeltbeatsIsLove**, **TwilightLover2010**, **RyanPCullen**, **choirgirl96**, **Dimkas Girl**, **TwilightFreak** :) I'm very glad that most of you don't hate me by now (A) I just couldn't let Bella take Edward back right away and I'm very happy that most of you agree with me on that one :D I woke up this morning and I had 75 emails in my inbox, all from people who reviewed my story or added it to their story alert/favorites, truly amazing! Thank you! _

_Answers to your questions:  
1. What's going to happen with Jacob? You'll find out in this chapter :)  
2. Is Edward going to speak to Bella again? It's Edward we're talking about right ;) But you'll see by tomorrow's chapter, promise :)  
3. Is Edward upset by what Bella said? I haven't really worked that into the story, like in all the Twilight books Edward doesn't want Bella to see how much he's been hurting basically but I can imagine it caused him some serious pain to have her walk away from him like that ;)_

_To Shirley: Thanks for the loan :D Your typing Edward was truly adorable (A) we had a lot of fun!:D  
To Rubies: I'm sorry to leave you dangling again and made you throw a fit :P It'll be better after this, less cliffhangers :) I'm not saying no more cliffhangers but I'm trying to keep it to a minimum ;)  
To Lizzie: You can have some Phish Food Ben & Jerry's never had it myself but if you like it then it's all yours ;) _

_To everyone: I have the story on paper until the 12th chapter so you can at least expect daily updates until then and the rest is all in my head already so it shouldn't be a problem to write it all down before I'm at the 12th chapter with updating :) I think this story will have around 16 chapters in total, maybe more if I have more inspiration :P I'll keep you posted on the progress :)_

_I'm updating early again today because my weekends are crazy busy and I don't want to risk not uploading and getting an angry mob at my door ;) So h__ere's chapter 6 already, time flies when you're having fun, and I'm definitely having fun ;), it's called Jacob, can you guess what it's about? Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

**Jacob**

Jacob was still trembling, full of anger, disbelief and shock. Alice held me behind her back, ready to intervene when necessary. I tried to free myself from her hold so I could go over to Jacob and calm him down. She noticed my attempts but made no move to free me.

"Please Alice!" I begged softly.

"It's not safe Bella," she replied tensely.

"The hell it is! Who are you to tell her what is safe and what isn't? Let her go! _Now_!" Jacob growled.

"I will certainly not let her go when you have no control over yourself dog!" Alice replied sternly.

Jacob made an effort to calm himself after that, at least enough for Alice to loosen her grip, loosen but not release.

"What is going on?" Jacob demanded again.

"Why don't we talk inside?" I offered. I noticed the group of people that started to form around us and this was not the place to lose control like this.

"I think it's best if I leave, call me!" Alice whispered to me.

"Yes, you should leave, leave her alone!" Jake responded bitterly, "Haven't you people done enough?"

Alice flinched slightly at his words but quickly composed herself. If I hadn't been paying attention to her so closely I wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"I will," I promised her quickly while giving her a hug.

"Be careful," she whispered in my ear earnestly.

"Don't worry," I replied. And then she was gone, taking our audience with her.

"Come in," I told Jake after I had opened the room to my door.

Jacob didn't say anything, he just sat down on my bed and stared off into space. The suspense was killing me and I sat down next to him, lacing my fingers through his, trying to bring him back from his thoughts.

"Not feeling well huh?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know what to tell you," I admitted ashamed.

"How about the truth? That the bloodsuckers were back? So what, you've just forgiven them like that? Are you going to go running back into _his_ arms now? Is that it?" He didn't put in any effort to hide his anger. He was spitting the words at me.

"No it's not like that. I didn't know they were here, I just found out two days ago. That's why I wasn't feeling well and I couldn't tell you until I knew what I was dealing with. I still don't know. It seems like they are staying here for the remainder of this year at least. I don't know how long they plan on staying in New York. They are still my friends, I have missed them."

"They left you Bella, how can you just forget that?"

"I didn't forget, of course I didn't," I started but Jacob interrupted me again.

"You don't remember yourself from when Sam found you in the woods, you were a mess Bella! That image still haunts me everyday! How can you just forgive them for that? Have you spoken to _him_ already? Has he apologized and begged you to take him back?" Jacob asked bitterly.

"It's not like that at all. He doesn't want me back," a stab of pain shot through my heart as I said the words out loud, "I have spoken to him briefly but I didn't want to look at him Jake, I haven't seen him, I couldn't, I don't know what to do anymore." I started to cry.

"You were doing so well Bells, if you let them back into your life you're only setting yourself up for more disaster and heartbreak." His voice was softer now.

"I know," I sobbed.

Jacob put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

I laid against him for a long time, crying, like I had done before, but this was different, I had Jacob to soothe me. It felt nice.

"Do you still love him?" Jacob asked me bitterly.

"I don't know Jake, like I said, I'm trying to avoid him as much as possible. It doesn't matter either way, he doesn't love me back."

"Right," was his only reply.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For being there for me, always, you're truly my best friend and I'm sad that it didn't work out between the two of us." I felt a new round of tears in my eyes but this time it wasn't over Edward, it was over the hurt I had put Jacob through and it was over the regret that I hadn't been able to make it work with him. I wasn't the only reason why it didn't work out though, Jake and I just weren't right for each other as a couple. We were like siblings and it felt more like dating my brother than anything else. He felt the same so we gave up.

"I'll always be here for you Bella, you know that!" he assured me, "And I'm sad too, it just wasn't meant to be. At least now we both know that we gave it a shot and it would never have worked out. It wasn't just because you still loved him."

I just nodded, unable to answer.

"I've missed you Jake," I said ruefully.

"I've missed you too Bells, that's why I came here in the first place. You've taken care of me when I was sick in the past two years, I figured, I could return the favor. Now I can't make chicken soup so sorry about that but that would really do more harm than good I'm afraid," he said jokingly, "but I am here for you."

"Thank you Jake! I mean it! You are my best friend," I told him sincerely, letting the rest of the tears flow out of my eyes. I had done enough crying for today.

"You should have told me Bella," Jacob said sadly.

"I didn't know how you would react, I was afraid you would be angry with me or angry with them, I didn't want that. And like I said, I first needed to figure out what all of this meant for me. I now know that I still want to be friends with the Cullens, I love them. But I don't think I can ever face Edward, that would just send me back too many steps, so I still need to figure that part out and sadly I have to do that by myself. So I just couldn't tell you."

"I understand, still, next time something major happens, I want to know alright? I'm your best friend, we share everything!"

"I promise Jake."

"Good! So what is campus life around here like?" He changed the subject easily.

After that we chatted happily for the remainder of the day. I asked Jake how long he could stay and he said he couldn't stay long, he had to leave again tonight.

"I'll be back really soon alright? Then you can show me all the fabulous places in New York City!" he had promised excitedly when he had been ready to go back to La Push.

"Sure, sounds like a plan! Tell my dad and everyone down at La Push I say hi alright? Tell them I miss them!"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said before smiling broadly at me. "Love you Bells," he said before kissing me on my cheek and pulling me into a hug.

"Love you too Jake," I told him sincerely.

Then he was gone and I was alone in my room again. I picked up my phone but before I could dial Alice's number there was a knock at the door.

When I answered the door I saw Alice standing there, a worried look on her face.

"Why didn't you text me? I was worried sick about you! You know I can't see anything that happens with the wolves! What were you thinking?" she accused angrily.

"Sorry Alice, I lost track of time. You don't have to worry about me around the wolves, nothing bad has ever happened and they are my friends too."

"Yeah, I've heard about that friendship," she said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been dating the mutt haven't you?" she said with a blank expression on her face.

"Didn't I tell you that? We tried to be a couple for a while but it didn't work out. I thought you wanted me to move on? I didn't think you want me to be hung up on Edward for the rest of my life. It was already so bad that the thought of even kissing someone else almost killed me the first year he was gone. But the pain died down a little and that's when Jake was there for me still, he was my best friend and I loved him and he loved me. It was easy, we were naturals at being together. But after a while we noticed it wasn't the kind of love and passion a relationship has to have, it was nothing like what I felt for Edward, it felt more like dating my brother. Luckily Jacob felt the same way and we were able to remain best friends after we were no longer a couple." I told her the whole story but I didn't understand her motivations.

"Alright, I guess that's alright then," she said deep in thought.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, maybe you should get some rest now, I'm sure you're already dead on your feet as it is." I was fine until she brought that up, now of course I was so tired I could hardly stand and I just nodded in response. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams," Alice said sweetly before she turned around and walked away, leaving me alone in my room again.

I tossed and turned for a while before I was finally able to fall asleep. Even in my dream I was exhausted.

_I was walking around a forest, I didn't know my surroundings but I felt peaceful. I found an open place in the middle of the forest and it looked comfortable enough. The sun was shining and I was dead tired so I laid down and let the sun warm my face and body. I fell asleep quickly and everything was peaceful and quiet. _

_When I woke up again I was still in a meadow but something was different, I wasn't in the same open space I was before anymore, I was in _our_ meadow. Memories of Edward filled my head and I was unable to relax anymore. I had to get away from this place. It was too painful. _

_I started running in one direction, I had no idea where I was supposed to go but I knew I needed to keep running. Luckily this wasn't one of my more clumsy moments because I didn't fall down once over the treacherous roots on the floor. _

_I wasn't running fast enough though because when I looked back the meadow was still in the same place as it had been before. It was haunting me, like the image of Edward had been haunting me for so long. I needed a savior. I couldn't do this by myself. I wasn't strong or fast enough to get away. _

_That's when I heard something in the trees besides me. I was scared instantly for what I might find there. I didn't want to look over to where the sound seemed to be coming from so I kept staring straight ahead, still attempting to run away from the meadow. _

_Now the sound was all around me, not only coming from that one direction anymore, it was haunting me just like the meadow. Calling me to give it my attention. I looked back and the meadow was still as close as it had been before, I hadn't moved an inch. I decided things couldn't get any worse so I gave up. I looked around to find the source of the sound. To let it have me, I couldn't resist anymore anyway. _

_The moment I looked to my left, where the original sound had come from, a huge wolf jumped out from behind the trees and I recognized him immediately. His eyes looked at me worriedly as if to ask what on earth I was thinking. I shrugged and blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable. _

_Again I glanced back to the meadow and Jacob followed my gaze. To my immense surprise Edward had all of a sudden appeared in the middle of the meadow, beckoning me to come to him. I felt the force I had felt before towards him pull me in, I tried with all my might to fight it. I ran as fast as I could but it didn't matter, Edward and the meadow were now gaining up on me and I looked over to Jacob pleadingly. _

_He cocked his head questioningly as if he didn't know what I was trying to get away from. Then he changed back to his human self and spoke. _

"_Don't you want to be with him then? I thought that was what you wanted all along! Why don't you go to him!" he said sourly. _

"_I don't want to!" I pleaded._

"_You can't resist! You won't! You're still in love with him Bella, even I can't save you anymore. You're on your own." It sounded like a threat and with that he disappeared, vanished into thin air. _

All of a sudden I was sitting in my bed, wide awake. What was it with these weird dreams lately? I had to get it together!

I ordered myself to calm down and go back to sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to come over me and the rest of the night my mind was silent so I could catch up on much needed rest from the past couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: **_Aren't you guys happy with me now? No cliffhanger :D I hope you liked this rather short chapter, I thought it would be only fair to Jacob that he got an explanation :) Thanks for sticking with me still ;) Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Xxx_


	7. Meadow

**A/N: **_Again you guys have made my morning with all the sweet reviews :) Thanks so much **Shirley**, **angeleyenc**, **RyanPCullen**, **nougat81**, **LittleCoward**, **TwilightLover2010**, **FeltbeatsIsLove**, **twilight4evr84**, **Rubies**, **JENNIFER**, **twilight girl104**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **star1the2friend**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **Lauren**, **titanterror12**, **CourtneyCS**, **vampirelover13**, **Paigey-Poo**, **cicas33**, **Goddess of the night shadows** you're the best!! And OMG! more than 20 reviewers! How awesome is that?! *homemade apple pie for everyone! (unless someone wants a different kind of pie, just let me know in that case :P) and a personal digital Edward for everyone!* _

_Questions and answers:  
1. Isn't Edward going to try to see Bella again? Read this chapter and find out ;)  
2. Is Edward going to visit her while she is sleeping? You have to remember that Bella shares her room with Shirley, so it's kind of hard for him to get in there unnoticed and just sit there staring at Bella, would be a bit strange if Shirley wakes up and finds out :P But either way, this is BPOV and she doesn't know he's there and I haven't really worked it into the story because of the whole shared room thing :)_

_To Shirley: It pains me to say this but you can't have this__ Edward (A) At least you still have your typing Edward, had a lot of fun with him for one day though :D you should really let him out (read: visit me) more often ;)  
_To nougat81: I'm sorry you've got a cold :( I'm just too busy to update twice a day, sorry about that :) Hope you feel better soon! :)  
_To LittleCoward: I'm happy that you like my cliffhangers :D Thanks! :D  
To twilight4evr84: I'm glad you like Jake in my story, I'm not a Jacob x Bella fan but I do like to see him as her best friend, he deserves to be happy too :P  
To Rubies: Since you didn't throw a fit you can have some Phish Food B&J's ;)  
To Emma-MasenCullen: I know you like Edward :D Don't we all (A) You're in luck :P This chapter and the next will be perfect for you then ;)  
To -KiwiCullen-: Thanks so much for the compliment, I'm glad you like my writing style :) _

_To everyone: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :) Although I'm sure many of you will ;) And if not, then at least you'll enjoy the next one ;) Lemme know what you guys think, your reviews are truly wonderful! :) So on to chapter 7 already, it's called Meadow, intruiging right *wiggles eyebrows* well, enjoy! :D _

**

* * *

**

**Meadow**

The next morning I woke up right before my alarm. I was feeling quite alright and it was time for me to go back to school now. I couldn't stay away from my classes forever, I would have to deal with all of it someday soon anyway. I dragged myself out of bed so that I had enough time to go through my morning routine while trying to calm myself and prepare myself mentally for the day.

After I got out of the shower and walked back into the room I noticed Shirley was awake as well and she was looking at me curiously.

"Are you feeling alright again?" she asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't keep skipping either way so I might as well go back today so that I won't get behind too far."

"Yeah, guess you're right." She nodded in agreement. "What happened yesterday? You didn't come home and I was a bit worried when Alice told me you weren't feeling well and had had a rough night. You could've woken me."

"I know, I didn't want to bother you. I had a bad dream and took it a bit hard. So I went for a walk. Alice found me in the morning and brought me to her place," I explained quickly.

"Oh alright. Are you sure you're feeling better now?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really, don't worry about me. You need to hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for you class!" I told her mock sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Shirley replied while grinning widely.

"By the way, did you get a chance to talk to Max yet?" I asked curiously.

"No not yet, we haven't really been with just the two of us, but we're supposed to go to the movies tonight and nobody else of our group seemed to be able to make it. Are you free tonight?"

"I am but I won't be if that means that you and Max get the chance to be alone and talk," I said suggestively.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

The morning passed by like nothing had happened. I ran into Alice a few times on the corridors but I saw no other Cullens and I was thankful for that. Now it was time for lunch. The hardest time of day, I knew they would all be there at their table and I would have to work again to not let my eyes wander off on their own.

I managed to keep my focus all the way through the line and I walked over to my table, only staring at my feet. As soon as I reached the table I let out a sigh in relief, that was the hardest part, now I could just throw myself into what ever kind of conversation my friends were having and I wouldn't even have to think about not looking in their direction.

Max noticed I had been standing there and he rose from his seat. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said while pulling me in for a short hug. I smiled at him thankfully before blushing and taking my seat.

Lunch went by quickly, I was chatting with my friends happily. Max also invited me to come to the movies but I had declined like I had promised Shirley earlier so the two of them could spend some time together. He shot me a thankful glance and when I knew Shirley wasn't watching I winked back at him. He grinned.

I couldn't help but feel like there was a pair of eyes boring into my back throughout lunch but I didn't have the guts to turn around and see who it was, I felt uncomfortable but tried to ignore is as much as I could. It wasn't like I actually knew someone was staring at me, I just had a creepy feeling, like someone was spying on me. I couldn't explain it very well, not even to myself, so I told myself I was crazy and let it go.

The bell rang and it was time for all of us to get up and move to our classes. I reluctantly rose and took my tray, another difficult task was ahead of me. Staring at the floor, all the while hoping not to run into anything or anyone, especially not _him_.

Of course I wasn't so lucky and the moment I turned around and started walking my foot got caught behind one of the chairs that a student just pushed back as he rose from his seat. I stumbled and I knew I was going to hit my head on the floor, that was going to be embarrassing. I waited for the thud to indicate that I had indeed fallen down but it never came.

Two strong arms were around me at once, saving me from my collision with the floor. As soon as I steadied myself the arms were gone and I shot a thankful glance at my savior. A big mistake.

I stared into his glorious face for the first time and I gasped. He was more beautiful than I had remembered and I couldn't form any thoughts anymore. I worked as hard as I could to get my gaze away from him but I wasn't successful. I stood there, staring at the man who had held my heart for so long. I memorized his facial features again, his smooth lips, his strong cheekbones, his pale skin, and lastly his beautiful golden eyes. I noticed his eyes were not the same as they had been before. They were sadder somehow. I couldn't quite understand why but I knew it was none of my business anyways.

"Thanks," I muttered while blushing a deep red as soon as I had been able to find my voice.

"You're welcome Bella," he said politely while smiling at me. It was the crooked smile I loved so much but it didn't quite touch his eyes. It was like he was a little dead inside. It hurt me to see him like that even if I didn't know the reason, I didn't want him to be in pain. "Can we talk?" he asked unsurely.

"I have class now," I mumbled.

"I didn't mean now Bella, I have class too," he said a little taken aback, "I meant tonight. Would you mind going somewhere with me and talk?"

"Alright," I said hesitantly, it seemed like his eyes still held the same power over me as they had done in the past and I couldn't deny him anything he wanted, so even though I was setting myself up for disaster, I agreed.

"Thank you, I will pick you up at your room around seven," he said softly.

I couldn't respond anymore so I just nodded.

"Bye Bella," he said before he walked away.

"Bye," I mumbled when he was already far out of my sight. I wasn't sure if even his vampire hearing would be able to pick it up.

"Are you alright?" Shirley's voice came from behind.

"I… I think so," I stuttered.

"What did he say? Did he hurt you?" she asked worriedly, from the look on my face she must have immediately understood who that boy was.

"No, of course not, I'm fine, he wants to talk," I stated simply.

"Really? About what?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "he's coming over to pick me up tonight at seven so we can go somewhere and talk." The realization of my words hit me and I started to panic. I couldn't talk to him! Why would he even want to?

"Alright well let me know what he said alright? We have to get to class now," Shirley said sympathetically.

"Sure," I replied. Then we went our separate ways.

The rest of the afternoon I was thinking about what was going to happen tonight. I hadn't heard a word my teachers had said and I grew more and more panicked with every passing moment. I couldn't handle this. I was going to call Alice and ask her to tell Edward that I couldn't and that I was sorry but that I had to cancel.

My phone buzzed, indicating that I had a text message waiting for me.

_Bella! Don't worry, you'll be fine! Trust me! Please let him explain. Love, Alice_

Of course she would have seen my plan. I did trust Alice and if she said it would be alright than I could maybe get through this. I certainly hoped so. I wasn't looking forward to another heartbreak like the last time. I couldn't handle that anymore. I wouldn't survive.

After my classes had finished time passed by quickly, too quickly, and before I knew it, it was a quarter to seven and I only had fifteen minutes left. I couldn't relax anymore, I was too anxious. Shirley and Max had left an hour ago and I had already been freaking out so much then that Shirley asked if I wanted her to stay with me and cancel on Max. Of course I had said no and shooed her out the door. At least one of us could be happy.

It was seven sharp when there was a knock on my door. My heart skipped about ten beats between the knock and the time it took me to answer the door. My stomach was making so many flips I was nauseous and my whole body was shaking. I felt like I was going to lose it. I wondered if this would be what it felt like for Jake when he lost control and transformed. But I didn't have time to dwell on it, Edward was still waiting at the door.

After a few tries I finally got my hands to steady enough for me to open the door. There he was, in all his glory, still the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on and I couldn't stop my heart from going into overdrive. I blushed at the realization that he was perfectly capable of hearing the response my heart was having to his appearance and I hoped with all my heart that he would write it off as nervousness for what he was about to tell me. And it was partly that, because I was nervous. If he was going to break my heart all over again by telling me to leave him and his family alone or telling me that he was going to leave again I don't know what I would do but I knew it wouldn't be good.

_No!_ I told myself sternly. _Alice said you were going to be fine, trust her!_ I was arguing with myself. All the while I was still staring at Edward, he hadn't said anything yet and neither had I. I wasn't going to be the first one to break the silence again after I had acted like such a fool, practically drooling over his beauty. He wanted to talk, he should start.

"Hi Bella, you look nice," he complemented me. I couldn't find a false note in his voice but he couldn't be serious. I was a mess. I was wearing plain jeans and a sweater and my hair was worse today than I had remembered it had ever been. I looked terrible. I didn't have the guts to change or to make myself presentable, afraid I would give him the wrong impression and make him angry or sad, neither emotion was what I wanted him to feel. Not that I knew what I wanted but it couldn't be that.

I noticed I still hadn't answered him and my eyes were opened even wider after he had spoken. I must have looked like a moron. His beautiful voice sent butterflies through my stomach and I couldn't believe that even after two years of crying over him, he still had the same effect on me as he had had when we first started hanging out.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was worried and his eyes were questioning.

"Yes?" I asked dumbly.

"Right," he muttered with an expression on his face I couldn't place, "ready?" he asked unsurely.

I just nodded. He led the way to his shiny silver Volvo, it still looked exactly the same as before, it looked brand new but I was certain it was the same car. He held the door open for me and I climbed in. The actions hadn't changed, there was just a new tension between us that reminded me that it wasn't the same and he wasn't mine anymore, if he had ever been that.

After a while of driving in his car I was getting more nervous than I already was. I was curious to see where we were going and it made me anxious that he took me so far away from campus. That meant I couldn't just leave when I wanted to. Although I doubted Edward would ever _physically_ hurt me or anything, but still, I didn't feel comfortable. So I kept shifting my weight nervously and fidgeting with my seatbelt.

"Will you tell me what you're thinking please?" Edward asked suddenly. It startled me a little and I froze in place. "I can't believe that still bugs me as much as it used to, even more in fact," he muttered probably more to himself than anyone else.

"Er, just wondering where you're taking me." No need to tell him about the visions of him pounding on me like I was his prey or anything else that might disturb him even more.

"You'll see soon enough, don't worry Bella, if at any point you want to leave, just tell me," he said with a strained voice.

It was eerie how it still felt like he could indeed read my mind even after all this time. Or maybe Alice had talked to him, told him I'd be nervous or something, I couldn't tell.

I didn't reply anymore, I just continued fidgeting again and staring straight ahead, hoping we would be at our destination soon.

I seemed to be in luck because Edward's car slowed down slightly as he took a turn and I noticed that the road ended there. Something about this reminded me very much of the first time he had taken me to what I used to think of as _our_ meadow and visions of having to walk that long again popped into my head. My fear must have been clear on my face because Edward chuckled.

"Relax, it's not that far, and we won't go off the trail so it won't be difficult," he said still smiling. It still didn't touch his eyes but I was glad that he was at least trying to be a little cheerful. I couldn't stand seeing him unhappy, he didn't deserve to be unhappy.

"Sure, sure," I replied and I instantly smiled internally at the response I had picked up from Jake a while back.

Edward raised one eyebrow at me and I knew he had never heard me use that before, it must have been strange to him. I just shrugged and turned my face away from his gaze. His eyes were too beautiful and I couldn't stand to look into them for too long. They reminded me too much of the way I used to feel, and of what I had lost. The pain in them cut through me like a knife as well, I couldn't take it so I had to look away quickly.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," he mumbled softly.

I didn't respond. I wasn't even certain I was supposed to hear it and by the way I was feeling right now there was no chance I was going to formulate a coherent sentence, it would be no use trying and making a complete fool of myself.

He seemed to deliberate for a moment, he was staring outside unsurely while playing with the keys in his hand. It was unusual for him to be moving that much, he almost seemed nervous too. But he couldn't be, why would he?

He seemed to have made up his mind about something because when I turned my head back towards him I saw him nod infinitesimally. "Are you ready to go then?" he asked without looking at me.

"Sure," I mumbled.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and before I knew it he was at my door again.

"You really don't have to do all of that," I said shyly.

"I want to, it's the way I was raised," he replied sincerely.

He waited for me to get out of the car. I saw his hand was stretched out towards me slightly, as if he had wanted to help me out of the car but decided against it at the last moment. When I was on my feet he started walking to what seemed to be the beginning of a trail. I followed him dutifully and we walked in silence the entire way.

Like Edward had promised me, the walk wasn't too long and before I knew it Edward came to a stop.

"It's a place I recently discovered and it reminded me a little of the meadow back in Forks, I figured it would be a nice place to talk." He seemed a little ashamed when he said the words while motioning towards the space in front of him.

There it was, a beautiful meadow that looked quite a lot like the one we used to go to. It was different though, even smaller than the one before and it wasn't perfectly round, it was more like a square but it was just as peaceful and almost as beautiful. I felt more at ease than I had felt around Edward in a long time all because of this place.

"Do you like it?" he asked unsurely after I had been standing in the middle of this meadow for a while just staring into nothingness.

"Sure, it's beautiful," I told him sincerely.

"I'm glad you think so," he said with an expression I didn't quite understand. Then again, I didn't seem to understand anything involving him anymore these days, I thought I had known him so well before but I started to doubt that now.

He sat down in the grass and patted the floor next to him, signaling me to do the same. I sat down and it was time for us to talk. I wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm sorry I had to stop the chapter here, it would have been way too long if I had continued :P The next chapter will be up tomorrow :) we're almost halfway through the story by now :) I hope you are all still enjoying it :) Let me know what you think! :) Xxx_


	8. Confusion

**A/N: **_Well this is it... She's finally going to talk to Edward ;) Thanks for reviewing again, **twilight4evr84**, **CourtneyCS**, **Shirley**, **aaks94**, **titanterror12**, **RyanPCullen**, **lost-girl666**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, , **cicas33**, **xXcaiteeXx**, **Nikie Bleeker**, **Biddy429**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **Rubies**, **nougat81**, **JENNIFER**, **Tortall101**, **Dawl**, **Lauren James**, **Goddess of the night shadows**, **Amy-Kay381** you're all so sweet :) _

_Now, for the customary Q):  
1. What's Jake going to think about Bella and Edward? Well at this point Bella isn't even sure what she thinks about her and Edward ;) I haven't written the part with Jake in it yet so can't really answer that question right now ;)  
2. Is there going to be another chapter in EPOV? I wasn't planning on making anything EPOV at this point, what I've written so far is all in BPOV and it fits together that way so I don't think I'll write anything from EPOV this time.  
3. Is Tanya going to be in this story? I'd be giving away too much if I told you that right? Stay tuned and find out for yourself ;) _

_To twilight4evr84: I don't mind your questions :) I'm happy you like my story! :)  
To Shirley: You're very modest indeed :D But I don't mind ;) Your review cracked me up :D  
To RyanPCullen: I agree with you that the previous chapter doesn't really add much, it was more building up towards this chapter, if I would have put it into one chapter it would've been too long, so the last chapter was more of a filler really ;) I hope you like this chapter better :)  
To Biddy429: I'm glad you caught up with the story again :) Thanks for your review! Because you went through the trouble of catching up a couple of chapters and everything you can have some Haagen Das Creme De Leche Ice Cream (I've never had that :P) Enjoy! ;)  
To Rubies: I loved your review! Cracked me up! :D thanks for the pot of Cookie Dough :D I love it :D and thanks for the Lemon Merengue Pie :D I've never tasted it before but if you say it's awesome I'll give it a try ;)  
To Tortall101: I'm glad you liked my explanation of why Bella and Jake will always just be friends ;) I thought it would only be fair for them to have tried and failed, rather than getting the same mess as in Eclipse and the beginning of Breaking Dawn :P And surely there will be more of Jake and the Cullens in the story ;)  
To Drawl: Wow, some review! :D Thanks! :) Lot of insight :D I'm not going to focus on EPOV in this story so I won't really go into it all, especially since Edward tries to hide everything from Bella and she never quite figures out what he's thinking ;)_

_Well that was it for the LONG (!!!) Author's Note since you've all been dying to know what happens now :P I had some trouble writing this chapter because it had to be right so I hope you like where I take it, if not, please don't kill me ;) It'll all be fine eventually (A) So on to chapter 8: Confusion. Enjoy and review :) _

* * *

**Confusion**

I didn't want to be the first one to speak so I sat in the meadow, waiting for Edward to start. It took him some time before he noticed I wasn't going to say anything but when he looked at me he nodded, indicating that he would go first.

"Bella, let me begin by saying how truly sorry I am for what I've put you through, when we were… well… you know, and when I left and the time after that, it was unforgivable." The moment he started speaking the pain became evident in his eyes far more than it had before and I wanted to comfort him so badly, I just didn't know how. So I just sat there, looking at him and waiting for him to continue. "But you have to understand, I did it for you, I wanted you to have a normal life Bella, I was putting you in constant danger by being around you and I didn't want that for you. So I thought moving away was the only option I had. It killed me to do it but I saw no other way out." I didn't understand what he was telling me but I didn't want to interrupt. "I knew I couldn't give you a normal life Bella, a _human _life, and I realized that after your birthday." I saw him flinch slightly, "Even my family was a danger to you and I couldn't risk your life any longer by being around you. So I left you. And I've been miserable ever since."

"I don't want you to be miserable," I muttered weakly.

He looked at me and a tiny smile formed on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes, they still seemed dead. "From the moment I saw you for the first time in our Biology class I knew it would be a bad idea for us to become close, I was right and I'm truly sorry for not being able to stay away then, it could have saved us both a lot of pain," he said sadly. This was it, he was telling me he was sorry he ever met me and that he didn't want to have to worry about me ever again, he was going to leave again and this time he would make sure he was never coming back. I braced myself for impact and waited for his words. They didn't come.

He was silent for a long time, as if he was waiting for something. I had been staring at the floor so when he didn't speak for a while I tentatively lifted my head a little so I could see his face, to see what he was waiting for. He seemed to have been waiting for any sign of life from me or maybe a sign that I was even listening, that I would really, truly hear what he wanted to tell me so desperately.

"Thank you," he said softly, "I don't like it when you hide your face, it makes it hard for me to see what you're thinking," he stated simply. I didn't respond. "Anyways," he continued and I braced myself again, "That doesn't mean that I'm not grateful that I got to know you better, you are an amazing creature Bella and you've changed so many things about me for the better. But I wished I hadn't caused you so much pain."

I was just sitting there, staring at him, I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me but a part of me was screaming at me that he didn't want me to go away. I tried to push the voice down with as much power as I had. I didn't want to think anything but I certainly didn't want to think _hopeful_ thoughts. That would only end up causing me more pain at the end of the day.

For a while Edward seemed unsure what to tell me next or how to tell me what he wanted because he was mindlessly playing with the grass in front of him, picking up daisies and throwing them into the soft breeze, and he kept staring at his hands. His behavior was odd and it was unnerving to me. It wasn't for the first time that I wished I could read his mind.

"I'm both happy and sad that Alice brought me to New York," he said after a long break, "this might sound odd to you, maybe all of it does, but let me try to explain. I'm happy and sad that I got to see you here again. Happy because I see you've moved on with your life and that you've found a new man like I wanted you to, and sad because I know I will never find anyone else and I guess seeing you makes me realize what I gave up so long ago and I wished I could have been a little more selfish back then, like you asked me to." My mind went blank in shock for a moment. What had he just said? A new man? Me? Huh?

"Wait… what?" I said when I was able to move again.

"What don't you understand?" He must have thought his words had made perfect sense because the look on his face told me he was very confused.

"Something about a new man?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, I've seen the two of you together, hugging and talking happily and everything." Had he seen me and Jake together? That was just the way we were, it wasn't like that made us a couple or anything. Did that mean that he had come to Forks? Because we hadn't really been out of my room when he had visited. "I wanted to give you all the privacy you deserve so I haven't been reading his mind but I truly wanted to, I wanted to know if he loved you the way you deserve to be loved and if he was good enough for you. But you seemed so happy together and you've been smiling a lot during lunch in that group of yours and I'm happy for you, I truly am. I'm relieved that you moved on, it worried me, I thought you weren't going to let go of us and it would ruin your life. You have no idea how glad I am that that is not the case," he exclaimed in a rush. It was hard for me to follow what he was saying and I just stared at him in disbelief for a while. "Will you say something please? Your silence is killing me," he pleaded.

"Uhm… I still don't quite understand," I admitted, "What are you talking about?"

"That guy of yours, what's his name, Max I believe, in your group of friends. I overheard part of your conversation not long ago and I saw him hug you when you walked over to the table they were all sitting at, so I assumed he was your boyfriend. Was I wrong?"

"Max?!" I exclaimed shocked before I broke down in nervous giggles. Edward just stared at me, hurt, and I realized he must have thought I was laughing at him so I quickly composed myself before I began my explanation. "Oh no, we're just friends! He hugged me because he was happy to see me after I'd been sick. He's not interested in me that way at all, he likes my roommate, Shirley!" I explained.

"I just assumed, I didn't want to ask Alice about it and I didn't want to listen to his thoughts because I thought it would be invading your privacy, but the way you were together," he trailed off.

"He's just a friend," I assured him,

"So there's no one else then?" he asked a little uncertain.

"No, not anymore," I admitted, although after I had said the words I saw a new flash of pain and curiosity crossing over his face.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" he asked tentatively.

"It's nothing really, Jake had been so kind to me and he was my best friend and I knew he had feelings for me that were more than just friendship and after a year or so we gave it a try, it didn't work out though, we're like family, it wasn't right," I told him in a rush.

"Jake? Alice told me about him earlier, he's a werewolf right?" he asked incredulously.

"Mostly he's my best friend," I told him defensively, "but yes, he's a werewolf," I answered simply.

"So much for a normal life," he muttered more to himself than to me, "I don't like it!" he told me a little harshly.

"You don't have to, he's my friend, I love him like a brother and he was there for me when I needed him most and he and his pack saved me from Victoria, they killed her when she came back for revenge," I told him a little bitterly. He flinched at my words.

"I'm sorry Bella," he replied softly but didn't respond otherwise.

"What does it matter?" I asked him suspiciously. I knew I wanted answers from him and this might be the only time I had with him before he would leave again so I would have to make sure I got everything I needed.

"I'm glad you don't have anyone else," he replied while a genuine smile spread across his glorious face.

"I don't understand," I told him confused.

"Bella, haven't you heard what I said? Any of it? I can't be happy without you. Don't you see?"

"But you left," I stated dumbly.

"Yes, because I thought it was best for you Bella, I couldn't have left if I didn't think you would be safer that way." His golden eyes were liquid and they gazed into mine, I was breathless and my heart sped up.

I had to focus, I couldn't start with those old feelings again, it wasn't right. It was too much.

"I… don't know what to say," I said shyly.

"I love you Bella, I always have, I lied to you before because I wanted you to have a normal life, a _human_ life, the way it's supposed to be, I didn't want to drag you out of the world where you belonged, I felt too selfish. I knew it was going to be hard to do but you seemed to swallow every lie like you had known all along. It was excruciating. Then those months past without you, two years went by and I had lost all hope of a normal existence, at least as normal as my existence would ever get. I was hopeless Bella, for two years I have been miserable and I have thought of nothing other than you. I can't live without you, it hurts too much!"

My heart was racing and it was battling with my mind for my attention. I couldn't let my heart win, not this time. Look where it got me the last time. He had lied to me to keep me safe, I believed him, but what guarantee did I have that he wouldn't do it again. I was just about to get a little better and I couldn't let him ruin everything I built just like that.

But my heart was strong, it was working with a small part of my brain, yelling at me that I loved him and that he loved me too, I should trust him and I would be happier than I had been in so long. I would love again, it would all be perfect.

It was hard to argue with the images that were forming in my mind but I tried anyway. In the end I won and my heart slowed down and the voice in my head became weaker until it disappeared.

"Please, say something," Edward begged.

"I can't Edward," I choked out, fighting the tears that were filling in my eyes.

"I understand, I'm sorry Bella, I've put you in an awkward position."

"I don't know what I want right now," I confessed, "I have missed you too Edward, and my feelings for you have never changed, but you've hurt me so badly and I have to protect myself from ever feeling like that again. I could barely manage last time, I couldn't handle it again. If it hadn't been for Jacob I wouldn't have survived. I locked myself in my room for a long time and I couldn't do anything. I was a zombie because you left Edward." I wanted to tell him everything he had done to me, I wanted to get it all of my chest, explain to him how much it had hurt but I saw his expression and the pain in his eyes was growing, I couldn't continue anymore. It wasn't fair for him either. "I'm sorry," I said in defeat.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love, I'm the one to blame for all of it and I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you, if there was any way I could make it up to you I would do it in a heartbeat. I would trade the world to be able to go back in time and stop myself from ever leaving you. It has brought neither of us any good. But just tell me this one thing. I know I have no right to ask you for anything but would you please answer one question for me?" he asked insecurely.

"I guess."

"Am I too late?"

"What do you mean?" I did understand his question but I didn't know my answer.

"Have I hurt you too much and am I too late to ask for your forgiveness. It would only be fair if that's the case and I'm sure I can leave you alone if it is, just say the words."

"I… I don't know," I replied honestly, "My feelings for you never changed, but I don't… I can't… I'm…" I stuttered, I took a breath and organized my thoughts before I continued, "I guess what I'm saying is that I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You crushed me Edward and it still hurts every day. I was getting better, healing, I knew I could probably never love anyone in the same way I love you but I could be happy without you maybe in a few years," I added the last part more for his benefit than that it was the truth because I was quite sure I couldn't be truly happy with anyone but him but I had to make him see my side without hurting him too much, "It wouldn't be the same. It couldn't ever be the same. But it could be enough. I want to be with you and I want things to be the way they were but I simply can't do it. You lied to me Edward, and what makes you think you wouldn't do it all over again the next time one of your family members jump on me or if another bloodthirsty vampire comes after me?" He flinched at my words and I immediately regretted them. It wasn't really fair of me to say these things so bluntly.

"I guess you're right, maybe in time…" he trailed off.

"Maybe," I agreed.

"I will make you trust me again Bella, you can be sure of that. I love you and if you say you need time I will give you that. I will give you anything. If you think I'm too late tell me now but if there is even the smallest chance you could ever forgive me I will fight for you, harder than I ever fought for anything in my life," he told me sternly.

"Like I said, I don't know what I am feeling right now and I haven't really been able to deal with the situation fully yet, so I won't shut you out right now either because I might regret that later, but we will have to take it slow. We can try to be friends," I offered.

"I'll take anything! Friends it is," he declared surely. I knew he was trying to convince me that he was alright with the situation, but I could see the pain in his eyes and the crease between his eyebrows, they told me that he was hurting more than he wanted me to see. I wanted to comfort him but I had to protect myself. Friends was all I could give him right now, maybe someday it could be more, like it used to be, again, but for now, this was it.

"Thank you, for understanding," I muttered shyly.

"Anytime," he said sincerely.

I looked up at the sky and noticed it was completely dark already. We had been talking for a while and I had no idea what time it was but I guessed that it would be late. I had class early in the morning and I would surely be dreaming weird dreams again tonight so it probably wasn't a bad idea to get back now. This was all that was going to be said tonight anyways. I would have to wait until tomorrow and the rest of the days to figure out where this was all going.

Edward must have thought the same thing because he suddenly rose, offering me his hand to help me up I looked at it questioningly.

"Friends don't let friends fall," he stated simply, I realized the words could mean more things but I decided to ignore that.

I reluctantly took his hand and the moment I was standing I released it again. The feeling of our brief touch was already too much. The currents were flowing through me in the same way they used to and the little voice in my head wasn't so little anymore all of a sudden, it was screaming at me to stop being an idiot and kiss him already. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I fought the voice off and by the time I was done convincing myself that this really was for the best the burning in my hand started to subdue a little. Enough for me to fully focus on the treacherous path I was walking on at the moment.

I was certain Edward would've liked to run back to the car with me on his back, just like we had the first time. And quite frankly I would like that too, but that wasn't going to happen. Not now. I had to be strong, so it wouldn't be like the last two years ever again.

We arrived at the car not long after and when I looked at the clock I noticed it was already one in the morning. We had been out here even longer than I thought. It was incredible how quickly time seemed to pass. There was practically nobody else on the road at this hour so we were back on campus before long and Edward was walking me to my room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Edward stated a little unsurely, "is it okay if I talk to you during lunch?"

"That's what friends do," I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could manage, Edward wasn't fooled of course so I quickly stated, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Bella, for giving me the chance to talk to you," he said sincerely while his eyes looked straight into my soul, I could already notice my thoughts falling apart and I worked very hard on staying coherent.

"Sure," I replied brilliantly, Edward flashed a quick smile and I lost my breath, I hated how easily my body responded to him, it made rational thinking very hard.

"Sweet dreams Bella," Edward said softly in goodbye. I doubted I would have sweet dreams. Weird dreams would be more like it.

"Goodnight," I replied a little uncomfortably.

Then he turned around and walked away. I was alone in front of my room door, staring into nothingness, dazed by the evening I had just had. Then my phone buzzed.

_I told you it would be fine. Sleep tight! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love, Alice_

I smiled at the message but I didn't reply. I quietly opened the door, I knew Shirley would already be sleeping and I felt sad that I didn't get a chance to hear about her date with Max but we would have tomorrow for that. Right now I needed to sleep, so I quickly changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth before I crawled into bed and waited for sleep to come over me, I felt exhausted. Not long after that everything went dark and I was sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm sorry!! Don't hate me! (A) I just felt this would be a more logical response from Bella after two years of crying over Edward. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow :) Lemme know what you thought of this one in the meantime :) Xxx Thari_


	9. Friends

**A/N: **_I'm so happy you didn't hate me for the last chapter :D Most of you even agreed with me :D That's so nice! :D I've received wonderful reviews! As always :) And I'm over 120 reviews now :D I'm sooo happy, you guys made my day, **Lizzie**, **JENNIFER**, **Rubies**, **Shirley**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Dawl**, **lanigirl96003**, **xXcaiteeXx**, **twilight642531**, **lilianyas**, **Amy-Kay381**, **nougat81**, **Edward-Baby-20**, **titanterror12**, **angeleyenc**, **CourtneyCS**, **TwilightRox28**, **FeltbeatsIsLove**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **twilight4evr84**, **tasha grace**, **kinkywitch**, **Biddy429**, **WaterPaw**, **RyanPCullen**, **Nikie Bleeker**, **Goddess of the night shadows**, **becci9770** tell me your favorite thing in the world and it's yours ;)_

_Ask and you shall be answered:  
1. Can't you update sooner? Well :D My school is also already starting again and if I update more than once a day, pretty soon I'll be out of chapters and it'll only take that much longer until a new chapter will be up ;) But I can move my regular time to a little earlier on in the day :P If that makes you feel any better? :P (which means I'll update around 7 pm Dutch time :P instead of 11 pm :P)  
2. Will Bella still want more from Edward, after some time of being "Friends"? You'll find out in the next two chapters :)  
3. Will I throw in an EPOV? Well, many of you seem interested in an EPOV for this story, why don't I make you a deal? If most of you agree and think it's a good idea I'll make an outtake of the talk between Edward and Bella from his point of view. If you think there's another chapter that you guys think is better suited for an EPOV outtake or one that's also interesting (also in the coming chapters) I'll consider those as well alright? There's no need for begging or anything of the sort :D Ice cream or any other gifts are always welcome of course *wiggles eyebrows*, just kidding, I love writing and if you guys want to read that then I can probably whip something up. Although that will be after I finish this story :) Otherwise I might not be able to upload daily anymore and I would like to be able to do that :P So what do you guys think: EPOV outtake or not? Lemme know ;)  
4. Will Bella get together with someone else? Bella at this point is certain she can't really be happy without Edward, so for her to be dating anyone else, especially when she's friends with Edward is just not really an option so no, she probably won't be ;)  
5. Will you involve the wolf pack? I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to really include them into the story, I'm guessing there will be a small part for them to play but it won't be huge :) I've worked out the rest of the storyline in my mind globally already but some of the finer details will only become clear when I actually start writing those chapters so I'm sorry that I can't give you a clearer answer on that :(_

_To Lizzie: I hope you feel better now :) and thanks so much for the Alice :D I love her! :D I'll be soooo stylish from now on :P not to mention very happy! :D  
To Rubies: I'm glad you agreed with me instead of being mad (A) I don't like it when people are mad at me :D I don't really know how we ended up talking about ice cream and pie other than that I offered everyone ice cream and pie for reviewing :P  
To Shirley: You're one weird girl! :D Mood swings! I love it! :D Awesome review!  
To Emma-MasenCullen: I'm Bella x Edward happy ending all the way so no need to worry about that ;)  
To Dawl: Your review was so sweet :) I feel honored that you joined FF because of my story :) That's so amazing :) Thank you!  
To nougat81: Your review was so funny! laughed my ass off! :D I guess it's a good thing your little voice and your husband's indeed don't interact ;) :D Don't apologize for rambling (I've been known to do that myself as well :P Look at the author's notes already (A):P) I like it! :D  
To twilight4evr84: Edward would have it much easier with you ;) I'm glad you love my story :) Max indeed is pretty hot! ;) He's no Edward but he's close :P  
To Nikie Bleeker: Sorry honey, couldn't do that just yet ;) Please forgive me (A) It'll come eventually, trust me (A);)_

_Well... my author's notes keep getting bigger and bigger... I really hope I'm not going to write ones that are longer than my actual chapters, that would be quite weird :D Anyways, I love you guys for reviewing! You're definitely the best!! So without more rambling from me: Chapter 9, Friends, enjoy and, as always, lemme know your thoughts :)  


* * *

_

**Friends**

The next morning I woke up uneasy, I had been dreaming again, weird dreams that had me screaming most of the night. But right now I couldn't remember what they had been about and I felt like a fool.

"What happened last night?" Shirley asked worried, "You've been screaming quite a lot, I don't think I've ever heard you in this much pain before. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry you heard that," I mumbled embarrassed, "Nothing really happened last night, we're going to try and be friends. Edward said he loves me and that he wants me back but I told him I couldn't quite trust him yet so we would have to start off slow and try to be friends first," I recapped the previous evening for her.

"How did he respond?"

"He said he was okay with it, but I could see that it hurt him, I felt sorry but I have to protect myself too."

"Of course you do, you did the right thing Bella, the two of you will be fine, I'm sure of it," Shirley tried to convince me. I felt a little better after that, but I wasn't completely convinced I would be fine.

Being around Edward so much made me feel the cuts in my heart burning and it wasn't easy to talk to him with the way my thoughts became disjointed as soon as I looked into those beautiful eyes of his. And something told me Edward was going to be around me a lot, trying to earn my trust back. I wasn't sure how I felt about it all just yet.

"Thanks, but enough about me, how was your night?" I changed the subject easily.

Shirley gave me the play-by-play of her date with Max and I was glad to hear that they had had a great time. They both had uttered their feelings for the other and they were now going to date more often. I was happy for her. She told me Max had been really sweet, a true gentleman, opening doors for her, taking her coat, complimenting her and everything. He had taken really good care of her and I was glad. She also told me that at the end of the date he had walked her to her room, even though his was all the way across campus, and he had taken her hand and kissed her knuckles before saying goodnight. They hadn't kissed yet but Shirley was sure it was going to happen soon and she looked like she was on cloud nine. I couldn't be more pleased.

I felt more than a little uncomfortable when it was time for me to go to school again, I was dreading lunch in particular. I knew it was ridiculous and being friends meant that he was going to talk to me sooner or later but somehow right now I would rather it be later than sooner.

I walked towards my class slowly, searching through the crowd to see if the coast was clear. I felt like a fugitive or something but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella!" I heard her voice from behind me, it startled me.

I turned around slowly and there was Alice, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Hey Alice," I replied still a little shaken.

"So, is everything alright again between the two of you?" she gushed immediately.

"Er, sort of, not exactly, we're going to be friends."

"Friends?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, friends," I said a little annoyed.

"But I saw you, you were talking, I know what Edward told you. I know he explained the reason for leaving! What happened? I thought you would be back to your old selves by now, happy couple and everything. Although, now that I think about it I didn't see you guys give so much as a hug. What did he do wrong?"

"He didn't do anything wrong Alice, but it doesn't matter why he left, he lied to me and I have no guarantee that he won't leave again, I won't survive another heartbreak like that so I told him we would have to take it really slow and he would have to earn my trust back."

"Oh," she said in disbelief, "I guess that kind of makes sense, right, sorry. You'll be late for class, we'll talk later!" And she was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

My classes went by too quickly, I guess that's what you get when you are not looking forward to something, fate makes sure you'll get there just a little faster. It sucked! Before I knew it my morning classes were over and it was time to get to lunch. It was Friday today which meant that I didn't have anymore classes after lunch and none of my friends did so we usually stuck around the cafeteria a bit longer. I normally really enjoyed these times but right now I was afraid Edward would also stick around longer.

I entered the cafeteria and deliberately watched my plate again, not looking for him. I quickly gathered my food and walked over to our usual spot. I sat down and started eating. To my relief I had managed to avoid him so far. Of course fate had other plans for me.

"Would you guys mind if we join you today?" His velvety voice came from behind where I was sitting and I was shocked. I heard Shirley gasp, she had seen Edward before but not from up close and she was just having the same response anyone else would have to his beauty, the same response _I_ had to his beauty every time I saw him.

"Sure, you're Bella's friends right?" Max said conversationally.

"Yes, we're her _friends_," Alice said, not hiding the annoyance in her voice at the recent developments. I rolled my eyes at her.

Then Edward and Alice sat down at our table and they started chatting with my friends. It was strange to see them interact this freely with humans besides me and I couldn't think of a reason why they would want to do that, other than that this was Edward trying to be my friend and dragging Alice along for moral support or something.

It was a strange afternoon, both Alice and Edward had said that they didn't have class after lunch either and I wasn't sure if that was true or not but they hung out with us after lunch as well. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I had imagined but I didn't have any conversations with Edward and I was deliberately avoiding looking at him. It was like he was avoiding me a bit as well, to give me some space without actually leaving I assumed. But every now and then I could feel his eyes on my face and I had to force myself not to look. I slipped often and each time he would smile his crooked smile at me and send my heart into overdrive, he must have heard the response but didn't respond to it in any way, I was thankful, that would have made things that much more uncomfortable. I had been chatting happily with Alice, Shirley and Kelly and Edward had involved himself in a conversation with Max and the rest of the guys, I would sometimes listen in to their conversation and I was amused to find that they were talking about their favorite foods, Edward had very convincingly told the rest of them his favorite dish is mushroom raviolli, he said he knew a great place in Port Angeles that served the best mushroom raviolli and it got him hooked. I chuckled a little at his act and I couldn't help but feel a little sigh in my stomach at the memory of that night we had spent in that restaurant and I had eaten that delicious mushroom raviolli there. He heard my chuckle and had raised his eyebrows at me innocently while smiling broadly. It made my heart jump and I had to look away, blushing.

Of course Alice hadn't missed our little exchange and she seemed very pleased because when I tried to throw myself back into our conversation and looked over at Alice she was beaming at me before turning her attention to Edward and having one of their silent conversations. I tried not to pay attention to them anymore after that and I chatted with Shirley and Kelly as enthusiastically as I could manage but the subject had turned to school, which made it hard to focus for me and I often caught myself daydreaming.

I was remembering bits and pieces of my dreams of the night before but I couldn't quite make out the entire image.

_I had been in an amusement park with Edward and we were holding hands, laughing happily and running from attraction to attraction. I had never really been a fan of rollercoasters, I always found them a bit too scary, but with Edward next to me I would love doing anything. _

Another image popped into my head, a different dream it seemed but I was sure it was from the night before.

_Edward and I were on La Push beach, sitting on the log on which Jake and I had spent so much time, I had my head on his shoulder and he felt warm to my touch. We were watching the waves and didn't speak. It felt really familiar. When I lifted my head to look into his eyes I noticed it wasn't Edward I had been sitting next to, it was Jacob. _

Was that the way it was going to be from now on? Friendship like Jacob and I had? I couldn't imagine having the same kind of friendship with Edward. It wasn't the same, the feelings were different.

"Bella?" Alice asked worriedly, pulling me back to the real world.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Were you daydreaming again?" she asked mockingly but I knew she was really concerned.

"Yeah, sorry," I admitted blushingly while trying to assure her with my eyes that everything was fine. "

"Alright, I was just asking you about your weekend plans," she said innocently and after that it wasn't hard to focus on the conversations at hand anymore.

After we had been spending some time together we decided it was time to go to our rooms. Max asked Shirley if she would mind coming with him and she shot me a questioning look. I smiled at her in encouragement, I didn't need a babysitter, she should go have fun with the guy she was in love with! Alice said she had some work to do and quickly left with the rest of the group. Edward and I were alone.

"May I walk you to your room?" he asked a little insecurely.

"Sure, why not?" I replied hopig it would come off as nonchalance but I wasn't sure if I had fooled him, after all, he knew me through and through.

We walked in silence for a while and it was a bit uncomfortable. The entire time it felt like Edward wanted to extend his hand towards mine and hold it but at the last minute he would decide against it. My hands seemed to have the same idea because they were tingling in anticipation, they wanted to lock their fingers with his and I had to shove my hands in my pockets to stop myself from making that mistake. When we reached my door I played with my keys a bit, waiting for him to do or say something. He didn't at first. So I put the keys in my lock and opened my door. I didn't know what he wanted or what he was thinking but before I could ask him he was standing next to me.

"I'll see you soon alright?" he said while looking into my eyes.

"Sure," I replied simply.

Then he lifted his hand to my face and stroked my cheek. Again I felt a burning sensation and the feelings that came over me took me by surprise. I wanted to touch him, to kiss him and to hug him. I had to practically cling myself to the door so I wouldn't jump him.

Then he mumbled, "Bye Bella." before he turned around and walked away. I was dazed so I stood there in front of my door, not moving, for a while, before I pulled myself together and walked into my room.

The following weeks were pretty much the same. Edward walked me to all my classes and he would be waiting for me at the door after my class was finished to walk me to my next one or walk me to lunch. Both Alice and Edward joined us for lunch everyday, nobody seemed to mind, they all got along with them pretty well and I had to admit that it was very nice to have them back again. At the end of the day Edward would always walk me to my room. He would never enter, and before he left he stroked my cheek the same way he had done the first time. The effect it had on me never changed.

Somehow I felt that we would never be more than friends anymore. It felt like Edward had given up on that idea, because even though he was alone with me often, he never brought up the subject of us being more than friends. We never really talked about anything, sometimes we would mindlessly have a meaningless conversation about school or our weekends or something but it was never more than that. I couldn't help but feel a bit lost but I didn't have the guts to talk to Edward about it.

So I decided to go to the next best thing and ask Alice if she knew anything.

"He's giving you space Bella, he wants you to make the rules, he's not going to push or do anything else that might upset you, he loves you too much for that. He doesn't want to push you away but it's killing him that you are keeping him at such a distance," Alice had said when I had voiced my concerns to her.

"I don't know what to do Alice, I don't know how I am supposed to react and I don't know if I will ever be able to know for certain that he won't leave again right after I have given him my entire heart again," I had told her sadly.

"These things take time Bella, I know you've been hurt really badly, but my brother did it all for you and he's a good man Bella you have to know that. He knows now that leaving you does not solve anything, for neither of you, he can't be without you and you're a mess without him. You two need each other, you belong together. So you will work it out, I'm sure of that."

"Have you seen it?" I asked her.

"Bella, you know your own mind right? I'm just as sure as you are of your future, and right now you keep switching and it's annoying the hell out of me. So no I haven't really seen it. It's all up to you Bella, you're the only one who can fix it in a way that will work for you, both of you," she'd said gravely.

"But have you seen him leave again?" I pried.

"Bella! My power is not the answer, you have to talk to Edward!" she exclaimed.

"Fine," I grumbled, "thanks though," I added weakly.

"Anytime," she beamed at me.

I decided it was time to make things right once and for all, I was going to talk to Edward, I was going to let him convince me he wasn't going to leave me ever again and everything would be the way it used to be. I hoped.

It was Friday today and Edward had already walked me to my room, I hadn't found the courage to ask him about any of it and I didn't think my dorm was the right place to discuss all of this. Tomorrow I would go over to his house and I would go to his room with him and we could talk it all out. I hoped with all my heart that it would work out.

That night I was restless, I was worrying over what I was going to say to him tomorrow, how I was supposed to ask him what he wants and tell him how I feel. It was going to be uncomfortable, that was certain. But we would make it work. Edward had assured me time and again that he had only left because he was worried about me and both him and Alice had told me many times that he still loved me the same way he had before, I took a little strength from that and waited to fall asleep.

_I was in a white house, it wasn't a house I recognized but I knew it would be the Cullens' mansion. It was deserted and I felt anxious. I walked upstairs, to the place where Edward's room had been in their house in Forks. I searched for him, I was going to talk to him. _

_I opened the door which was supposedly his and there he was, laying on the bed, listening to some music. I walked up to him and he patted the space next to him on the bed, motioning me to lay down. I did as he wanted and laid down on the bed. I felt comfortable. The moment I was on his bed his arms were around me and he was stroking my hair. _

"_I love you so much Bella, I won't ever leave you again," he whispered into my ear while kissing his way along my neck. I felt the burning sensation again and it was more than I could handle. I brought my hands to his face, stroking his cheeks and remembering his flawless features with my hands, I softly pulled him towards my face. _

"_Edward?" I asked softly. _

"_I'm here love," he said back. _

"_Will you really stay?" I asked insecurely._

"_Forever," he promised. And with that he pressed his lips to mine and we were kissing. I let my hands tangle up in his hair and pulled him to my face with as much power as I could. I was never going to let go anymore. _

I woke up with a grin on my face. Then I remembered that it was just a dream and it wasn't at all certain that today would end this way. It would certainly not be that easy. _If only…_ I sighed.

I slowly got up and took a shower, hoping the warm water could calm me down a little, I was truly nervous. The warm water seemed to help a bit but the moment I got out from underneath the shower the effect was gone and my heart was racing again. I figured it would be best to just get it over with as soon as possible. I got dressed quickly after that, wearing the blue blouse Edward had once complemented me on, shoved some breakfast in my mouth and washed it down with milk. I quickly ran a brush over my teeth and before I knew it I was out of the dorm and in my truck, making my way to Edward's house.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it for this chapter again :P Aren't you excited? :D I know I am :P Another chapter will be up tomorrow ;) Xxx_


	10. Complication

**A/N: **_Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, **Lauren James**, **Biddy429**, **Shirley**, **luvtwilightff**, **Dawl**, **angeleyenc**, **nougat81**, **TwilightRox28**, **Lonnxc**, **xXcaiteeXx**, **lilianyas**, **FeltbeatsIsLove**, **titanterror12**, **cicas33**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **LittleCoward**, **twilight girl104**, **CourtneyCS**, **RyanPCullen**, **Tortall101**, **Goddess of the night shadows**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Rubies** I am so happy that most of you are still liking my story :) _

_I'll try to keep this author's note a little shorter so we can move on to the story quickly but I do want to answer questions:  
1. Can we wait until nearer to the end to tell you about the EPOV? Sure, I'm not going to write anything other than new chapters for this story for a while now anyways so whenever you want to respond is fine with me.  
2. Will Bella receive her things back? I hadn't really thought about it but I'm writing a chapter that would fit that in nicely right now so I'm going to work it in, thanks for the idea! :)  
3. Where's Jacob in all these weeks? Well I could think that Bella is pretty preoccupied with her Edward business that she forgets about Jake a little so I haven't really worked it into the story, he'll be back though ;) He's her best friend after all :P  
4. How do you manage to update every day? I've written most of the chapters already, had about ten of them when I started uploading, and write the next ones whenever I have time and inspiration, although I'm starting to cut it a little close now, since I've written chapter 13 and part of chapter 14 yesterday and I'm already uploading chapter 10 today. Time really flies :P But I have tomorrow off for the most part so I can write some more then, hopefully I have enough inspiration and then the writing will go quickly :)  
5. Will Bella ever tell Edward her mom's pregnant? Well Edward will find that out soon enough :) _

_To Dawl: I agree with you that it's sometimes best to leave readers open to fill in parts themselves, so that an EPOV isn't extremely necessary, but I think that if many don't agree with you on that one I'm still going to try and write one or two outtakes, I'm not going to completely write the same story from his POV because that would just be annoying, and I'm glad that if I do decide to write it you'll still read and review :) and I don't think your reviews are annoying at all, I love them! So thanks! :)  
To nougat81: I'm very happy you like your Rpattz ;) You deserve him for the awesome reviews :)  
To lilianyas: thanks for your sweet review :D No I'm not a professional, only in my dreams ;) For the answer as to what Alice will or won't see and whether she will tell Edward about it, you'll find out this chapter :)  
To twilight girl104: I really like your idea with the whole babysitting, it's not really fitting into the story I've written so far but maybe I could make it an outtake, I'm not sure yet, but I certainly love the idea :)  
To Rubies: Why aren't you allowed to have twilight? :( Well, hope this chapter makes it a little better at least ;) Enjoy!_

_I guess this was shorter than usual :D You guys are truly awesome for sticking with me through this :) So here's the next chapter: Chapter 10, Complication, enjoy and as always please lemme know your thoughts :)_

* * *

**Complication**

I arrived at the Cullen mansion not much later. I was anxious a little, unsure what his response was going to be. What if I was too late? He had made his intension clear earlier but he hadn't brought it up since then so I wasn't sure he still felt the same way about me as I did about him. And now that the possibility of us being together was back in my head I couldn't help but fantasize about how it was going to be. I had missed him terribly and I wanted nothing more than to have him back now. What if he didn't want me any more? The same kind of questions kept running through my mind as I sat out in my truck, trying to calm myself down.

_Pull yourself together, you made your decision, now stick to it!_ I told myself sternly and forced my legs to move so I could get out of the truck.

I reluctantly walked towards the front door of the house. Ever since my first visit here Esme had told me I should see this as my home too so I didn't have to ring the doorbell, I could just walk in whenever I pleased. So I stood there, calming myself, hand on the door, for a second, waiting for a little bit of courage. Then I quickly pushed the door open and walked into the living room.

"Hello?" I asked when I reached the entrance of the living room.

"Edward, it has been too long, I have missed you so terribly," I heard a beautiful, unfamiliar female voice say sincerely.

Then I saw it, and I froze. Edward was standing in the middle of the living room, with the rest of his family around him and five more people, who I assumed were also vampires, I didn't recognize. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was him. He had his arms around the waist of a girl, her arms were around his neck and they were hugging and she placed what looked like a very intense kiss on his lips. The female had hair that was strawberry blonde and I knew it had to be Tanya from the stories the Cullens had told me before. I knew she had always shown interest in Edward and it seemed that he had finally returned her feelings. I was too late.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried while pushing away the blonde girl he had just been holding and who had just kissed him.

I didn't look at him, I quickly turned around and I ran out of the door, tears were filling my eyes. _Of course he had moved on. _I thought sadly. I knew Edward was following me, I heard him yelling my name but I tried to ignore it, I didn't once look back towards the house. I was violently shaking my head, trying to hold back the tears and shake out my thoughts until I was alone. I rushed toward the door of my truck, I yanked it open and I quickly took my place before I started the engine. I didn't bother with the seatbelt, I knew I wasn't going to be able to get it right in one go anyways and I didn't want to be near this house any longer, afraid Edward might try to get into my truck or something. I knew it was silly to try and run away from a vampire, but if he had really wanted to catch me he would have done so by now so I figured he wasn't as bothered by it all.

I sped down the driveway and on to the main road. I drove faster than I normally did and that was irresponsible of me, especially with the tears blocking my view. It wasn't entirely unsuspected that I didn't see the car in front of me hitting the brakes until it was too late. I slammed the brake peddle down but I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop in time so I steered off the road, before I knew it my car came to a sudden stop against a tree and I flew out of my seat against the window. I could feel the blood streaming down my face before everything went black.

_It was peaceful, I was in my meadow and he was there. My head was in his lap and he was softly stroking my hair. It was light, the sun was shining, and his skin was shining bright as well, it was beautiful. I was wearing a long white dress and Edward was wearing an all white suit, white shirt and white tie that made him look incredible, I looked down at his feet and even his shoes were white. _

_Everything around me was glowing now and I felt completely at ease. This was the way my life was supposed to be. There was no pain, no complications, just us, happily together. It was heaven. _

_Then it hit me. This could really be heaven! My life was never _this_ easy. _

"_Edward?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to break the spell. _

_I looked up to his face and he was staring back into my eyes lovingly, waiting for me to continue. _

"_Edward, am I…" I trailed off. I current was violently sent through my body and it hurt. This couldn't be heaven, it shouldn't hurt. Again another shock. _

_I felt myself being drawn out of this peaceful place, I didn't want to leave so I tried to hold on to Edward with all my power but to my disappointment he had left. The meadow wasn't a meadow anymore, it was just a white room with nothing in it. Another shock vibrated through me. _

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw a white ceiling with bright lights.

"She's conscious again!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

Many sets of hands were on my body, examining me, I didn't remember what had happened or how I got here. I didn't know where I was.

"Miss Swan, can you hear me?" a new voice asked me.

I tried to find my voice but I was unable to. I tried to nod and the man who was now staring at me seemed to understand what I had meant.

"Alright, take it easy, do you know where you are?" he asked calmly.

I shook my head, the movement hurt so I flinched and a new set of hands were on my face, examining me.

"You're in a hospital, you were in a car accident and you flew against the window, you've been unconscious for a few hours but you've been lucky, you have some serious injuries but it's treatable. Although it might take a while before you fully recover," he explained to me.

Then everything came back. The Cullen mansion, the other vampires, Edward and Tanya, the car in front of me and finally the tree I had crashed into. I flinched again.

"We're going to keep you on some heavy medication for now, you've lost a lot of blood but you should fully recover. We're going to keep you here for a while. Try to rest now, I'll be back to check on you a little later alright?" I nodded again and the doctor left the room.

I thought back on everything that had happened again and again, it hurt me to think about it all but I forced myself to remember. How could I have been so stupid to think he would still be interested in me after all this time? My nightmare had come true and I had nobody but myself to blame for that. If I hadn't been so stupid the last couple of weeks none of this would have ever happened. I knew I could trust Edward and Alice had told me again and again that he wasn't going to leave me anymore. Why hadn't I just been able to accept it all? We could have been happy together but I ruined it, for good. I hated myself for that.

"Can I come in?" he asked unsurely.

I didn't want to see Edward now, I couldn't face him after the way I had reacted. But a part of me wanted to hear what he had to say and my heart longed to see him, even though my mind was screaming at me that it would only hurt more when I did. I didn't say anything but I nodded infinitesimally. He saw it because he was next to my bed before I knew it.

"Oh Bella!" he exclaimed, "Are you alright? The doctors say that you've been unconscious for a while but that you should be able to recover fully. What were you thinking? You weren't wearing your seatbelt Bella!" His tone was disapproving now.

I just lay there, staring at him. He didn't speak anymore, he just stared back.

I cleared my throat, it burned but I had to speak. "I… I'm alright… I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"Oh Bella!" he sighed again before he put his hands on either side of my face, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" His eyes were smoldering and my heart sped up involuntarily. A small smile spread across his lips. However, it wasn't long before his expression became grave again. "Bella, what you saw," he started, "that was nothing. Tanya and the rest of our cousins came over for a surprise visit, it was a spur of the moment decision from them. I didn't know you were coming over. Alice had been hiding from me the entire day, so I knew something was up but I couldn't ask her what because whenever I tried to talk to her she made up an excuse and ran away without letting me into her mind. But that's not the point. So the Denali family came over and as always Tanya greeted with too much enthusiasm, I know she likes me more than just as friends but I have never nor will I ever return those feelings. I was about to tell her about you, again, but then you walked in and saw it all," he trailed off and his eyes dropped to the floor. Then he lifted his head again, looking me straight in the eye and mesmerizing me before he continued, "Bella, that was nothing! She's family, nothing more, not to me. You're the only one I have ever cared for in that way Bella and you will always be the only one for me. I don't have feelings for Tanya, I promise you that," he said in a rush.

My mind was working slowly, trying to grasp what he had said. It didn't make sense to me, from what I could tell, Tanya was gorgeous, she was a little like Rosalie, just as beautiful, how could I ever compete with that? But his words… he told me I was the only one for him and I wanted to believe him so badly.

I continued to stare at him and I could see in his face that he wasn't lying to me.

"Why?" I asked him weakly.

"Why what love?" he replied confused.

"Why don't you have feelings for her?" I asked dumbly.

He laughed shortly in surprise before turning serious again. "Silly Bella, you have never seen yourself clearly, you know that?" he said sweetly, "I know you think that she is beautiful and everything but I swear I have never felt that way, surely she's an attractive woman to some, I can see that, but I don't share their desires, to me you're the most beautiful creature in the world. There is nobody that can compare to that even in the slightest." His eyes were dazzling me again and I gasped because of the intensity of his stare.

"But…" I started. I didn't know what to say, so I closed my mouth again and just lay there, staring at Edward.

"What is it?"

"Uhm… I don't know…" I admitted ashamedly.

He chuckled. "It's alright love, why don't you rest?" he suggested.

I was very tempted to go back to sleep and I knew I was tired but I wanted to talk to Edward some more, I wanted to have answers to all my questions. Edward noticed my hesitation.

"I'll be here when you wake up and we can talk some more, alright?" he offered.

I nodded and he started humming my lullaby. It wasn't long before I was asleep again.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but it was dark when I opened my eyes again. I noticed something cold against my hand and I realized that Edward was still here. I tried to sit up straight and look at him. I flinched, everything in my body seemed to hurt. Edward saw me flinch and realized what I wanted. He gently helped my up a little and arranged my pillows so that I was still comfortable. I shot him a thankful smile and he beamed back.

He looked tired and his eyes were pitch black. He hadn't been feeding and it must have been very uncomfortable for him to be here.

"You don't have to be here you know?" I told him softly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked a little hurt.

"No!" I exclaimed a little too soon, he chuckled, "I just meant that you must be uncomfortable, I don't want that," I told him truthfully.

"I'm fine love, I'm not going anywhere."

"But you're hungry," I pointed out dumbly, playing with the idea of reaching out my hand and touching his cheek but I decided against it at the last minute, that wouldn't be smart.

"It's not so bad, I can live with it, I've been a lot worse," he said gravely.

I didn't know what to reply.

"How are you feeling?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Everything hurts," I admitted weakly, "but I'm fine, I'm not tired anymore, how long have I been sleeping?"

"A little over 36 hours," he said quietly.

"36 hours?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"The doctors had you on a lot of morpheme for the pain, it made you drowsy and they told me it was normal to be sleeping for that long," he explained calmly.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

"I was wondering something," Edward started out of the blue.

"What is it?" I was curious.

"When you came over to my house, Alice told me, after you left, that you came over because you had been meaning to talk to me about something."

"Yeah, that's right," I replied.

"What was it?" he asked curiously. I blushed deeply and tried to hide my face. His hands were on my cheeks before I knew it and I couldn't look away from him anymore. He was pleading with me with his eyes. "Please?" he begged.

"Well, I don't really know how to start," I admitted.

"Just start from the beginning love," he said softly.

"Right, well, we've been friends now for a couple of weeks right?" I started, Edward just nodded, waiting for me to get it all out first, "and I… well… I guess… I mean, I know that I can trust you, and I'm pretty sure you won't leave me again. I've been very stubborn about everything, trying to protect myself. But all I've done is hurt you and myself even more. And I'm sorry about that. And I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, it makes sense. But I guess I came over to the house to tell you that…" I rushed out the words but had to swallow for the last bit. This was it. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you Edward," I blurred out the truth before blushing a darker shade of red than I had ever been before.

I waited for him to speak and felt more and more uncomfortable the longer he kept quiet.

"Are you sure?" he asked after a while.

"Yes," I replied curtly, a little confused by his question.

Then a glorious smile spread across his face and he beamed at me, "I love you too Bella, I've missed you so much," he stated, "I am so sorry for everything that has happened, it was never my intension to hurt you, please forgive me," he blurted out.

"I know that Edward, I've forgiven you for that already remember?" I pointed out while smiling at him.

"Thank you," he stated simply. Then his expression changed, the smile disappeared and his eyes were smoldering again. He looked at me with so much intensity and emotion in his eyes that it was hard for me to even think. He stood up from his chair and softly sat next to me on the bed, he put one arm behind my head and he brought his face closer to mine slowly. His eyes were questioning and I knew what was about to happen. My heart practically jumped out of my chest. He seemed uncertain, waiting for me to make a move. So I took the hand that was not constrained by all sorts of tubes and brought it to his hair, pulling him closer to me softly. He realized what I was doing and his lips were against mine quickly. He was kissing me like he hadn't kissed me in a long time.

All my worries disappeared and all that was left inside of me was the love I felt for him. The kiss was amazing and I didn't want him to stop. There was so much passion between us now, so many months of longing that needed to be expressed. It wasn't long before I was out of breath and had to pull back. The moment his lips left mine I pouted but I knew it was necessary. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "I love you so much Bella, I'm nothing without you." It made me shiver and then he moved his lips down my jaw and my neck, placing kisses everywhere. My breathing was still ragged but I needed to kiss him again, so I placed my hands on his face and pulled him back to my lips. Another passionate kiss followed as I traced the features of his flawless face. He was the most beautiful man I knew and he loved me. I was ecstatic that it had all worked out in the end.

We didn't stop kissing for a long time, and every time I needed a moment to breath he placed kisses all over my face and neck. After a while I felt exhausted again and I let out an involuntary yawn. Edward chuckled against my neck and his cold breath tickled and made me shiver. It was great to be in his arms again and I took in as much of him as I could.

"You should sleep now love," Edward told me sweetly.

I nodded. "Please stay," I begged.

"As long as you want me to," he pledged solemnly.

"Forever," I told him sternly and he chuckled.

He shifted my weight carefully so I was cradled against his chest and he started stroking my hair.

"When you're out of this hospital I'll take you away somewhere, I need to be alone with you for a while, we'll have a break soon anyways," he said seriously.

The idea of going away with him, just the two of us, for any period of time sounded like the best thing that could happen to me and I sighed in contentment.

Then Edward started humming my lullaby again and I felt my eyes droop. "I love you so much Edward," I slurred.

"As I love you, my sweet Bella," he replied softly.

Then I fell asleep and it was the most peaceful night of sleep I had had in a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay everything is great again and nobody has to worry about Tanya anymore, aren't we all happy now?:P From now on there is more fluff to be expected ;) So I hope you liked the chapter and I will update chapter 11 for you guys tomorrow :) Xxx_


	11. Family

**A/N: **_Thanks to **Lonnxc**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Shirley**, **Lauren James**, **Twi-girl09**, **WaterPaw**, **angeleyenc**, **nougat81**, **Nikie Bleeker**, , **xXcaiteeXx**, **tasha grace**,** TwilightRox28**, **Lizzie**, **Goddess of the night shadows**, **Rubies**, **MiiaCullen**, **misslaurielou88**, **twilight4evr84**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **lilianyas**, **Biddy429**, **cicas33**, **Zoey Redbird**, **Dawl**, your reviews were wonderful! :) _

_Q&A:  
1. What is Jake going to think when he shows up? I haven't really focused on Jacob in the past couple of chapters and the following couple of chapters will be the same, but he will make an appearance, he needs his explanation, so you'll all find out in chapter 14.  
2. When is Renee coming in to this? This chapter actually ;)  
3. Where are Max and Shirley? Busy studying but we'll hear some more from them soon :)  
4. Will Alice come into this soon? Well of course what would a story be without a healthy dose of pixie?  
5. How can Bella leave, she has college to go to? The trip will take place in their fall break :)  
6. Is there going to be Rosalie and Bella friendship? Well Rosalie will still not like Bella a lot more than she does on the real books, but she will accept her eventually :)  
7. Will Bella propose the sex topic? You'll see soon :)  
8. Will this go all the way to Breaking Dawn and will it be a sequel? I'm not going to go that far, I am planning to make it around 17 chapters and I wasn't planning on a sequel, by then the storyline is just going to be much more similar to the books.  
9. Why didn't Edward save her? I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation and it'll be explained at the beginning of the chapter, I hope you find it acceptible :) _

_To Emma-MasenCullen: I'm sorry for scaring you ;) I'll try to keep it to a minimum from now on :P  
To Shirley: We're going to be some kickass team then :D You are allowed to kill Tanya, I don't like her that much anyways :P Always wanting Edward *rolls eyes* (Not like we're any different :P) Your review cracked me up! :D  
To nougat81: Many hard questions :D Edward was mostly just explaining the effects of morphine to Bella and the doctors don't know he studied medicine :) fluff is definitely the best! :D Tell Rob I say hi back ;)  
To Nikie Bleeker: Thanks for the B&J's I love them :D  
To Lizzie: Thanks so much for the Emmett, I adore him! :D  
To Goddess of the night shadows: Your review made me blush, so sweet! :)  
To Rubies: Hope you had a nice birthday :) Like I said before, you can have everything you want so from now on Twilight is yours ;)  
To lilianyas: Thanks for your sweet words :)  
To Dawl: Thanks for the review :) I hope you find the explanation I come up with here a bit to your satisfaction :) I had some trouble thinking of it as well at first :) _

_I'll quicky move on to the story now :) Mostly fluff from here ;) Chapter 11: Family, enjoy and review please :) _

* * *

**Family**

I woke up the next morning feeling confused. Waking up in a hospital wasn't new for me but I still felt a little uncomfortable, I was cold and my bed wasn't soft. Then I looked up and realized that I was laying against Edward's chest and it put a smile on my face.

"Goodmorning love," Edward said the moment he noticed my smile.

"Morning," I replied sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, I guess, I just don't remember much from after I hit the tree. Do you know what happened? One minute I was crashing into the tree and the next I woke up in the hospital," I said.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella," Edward said remorsefully, "I wanted to save you but I couldn't. What you saw... I heard you come in and when you ran away I wanted to follow you but I realized you probably didn't want to talk to me right now so I stopped at the door and watched you drive away. Then I heard Alice calling me. She ran over to me and explained that you had decided not to wear your seatbelt, how could you be so stupid?" he asked a little angrily and I just shrugged, unable to speak, "Alice saw you hitting your brakes before crashing into the tree and flying across you car and into your window. I ran after you as fast as I could but I wasn't quick enough. You had already hit the brakes and spun off the road. I couldn't stop it, I'm so sorry," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault," I tried to comfort him. It wasn't his job to always protect me.

"I checked if you were okay but you were unconscious and there was so much blood. I panicked. I couldn't really take you with me because people were watching. Some people had already called an ambulance and it was nearly there, so I waited for the ambulance, those were the hardest moments of my life, I carefully lifted you out of the car, after making sure it was safe for you to be moved. That's when the ambulance arrived and they took you to the hospital and I came along."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should've been there sooner, I shouldn't have let you drive away, I'm so, so sorry," he sobbed.

"It's okay, I'll be fine, it's not your fault," I tried to convince Edward again. He didn't believe me but we didn't go into it any further.

I had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks and it wasn't very eventful. Edward hardly ever left my side, only to hunt, due to his connection to Carlisle nobody made a fuss out of him staying outside of visiting hours. Edward and I discussed the last few years in great detail and I confessed everything about the voice in my head and to which lengths I had gone to hear it, or rather _him_. I wished I hadn't told him though because he had been sad for days afterwards.

Edward told me that he mostly had been moping around and shying away from any other living being aside from when he was out hunting. He told me that he had been back to Forks once, he spied on me in High School one day and he told me that he had been glad to see that I had moved on. It must have been during my last month, if he would have come any sooner he would not have come to that conclusion at all.

I knew it was hard for Edward to talk about when he left but there were some things I wanted him to know.

"Edward, about my birthday," I started one afternoon after my friends, who regularly visited me, had left.

"Please Bella," he said, cringing at the memory.

"But it's important for you to hear this," I pressed on.

"Fine," he grumbled.

He was sitting on my bed and was mindlessly playing with my hair, we hadn't been talking much that day, it had been mostly cuddling and me sleeping against his chest. It had been a perfect afternoon. But thoughts of my last birthday had come into my mind and I wanted to share them with him, he always wanted to know what was on my mind, he still couldn't read my mind and I was still thankful for that, so I decided to share it out of free will rather than wait for him to ask me about it.

"You know I don't blame you, or Jasper or any of you for that matter, right?" I started.

"Then who exactly do you blame?" His question took me off guard, I was sure he was going to deny everything right away, take the blame like he always did, I hadn't expect him to actually try to have a rational conversation with me about it.

I deliberated for a moment. "I don't think there is anyone to blame. I used to blame myself for it for a long time, I blamed my clumsiness and my humanity for the fact that you left, but I know that's not entirely fair. Sure I wished things had been different but there is nobody to blame for it," I told him sincerely.

"How can you say that?" he exclaimed. That was the Edward I knew and loved. I smiled a little.

"Edward please, do you blame Jasper for what happened?" I asked him seriously. I was curious to hear the answer to this.

He seemed reluctant to answer the question and I was sure he saw where I was going with this. "Well, I used to, but I don't blame him for the fact that I left, that's all on me, I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"Then you have no blame either!" I interrupted him.

"What do you mean?"

"How can I blame you for anything when all you did was trying to protect me?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then muttered "doesn't change anything," but he wasn't as convincing as he had been before.

"It changes everything Edward, have you ever blamed me for anything?"

"No," he started.

"And why is that?"

"How can I? Everything you do is because you love me." I could see in his eyes that he understood what I meant. "Right… I see," he mumbled, a little taken aback.

"Yes, so how can I blame you for this?"

"Alright, you win," he sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, so please stop blaming yourself!"

"I'll… try," he said finally.

And he had been trying, I knew that whenever he looked at me he felt guilty for everything but he was working hard to at least hide it from me, I wasn't sure if he had truly forgiven himself yet but he was working on it and that was all I could ask for now.

"Bella?" Edward's soft, velvety voice broke me out of the memory of our conversation.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"Bella, love, your father is here," he said sweetly, "I'll be in Carlisle's office if you need me," he said.

My dad and Edward weren't on good terms, my dad blamed Edward for everything that had happened to me and Edward had gladly agreed to any accusation my dad threw at him. I had been in a couple of fights with my dad over it but Edward said I shouldn't bother, so now he left the room whenever my dad would come to visit me.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward greeted my dad on his way out.

My dad didn't even look at him, which earned him a scowl from me. He hadn't raised me to ever be impolite, so he shouldn't be either! I knew my dad was just worried about me but this was ridiculous, I was together with Edward again and if I could forgive Edward, at least that's the way it seemed to him, I had never felt there was anything to forgive in the first place, then surely he could do the same.

"Dad!" I told him sternly but Edward's voice surprised me.

"Good afternoon Sue," he said.

"Hello Edward," Sue replied curtly.

"Sue?" I asked confused, she hadn't been able to come along on any of my dad's visits before so I hadn't expect to see her here today either.

"Hi Bella," she said shyly, "How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm alright, only a few more days and then I'm ready to leave according to Carlisle." Carlisle had gladly taken over from my other doctor after I asked him to and I was grateful, I had so much confidence in Carlisle and I felt comfortable around him, not that I thought my previous doctor was bad or anything but I just liked Carlisle.

"That's great news sweetie!" she said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of great news," my dad started to my surprised and when I looked at him with one eyebrow raised he started to blush.

I saw a sparkle in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a very long time and when I looked over to Sue I saw the same sparkle. I noticed Sue was nervously fidgeting with her hands and when I looked closer I saw she was playing with a ring that I had never seen on her before. _Oh!_

"You're getting married!" I exclaimed happily!

Charlie's smile was glorious. "Yes, I finally popped the question two days ago, we wanted to surprise you in person so that's why I haven't called you sooner."

"Your father can be very romantic Bella, you should be proud of him," Sue gushed.

"I am! It took you long enough!" I told my dad fondly.

"I know," Charlie mumbled while blushing deeper than he had before.

Sue was smiling the entire time, "Oh Bella, it was wonderful," she exclaimed excitedly.

She gave me the play-by-play of the evening, how Charlie had pretended to cook a nice meal for two, although everyone knew better, while he had ordered dinner from a very fancy restaurant over in Port Angeles, he had put a candle on the dining room table and he had dimmed the lights. After the apparently delicious desert Charlie had put on Sue's favourite song and had knelt down in front of her, pulled out the ring and asked her to marry him. When she accepted they had danced, or rather swayed seeing as how I got my dancing skills from my father, to her favourite song. "It was magical," Sue told me fondly after she had finished her story.

"Wow dad, that's something," I said proudly. He harrumphed and a new blush spread across his face. "So when's the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"It'll be on the 25th of February, which is in roughly five months, but you'll get an invitation in the mail, of course you can bring Edward too," Sue said a little strained while Charlie glared at her. "He's her boyfriend Charlie, we have to accept that," she told him rather sternly and I shot her a thankful glance.

I guessed the wedding plans had made her a little softer because she was never a big fan of the Cullens, especially not since her children had joined the pack so for her to go against Charlie and invite Edward like that was a big gesture and I truly appreciated it.

"Thank you Sue," I told her with a thick throat.

After the appropriate congratulations and hugs Sue and Charlie had to leave again, they had to get back to Forks for the preparations. Apparently Sue had already put all the wolves to work on arrangements, that would surely be something I needed to see. Too bad I was stuck here, bedbound for another couple of days, not that I could have left otherwise with my school and everything but still.

Edward reappeared in my room and even though he was undoubtedly aware of the news already I was so excited I told him the whole story again. He had just listened and smiled at me serenely. He told me that my father would probably have mellowed a bit towards him by that time, the only thing he was doing was trying to protect me and as soon as he realized that Edward wasn't going to hurt me anymore he would come around. I found that thought very comforting and I trusted Edward's insight enough to hope that he was right.

I only had two more days left in this hospital and then I could finally return to my room. I would need to take it slow for a while after that as well but I could start catching up on my schoolwork soon. Edward promised he would help me to the best of his abilities and I knew I would be fine once I started again but as long as I was in here I didn't feel like doing anything.

As always I was laying against Edward's chest, only half awake but smiling like an idiot, I loved being in his arms again and I was sure I was never going to get enough of this feeling. Edward was mindlessly stroking my hair and I was just about to ask him what he was thinking when there was a soft knock on the door. Visiting hour was almost over and everyone who visited daily, Alice, Shirley and Max, had already stopped by.

I looked up at Edward to see who it was but his face was composed, all I could see was a twinkle of joy in his eyes but I wasn't entirely sure that had anything to do with the person outside my room. I guess I was going to have to find out the old fashioned way.

"Come in," I said unsurely.

The door opened slowly and that's when I saw my mother's head peeking around the door.

"Are you descent?" she joked.

I was too glad she was here to even respond.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Hi honey," she said sweetly.

Then she walked in, she and her big belly. I was shocked by the size of that thing. How long had it really been since I had come to New York and she had told me she was pregnant?

"Mom, you're so… pregnant," I stated the obvious.

She chuckled. "Yes honey," she said.

"When are you due?" I asked curiously.

"Just a month or so more, the doctor didn't think it was wise of me to fly at this stage but he said it wouldn't hurt the baby either and I just had to come and see you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it here sooner, I know you've been in here for a while already and I know you're almost out of here as well but I needed to see for myself if you were okay, I've really missed you Bells!" she rambled.

"Oh mom," I sighed fondly, "you didn't have to do that, that must have been uncomfortable, I could've come over to your place in a few weeks as well."

"Well, you're going to have to do that anyways, I want you to see your little brother or sister as quickly as you can!" she exclaimed.

"Brother or sister? You don't know the gender? But I thought you said Phil already bought a baseball glove and was decorating the nursery?"

"Yes, but that's just because he's very enthusiastic about it all, I wanted it to be a surprise, I don't want some echo to tell me what gender my child is going to be, I haven't done that with you either, you know machines and I don't go together, what if the echo tells me that it's a girl and we paint the entire nursery pink and buy all these cute little dresses and it turns out that the echo was wrong and it was a boy? That would traumatize the poor thing!" she said with sincere horror on her face, she actually believed it and I smiled broadly, that was so typical of Renée.

"Alright, fine, I'll find out later then."

"Oh my! Edward! I'm so sorry! We completely ignored you!" Renée exclaimed all of a sudden.

I looked up to Edward in surprise, I realized he hadn't been playing with my hair anymore since Renée had walked in and he was awfully quiet, he looked a lot like a statue by now. He tried to keep his face composed but I saw that something was bothering him. When Renée addressed him he snapped out of his dazed state.

"That's quite alright, Renée," he replied politely, "How have you been?"

"Well, I've been good, aside from the morning sickness and everything but most of all the uncomfortable pregnancy-related things are gone by now and mostly I'm just very excited. This is truly one of the happiest periods of my life," she gushed.

Edward cringed infinitesimally at my mother's words and I didn't understand what came over him all of a sudden. He had been so full of joy before and now he was the gloomy Edward I didn't quite like so much but knew all too well.

I knew Edward preferred to be left alone so my mom and I chatted happily about the baby and about upcoming events. Apparently Charlie had called my mother the day after he had proposed to tell her the good news. She had been very happy for him and told me that it was about time that he settled down again, she had been worried about him for a while now. She told me the baby would be old enough by then that she and Phil could actually come to the wedding, she was very excited about the whole thing.

After a while Phil walked in and joined us for a bit. Apparently he had been busy settling into the hotel they would be staying at the next two nights, my mom didn't feel like flying twice in one day and I couldn't blame her, I wasn't a fan of flying myself, with my luck I was always scared the plane would crash, and I was very glad that my mom would be around for a little while longer, I realized now that I saw her that I had missed her very much, more than I had thought.

Renée and Phil stayed until rather long after visiting hours and my mom still seemed reluctant to leave when Phil told her they should get back to the hotel and have some dinner. She promised me she would be back really soon and hugged me goodbye carefully, her belly made it hard for her to move easily so it was quite a hassle, especially with me not being able to really get up from my bed too much, but we finally hugged and then they left.

Edward was still in his frozen state and I was determined to snap him out of it before it was time for me to go to sleep.

"Tell me what your thinking," I demanded a little sternly.

Edward seemed shocked by my tone but didn't respond, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling in misery.

"Edward Cullen," I started harshly but when he looked me in the eye I couldn't continue, all the pain of something he was thinking of was showing on his face and he looked devastating, I wanted to comfort him, I needed to know what had happened that was so terrible. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked a little more softly.

He still didn't answer me, he continued to stare at me with a look on his face that told me he would have tears if it wasn't impossible for him.

"Please?" I begged.

"I shouldn't be with you!" he said finally and I felt like my world was crashing down. I started to sob before I could stop myself and instantly his arms held me to his chest tightly and he was comforting me. "Don't worry love, I won't leave, ever, I couldn't, I'll stay as long as you want me to. I know that taking myself out of your life is bad for both of us and I'll never make that same mistake again," he told me softly.

"Then what are you saying?" I was still sobbing.

"Love, did you see how happy your mother was? They're having a baby and she said it was the best period in her life, how can I not get sad when I hear that?" he asked.

"I don't understand," I told him confused.

"Don't you see Bella? I can never give you that kind of life, I want to give you everything in the world but all I'm doing is taking away things that are normal for any other relationship! I want you to have a baby Bella."

"Argh!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Not right now love, don't worry, I know you don't want that now, but you might want it someday and if you stay with me you'll never be able to have one, at least not with me as the father," he explained sadly.

I popped up on my elbows and hovered over him, staring him straight in the eye. "You listen to me Edward, all I want is you, I don't need anything else and it's already more than I deserve that you want me in the same way. I have been a parent to both my parents basically and I have never really had a wish to be a mother, I can live without that, as long as I have you. You're all I need Edward!" I told him sternly without missing a beat.

"But, you've seen what it has done to my mother and sister, you don't know that you'll never have that wish and then it'll already be too late."

"Please Edward, stop this, I know what I'm doing and you have to trust me when I tell you that it won't be a problem. I like babies but I'm not fit to take care of one, I would fall down while holding it and stuff, it's only dangerous," I tried to joke but Edward's expression didn't change and he kept staring at me with this miserable look on his face. "Please," I begged softly.

"Bella," he started.

"Don't, I know what I want and I can't live without you so there's no point in thinking about what I'll lose," I said while making quotation marks in the air when I said lose, since I didn't think I was losing anything when I got to be with him, "I know what I'll gain and that's already more than I could have ever asked for. So as long as you don't leave me again, I'll be fine, more than fine even, I'll be ecstatic, I'll be happy for the rest of my existence!" I told him sincerely.

He did lighten up a little after that. I knew we weren't done talking about the subject for good but it had been enough for now. I decided I wanted to take away that awful look on his face completely and I brought my lips to his to kiss him passionately, emphasizing the meaning of my words.

"Bella," he murmured in my mouth.

"Please just kiss me Edward," I pleaded.

He didn't say anything after that anymore and we spent a blissful moment just kissing and hugging before I was too tired to stay awake and drifted off into sleep.

That night I saw it all.

_I walked into the kitchen of a house I didn't know but it felt like home to me. Edward was standing there at the stove, warming a bottle. In his arms he was __holding a beautiful little girl with brown curls, the same color as Edward's hair, and my color brown eyes, he was gazing into her eyes with such adoration and it gave me a warm, glowing feeling. When both Edward and our daughter noticed me they broke into smiles and waved at me. I walked over and hugged them both. _

_We ate a nice family dinner our daughter ate while Edward and I watched her. Edward was looking at both of us with so much love in his eyes that it almost hurt. We were the perfect family and I couldn't be more happy. _

_I watched what seemed to be a quick recap of what our lives were like with her, I saw her first steps, trips to amusement parks, going to school for the first time and her going off to college like I had done only a few months ago. With every single image of my life I was holding Edward, we were so happy, it was clear on our faces, and even though our daughter grew up quickly and got older every time, Edward and I stayed the same, frozen in time. It was strange to see myself like that, I was beautiful and had the same pale skin and golden eyes as the rest of the Cullens, I was a vampire, but I couldn't have been a newborn because I was able to hug my daughter closely without so much as twisting my nose. The last image I saw was my daughter's wedding day, for some reason she had been standing at the altar with Jake and I couldn't help but feel joy at that image. Both of them deserved someone good and they seemed to have found it in each other._

I all but jumped up from the bed in shock when I woke up. I had never had dreams that seemed _this_ real and I felt guilty for actually wanting that future to happen. I knew it would never be possible, especially since I had already been a vampire when that little girl was only a baby and I knew vampires couldn't have kids. Edward looked at me questioningly when he noticed I looked so troubled but I wasn't going to share this particular dream with him, it would only cause him pain. I would save this image and never tell anyone about it. Our daughter, my perfect fantasy.

* * *

**A/N: **_That was it for this chapter :) Hope you liked it :) New update tomorrow! Xxx_


	12. Getaway

**A/N: **_Hi there, thanks for all the wonderful reviews yet again, **Lauren James**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Shirley**, **MiiaCullen**, **angeleyenc**, **katty8812**, **Dawl**, **LittleCoward**, , **nougat81**, **TwilightRox28**, **Twi-girl09**, **PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt**, **twilight4evr84**, **lilianyas**, **WaterPaw**, **Biddy429**, **cicas33**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **JennCorinthos**, **bellaandedwardforever1228**, I'm so lucky to have the best reviewers EVER!!! Over 200 reviews :) Truly wonderful! :)_

_Questions that need answers will be answered (well any other kind of question will be answered as well:P):  
1. Will Edward and Bella have a baby in this story? That seems to be the question of the day. I'm not going to give away the answer though, that would ruin it all for you :) so just wait and see :)  
2. Bella saw Renesmee right? Yes it was Renesmee in the dream.  
3. Is Edward going to leave again? Hell no! He's not that stupid! :D  
4. When is Max coming back? I'm not entirely sure when he'll be back or if he'll be back, I have to figure that out still.  
5. Will the Volturi be involved? Nope, not a big fan of them so they won't be in my story now :P _

_To Shirley: Tanya definitely has to be the first one to go! She's evil :P I wouldn't have any trouble picking between a baby and Edward :P Edward ftw! :D  
To Dawl: Especially for you (and for the fact that I have to be somewhere at 7 but we won't say that to anyone ;)) I've updated an hour early today! :D It was kind of a rookie mistake of me that Bella thought of Charlie as dad, sorry about that :) Jake's all the way across the country with werewolf duties ;) I'm always open to bribery but I'm not sure how much longer this story should be stretched out though :P That was a pretty funny vision, would have been nice indeed :) Thanks for your review it was really awesome :)  
To : Thanks for your review, I have no problem whatsoever with you english :D Just glad you like the story ;)  
To nougat81: I'm just happy you review indeed :) _

_For those of you who couldn't wait to read more... Here's more! ;) Chapter 12: Getaway, sounds promising right? Fluff garanteed ;) Enjoy and lemme know what you think, as always ;) _

* * *

**Getaway**

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

Edward had kidnapped me from my home and was dragging me to the airport for the promised getaway. He hadn't filled me in on the specifics and he had made Alice pack my bag, or Alice had insisted, I didn't know but I knew that _I_ wasn't allowed to pack _my_ bag because that would ruin the surprise according to them. Obviously I had rolled my eyes at both of them and moped around a bit after that. Knowing Alice she probably wouldn't pack anything _useful_ or _comfortable_ so I would be stuck with designer outfit that would surely make anything impossible for me.

I had been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks now, I was doing great, according to Carlisle it was safe for me to fly. It was fall break and we had the entire week all to ourselves. It would be perfect. I was still behind on my schoolwork due to my accident but Edward was helping me with that and he promised we would make sure that at the end of the break I would be caught up and still be able to enjoy my time with him as well. I wasn't convinced but I had to trust him on it because I wasn't going to ruin either the chance to go somewhere with Edward with just the two of us and make up for lost times or my future.

"If I would tell you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Edward asked amused.

"Guess not," I muttered. I didn't know why Edward kept insisting on surprising me, I didn't like surprises that much anyways, they always made me feel very uncomfortable and unprepared.

"Silly girl," Edward said lovingly while chuckling, "you'll find out soon enough and I'm sure you're going to like it," he said with such an adorable smile on his face I forgot all my worries. He softly kissed the top of my head after he had put my head on his shoulder.

It wasn't too far to the airport, especially with a maniac behind the wheel, so we arrived at the check in within no time. Edward got our tickets and guided me through the checkpoints. We were left near our terminal with still an hour to spare and we walked around the airport aimlessly for a bit. Edward dragged me into some of the stores, even though he knew I hated shopping, but for some reason I didn't mind when I was with him. We had visited almost every store there was and he had pointed out things he thought were nice and I had just nodded politely without truly looking at the items he had found interesting, I rather let my eyes rest on the gorgeous creature that was my boyfriend and marvel over the fact that he loved me almost as much as I loved him.

We had also gone into the jewellery store for a bit but I had been looking so uncomfortably at all the nice, expensive things that were displayed that Edward had decided to leave the place rather quickly. He had browsed around there and saw everything he wanted anyways he had claimed. I hadn't seen muchthat was inside the store, there was only a necklace that had caught my eyes, obviously it was way too expensive but something about it drew me in, it was simple, white golden necklace with a diamond heart as a charm. Something about the diamond had kept me staring, the way it sparkled was amazing and it reminded me of the way Edward had looked in the sun.

"It's time to board love." Edward's soft voice woke me.

After the shopping spree we had taken some seats near the terminal and had just sat there, waiting for our plane to be ready. I must have dozed off somewhere along the way because when I opened my eyes I was laying with my head on Edward's shoulder and I saw many people, who I hadn't seen sitting there before, getting up and grabbing their backs while they walked towards the terminal.

"Rome?" I asked when I saw the name of the city above what seemed to be our terminal.

"That's just where we land," he said simply.

"Oh," I replied dumbly. I knew prying wasn't going to work anyways so I decided to keep my mouth shut and just wait for our next stop.

It was a long flight but because of Edward softly humming my lullaby I slept through most of it. I was happy when the plane started descending, it indicated that the worst part of the journey was over. Edward had seen how anxious I had been during the ascend and he had tried to comfort me by telling me we only had to fly to Rome, the rest would be by car. It was a huge relief.

After we had retrieved our luggage at the airport in Rome Edward walked straight to the rental company and within minutes he was back with the key to our car. I was afraid he had arranged something outrageous and was scared to really look around when we were searching for the car in the parking lot.

"Found it!" Edward called excitedly, he was standing next to an outrageously expensive looking vehicle, it was silver like his Volvo but looked even more fancy and even faster. My mouth dropped to the floor and my eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You rented _that_? What happened to the good old days where a _normal _car would be enough to drive around in for a week?" I asked incredulously while eying the ridiculous sports car Edward was drooling over.

He pretended not to have heard my comment and just resumed checking the entire thing for its potential. "Hmm… that would do," he mumbled to himself.

He was still glowing over the car when he was driving it towards our next stop, he was driving far too quickly and enjoyed every minute of it, especially when he glanced towards me and saw that I was holding on to my seat with all my power, I had been wrong before, flying was nothing compared to Edward's driving, I had never been so scared before. According to Edward any other car would not have gotten us to our destination in time. _In time for what?_ When I had asked him he had just shrugged. "I just want to get to our hotel as quickly as possible," he stated simply.

We reached our hotel quickly alright. I hadn't even been able to read the sign welcoming us to the city, so I still didn't have a clue where we were and my knowledge of cities other than Forks ended with Phoenix and New York, and I only barely knew New York, so I couldn't really make out anything by the sights that I could see now that we were standing still. I knew we were in Italy, or at least I _thought_ I knew we were still in Italy, truthfully I didn't have a clue, we could have easily passed three borders with his speed.

I was still staring in front of me, in shock by the ride over here and I was still grasping my seat as if my life depended on it. Edward was next to me before I knew it and he started prying my fingers off of the seat and lacing them through his.

"So what do you think?" he asked with an expectant expression.

"I think you're crazy," I replied seriously.

He chuckled. "It couldn't have been that bad! You should have known by now I would never let anything happen to you!"

"Doesn't mean I like it when you drive like a maniac," I shot back but couldn't help but smile.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "But I meant what do you think of it here?"

"I haven't really been able to see anything." I let my eyes wander over the view and it was amazing, the city looked old and beautiful from up here. Our hotel was situated higher than the city and of course it was outrageously luxurious. I gasped when I settled my eyes on the hotel, it was huge and looked like a castle from a fairytale, the one where the beautiful princess and prince live after they got married and live happily ever after. "It's amazing Edward," I said honestly. "Which city is this by the way?" I said blushingly, "I haven't been able to read the signs with your driving style," I added playfully. Edward shot me a mock glare and we both laughed.

"We're in Venice love," he told me happily.

"Wow," was all I could manage. I had never been outside of the United States before but from what I had heard and read about it, Venice looked like an amazing city and I always wanted to travel there once, I couldn't remember telling anyone that though, maybe it was just a good guess.

"Alice suggested it," he admitted a little shyly.

"Remind me to thank her for that." I beamed at him. "It's amazing Edward! I can't wait to explore the city!" I gushed excitedly.

"That's for tomorrow love, right now we need to check in and it's already getting quite late," he said with a sparkle in his eyes that I didn't understand.

Apparently Edward had rented the entire top floor of the hotel, presidential suite they called it, it was amazing of course but I was used to my dorm room, Charlie's place and Billy's small house, I could've been happy with just one room as well.

"This is extreme you do know that right?" I told Edward teasingly.

"It really isn't, I want to give you everything Bella, and since you are so terrible at accepting gifts from me, this was the best I could do."

"You don't need to give me anything, you know that, you're already more than I deserve Edward, I'm just happy I can be with you again," I told him while staring deep into those liquid golden orbs of his.

"You _still _don't see yourself clearly Bella," he said lovingly while shaking his head.

"You're one to talk," I shot back at him playfully, he chuckled.

"You must be hungry," Edward changed the subject out of the blue, "It's eight and I haven't even fed you yet, I'm terrible, I promise I'll get better. I guess it's a good thing I already ordered room service when I booked the suite," he said while the joyful sparkle grew more pronounced.

"I'm not really that hungry," I told him a bit confused, "and you're doing a fine job Edward, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm sure you will be when you see what I ordered for you," he said enthusiastically, I just raised my eyebrows at him suspiciously.

Before I could reply there was a knock on the door and Edward went into the hallway to answer it, I heard him speak in what sounded to me like fluent Italian and I was shocked. He knew Italian? And boy, he sounded really sexy when he spoke in a foreign tongue, especially a beautiful language like Italian.

"Grazie," I heard Edward say and I knew what that meant by what little I had picked up in my language courses.

Before I knew it Edward was back with a tray full of food and I had to admit it smelled delicious. I was still eying him incredulously. I was standing there, frozen, admiring the wonder I got to call my boyfriend.

"What is it?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"Nothing, just, I didn't know you speak Italian," I told him blushingly.

"Sure, I like learning new languages and it always comes in handy," he explained to me while he shrugged. "Why are you blushing like that?" He raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me in surprise, this of course made me blush even further, why did my stupid body always had to give away things I didn't want to say aloud.

I tried to dodge the question. "How many languages do you speak?" I asked curiously.

I failed to distract him enough because after he had told me that he spoke many languages and most of them fluently he came right back to my response earlier.

"You're bright red Bella, please tell me what you're thinking!" he pleaded.

"I just… I don't know, I was surprised that you spoke Italian so fluently," I said simply.

"There's more isn't there?" he pried.

"Yeah," I admitted without going into any details.

"Well, what is it? Please Bella, you know how much not knowing is killing me!"

"Right… I just... it's nothing really," I stumbled, "I just thought it was very sexy the way you sounded." Lobsters would be jealous of my color by now.

He chuckled. "You liked that huh?" he asked playfully.

"A lot," I admitted, there was no point in trying to hide it now anyways.

Edward laughed but otherwise let the subject go, he guided me to the table and he sat me down in one of the chairs. He started putting all sorts of dishes on the table and they all smelled equally delicious to me. Then he lit a candle and sat across from me. The setting was that of a romantic movie when the couple has their first date. Many might find it cheesy and I often had thought the same thing but so many things had changed since Edward had come into my life and whenever Edward would do something romantic like this the word cheesy was far from my mind.

The main course was delicious and I was already stuffed when Edward put three more plates on the table. All my favorite deserts. I guess I could squeeze some of that in as well. Edward mostly watched me eat in silence, he just sat there staring at me like I was some lottery prize or something, it was ridiculous the way he still saw me sometimes.

When I had finished all the exquisite dishes Edward had ordered he walked over to my chair and started kissing me in a way that should be illegal. I couldn't believe how much being apart for so long had diminished his carefully placed boundaries, he was so much more passionate and willing than he had been before and I wanted to ask him why that was. However, before I got the chance to do so he had already picked me up from the chair and was carrying me, bridal style, towards the bedroom. I knew better than to let my imagination get the better of me by thinking that something more than cuddling and kissing was going to happen but all of a sudden I was burning with desire for him.

So I grabbed onto him, locking my hands in his hair and pulling his face towards mine with as much force as I could. Then I slowly moved my hands towards the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them. He placed me on the bed and before I knew it his shirt was on the floor and I was staring at his bare chest. It was so beautiful it almost hurt, I wanted to touch his abs so I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his chest, tracing the planes of his divine body.

His hands were tracing the planes of my belly as well, I felt his cold hands run along my skin and I shivered. He pulled away immediately, ready to wrap me in 12 blankets before we continued.

"No," I murmured in his mouth, "it's a good shiver," I told him convincingly.

His hands were back on my belly and he was making his way to my back. Everywhere his hands had been there was a burning sensation on my skin and I had never felt more alive than I did at this moment, it was perfect. Every now and then Edward would move his lips away from mine, kissing his way along my neck and whispering "ti amo" I knew what he meant by that and the way he said it made my heart beat frantically and my stomach twist excitedly, his cold breath would send more shivers down my spine and I wished he would never stop.

Even though we had been more intimate than ever before, Edward still pulled away, leaving me sitting on the bed, skin still burning from his touch, with a pout on my face.

"Love," Edward started while suppressing a chuckle.

"It's alright," I interrupted him, "could you just hold me then? I'll be good," I promised, knowing full well that I couldn't keep that promise when I inhaled his scent and he started placing kisses in my hair or on my face.

He complied and walked over to the bed again, this time wrapping me in a blanket and draping me across his chest. I was perfectly at ease when I felt his hands caressing my hair and back and I felt my eyes droop a little.

"I think I'm in need of a human minute," I told Edward blushingly.

"Take all the time you need love, I'll be in the living room if you need me," he said while smiling his crooked smile at me.

I brushed my teeth and slipped on my pajamas, or at least I knew Alice thought silk gowns passed as pajamas because that was all she had packed. It would have to do. I turned up the heater a bit so I wouldn't have to deal with that stupid blanket separating Edward and me. When I was all set I walked back into the living room. I couldn't find Edward but there was a note on the table with a box underneath it. For a moment anxiety washed over me and I thought Edward had left me again but then he walked back into the room, holding his hands behind his back, and a breathtaking smile spread across his face. I internally cursed myself for even thinking he would do something like that.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"I love you Bella," he told me sincerely while he walked up to me, "I know you're not one for gifts, especially not from me, but I feel we are out of balance indeed, I have so much to make up for and this is my way of doing that, please don't be difficult," he pleaded and he pulled one single red rose from behind his back and gave it to me. The rose smelled wonderful.

"I noticed it on our way over here and its beauty reminded me somewhat of yours, even though you're far more fair than any flower could ever be, so I decided to pick the flower and give it to you." I was speechless, it was such a beautiful gesture and tears started filling in my eyes.

"Thank you," I choked out.

"You're welcome, now, this is for you as well, I didn't think you would have any trouble with the flower and please don't be difficult with this either?" His eyes were smoldering and I couldn't deny him anything anymore.

"I'll try," that was all I could give him.

Edward handed me the letter and waited for me to read it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I noticed you staring at it while we were at the airport so I had it shipped to the hotel immediately. I am sure it will look stunning on you and I hope you enjoy wearing it. It represents my feelings for you quite well, a stone heart, completely yours. You deserve much more than I have given you and the way you took me back when I had no right to hope that you would after all I put you through, I don't deserve you Bella._

_You are the only reason my life is worth living, if you can call it that. I will never stop loving you and I will try to prove my love to you every day over again. You are my life and I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you mine. _

_Forever yours,  
__Edward_

By the end of the note tears were literally streaming down my face, he had such a twisted image of our relationship. I was the one who was lucky to have him, not the other way around. Then I realized that there was a box that came with the letter and I gasped.

"You didn't!" I choked out suddenly.

"Please?" he begged me.

I sighed in defeat and he picked up the box that was laying on the table.

"I love you Bella," he said simply, his voice full with emotion.

"I love you too," I replied with a breaking voice.

He handed me the box and I opened it carefully. There it was, that beautiful necklace I had seen at the airport. But that had been so expensive.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful but it's too much," I told him sadly.

"It's not nearly enough love," he said while taking the necklace out of the box and turning me around so he could put it on me.

He pushed me to the bathroom mirror and he wrapped his arms around my waist while I admired us and the necklace, it looked very nice and I couldn't stop staring at it for long. I loved it.

"Thank you Edward, you shouldn't have," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome love, thank you for not being difficult."

"I love the necklace," I stated simply and Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad," he replied.

Before I knew it Edward had scooped me up again and was carrying me towards the bed. We spent the rest of the evening cuddling and kissing until I was too tired to stay awake. Edward was sweetly stroking my hair while humming my lullaby and I fell asleep peacefully once again. Tomorrow I would walk the streets of Venice with Edward, it was a dream come true.

* * *

**A/N: **_There, some fluff for you guys ;) Hope you enjoyed it :) New update tomorrow :) Xxx_


	13. Venice

**A/N: **_I'm very glad you guys are still with me at this point. Thank you all for reviewing my silly story, **Shirley**, **angeleyenc**, **bellaandedwardforever1228**, **Biddy429**, **Dawl**, **lilianyas**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **DOOLIN**, **star1the2friend**, **x..x.x**, **titanterror12**, **Goddess of the night shadows**, **Bamberr.x**, **shouldbeworking**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **CullenFreak93**, **CourtneyCS**, **cicas33**, **Amy-Kay381**, **RyanPCullen**, **nougat81**, **Twi-girl09**, **Tortall101**, **katty8812** you guys are still awesome! Each and every review is so sweet! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the fluffy chapter last time :) There's plenty more where that came from ;) And because you've stuck with me for so long already I'm going to reward you all with a personal Edward who will take you on a romantic trip to Venice! How's that? :P_

_As for the questions:  
1. If Bella and Edward make love will you describe Bella's POV? I'm not entirely sure yet wether or not I'm going to let that happen although I'm thinking not... I described their wedding night in my other story **I've had the time of my life** already as well and I'm not sure yet whether or not I want to make this story any longer than I already have in my mind now. I think I've already pretty much given up on 17 chapters and am working towards 18 by now and I have so many other ideas that I just have to stop the story at one point :) but skipping it all together if I would let the story progress that far would not be my style ;) I would describe it somewhat, although not _too_ much, I do want to keep it T rated ;)  
2. Is Edward going to propose? Where's the fun in me spoiling that for you? ;) My lips are sealed ;)  
3. Will there be more drama? Not much, I'm wrapping up the story so it'll be mostly fluff ;) Hope you guys don't mind :P I think Edward and Bella deserve a break ;)_

_To Biddy429: I agree that not much happens at the airport :P Just a filler really ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
To Dawl: I love your reviews :D They're always so helpful and fun to read! So thank you for that :) I'm glad I made your day with my story ;) I see 6 was more convenient for you ;) Especially for you I've put in the street artist's portrait, hope you like it ;) You can make whatever you want from that 'it' ;) Sadly I don't have any suggestions for the bribery, as much of my imagination as I try to put into my story I'm terrible with thinking of things I would like :P Why don't you propose something and I'll see if I like it? ;) Too bad you can't read tomorrow :( But two chapters in one go is also nice I guess ;) Hope you have a nice Saturday! :)  
To star1the2friend: I'm sorry, I don't mean to torture you (A) What can I do to make it better?:P  
To titanterror12: I totally understand if you don't have time to read and review :) No need to apologize, I'm just happy that you review and read whenever you have the chance :) I'm sure there's someone like Edward out there for you, maybe not entirely the same (I'm guessing you could do without the vampire part and the leaving part and all those nasty things ;):P) but surely close enough ;)  
To nougat81: OMG that sounds like the perfect holiday to me :D_

_Well that's enough babbling from me, on to the story. Don't worry to those of you who were afraid something bad was going to happen here, this is just pure, blissful fluff of their holiday in Venice :) Hope you all enjoy it :) Since most of us have to work or go to school I thought this was a nice way to get away ;) Enjoy and lemme know what you think! :D_

* * *

**Venice**

When I woke up the next morning it was warm in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and I realized Edward wasn't next to me anymore. For one split second I started to panic again. Then I remembered last night, I had been panicking then as well and it was getting ridiculous, I could trust Edward, I knew that. So I heaved myself off the bed and put on the robe that was hanging in the bathroom. Then I slowly walked into the living room, there was a delicious scent welcoming me, it smelled like freshly baked bread, cinnamon and fruit. I noticed the table was fully set again and I quickly scanned the room for Edward.

Edward just walked back into the room with some cutlery in his hand, when he noticed me a smile spread across his face. It was my favorite crooked smile and I couldn't help but beam back. Even though I had convinced myself more or less not to worry, I knew Edward wouldn't leave me ever again, I couldn't stop my stomach from sighing relieved and I noticed my heart sped up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Edward said with a sexy smirk on his face, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I wanted to have the table set before you would be awake, I had planned on returning to the room right afterwards but you beat me to it."

"Good morning, that's alright, at least you're still here," I said jokingly.

Edward was in front of me in less than a second and he held my face in between his hands, he stared intently into my eyes, smoldering me, then he spoke in a soft, certain voice, "I'm never _ever_ leaving you again, I can't be without you anymore. I love you too much!" The intensity of both his stare and his words made my stomach flip and my heart skip a beat. Then he placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips and my heart was racing in my chest. All I wanted to do after that was kiss him. I forgot about breakfast for a moment and threw my arms around his neck, locking myself to him while I let my hands wander to his marvelous hair, I was kissing him with as much passion as I could and he kissed me back eagerly.

Always too soon, he pulled back. "Aren't you hungry love?" he asked smugly.

"Now I am," I told him with a chagrin on my face, he chuckled.

Breakfast was delicious, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten anything _this _good in the morning, everything was luxurious and amazing. Throughout breakfast Edward sat across from me, just staring at my face with an expression so full of love it made me blush and quickly drop my eyes whenever I would sneak a peak at him, every time he would laugh a gorgeous laugh and it made my head swim. It amazed me that my head hadn't drown by now, it was ridiculous the effect Edward had on my _everything_.

After I had had some 'human minutes' to myself, hurrying myself through brushing my teeth, taking a shower and getting dressed as much as I could so I could be with Edward as soon as possible, we were ready to leave the apartment. I was finally going to see Venice.

"What do you want to do first?" Edward asked sweetly when we were driving in our rental car towards the centre of the city.

"I don't know, I've never been here, I don't know what's good," I admitted.

"Well, lucky for you I do so I'll give you the full tour this week."

And that's what he did. We had been wandering the streets of Venice the entire morning and I was overwhelmed with what I saw, everything was so beautiful and the city was very romantic. We, or rather I, had lunch at a tiny restaurant somewhere in the city and according to Edward it was supposed to be the best place in whole of Italy. I had never been anywhere in Italy before but to me it definitely was the best restaurant in Italy, it certainly was the best restaurant I had ever been to. The food was amazing and everything was so cozy and cute. The setting was romantic and the view was breathtaking, although I hardly ever glanced outside because of the god sitting across from me. I could hardly take my eyes away from him long enough for me to finish my food, let alone enjoy the scenery.

Whenever the waiter would come over and ask if everything was alright, Edward would speak Italian to him and it left me completely mesmerized every time, I didn't think I would ever get used to his sexy accent. It was embarrassing that I had already admitted this to him the previous night because every time he would say something in Italian he smirked at me or he would give me such a sexy look that I had to gasp and look away before I would completely turn into jelly. I was so hopeless. I couldn't believe that this creature was truly mine. After everything I had been through, I never had expected I would ever feel this happy again, but Edward was mine and I knew it, the realization sent butterflies through my stomach every time and it put a huge smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked curiously, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I lied while blushing a deep red.

"Bella," he started while dazzling me with his eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled in defeat, I couldn't refuse him anything when he was smoldering me like that, "you don't play fair!" I accused him.

"I'm not doing anything," he said sweetly while his golden eyes bored into mine.

"Right," I said a little taken aback by the force of his eyes, I had never heard of vampires with hypnotic powers but this couldn't be normal, "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you," I admitted while blushing further.

"I'm the lucky one love, I'm the luckiest man alive that you gave me a second chance, I didn't deserve that and I will never stop being grateful Bella," he said while moving his face closer to mine until our lips touched briefly.

"Hmm," I sighed happily and Edward chuckled before pulling back and showing me my favorite smile.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he stated solemnly.

"I love you too Edward," I said a little clumsily.

After Edward paid the bill we got up from our seats and we walked out of the restaurant. When we were outside Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I draped my arm around his perfect waist, it was wonderful to walk like this with the man I loved more than anything in the world.

Edward guided me towards a huge square with lots of nice looking buildings around it. He noticed my awed stare.

"This is called Piazza San Marco, the best known square in Venice," he explained.

"It's amazing," I said in awe.

Edward explained a little about the history of the square and he told me about all the buildings surrounding it. It was a beautiful sight and I was speechless for a while. Edward guided me to the large building, a church from the looks of it, at the end of the square.

"This is the Basilica di San Marco," he said in a sexy Italian accent, "It's one of the most beautiful basilisks in Europe, and it has quite a history," he said knowingly.

He told me about the history of the church as he walked me closer to it. It wasn't until we were right in front of the door that I realized we were supposed to go in there and the realization made me look up at Edward astonished.

"What, you didn't think I could go into a cathedral?" he asked mockingly and I blushed heavily. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, none of the other vampire myths had been true and I didn't know why I had expected this myth to be any different. "Silly Bella," he said adoringly while kissing the top of my head.

He put his arm around my shoulder again and we walked into the cathedral. It was amazing, the interior was just as impressive as the exterior and I looked around stunned. The architecture was very extraordinary and I could definitely understand why this was one of the most beautiful cathedrals in Europe, it was mesmerizing.

We wandered through the entire cathedral for a while and somehow I was reluctant to leave. The beauty of it left me dazed. I had never been such a fan of architecture or churches per se but I loved this place. It could also have been partly because Edward was so close next to me and explaining everything about each individual part of the cathedral, throwing in some Italian names here and there that made my head swim. We stayed inside the cathedral for a while and everything about it was breathtaking.

The rest of the afternoon we spent wandering around Piazza San Marco and it was lovely. There were many scetch artists there and although I would never admit it to Edward, I had always loved those drawings they made, many of those people were just very talented.

Edward of course noticed me eying one of the artists and he raised his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Would you like him to make a portrait of us?" Edward asked curiously, obviously spot on about my wish.

I just blushed and hesitated before answering him. "Only if you would like to?" I said as if it was a question.

"I want to do whatever makes you happy love," he said smiling.

I was immediately excited about it and couldn't wait a moment longer. So I beamed at Edward, showing my true emotions about the scetch artist and he smiled his crooked smile back at me. My heart melted and I sighed.

"Everything alright love?"

"It's just not fair, it's so easy for you to distract me," I moaned.

"Like you don't have that effect on me," he retorted mockingly.

"I do?" I asked, a little insecurely.

"Of course you do you silly girl," Edward said sweetly before bowing down to give me a peck on the lips, "So how about that portrait?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Right," I muttered, unable to hide that I had completely forgotten about that plan for a moment, "lets go," I said a little more enthusiastically and Edward chuckled.

Edward spoke to the artist in Italian again and I just stared at him, almost drooling and looking like a moron. Whatever Edward had said made the guy stare at him with big eyes before frantically motioning for us to take a seat and hold still. Edward sat me down on a chair and took his seat diagonally behind me, he put his arms around my waist and let his head rest on my shoulder. I was blushing heavily, especially when I noticed a couple of old people staring at us in awe.

It didn't take the artist long to finish the scetch and before I knew it Edward was paying the artist what seemed like way too much and the man handed the portrait to me. "Hope you like," he said in a heavily Italian accent. I just nodded at the man, too embarrassed to speak, and I looked at the paper in my hand.

The artist did a really good job, the portrait didn't quite do Edward justice but then again, I don't think any portrait ever would, however he did look like a god as always. But I didn't look as plain next to him in the picture as I did in real life, the artist had made me more beautiful than I was and I was grateful. At least the couple in the portrait looked very much in love and they looked like they truly belonged together.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked after letting me admire the picture for a while.

"I love it, it is really good," I replied enthusiastically.

"I'm glad, although you're much more beautiful in real life," Edward said adoringly.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you," I said jokingly while trying to hide my blush.

"Silly Bella," Edward replied while shaking his head before putting his lips to mine and moving them in a way that made my head swim.

"So where are we going next?" I asked curiously after I had regained my sanity from the intoxicating kiss.

"You'll see," Edward replied mysteriously while grinning at me.

Edward guided me towards the canal and to my surprise there was a boat waiting for us.

"This is the Canal Grande," Edward explained, "the view by gondola is amazing so I rented one for us."

I looked at the little boat waiting for us and I was amazed. I had heard of these gondola tours and I'd seen them in movies and it always looked so amazing. A huge smile spread across my face as Edward scooped me up and carried me onto the boat.

"Aren't we supposed to wait for the tour guide?" I asked Edward confused when he started pushing the boat away from the shore.

"No silly, I've rented the boat for the evening and I'll be the tour guide today," he explained enthusiastically.

I looked at him amazed but didn't say anything otherwise.

Edward had been right, the city looked amazing from the water and it was very romantic. Although I'd rather Edward would be holding me but he was steering the gondola through the canals easily and at some point he started singing an Italian song, the way the other tour guides would do as well, but when he sang it sounded amazing and so sexy that I couldn't focus on the surroundings anymore. I rose from my seat carefully and I wanted to get over to Edward as soon as possible. Of course this made me stumble and I would have fallen into the canal if it hadn't been for Edward's strong arms catching me.

He stepped away from the peddle for a while and just let the gondola drift as he took his place next to me and wrapped his cold arms around my waist. I leaned into his strong chest and inhaled his heavenly scent.

"Was this what you were trying to accomplish?" Edward asked softly.

"Hmmm," I sighed happily while nuzzling my face further into his chest.

He put his hand under my chin and raised my face so I was looking straight into his eyes, he brought his lips closer to mine until they touched and for a long and blissful moment I forgot everything else and only focused on his lips on mine. I was happy that he wasn't as careful with me as he used to be anymore but it also made me curious as to why that was.

For some reason curiosity won over my desire to keep kissing him until I had no more oxygen left in my system and I pulled away, leaving him pouting for a change. I chuckled at his expression and blushed heavily as I realized that was the way _I_ normally looked when _he_ pulled away.

"What's wrong love? Did I hurt you?" Edward asked unsurely while his pout changed into a horrified expression.

"No of course not!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Then what is it?" His golden eyes were boring into mine and as always I lost my train of thought. I quickly looked away from him and tried to gather my thoughts.

"I was just wondering something," I started quietly.

"What about?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you don't seem as cautious as you used to be anymore," I told him and he nodded in response, "I was just wondering why that was," I stated simply, "Isn't my blood as appealing to you anymore?" I blushed heavily at my own silliness.

He chuckled and put his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look into his eyes, then his expression turned grave. "My sweet Bella, I've been without you for so long and my body knows now what it will do to me when I'm not around you. Your blood still sings to me in the same way it used to, maybe even more so because I'm not as used to it anymore, but the time I spent away from you was excruciating and I can't endure that kind of pain again. I was a mess Bella, and I can't be without you anymore, my body knows that and that makes it easier for me to be closer to you know," he explained seriously, then a smile formed around his lips, "that doesn't mean that my control is perfect though, don't get any ideas," he added jokingly and I smiled.

"I love you," was all I could say after all the emotion that had washed over me by the intensity of his words.

"As I love you my beautiful Bella," he said solemnly before he locked our lips together again.

After a while of cuddling and kissing while the gondola just floated on the canal Edward said it was time to head back and retook his place behind the peddle, steering us back in the direction we had come from.

It wasn't long before we were back at the Piazza San Marco and I was amazed by the beauty of it yet again. There was a lot of activity going on now, more than there had been this afternoon, there were orchestras playing music and some people were even dancing. It all looked amazing and I was left breathless for a moment. Then I noticed Edward was staring at me and I looked up at him a little confused. His expression was expectant and I couldn't understand why that would be.

Then he held out his hand to me and I realized what he was doing. I gasped in panic, he couldn't be serious! He must have seen the shocked look on my face because he started to chuckle.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked while he pulled up one perfect eyebrow and smirking sexily at me.

"You know I can't dance!" I exclaimed in horror.

"I know it's been a long time Bella, but surely you haven't forgotten that I can dance?" he said mockingly.

"Fine," I grumbled while reluctantly taking his hand and letting him lead me to the 'dancefloor'.

The moment we were near the center of the square Edward turned me so I would be facing him and put his one arm around my waist while holding my other hand in his free hand. He started leading me into movement to the beat of the music and before I knew it we were twirling around the square. I couldn't believe how easy it was when I was dancing with him. It wasn't long before I forgot all about my fears and I was actually enjoying myself. I smiled broadly up at Edward and he was beaming back. He was having just as much fun as I was.

During the twirling I saw that a few people had stopped dancing and just looking at us in amazement. I blushed at the attention and I wanted to hide myself, so I leaned in a little closer and put my head against his shoulder, nuzzling my face in his chest and inhaling his scent again. A rush of emotions and desire hit me again and I almost forgot the crowd around us. I started kissing Edward's neck and held myself closer to him.

After a while the music changed and Edward stopped dancing, there were actually people clapping as we left the Piazza and started wandering the streets of the city again, on our way back to the car.

"I figured you didn't want to kiss in front of all those people," Edward said out of the blue and I looked up to him in surprise. The smile on his face was amused and his eyes were a little darker than they had been before.

He pulled me into an alley and pressed my back against the wall, then he placed his hands against the wall on either side of my face while gazing into my eyes intensely. He chuckled before he brought his face closer to mine slowly and before long his lips were against mine, moving with so much passion and intensity that it left me breathless within seconds. I gasped and as I pulled my face away to breath he moved his lips along my cheek, to my jaw, to the spot behind my ear where he rested for a while, placing kiss after kiss and driving me crazy with desire. He continued his path along my neck before slowly moving back up along the same track. The closer he got to my lips the slower he began to move and the suspense was killing me. At some point I couldn't take it anymore and I took his face between my hands and pulled him back to my lips so I could kiss him again. I felt him smile against my lips and I couldn't help but smile a little as well.

We kissed for a long time and it was perfect. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth and I tried to inhale as much of his scent as I could, I felt like a drug-addict the way I wanted him. I let my tongue wander along his smooth lips and whenever I would do that he would let out a low sound and moan in pleasure. I couldn't help but feel an intense joy at the sound, I was almost proud that I could make him do that, not that I would ever admit that aloud.

After a while Edward mumbled that it was time for us to get back to the hotel room and we reluctantly let go of each other and walked back in the direction of the car. I felt a little awkward coming out of the alley and I blushed heavily whenever I thought I saw someone staring at us and quickly dropped my eyes to the floor and I continued staring at my feet until we reached the car.

The drive back to the hotel didn't take long and we were in bed and kissing passionately before I knew it. I loved Edward's new attitude towards kissing and intimacy, it made everything just that much more perfect. I cursed my humanity when I started to feel my eyelids droop and Edward chuckled when he saw my bemused expression right before I let out a huge yawn.

"Time to sleep love," he said teasingly.

"Right," I muttered while blushing again.

He pulled me into his chest again, cradling me and stroking my hair until I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face from all the excitement of the day.

The rest of the week in Venice was just as amazing as the first day and we spent most of the time kissing and holding each other while visiting some of the most romantic places on Earth. I had a wonderful time and when it was time for us to pack our bags and return to the airport, I was sad.

"Thank you so much," I told Edward sincerely when we were sitting in the plane back to New York, "I had an amazing week and I am really sad to see it end."

"You are very welcome love, I had a great time as well, I am so lucky to have you," he stated simply.

"I'm the lucky one," I contradicted him.

He just shook his head but didn't respond. Instead he put his arms around me and held me close to him. I knew it was going to be strange to go back to our old lives after everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks but I knew there was no getting out of it. At least everything was just that much more fun now that I had Edward again.

* * *

**A/N:**_ That was it for this chapter :) Hope you enjoyed the fluff ;) Next chapter will be up tomorrow :) Xxx_


	14. Forks

**A/N: **_I'm glad you all liked the bit of fluff from the previous chapters. Thanks for the wonderful reviews yet again, **titanterror12**, **Shirley**, **Twi-girl09**, **angeleyenc**, **Mouse**, **NJ94**, , **ambii-twilight-chick**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **MiiaCullen**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **W.I.S.**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **lilianyas**, **JennCorinthos**, **katty8812**, **cicas33**, **Tortall101**, **shouldbeworking**, **Dawl** you guys rock! :D _

_First off: I hate right now! Because of some stupid error it didn't save my editing and thus I'm too late with uploading because I was working... So sorry I'm too late right now, but don't blame me, blame fanfic! :D_

_As for the questions:  
1. What will Shirley say about Bella and Edward being back together? Well, she already knows since they've been going to school before their trip to Venice as well and I didn't really focus on it but there will be a little more focus on Shirley the beginning of this chapter :)  
2. Will Bella become a vampire? Eventually of course she will ;) How else is she going to spend forever with Edward? But I'm not sure I'm going to let my story come to that point though... Since BD did that already and everything :)  
3. Will Edward and Bella get married? Same goes for this question, I guess they will eventually, who knows ;) But I'm not sure if I'll write that as well :)  
4. Will Alice have more involvement with them soon? She's in this chapter, along with the rest of the Cullens :) _

_To lilianyas: Thanks for making me your number 1 (or 2 :P) MUST READ author ;) Quite the honor! Glad you like my story :)  
To Lizzie: I've been to Venice once a couple of years ago, I truly loved it! It's such an amazing city! Too bad the gondola tours are so expensive, my parents didn't feel like paying :(  
To Dawl: Your review seriously cracked me up! I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload before 6 or around 6 but as mentioned before it wasn't my fault :P Thanks for the really sweet review :) I'm glad you liked the previous chapter so much :) I'm probably going to make it through 18 chapters :) Although I haven't been writing much the past couple of days so I should get a shot of inspiration soon or I won't be able to make the daily updates... :O _

_Well moving on to chapter 14, Forks. For those of you wondering about Jake, he's in this chapter and the next one and the one after that probably ;) Enjoy and review! :) _

* * *

**Forks**

Edward and I had been back from our vacation in Italy for a couple of weeks already and school was going fine thanks to his tutoring. Alice and Edward sat with the rest of the group every day at lunch still and it was a lot of fun. Shirley and Max had been a steady couple for a month already now and they looked very much in love. They fit together perfectly and it was impossible not to feel happy for them. When I had told Shirley about Edward and I being back together a while back she had been sceptical at first but she could see how truly happy Edward made me and the look on his face whenever he would look at me had been enough to reassure her that it would all work out fine so now she was just happy for me and she liked hanging out with the two 'youngest' Cullens almost as much as I did. Although I knew she still felt a little uncomfortable around Edward but she hid it well.

"Oh my god you guys!" Alice stormed into Edward's room, where Edward and I had been laying on the bed cuddling and kissing the entire afternoon, without bothering to knock first. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands and the look on her face said she would have been bright red with excitement if blood was still running through her system.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked annoyed, he probably already knew the answer but the sooner Alice told us her 'great news', the quicker she would be gone and we could resume our activities again.

"Gee, aren't you happy to see me," Alice said mock hurt. I chuckled a little despite my own annoyance at her interruption.

Edward just glared at her and waited for her to continue.

"Right," Alice said, composing herself, "look what I got!" she gushed while she was waving a paper in front of us enthusiastically.

"What is it?" I asked, a little curiously now.

"Your dad's wedding invitation, he has invited the entire Cullen family to the party!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I had already been surprised that Sue was willing to let Edward come along as my plus one but I hadn't expected them to invite the entire family.

"Yes, Bella, don't be so shocked! Your dad loves me!" she said while shooting me a glare.

"But Sue doesn't," I replied a little bitterly and heard Edward cough, trying to hide his laughter.

Alice's face fell ever so slightly before she composed herself and stuck her tongue out at me. "When you were in the hospital I saw Charlie coming over here and telling you that they were engaged. I took the liberty of calling him, obviously after he had actually told you, and congratulated him. He was happy as ever to hear my voice and invited me immediately. He only had problems with Edward for leaving you, he likes the rest of us," she said while sticking her tongue out at her brother, who glared back at her in response, "and I tried to smooth things over a little bit, telling him that Edward thought he was no good for Bella so when Carlisle was offered another job he took the opportunity to leave Bella in the hopes she would find someone better than him," she rambled while I stared at her in shock, "and now everyone is invited to a wedding! I'm so excited! We have to go shopping soon!" she gushed enthusiastically again.

"Great," I muttered unwillingly, knowing full well what kind of torture shopping with Alice would be, memories that painful did not fade over time.

"You guys are no fun! I'm going to tell Esme, she'll be happy at least," Alice grumbled while she dashed out the door and left us to our business again.

"You know? I'm really happy that Charlie is getting married again, Sue and he have been together for quite a while now and it's amazing how well they go together. Charlie needs someone to look after him and since I can't be that person the rest of my life I'm glad he found her. Both of them have had some rough times in the past, with Sue's husband dying and everything, and now they have each other to work through everything. It was about time that Charlie proposed though, he's been beating around the bush for too long already, it was clear from the moment they started dating that he wanted to marry her and she loved him just as much as he loved her so she would never say no, I don't know what the hold up was," I rambled happily at Edward. His expression was unreadable, he had put a smile on his face but his eyes seemed miles away, thinking of something, calculating maybe, I couldn't tell and it frustrated me. "What are you thinking?" I asked him after a few moments.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You were deep in thought. What was on your mind?" I asked again.

"Oh nothing, you know, arrangements for the wedding," he replied mechanically but with a hint of a smile in his eyes. I didn't buy it but I didn't want to get into it right now, it was clear that Edward didn't want to talk about it anymore anyway.

The afternoon passed quickly and it wasn't long before it was time for me to go back to my room. I slept over at Edward's place almost every night now, since he couldn't very well lay next to me when Shirley was sleeping in the same room, that would be awkward. But I made sure I spent a lot of time with my friends as well. When I had started dating Edward back in Forks I had kind of alienated my friends and that came back to bite me hard when I lost Edward, I was never having that again, not that I was counting on Edward ever leaving again, he had made his ideas on that matter pretty clear on numerous occasions in the past couple of weeks. Besides, I really liked hanging out with my friends so I wasn't too upset whenever I left Edward to have a movie night with Shirley, like we were going to do tonight.

When I reached my room I noticed a white, fancy-looking envelope laying on my bed, it was Charlie's wedding invitation and, although there was nothing about it that was his style, I got tears in my eyes of the idea of him getting married again, I was ecstatic.

Shirley and I spent the largest part of the evening chatting and half watching Enchanted, I had seen that movie many times already and so had Shirley but it made us both very happy so we had decided to watch it again. Shirley informed me that she and Max were doing very well. He was taking her away for the weekend, something about showing her the sights in San Francisco. She was very excited about the prospect of a weekend with just the two of them and she was chatting about it happily for a while. I was happy for her and gladly took part in the conversation.

When the movie was finished I packed my things and Edward came to pick me up. I showed him the invitation to the wedding, since it was addressed to both of us, and I got misty eyes again when I saw the simple invitation.

The wedding was in a week already and I couldn't wait to get back to Forks and see all my friends again. Luckily I didn't have any classes this week or the next, since the week after that was going to be midterm week and we had gotten the time off to study. Thanks to Edward, studying hadn't been a problem and I was already mostly finished with my work. So Edward surprised me by saying that the entire Cullen family, including me, was going to go to Forks tomorrow already to help out with preparations and so that I had some time to catch up with my friends before the wedding.

The journey to Forks passed by smoothly, as was to be expected when one travelled with the Cullen family. Alice had been chatting excitedly about the upcoming wedding and how happy she was for Charlie throughout the entire trip and at the end of it even Emmett got annoyed at her for talking too much. Of course Alice couldn't care less and talked even more just to piss Emmett off, the argument that resulted from that between the two had been hilarious to watch and eventually Esme had stepped in and assigned an opposite corner of the plane to both of them. They had given her an incredulous look but when her expression remained deadly serious they complied and went to stand in their designated corners. It was a very funny sight and everyone, including Esme, cracked up, which made the pout on both Emmett and Alice's face grow instantly, causing more laughter to erupt. But after we had quieted down Esme made both Alice and Emmett promise to behave before letting them get back to their seats.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion in Forks in the early afternoon and I couldn't wait to see Charlie and my friends again. So I told Edward I was going to visit my friends down at La Push right now but I would be back later. He didn't like the idea of leaving me alone with the werewolves at all but I had put my foot down and convinced him that they were my friends too and I had every right to visit them whenever I wanted to. He had wanted to come along but that would mean breaking the treaty, which was not something anyone would want, so he had to stay behind and wait for me to return. I felt sad leaving Edward but I was glad to be alone for a while as well, I needed to work things out with the pack, and especially with Jacob. I was sure Jake had already heard that the Cullens were attending the wedding as well but I didn't know what else he knew, especially about me and Edward dating again. So I had to explain the situation to him and he wouldn't be thrilled.

Edward had preferred it if he could drop me off, at least at the border of the two territories but I had insisted on seeing Charlie first and I promised I would call Jake to ask him if he could pick me up there. Surely Jacob had no trouble with my plans and he was thrilled to see me, so after only half an hour at Charlie's place the doorbell rang and Jacob was standing in front of the door, waiting impatiently for me to come with him.

"Hi Jake," I greeted him enthusiastically.

"Bella! I've missed you!" he exclaimed while pulling me in for a hug.

After spinning around with me a couple of times he put me back on my feet and it was time to go to the reservation.

"I'll be back tonight dad," I told Charlie quickly before dashing out the door towards Jacob's car.

"I heard about your accident," Jacob said with a strained voice, "what happened?"

"I was driving a little too fast and I didn't see the guy in front of me quickly enough so I hit the brakes and steered into a tree," I explained quickly while blushing heavily.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it seemed like fun at the time," I retorted sarcastically, "No, I don't know Jake, I didn't really plan on doing it either," I added a little irritated.

"Right," he muttered.

I knew the hard part of the conversation was yet to come but I didn't want to discuss it in the car, we would go to the beach and sit on our branch, watching the waves, the way we used to do when we had something to discuss. It had also been the place where we had decided to break up and ever since then the place had a seriousness yet a calm that was very much necessary for the conversation that was about to take place.

After a while of walking in silence we reached the log and sat down.

"So," Jake started.

"So," I repeated a little insecurely.

"I heard the Cullens are here as well?" he said with an expression on his face that I couldn't read.

"Yeah, they were invited to the wedding as well," I replied seriously.

"Right," Jacob muttered, "I don't like it at all," he said in a strained voice. "What about _him_?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Edward is here as well," I said, dodging what he had meant by the question.

"That's not what I meant Bella," he told me sternly. I hadn't truly hoped he would fall for it, we knew each other too well, "I meant, are you two still friends?"

"Well," I said hesitantly, I guess I couldn't beat around the bush any longer, he was going to pry until he got the answer he already knew he was going to get so I might as well throw it out there soon so he doesn't get angry with me right away. "we were friends for a while, and it was all going well, and we're sort of dating again now," I told him uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I figured as much," he muttered, "I really don't like any of it Bella! I want you to be happy and I know you love him but he's not good for you! The way you were when he left… It's not right Bells," he exclaimed.

"He's not going to leave me again Jake. He's the one I want, I love him, more than anything, and he makes me happy," I told Jacob sincerely.

"It's not right! He's not _human_!" he said pained.

"Well, my best friend isn't exactly human either and I've never had a problem with that," I pointed out.

Jacob couldn't really respond to that anymore so we were silent for a while. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked after a while, "About that he'll never leave again I mean," he added softly.

"He didn't leave because he didn't love me anymore, rather he left because he did," I started my explanation, "Edward thought that being in my life made everything that much more complicated and he wanted me to have a normal, human life, the way it's supposed to be. He thought he was protecting me by taking himself out of my life, but all he did was make matters worse and he realizes that now. He has had a very hard time when we were apart as well, according to Alice he was in no better shape than I was, which made us both realize that we can't be without each other, so he won't leave me again," I defended Edward.

I saw the incredulous look on Jacob's face but he composed himself quickly, "I guess that's actually kind of nice of him." Jacob made a face like he had just eaten something really dirty but it meant a lot to me that he said it anyway. "Would it be okay if I talk to him soon?" Jacob asked after a while.

"Er," I said hesitantly.

"Oh give me a little credit Bells, I won't rip his throat out," he said jokingly, "although I could," he added quickly, earning a death glare from me.

"Well, I'm not the one you should ask I guess…" I said still hesitantly.

"Could you ask your bloodsu… I mean him… I mean _Edward_," he said with a disgusted face, "for me please?"

"Fine," I grumbled, knowing that making Jacob call Edward wouldn't really work out for the best.

"Thanks Bells," he replied enthusiastically while beaming at me.

The rest of the evening we spent with the rest of the pack, just chatting and catching up. I was glad to see that none of the guys were mad or disappointed for going back to Edward as what seemed to them as so easily. Sam gave me some strange looks in the beginning of the evening, almost accusing looks, but after I had explained to him and to all of the boys that Edward had left because he thought he was protecting me, they were all happy for me, or at least as happy as they would ever be with a human falling in love with a vampire, but they didn't judge me much and I got off with a few lame vampire jokes, mostly from Paul. So it was a fun evening all in all and it went a lot better than I had expected at the beginning of the day.

Later on the evening Jacob and I were in his car, he was giving me a ride home.

"Bella, I know you're not mine or anything, that didn't work, but I do still care about you and I would just like to ask you to please be careful. I know you trust him and I know he doesn't feed on humans or anything but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous and if anything happened to you… I… well, I don't know what I'd do Bells, I love you," he said sadly.

"I love you too Jake, nothing is going to happen to me, don't worry, and I will be careful," I promised him. No need to tell him that I would rather we weren't so damn careful, it was driving me crazy but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been before Edward left, we were allowed to kiss more and touch more than before and that was just perfect for me.

"Alright." Jacob seemed satisfied with my response because he didn't press his case any further and I was glad.

It wasn't long before we were at Charlie's house, where I would be spending the night for the coming weeks, everything would be just the way it had been before Edward left, aside from the fact that we didn't have to go to high school and my best friend was now a werewolf.

"Alright, well, sleep tight Bells, I hope I'll see you again soon," Jacob said tentatively.

"You'll see me so much you'll get sick of me," I promised jokingly.

"I sure hope so!" Jacob grinned at me, "Don't forget to tell him that I would like a word alright?" Jacob said while trying to keep a straight face, he didn't quite manage and I glowered at him.

"Sure, sure," I replied and we both chuckled at my response.

"Sweet dreams Bells, I'm really glad you're here," Jake said sincerely and I gave him a hug.

"Goodnight Jake, see you soon!" I stated before stepping out of the car and walking towards the front door.

As soon as I opened the door I heard Jacob's car pull away and I walked inside.

"Hi kid, did you have a nice time?" Charlie greeted me.

"Hi dad, yeah it was great, I have really missed all of them," I told him sincerely while smiling at him.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun," he said before turning his attention back to the television, towards some sports game he was watching.

I quickly ran upstairs, hoping Edward would already be waiting for me there. I opened my door enthusiastically and expected him in the rocking chair, a wave of disappointment hit me when I noticed the chair was empty and the smile disappeared from my face.

"Good evening love," his velvety voice came from the general direction of my bed, I hadn't expected it anymore and it made me jump and let out a squeal.

"Edward!" I whispered enthusiastically before throwing myself on top of him, hugging myself close to his body.

He chuckled. "Hi love, how was your day?" he asked softly.

"It was really nice, I had missed my friends a lot and I got a chance to talk everything out with Jacob, I'm really happy it all worked out the way it did," I babbled happily and Edward smiled serenely back at me.

"I'm glad love," he said sincerely.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jacob wants to talk to you," I said blushingly, "of course you don't have to if you don't want to, he said I should ask you if you would please meet him somewhere so you could talk. I don't know what it's about though and it might not be pleasant, maybe it's better if you don't go," I rambled.

"That's alright, I'm pretty sure I know what he's going to say and I wouldn't mind having a word with him, he is your best friend after all, I guess I could make an effort," he shuddered delicately at his own words but as soon as he noticed I had seen him he smiled apologetically at me and the smile on his face made me weak inside and I couldn't be mad at him.

"Alright, I'll call him tomorrow then," I said reluctantly.

I didn't want to talk about Jacob any longer, I just wanted to be in Edward's arms and reminisce about the times we had spent here before.

"So many memories," I sighed when I was all ready to go to sleep.

"Indeed," Edward agreed with me.

"That reminds me, the stuff you took from me, so I wouldn't remember you after a while, do you still have it?" I asked curiously.

"I couldn't take it away from you completely, it wasn't right but I wanted to leave something behind with you so I hid them under the loose floorboard," he admitted ashamedly.

"That's great!" I exclaimed while I rushed over to the one floorboard that was not tightened and yanked it out of the way. There they were, all my stuff neatly piled up in my floor. I picked it up with a huge grin on my face and walked back to the bed. I spread out all the pictures and stared at them, my smile grew bigger with every new picture I examined and after I had seen them all I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome love," he replied before taking the pictures out of my hands and gently placing them on my nightstand before he returned his attention to me and brought his lips to mine. The feel of his touch made me shiver and I passionately returned the kiss.

After a while I was too sleepy to stay awake and I laid cradled against Edward's chest, waiting for sleep to overcome me. Right before I fell asleep I was worrying about the next day, I was wondering what the talk between Jacob and Edward would go and I was nervous that they might actually start a fight or something. I didn't want that. So after a while I fell asleep with a strained look on my face.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it for today. Hope you liked it :) New chapter will be up tomorrow, not sure if it'll be on time though, first because FF might not allow it ;) and secondly because my schedule is completely full tomorrow but I'll try to upload as soon as I can :) Xxx_


	15. Long Day

**A/N:**_ Thanks to all for reviewing, **Shirley** ,** Lauren James**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **cicas33**, **Twi-girl09**, **MareenCullen'**, **twilight girl104**, **Bamberrr.x**, **Dawl**, **CourtneyCS**, **twilight4evr84**, **titanterror12**, **angeleyenc**, **LittleCoward**, **EmoE**, **lilianyas**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **Iris Cullen 13**, **Tortall101**, you guys are the reason I love writing fanfic so much :)_

_Questions:  
1. What will happen between Edward and Jacob? Well, you'll find out in two chapter's time ;)  
2. Are you going to have a Leah/Seth/Bella sibling moment at all? I'm not a huge Leah fan but I really like Seth so he'll be in the story some more during the wedding and everything :) I'm not sure how much though since I haven't written anything for it really :( I know shame on me! :D _

_To Shirley: Well, your character is amazing of course ;) Enchanted is the best for sure! :D  
To MareenCullen': I'm normally not team-Jacob AT ALL either but I figured Bella deserves a nice best friend so why not make Jake a little more accepting, after all, they don't have to deal with the whole 'Jacob wants Bella for himself' stuff anymore so I would assume that makes things easier all around :)  
To twilight girl104: That's a coincidence, the reason I chose February 25th is because that's my birthday as well :P  
To Dawl: As always, amazing review! I love how you take the time to write so much about my story :) Your ideas are all really interesting :) And I might just use some of them ;) Depending on how much time I have and everything :P Enchanted is definitely worth it! Hot guys and a lovely happy ending :D It always makes me soooo very happy :D You should watch it when you have the time! :) As for your ideas, like I said, I like them, they're interesting and some of them I've already written as well. In this chapter you'll, for instance, find some more of Alice, Esme and Rosalie (not much Rose though, don't care much for her either :P) I'll see if I can keep writing enough so I can update daily at least till Wednesday ;) Thanks for the amazing review! :D _

_To Everybody: Thanks for sticking with the story this far :) You guys rock! Now on to more pressing matters, I've not entirely written chapter 16 yet because I've been crazy busy with everything, so that means that I'll either do that tonight or tomorrow, depending on how much schoolwork and inspiration I have, but I can't guarantee daily updates after this one anymore, so sorry about that, I didn't plan any of this to take this long :( Hope you guys aren't too mad at me ;) And who knows, maybe luck's on my side and I will be able to finish the chapter on time ;) But at least I was able to upload on time today :D So that's one good thing ;) _

_Anyways, enjoy chapter 15 and lemme know what you think as always ;) Your reviews always make my day! :D _

* * *

**Long day**

I woke up with an uneasy feeling, it was like today was going to be a bad day and I couldn't quite place why I was feeling like this. Then I remembered what Jacob had asked me yesterday and I figured he would speak with Edward today and I tensed up.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked worriedly the moment he felt every muscle in my body contract.

"I'm not sure, but today is not going to be a fun day I think," I said gravely.

He lifted my chin up so I was facing him and he could stare into my eyes. For a moment the force of his gaze made me forget all my worries.

"What has you worried?" he asked and the worries were back front and center in my mind.

"Well, for one, Jacob wants to have a talk with you remember?" I said strained.

"I know love, that's no reason for you to be upset, why don't you come with us then? Since you don't trust it won't end in a fight. But I can promise you, even without you there we are going to be civil," he told my solemnly. I believed him but the uneasy feeling didn't quite die down.

"Right, well I might as well get it over with right?" I said uncertainly while I walked towards the phone.

"Always worrying," I heard Edward mutter while he dutifully followed me downstairs.

My dad was already over at Sue's, apparently he spent every day at the reservation nowadays, preparing for the wedding, or I assumed that rather he was listening to Sue prepare the wedding. So I reluctantly walked over towards the phone and dialed Jacob's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked warily.

"Hi Jake, it's Bella," I said as enthusiastically as I could manage.

"Bells! Hi, how are you?" Jacob exclaimed excitedly at the sound of my voice.

"I'm alright Jake, how about you?" I asked him, more out of courtesy than anything else.

"I'm great Bells, so why are you calling me?"

"You wanted me to ask Edward if you guys could talk right?" I said a little bitterly now.

"Yes, so what did he say?"

"He's fine with it," I replied reluctantly while glancing over to Edward who was serenely playing with a strand of my hair, when he noticed my gaze he smiled at me reassuringly, I grimaced and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Great, so when can I meet him and where?" Jacob asked what sounded like enthusiastically.

Before I could respond Edward held out his hand, asking me for the phone.

"Er, Edward wants to talk to you?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

"Sure," Jacob said calmly.

I deliberated for a moment, unsure whether or not this was a good idea, all the while Edward was just looking at me, his expression somewhere between amused and annoyed. Then I figured they couldn't kill each other over the phone and gave in. I handed the phone to Edward and waited impatiently for him to say something.

"Jacob?" Edward asked as soon as he put the phone to his ear. "Bella said you wanted to talk," he stated calmly. I heard Jacob's low voice buzzing on the other end of the line. "This afternoon is fine," Edward replied to something Jacob had said, I heard zooming on the other end of the line again and Edward's face became thoughtful, "I guess we can meet there, alright, see you then." Before I knew it Edward had hung up the phone and I was waiting impatiently for him to tell me what was going to happen.

"So?" I pried when he didn't speak.

"We're meeting at his house this afternoon," he told me serenely.

"His house?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, apparently he thought that was a good place, I don't really understand why but I'm guessing he means no harm so it wouldn't hurt to go there."

"But what about the treaty?" I asked still shocked.

"I'm not sure, but he's letting me pass the boundary, besides, the entire Cullen family will be on their reservation for the wedding anyways, what's one more vampire on their land?" he joked. I just stared at him with my eyes wide in astonishment. "Jacob said I had to come alone though, he wanted to talk to me, so I guess I'm going to have to leave you alone just this afternoon."

"That won't be a problem," Alice's voice came from behind me and it startled me.

"Alice?" I exclaimed, "How did you get in?"

"Oh Bella," Alice sighed while rolling her eyes at me, "First of all you have a spare key outside, remember? Besides, I'm a vampire, human locks wouldn't stop me anyways," she said jokingly.

"Alright, I feel very _unsafe_ now, I guess it's a good thing Edward is with me to protect me most of the time," I told her mockingly.

"Very funny," Alice said while glaring at me, "anyways, since Edward's future just magically disappeared I saw that your schedule was wide open so we're going shopping. And by 'us' I mean you, me, Esme and Rosalie, we need a girls' day out and that's exactly what we're going to do!" she gushed excitedly. "Besides, what's a better occasion than a wedding to buy a new dress?"

"Great," I groaned, knowing full well that I was in no way going to get out of this. I looked up to Edward pleadingly and he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry love, I had no idea she was going to do this, and I do need to have that talk with Jacob," he said remorsefully.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic about this Bella! After all, you're supposed to be my friend and friends like hanging out together!" she accused me.

"I like hanging out with you, I just don't like to play 'lets put Bella in as many uncomfortable clothes as we can'," I retorted sarcastically. Alice stuck her tongue out at me but didn't respond otherwise.

"I'll meet you at our house in half an hour, and don't even think of running because I won't have any problems hunting you down and dragging you back," she told me menacingly.

"That's enough Alice!" Edward said sternly. Alice just shrugged and dashed out the door.

"Do I really have to?" I asked Edward pleadingly.

"I'm afraid so love, I'm sure it won't be that bad and tonight I'll make sure we have some time together alright? We could go to our meadow and just be alone, how does that sound?" he asked while his eyes smoldered at me and turned my will into jelly.

"Fine," I grumbled, "you promise?"

"Promise Bella, now try to enjoy your afternoon and I'll be back before you know it," he promised while kissing the top of my head lovingly.

"Now get ready before Alice makes good on her threat!" he said mockingly.

I half ran upstairs, I took a quick shower and got dressed as quickly as I could. Simple jeans and a sweater. I was actually playing with the idea of wearing sweats instead of jeans, just to annoy Alice but to my great dismay my sweatpants were still in the washer.

I was ready before long and I quickly walked back downstairs.

"Lets go!" I told Edward mock enthusiastically. He chuckled and grabbed my hand in his, lacing my fingers through his, and I relaxed instantly at his touch.

It wasn't long before I had to say goodbye to Edward and watch him drive away towards Jacob's house. The idea of the two of them having a talk made me nervous and the fact that it was in Billy's house only made matters worse.

"Why do you think Jacob wants to meet in his house? They have always been so careful with the treaty, why change that now?" I asked out of the blue when the four of us were driving towards Seattle.

"Maybe Jacob feels safe there or something, I don't know, you know him best," Alice replied looking a little worried herself.

"It will be fine Bella," Esme assured me.

"I think it's strange, what does the mutt want?" Rosalie asked bitterly. She still hadn't quite warmed up to me but after all the pain her brother had been in being away from me she had accepted that I was a necessary part of their lives, collateral damage I guess she saw me as, she was thankful that I made him smile again but that was about as far as our friendship went. It was nothing like the bond I had with Alice and I often felt uncomfortable around Rosalie, I wished it would have all been a bit easier.

"I don't know! I can't see!" Alice exclaimed out of the blue, her face was frustrated and it looked like she was focusing on something really hard, "I hate that I can't see when it comes to the wolves, I have no way of knowing Edward is safe!"

"I'm sure they won't hurt him Alice, Jacob said he just wanted to talk and he wouldn't hurt Bella by hurting Edward," Esme tried to reassure Alice but I could see that it wasn't really working.

It was only when we arrived in Seattle and we were close to the shops that Alice loosened up a little again. Her eyes lightened up and a brilliant smile spread across her face. It was eerie to see the effect something as horrible as shopping had on Alice's mood. Before I knew it she was dragging me along towards the stores, Rosalie and Esme following dutifully, easily keeping up.

"Alice! Slow down!" I complained.

"There's no time, so many stores!" she said thoughtfully, undoubtedly planning the best route.

"But," I started to protest again but the glare she shot me was so frightening I shut my mouth immediately.

It was an afternoon full of torture, at some point Alice, Esme and Rosalie had ganged up on me and they were all handing me dresses to try. They were constantly discussing the best strategies and it frightened me to see them all like this. I had seen this kind of behavior from Alice on many other occasions but it scared me that Esme and Rosalie were just as bad when it really came down to it.

It wasn't fair because I was pretty certain that Alice already knew exactly what I was going to wear to the wedding, just like she knew what she was going to wear and Esme and Rosalie as well, and they had already gotten their dresses in one of the first stores we had walked into but somehow she seemed to have so much fun with me that she put me in all sorts of dresses that I would never wear anyways and she knew it. I felt like a child again and when I had tried voicing my complaints to Alice she had given me the puppy eyes and played the guilt card, saying how much she had missed me and that she was so excited that she finally had someone to dress up again, knowing all too well what kind of effect that would have on me. So I gave in and sat out my punishment, thinking about Edward and our alone time tonight.

"So Bella, I was wondering something," Alice started innocently when Rosalie and Esme had left the store already to go into the next one to choose a selection and already have it waiting for me in the fitting room. The tone of her voice and the expression on her face were too innocent and I was sure I wasn't going to like where this was going.

"What is it?" I asked tentatively, mentally bracing myself for impact.

"You've been dating Jacob right?" She knew the answer to that question already and seeing her response the last time we had discussed this I knew this was going to be very unpleasant.

"Yes," I replied cautiously.

"For how long?"

"I don't really know actually, we weren't keeping track, I guess a month or two or something, maybe a bit longer," I told her truthfully.

"Alright," she said thoughtfully.

"Why?" I was curious to know what the point was in this whole discussion.

"I was just wondering if you had had the _entire_ relationship experience?" I blushed 10 different shades of red when I had finally grasped the meaning of her question and I just stared at her in shock.

"Alice!" I exclaimed alarmed.

"Gee, Bella, it's just a question. So?"

"So what?" I played dumb.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "So, have you or have you not?"

"What?" I was buying time now.

"Oh come on! Have you had sex with Jacob?" she blurted out irritated.

"No!" I exclaimed horrified before I could stop myself. I tried to calm myself down before speaking again. "It was never like that, we kissed but that was it, there wasn't enough passion for any of it," I told her ashamedly.

"The kind of passion you have with Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, it is that way with Edward, not that he would ever be with me in that way," I told her blushingly.

"Not until you're turned you mean? You do still want to become a vampire right?" she asked a little uncertain.

"You've seen that haven't you? Of course I still want that."

"But things have changed, you know what it's like to be human now, to go to college and you've even kissed another guy. I can imagine that you would want the full experience first," she said suggestively.

"Alice! You know it can never be like that! He'll think it's way too dangerous!" I exclaimed but as soon as she had uttered the words images started forming in my mind and I knew I wasn't going to be able to let this go now, I wanted to have every experience I could before I would be turned, but I wasn't going to be able to convince Edward either way so it didn't matter.

"He's been known to give you everything you want Bella," she said evilly.

I just blushed but didn't respond anymore, I was too much in thought, thinking hopeful thoughts and it wasn't good. The images in my mind were so real and so wonderful that I wanted them badly now, which would only crush me when Edward would reject me.

"He loves you too much Bella, he won't deny you anything, especially not when it's something he wants too," Alice told me suggestively before winking at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked incredulously.

"I want you to have every experience you can, you're giving up a great deal Bella, and I've never had any human experiences, sometimes I wish I had. Whenever I see you, I know what it could have been like and I don't want you to miss out on anything, I know that it's not completely possible to have a normal human life before you're turned, not a full one at least, Edward will never be able to give you kids, something he hates as you know, but he can make sure you have the rest of the experiences I have never had, so I want you to think about it, and make sure you get it right."

I was shocked, I had never known this side of Alice before, I didn't know she wanted to experience things humanly and I still couldn't believe she was trying to talk me in to having sex with Edward, that was just impossible.

"Oh," was all I could say to the information I had just gotten.

"It's alright, just think about it, it'll be fine. We should head back to the others," she changed the subject quickly.

"Right," I agreed with her.

At the end of the day I was dragging my feet and I was exhausted. We had visited every single clothing store Seattle had and I had tried on a thousand different dresses, each one more ridiculous than the other. Of course we would only find the perfect dress for me at the very last store we entered. I saw Alice grin wickedly at me when she handed me the blue dress and I was already pretty sure this was going to be the one.

"Oh, that looks absolutely gorgeous!" Esme exclaimed the moment I walked out of the fitting room and twirled around to show off the dress.

"It's perfect!" Alice agreed, nodding her head satisfied.

"It looks really nice," Rosalie said softly. I was surprised that she had said anything at all. For the largest part of the afternoon she had just ignored me. But she was now even helping me with the dress, saying in which way I would have to wear my hair, discussing plans with Alice and Esme, putting in ideas for jewelry, everything, it amazed me. So I just stared at her in shock when she was pulling at my hair, trying to get her point across more convincingly.

She noticed my stare and smiled shyly at me. I returned the smile timidly and that was as close as we were going to get for today, but it still made me feel hopeful that maybe one day, we would be a little more comfortable around each other and she could accept me as part of the family.

Alice insisted on paying for the dress, she didn't even allow me to see the price tag, which made me think it was ridiculously expensive, but then again, what wasn't when you were out with the Cullens? I was too tired to even begin arguing with her so I let it go. It had been a very long day and I couldn't wait to get back to Edward and just let him hold me in his arms. We had some things to discuss, I knew that, but for now I just wanted to be with him, hug him and kiss him. Nothing more.

We were back in Forks not much later and Edward's silver Volvo was already in the driveway. I almost ran into the house, almost bumping into Jasper and Emmett, who had just been on their way out to see if the girls needed any help with anything. Edward was laying on the couch and he was reading a book. He looked so peaceful and I wanted to go over to him and place kisses all over his face. He heard my entrance and looked up with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello love, did you have a nice afternoon?" he asked amused when he saw the bewildered expression on my face.

"Er, yes, fine, you?" I muttered.

"It was interesting. Why don't we go to our meadow for a while?" he suggested and I eagerly nodded my head. That sounded perfect to me.

We walked past the rest of the family on our way to the Volvo and Alice was looking at me. I briefly shot her a smile and she beamed back. "Think about what I've said!" she yelled after me and I blushed feverishly.

"What did she say to you this time?" Edward asked a little concerned. I was sure he was trying to read Alice's mind but she wasn't going to let him in, not now.

"She just gave me something to think about, we'll discuss it later," I told him dismissively and I could see Alice beaming at my response, I had troubles suppressing a nervous giggle so I tried to pass it off as a cough, this was going to be so difficult, I was never going to have enough courage to even bring up the subject, let alone tell him what I want. It was impossible.

Edward just looked at me curiously but didn't pry and I was thankful. We drove in silence the entire way and when we reached the parking spot Edward was over to my side of the car in no time, helping me out of my seat. He stared into my eyes intensely before placing a kiss on my lips with so much passion and emotion at once that it overwhelmed me. I felt my knees getting weak and right before I felt like collapsing he pulled back, flashing his beautiful crooked smile at me. I gasped and felt my entire body turn into jelly. Edward luckily supported all my weight with his arms otherwise I would have been sure to introduce my face to the floor. But he easily lifted me onto his back and started running towards the meadow.

The run wasn't quite long enough for me to worry about what I was going to say or do. All my worries about Alice's words had completely made me forget about the talk Edward was supposed to have with Jacob today but when I thought of it again curiosity washed over me and it was all I could think about. I would have to know what had happened first.

We sat down in the grass of the meadow, I had my back towards Edward, he was sitting up straight and I was leaning into his chest, his knees on either side of me and his arms around me protectively and lovingly. It felt very nice to be with him this way. I felt peaceful and I was even working up enough courage to start the conversation we were going to have.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it for another chapter ;) Hopefully there'll be another update tomorrow :) No promises though! :) Xxx _


	16. Talk

**A/N: **_Hi guys, I had a spurr of inspiration last night so there is a new chapter for you guys today ;) Aren't you happy? :P It's a little later than usual, sorry about that, but I've had a crazy busy day... Anyways, as always my gratitude goes to all of you who take the time to review my chapters, **lilianyas**, **twilight4evr84**, **katty8812**, **angeleyenc**, **ambii-twilight-chick**, **Lauren James**, **Shirley**, **Twi-girl09**, **meagancullen1**, **Dawl**, **AliSplendora**, **LittleCoward**, **wackynicolecsu**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Bamberrr.x**, **shouldbeworking**, **W.I.S.**, **titanterror12**, **EmoE**, **for the love of cullens**, **Carly Traveler**, **Iris Cullen 13**, **WaterPaw**, **sarahcullen4eva**, **CullenFreak93**, **MiiaCullen**, **MareenCullen'**, **TwilightFreak1609**, and since I'm over 300 reviews for this story thanks to you guys you can all have a shooting star that'll make your wish come true :) _

_I'll quickly go over the questions:  
1. Are Rose and Esme listening in on the conversation between Alice and Bella? I haven't really thought about it but if they had heard it they'll give Bella enough privacy to at least pretend they didn't ;)  
2. Are the wolves going to have a part? I'm not sure about that yet, surely they'll be at the wedding but I'm not sure how much focus there will be on them :)_

_To lilianyas: I did mention you in my last chapter ;) But that's alright ;) At least we're certain you're in this one! :D Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! :D  
To Dawl: I am human yes :D Your review cracked me up again! Your reviews always make me very happy, I like how much time you put in to writing them :) Thanks! :) I agree, Alice is amazing :D Maybe sometimes even a better version of Edward than he is ;) Although not when it comes to him being a boy and hot and everything but friendwise :P As for a new update: you're in luck ;) I managed to write quite a lot yesterday so there is a new chapter today, be it a little later than usual :P Hope you enjoy ;)  
To Emma-MasenCullen: Sorry to keep you away from the Bella x Edward fluffiness, there is plenty more guaranteed in that department for the remainder of the story so don't wory ;)  
To shouldbeworking: Thanks so much for the sweet words :) It means a lot to me that you want to savor my chapters :) _

_For those of you wondering about the conversation, you're in luck, this chapter will explain it all ;) You didn't really think I was going to keep this from you now did you? ;) Enjoy and as always let me know what you think ;) Here's chapter 16: Talk._

* * *

**Talk**

"So," I started nervously.

"So," Edward responded, a little uncertain. When he noticed my nervous expression and my fidgeting he raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong love?" he asked worriedly.

"You ask me that often don't you?" I tried to joke but didn't quite manage to keep my tone light.

He still chuckled. "I guess I do, don't I?" he replied lightly. "But it seems like there's always something worrying you, and I'm concerned, I want you to be happy," he stated simply.

"I am happy," I told him sincerely.

"Good," He smiled, "now what's on your mind?"

I couldn't tell him what I wanted just yet, then I remembered that he was supposed to have a 'talk' with Jacob this afternoon and I decided to start with that.

"What did Jacob have to say?" I asked curiously, dodging his question effectively.

"Oh, yes, that was quite an interesting afternoon I had," he said with a serene smile on his face. His expression gave nothing away otherwise but I knew he was going to share his story with me anyways so I just waited patiently for him to continue. "Jacob is a really good friend of yours isn't he?" Edward asked, his face still not giving anything away.

"Yes, my best friend," I answered surely.

"Right, well he obviously feels the same about you." Something about the way he said that made me nervous. What had Jacob said to him?

"I know, we're like siblings," I replied blushingly.

"He told me that as well, he cares for you deeply Bella."

"I know," I said again, unsure what else to tell him.

"Right, well Jacob had some interesting things to tell me and to show me as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend has a very good memory, very vivid images," he said while trying to keep his expression composed, he didn't quite manage and I noticed him flinching delicately at the memory.

"What did he show you?" I asked worriedly although I could guess which images made Edward flinch like that.

"Well, why don't I start from the beginning?" he asked softly.

"Alright," I replied hesitantly.

"Good," he said, nodding his head, "As you know Jacob asked me to come over to his house this afternoon. I didn't know what to expect and obviously Alice couldn't be of any help with that either. I was a bit shocked that Jacob had asked me to break the treaty though. He knew I would be wondering that so he explained to me that he didn't want any audience with our talk but that Sam wasn't comfortable with Jacob being alone with me either. So they settled on me coming to La Push, so we could be alone but the wolves would be close by anyways, they had to help with the wedding preparations so they couldn't very well walk around in their wolf forms the entire time, trying to listen in to the conversation or notice the moment Jacob phased," Edward explained.

"That makes sense," I muttered, nodding my head.

"Yes, well he invited me into his home, Billy was at Sue's taking care of some wedding arrangements so we had the house to ourselves. Jacob was nervous but he was also very determined to talk to me anyways. I tried my best not to provoke him in any way. I knew what he wanted to say immediately and I didn't blame him for anything, quite frankly I would have done the same if things had been reversed."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little worriedly again.

"You'll see," he said reassuringly, "So we stood in the house for a while, both uncertain what to do," he began.

Edward explained the entire story as if I had been in the room with them and I could see everything in my mind.

_Edward and Jacob were facing each other uncomfortably in the small house. Their stances weren't very friendly but they had both decided to keep things civilized, it wouldn't help if they would fight and neither of them wanted to hurt me in that way. _

"_What did you want to discuss Jacob?" Edward asked politely after a long moment of silence. _

"_Right, well, it's not like you haven't read everything in my mind already but I still wanted to tell you in person," Jacob started uncertainly and Edward just nodded, waiting patiently for him to explain. "Bella told me that you and your family were back for good and I just wanted to explain some things to you. First of all, I don't like it one bit that you're back, just so you know," Jacob said unfriendly, "but it's not my business if Bella wants to keep you around. However, it does become my business if you hurt her ever again. Bella is my best friend and I love her like a sister, so if you ever hurt her, in any way, again I'll make sure to hunt you down and kill you myself," Jacob threatened. Edward didn't say anything but just nodded his head again. "Alright, now that that's said, I think it's only fair that you know what you've done to her in the past, you can see it as insurance for me, so I can be certain you'll never put her through that again, not that I mind the idea of killing you so much but I hate seeing Bella like that ever again."_

_Jacob showed Edward images of the most horrible months of my life. He thought of the way I had looked when Sam had found me in the woods that first evening, he remembered my zombie days and the lifeless expression on my face and mostly he remembered the way I was holding on to my chest, trying desperately to hold myself together. Edward flinched noticeably and the pain in his eyes was very evident. _

"_I didn't know she would be like that, this was never my intention," Edward said sadly, more to himself than to Jacob._

"_Bella explained that you left because you thought you were protecting her and I guess I can respect you for that, but the result of it was that she was a mess for months and she was never any safer. You should have stayed away from her from the beginning but since you didn't it was stupid of you to leave her unprotected, or at least until she found out about the pack that is, while there was a vindictive vampire on the loose," Jacob said sternly._

"_Yes, I believe I have never properly thanked any of you for saving her from Victoria, I had no idea she would come after Bella, I didn't know her ties to James, the vampire who was after Bella in the beginning," Edward said sourly._

"_I know," Jacob replied curtly, he was trying to stay polite but the memories of my dark ages and of Victoria were making it very difficult. He blamed Edward for most of it and hated that Edward hadn't been able to stay away from me from the start. _

"_I am truly sorry for what I've done to her Jacob and I will never forgive myself for that." A pained look crossed his face and it hurt me terribly to see it. _

"_I used to think that everything would be better if she just had some time to recover but she never got over you. We tried to be a couple, I don't know if she told you?" _

"_She has," Edward replied strained. _

"_Alright, well, in the beginning I thought that if she gave herself some time she would be able to love someone else, to love me, and after a year or so we gave it a try. And it was very nice in the beginning," Jacob said with a sad smile on his face, remembering the way we were when we just started being a couple. _

_Edward saw the images of Jacob and me holding hands, hugging and kissing and laughing together and he flinched again. He had wanted me to move on but the images of me being happy with another guy were too much for him and he let out a quiet sob. _

"_I'm sorry," Jacob said sincerely, "it must be hard for you to see that, I know I wouldn't want to be able to see all of that if things were reversed." _

_Jacob's sympathy made me smile, he was really trying to like Edward and I appreciated it, he knew how important Edward was to me. _

"_That's alright, it's my own fault," Edward said sadly. _

"_Yes," Jacob said curtly, "But that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you or the reason I brought this up. As I was saying, it was nice in the beginning, it was easy, but after a few months we both realized that this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. You were still in her memory but that wasn't the only reason it didn't work out, we were _too_ close, she was my sister more than my girlfriend so at some point it just became uncomfortable and we decided to give up trying. It just wasn't going to work. I think we're both glad we gave it a try though, I don't know what would have happened if that wouldn't have been the case but I'm sure I would not be so accepting of everything that has happened. I love Bella dearly and she will always be my best friend but it isn't more than that anymore. I've seen the way her face lights up when she speaks of you and she has never had that with me. You make her happy Edward, and I'm sure she'll never feel that way about anyone else, not anymore," Jacob explained._

"_I feel the same way about her Jacob, you can be sure of that, I've been a mess without her and leaving her was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life. I'm a fast learner and I will never leave her again, I'll be around as long as she wants me to. I promise you I will never hurt her in the same way again," Edward swore solemnly. _

"_I believe you," Jacob said after a moment of silence. _

"_Thank you, and thank you for being there for her, it means a lot to me that you could be her friend when I wasn't." _

"_Sure, sure." The thought of Jacob's usual respond made me smile. _

"_There was more you wanted to discuss wasn't there?" Edward asked politely._

"_Yes, well not so much that I want to discuss it, more that I have to. You see, even though you being here is technically breaking the treaty, the treaty still stands as far as the pack is concerned, obviously with the exception of tomorrow as well, and I need to call you on one particularly important part of that treaty," Jacob started hesitantly. Edward understood immediately what he was getting at from his mind but let him speak the words anyways. "The treaty says that you are not allowed to _bite_ any humans and I know what Bella will want eventually, because she will always be the same Bella, and I know that you won't deny her anything she wants, especially not now, so I just wanted to remind you of that particular part," Jacob stated seriously._

"_I understand and I hadn't forgotten. Trust me if it was up to me Bella would stay human forever, and if I could become human for her I would without any hesitation and I would pay any price, but that's not the way it can be. Bella can be very persistent when it comes to things she wants, you undoubtedly know that better than anyone, maybe even better than I do, and I will try as hard as I can to delay that event. I don't want her to become a monster any more than you do Jacob, you can trust me on that."_

"_Won't it make it much easier for you then?" Jacob asked confused._

"_Easier in the sense that I don't have to be so careful around her anymore, yes, but it will also be harder for different reasons. I like the way she is now and I don't want her to become the way newborn vampires can be," Edward shuddered delicately at the thought, "It will be harder in the sense that every time I will see her as a vampire I will know that _I_ did that to her, even though it's her wish, so no Jacob, I don't think it will be easier for me," Edward said solemnly. _

"_Right," Jacob muttered, a little taken aback by the speech Edward had just given him. _

"_Don't worry Jacob, I will fight her on this one, as hard as I can, and I hope I can change her mind somehow but I'm afraid it will happen eventually, you know how stubborn she is," Edward stated sadly._

"_I know," Jacob muttered in defeat. _

_They didn't speak again for a long time. _

_Jacob was the first to break the silence again. "Well, I guess that's all I had to say for now, just take really good care of her alright? I don't ever want to see her hurt again!" he said seriously._

"_I will Jacob, I truly love her," Edward promised._

"_I see that now, I guess I can live with it then, until…" he didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to, they both knew what he meant. _

"_Thank you for being such a loyal friend to her Jacob," Edward said sincerely._

"_Sure, sure," Jacob shrugged. _

Edward had a sad look on his face. "He's a good kid," Edward said to me. Something about the way he said 'kid' made me feel protective of Jacob, he was no more a kid than I was, but I didn't want to get into that now, it was too much for one day already as it was.

"He's my best friend," I thus replied simply.

"Yes, he's a good friend for you Bella, even though you could have chosen a _human_," Edward said mockingly.

"I wouldn't really be safe around mere humans now would I? Besides, Jacob was human when I chose him to be my friend," I shot back teasingly.

"Touché," Edward grinned at me and I knew everything was going to be great.

The only thing left to really discuss tonight was the idea Alice had planted in my head and I had no idea how to go about it other than just blurting it out. So that is what I did. "Remember when Alice told me to think about what she had said?" I started out of the blue, immediately regretting it because of the curious look that now crossed Edward's face. He was not going to be happy with me for this!

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about that, what was it all about?" he asked curiously.

"Well, when we were shopping Alice asked me a rather uncomfortable question that got me thinking."

"Oh? What question?" Edward asked the question I was afraid he was going to ask but I knew it was unavoidable at this point anyways. I needed a way to get onto the subject and this was the only way I had come up with.

Surely now that seemed like a stupid idea, I should have just _shown_ him rather than _talk_ about it, that would have been a hell of a lot easier and not so damn embarrassing. By this time I was blushing heavily and I knew that always made Edward curious as well as uncomfortable since he didn't know my thoughts. So I gathered all my courage and answered his question.

"She asked me about my relationship with Jacob," I mumbled softly, although I knew Edward would catch every single word of it.

"That nosy elf!" Edward said rather angrily, "What specifically did she ask you then?" he pried with a look on his face that bordered between angry and worried.

"Er, yes, right, well," I stuttered, searching for the right words, "She literally asked me 'Have you had sex with Jacob?'" I blushed a deeper shade of red than I had ever blushed before and I fixated my eyes on a point on the floor, avoiding Edward's gaze.

I noticed Edward was still, too still, so I curiously looked up at him from under my lashes, afraid of what I would find. He was sitting there like a statue, holding on to the floor as if his life depended on it and his face was furious.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"How dare she?!" he spat at me.

"It's not so bad Edward," I defended Alice, I hadn't brought it up because I wanted to get Alice in trouble, that was so not the point! "I don't mind, really, please, don't be mad, she means well," I rushed through the words quickly.

"The hell she does!" he almost yelled, "She should mind her own business!" The glare on his face was menacing and I was frightened. I had never seen him _this_ angry at Alice before. Sure she could annoy him but he was beyond furious right now. I don't think I've ever seen him this close to a _vampire _before.

Edward noticed my shocked and scared expression and he worked hard to compose himself.

"I'm sorry love," he smiled apologetically at me, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, please forgive me."

"It's alright," I muttered blushingly, unsure what to say. I wasn't going to be able to bring up the rest of the conversation ever again now, there was just no way he was going to give in and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. This hadn't been the smartest way to go about it. I should have really just shown him what I meant rather than trying to discuss it rationally.

"Thank you, you're too forgiving, but what is it you wanted to discuss before I so rudely interrupted you?" His tone was soft but his eyes were still hard.

"Never mind," I mumbled shyly while looking at my hands resting in my lap.

I felt his cold fingers against my chin, he lifted my head so my eyes could meet his gaze. His eyes were warmer again, he was smoldering at me and I couldn't help but feel weak inside. "Please Bella?" Edward breathed persuasively.

"No, it's alright," I said softly.

"Please?" he asked, turning the full force of his eyes loose on me and I couldn't deny him anything anymore.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, "just don't be mad anymore please?" It was my turn to plead.

"I promise," he said solemnly.

"Alright," I began, turning bright red again, "I don't really know how to say this," I admitted shyly.

"Well, then start by telling me what you answered Alice, if you don't mind that is, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine as well," Edward told me in a rush.

"That's alright, I brought it up for a reason," I tried to joke but didn't quite succeed, "Right, well, I told her Jacob and I had never had that kind of passion. We kissed but that was it." I blushed a new shade of red, deeper than I had ever blushed before and I couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable discussing my 'experience' with Edward.

"So you've never…?" Edward asked suggestively.

"No," I exclaimed embarrassed.

"Good," I heard Edward mumble but I wasn't sure he meant for me to hear it.

"Have you?" I asked a little ashamed.

"No love, I told you, I've never felt this way for anyone else in my existence," he said while his liquid golden eyes bored into mine.

"Right," I muttered and Edward chuckled.

"Why did Alice ask you that in the first place?" Edward asked with a hint of the anger he had before but it seemed that curiosity won this time because he was smiling.

"I'm not sure exactly, something about her wanting me to have the full _human_ experience or something," I told him seriously, "not that it matters," I added quickly.

"Of course it matters," Edward replied simply.

"Why?" I asked him incredulously.

"What do you mean why?"

"Well, I just don't understand why it matters that Alice thinks I need the full human experience before I'm turned," I said softly.

"It matters a lot Bella, you need to be very sure before we could even discuss turning you, you know I don't want you to become a monster like me," he said sadly.

"But that's not the point. I've made my decision about that long ago, I will not live without you ever again," I replied seriously, not quite sure how we had gotten from me trying to tell him I wanted to have sex with him to the subject of me becoming a vampire.

"You won't have to, I will never leave you Bella," Edward stated surely, "as long as you want me to stay, I'll be here, the rest of your life."

"I want you forever," I told him sternly, "so you can see why a human life isn't enough."

Edward raised his eyebrows in shock. "But," he started.

"But that's not the point right now," I cut him off quickly, "Alice has already seen me as one of you and there's no way I'm staying human. And that's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway," I told him certainly.

"What did you want to discuss then?" he was seriously curious now.

"Well, Alice got me thinking and she has a point. I do want to have the full human experience," I blurted out, not giving myself any more time to chicken out.

Edward's face became hard and he didn't move anymore, he just stared at me in shock. "Impossible!" he exclaimed after a while of silence, "I can't! We can't! It's too dangerous Bella!" he almost shouted at me.

"I trust you Edward," I said softly.

"Bella, we can't! It's just not _right_! Not when you're this fragile!" There was so much pain in his eyes, I placed myself in his lap and hugged him close to me, stroking his hair, comforting him.

"I know it's dangerous Edward, but I trust you, you won't hurt me!" I told him severely.

"Please Bella, don't make me do this?" Edward begged.

"Alice wouldn't bring it up if she thought it wasn't safe," I argued with him.

"I can't," he said sadly.

"Please Edward? It's all I want," I pleaded one more time. I know it was no use and as long as I wasn't a vampire he wasn't going to give in to my desire anyways.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked.

He hadn't completely said no yet and I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful. "Please?" I tried one more time, closing the distance between us quickly and snuggling into his chest, "Can we at least try? If it doesn't work then we know it doesn't work and we'll give up trying until I'm changed," I begged him.

"How can I deny you anything?" he sighed in defeat, "Alright, we'll try." A glorious smile spread across my face and I was beaming thankfully at him, his expression wasn't happy, it was worried and grave so I put my hands on either side of his face and started kissing him with more passion than I had ever done before, letting all my desires seep through. I quickly moved my hands towards his shirt and started undoing his buttons, I wasn't even trembling now that he had already said yes, and before I knew it his shirt was on the floor and my hands were tracing the planes of his marvelous chest greedily.

At first Edward was hesitant, kissing me back but not with as much passion as he had done before. But then he seemed to lose himself in the kiss as much as I did. We fell back in the grass and I was on top of him, kissing him and hugging him close to myself. His arms were around me, holding me to him, and his hands were tracing the planes of my back under my shirt. I decided this pace wasn't fast enough for me and I untangled myself out of his embrace and started taking off my shirt. I wasn't even halfway through when his hands were on mine, constricting them, then he dropped my hands to either side of my body and stared at me intently. Then he moved his hands to my head and placed his hands on either side of my face he held his face just inches from mine but far enough so I could stare into his beautiful eyes. I was unable to resist his force so I was left with a pout on my face that made Edward chuckle.

"We will try love, but not tonight, not now, I need time to prepare, I'm not sure I can handle it yet, I need some time," Edward said while gazing into my eyes.

"But," I started to protest.

"Please?" Edward said pleadingly.

"Fine," I grumbled, a little dissatisfied.

Edward chuckled again and kissed the tip of my nose lovingly.

"I love you, silly human," he said teasingly.

"I love you too, insanely moral vampire," I teased back and Edward laughed a beautiful, musical laugh that made my head spin for a moment.

The rest of the evening we spent talking and hugging and kissing in our meadow. It had been amazing and I was sad when it was time for us to head back home.

We walked back into the Cullen house and everyone was going about their own business, they hardly noticed us walking in. Except for Alice, she was beaming at me and when I smiled back at her she winked.

"I'd like to have a word with you," Edward told her sternly.

"Oh give it a rest Edward," Alice said while rolling her eyes at him, "It'll all be fine. You can thank me later," she told him smugly and I couldn't help but giggle a little, both at what she had said and the events that had taken place today. It had truly been a remarkable day in more ways than one.

He let it go, it was already late and it was time for me to go home and go to bed.

That night I slept very well with Edward's arm protectively around me. I thought back on the day I had and the craziness that had just passed. I was happy that Edward had agreed to my request and I was thankful that the talk between Jacob and Edward had passed _peacefully_. All in all it hadn't been the terrible day I had dreaded before.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that was it for today :) Hope you liked it :) I don't think I'll be able to upload tomorrow because I have a shitload of stuff to do and I haven't even finished the next chapter yet so I'm truly sorry about that, it'll be my first non-daily update :( I hope you guys won't be too mad at me (A) At least I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger right? :P Xxx_


	17. Wedding

**A/N: **_Well thanks to a party in my unit last night that prevented me from going to bed early I've been able to finish the new chapter in time ;) How's that? :D Didn't have anything else to do anyways so that was nice :) So today, a bit earlier than normal because otherwise I wouldn't be able to upload at all tonight until very late since I'm not around my laptop this evening, I didn't have to break my streak of daily updates ;) Thanks for reviewing as always, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Lauren James**, **Shirley**, **katty8812**, **MiiaCullen**, **CourtneyCS**, **Amy-Kay381**, **Calicoastgirl**, **lilianyas**, **Goddess of the night shadows**, **angeleyenc**, **TwilightRox28**, **titanterror12**, **Nikie Bleeker**, **CullenFreak93**, **KBabyLuv1235**, **shouldbeworking**, **cicas33**, **WaterPaw**, **LittleCoward**, **Iris Cullen 13**, I hadn't been very certain that the previous chapter was a good one so I was very happy to see you all liked it nonetheless :) _

_Questions and answers:  
1. Is this chapter going to be the wedding? Indeed it is :D Aren't we all happy now? :D Fluff guaranteed ;)  
2. When will Bella and Edward have sex? I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to write that entire thing again. But if I would I would have to get them to marry first (also one of the questions asked) and I don't think I'm going to write another wedding in this one. I've written so many weddings already (also in my other stories) and I think Stephenie Meyer did a nice job in BD with that ;) So that's definitely not going to be a chapter, unless you REALLY REALLY REALLY want me to, I might be able to come up with something but it's not the plan for now ;) About the sex, IF I'm going to do it, I'll describe it in a little more detail than in BD but leave out enough to keep it T-rated ;) _

_To Emma-MasenCullen: There's some fluff guaranteed in this chapter so you should enjoy it ;)  
To KBabyLuv1235: Since you requested it, here's a special shoutout to you ;) _

_We're already at chapter 17 and I said that I was probably going to leave the story at around 18 chapters, which would mean only one more chapter left after this but I'm thinking I might be writing two or more additional chapters. There will at least be 19 chapters because I already have the ideas for those written in my mind ;) but depending on whether or not I'm going to describe the sex there could be an additional chapter. But there won't be many more either way :) Maybe I'll leave the story at 20 since that's a nice number ;) But we'll see :D Just lemme know what you guys think :) _

_Well, on to the chapter at hand. Chapter 17: Wedding. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review when you're done :) or during or whatever you like ;) _

* * *

**Wedding**

The days passed by quickly and before I knew it we had already spent an entire week back in Forks. It was the 24th of February and I was at Sue's, making sure everything was perfect for the wedding.

Charlie hadn't been allowed to join me, since it was believed to be bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding. And I was pretty sure he was glad to have one more night to himself. Billy had offered to keep him company and they were currently watching a baseball game together at Charlie's place. They had probably ordered some pizza because Charlie said he wanted one last unhealthy meal before he would be submitted to Sue's home made dinners for the rest of his life. I hadn't been allowed to cook for him.

"It all looks wonderful!" I told Sue smilingly when we were walking on the beach, which was completely decorated with white flowers. There were many white folding chairs neatly lined up with an aisle in the middle where Sue would walk towards Charlie and the minister tomorrow. There was a huge bow of leaves and white flowers at the end of the aisle where Charlie and Sue would say 'I do', courtesy of the pack, they had all spent the entire afternoon building the thing, not without any trouble. But now that it was finished it looked like something straight out of a fairytale and it was amazing. A little further down the beach they had made a nice gazebo where people could go and enjoy the scenery privately, I thought it was a very nice touch and it looked very romantic when I had walked over there to make sure it was all set up.

"Thank you Bella," Sue said with a thick voice, "for helping me and for being here for Charlie, I know he's really happy to have you back even for a while, even though he would never admit it, he truly misses you."

"I've missed him too," I told Sue sincerely.

"Do you need anything else mom?" Seth came walking towards us with a boyish grin on his face. He had been very helpful throughout all the preparations and he was happy that his mom was getting remarried.

Seth was a good kid, he reminded me much of Jacob, especially the Jacob before he turned into a werewolf. Seth was playful and sweet and he seemed to always be happy for some reason. I liked hanging out with him. He hadn't had any troubles accepting that he was a werewolf, he loved every minute of it and it was refreshing to see that he didn't go through all the difficulties Jake has had when he found out what he was.

I wondered if Charlie would be let into the secret now that he was going to be the stepfather of two werewolves. I wasn't sure how he would feel about it all and what he would think if he would find out about the Cullens. It would be a shock no doubt, I just hope he can handle it.

"No, we're pretty much finished here, all you have to do now is be presentable tomorrow and walk me down the aisle," Sue told Seth adoringly. "You can go too Bella, we're all done here anyways and maybe Charlie would like to spent some time with you," she turned her attention to me.

"Right, okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow then," I said happily.

"Yeah, after the wedding I can call you my big sis! At least I have one sister I like hanging out with!" Seth said enthusiastically.

Leah had been very difficult the moment she found out she was a werewolf too and she had been giving the pack hell ever since. She had especially been hard on Sam but he was too much of a gentleman to ever let anyone know. I felt sorry for Leah, I was sure I would be just as miserable if I was in her shoes and I couldn't blame her for anything she did. I just hoped that she would find some happiness soon.

"I'm not sure I'll like having you as my baby brother though," I told Seth teasingly.

He pouted at me and the puppy eyes he gave me were truly adorable then he broke down in a smile and his laughter filled the air. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Alright, I'm going to go home then, I'll see you tomorrow," I told Sue and Seth in goodbye.

"Sure, thank you for everything again," Sue told me sincerely before giving me a hug.

"See you tomorrow sis!" Seth said enthusiastically before pulling me in for a hug and spinning around with me like I was some sort of a doll.

It was amazing how much my family had grown since I had moved in with Charlie a couple of years ago. I went from being an only child with divorced parents, to a girl with two fathers and two mothers, a boyfriend and 3 brothers and 3 sisters, a best friend and many friends. I was very happy with the turn my life had taken.

I had completely forgotten that I had a baby sister now as well. My mom had given birth to her a month or so ago and she had called me with the great news. Everything had gone by without a hitch and I was sad that I hadn't been able to be there at the time. I haven't even had the time to visit her because of the schoolwork I had to catch up on. But she had called me a few days ago and told me she would bring Phil and her daughter, my sister, to the wedding so I could meet her. I was ecstatic and now that the day was finally this close I couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to my already large family.

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arm and the events of today immediately put a smile on my face.

"Good morning, love," Edward whispered softly into my ear.

"Good morning," I replied happily before turning around and placing kisses all over his face.

"You're in an exceptionally good mood this morning," he said jokingly before kissing me back passionately.

"Of course I am! Today is going to be a wonderful day! I can just feel it!" I told him excitedly while smiling broadly.

"I'm sure it will be," Edward said with an unreadable expression but a smile on his face nonetheless, "I should head back home and get changed, I suggest you start getting ready as well, Alice will be here shortly to fix your appearance I'm afraid," Edward continued with a mock sad face.

"Right," I groaned, "Great, leave it to Alice to use any excuse to dress me up."

Edward chuckled and bowed down for one more kiss before disappearing out of my window.

I wasn't left alone in my room for long because as soon as I had dragged myself out of bed and started gathering my clothes for the shower there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I answered.

"Morning Bells." Charlie's head popped around the door and he was blushing from the excitement of today's events.

"Hi dad, what's up?" I asked while beaming at him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were already awake. Alice just called, she'll be here in a few minutes to dress us up." He made a face at me and I giggled.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up, do you think I still have time to make my escape?" I asked jokingly.

"I doubt it," Charlie said right after the doorbell rang. I made a face at him and he laughed uncomfortably.

"I can't believe your getting married today!" I gushed on our way downstairs, "Finally!" I added jokingly.

"Yeah, er," Charlie stuttered while blushing heavily. I knew exactly who I got that from.

"It's really great dad, I'm very happy for you! Sue's a great person and you two go very well together," I told him sincerely. It wasn't as hard as it usually was to talk about my feelings with Charlie, must be the excitement from the upcoming events.

"Thank you Bells, I'm glad you're here," Charlie said a little ashamedly. Obviously he had more difficulties with emotions still but that was okay.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said sweetly before giving Charlie a hug.

"Er," he muttered uncomfortably, "Alice is waiting," he said eventually and walked towards the door quickly. I chuckled at his response, it was so Charlie.

"Charlie! It's great to see you! I'm so happy for you and Sue!" Alice gushed the moment she dashed through the door.

"Hi Alice, good to see you too," Charlie said smilingly.

"Right, well, lets get to it, where's your tuxedo? Why aren't you dressed yet?" Alice said disapprovingly before chasing Charlie into his bedroom so he could get ready.

"Bella! Really? You're not even _showered_ yet!" Alice exclaimed in horror when she laid her eyes on me, "I only have so little time to make you stunning! Hurry up!"

"There's really no need for me to be stunning Alice, just _normal_ would do," I tried to get out of the torture of Alice arranging and rearranging my hair and make-up for _hours_, knowing that it wouldn't work anyways.

"Fat chance!" Alice said smugly. _Darn it!_ "Now go take a shower!" she continued sternly.

Alice worked on me for the biggest part of the morning and after she was done I had to admit I looked nice, better than I normally looked that was for sure. I would still look plain next to the Cullens but I was used to that by now.

"Dad, you need to go over to Billy's to finish up there, I'll meet you at La Push with the Cullens in the afternoon," I told Charlie.

"Bella, really, I have done this before remember, I just stand there looking stunning and say 'I do' at the appropriate time, it's not that hard, I think I can manage," Charlie joked while rolling his eyes at me in mock annoyance, "Now go!" he shooed Alice and me out the door.

When Alice and I had arrived at the Cullens, everyone had already been waiting for us, the guys looking dashing in their black suits and the women looking absolutely breathtaking in their simple dresses. Edward looked especially handsome and I had been having a hard time keeping my eyes off of him the entire time I had been with him. He had noticed my stares and only smiled smugly back at me, he was so sexy.

"You look gorgeous Bella," he had said sincerely the moment I walked into the room.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied jokingly, trying to hide how much I actually liked the way he looked in a suit.

The eight of us drove over to La Push around 1 o'clock and there were already many people there. The entire reservation was decorated and everyone seemed to be invited to the wedding because everyone was outside helping with the finishing touches of the wedding. The pack was helping with the preparations as well and I had to admit they all looked equally nice in suits. Surely they weren't as breathtaking as the Cullen men but they were certainly more handsome than any humans present.

I walked over to Jacob, who was standing at the food table with Paul and Embry and greeted him with a hug.

"Hi Bells, wow, you look _pretty_," he said appreciatively.

"So do you," I replied teasingly and Paul and Embry burst out in laughter.

"Yes Jakey, you look very _pretty_!" Paul said sweetly before almost rolling on the floor with laughter, which earned him a glare from Jacob.

"That suit really brings out your eyes beautifully," Embry put in with a smug smile on his face. He had less trouble keeping his stance composed but I could see the fit of laughter that was trying to get to the surface.

"Oh shut up!" Jacob growled while shooting daggers at his friends.

I couldn't suppress a chuckle and that earned me a glare from Jacob as well. I just shrugged and that made Jacob smile as well.

"Behave!" Billy's grave voice came from behind the guys and they all turned around in shock. "Don't let them get to you Jacob," he said sincerely and Jake shot a smug smile at us, "you look very lovely," Billy said, trying to keep a straight face. Nobody expected this from him and we all stared at him in shock. Paul was the first one to break the silence with his laughter and Embry and I soon followed. Even Billy showed a smirk on his face and Jacob turned bright red.

"Dad!" he groaned.

"Sorry boy, couldn't help myself," he said apologetically, "Now, time to get a little serious, there are still some things that need finishing so go see if Sam needs help with anything," Billy said in a more serious tone. "Paul! That food is for _after _the ceremony so put that back!" Billy told Paul, who had just picked up a cookie that was laying on the table and was about to bring it to his mouth, sternly.

Paul blushed feverishly and quickly put the cookie back in it's original position. "Sorry," he muttered.

Then Jacob, Paul and Embry left to help Sam.

"How's Charlie holding up?" I asked Billy curiously.

"He's trying to hide it but he's nervous, it's understandable but he's very happy as well, it'll all be fine," Billy assured me and I was happy.

The rest of the preparations didn't take very long and before I knew it everyone had taken their seats on the beach and the Wedding March filled the open air. Charlie's face was expectant when every guest turned around to look at the beginning of the aisle. I wanted to see his response so I just stared at him instead of turning my head away to the beginning of the aisle. At one point Charlie's face broke down in a smile that looked like it was going to split his face in two and his expression was radiant and full of love. I knew Sue must have just made her entrance and I turned my head to see her walking towards Charlie to the beat of the music. Seth was by her side, holding her arm in his and guiding her towards the end of the aisle, he looked very handsome and mature in his suit and I was pleasantly surprised at how nicely he cleaned up.

Leah was already waiting at the end of the aisle in her bridesmaid's dress, she was the only bridesmaid and she looked very happy the moment her mom entered and she saw the smile that echoed Charlie's on her mother's face. But for some reason it also seemed like Leah was close to crying, it might be the memory of her father and all the emotions of this event, I didn't know but I felt sorry for her nonetheless.

Edward had had his arm around me the entire time and he hugged me close to his body the moment Seth placed his mother's hand in Charlie's and took his seat in the front row. Edward kissed the top of my head and I noticed there were tears streaming down my cheeks. I was sure Alice had seen this coming because I whipped them away quickly and there was no make-up on my hand whatsoever so that was good.

"This is so great," I whispered to Edward and he just kissed my head again in response. Then he squeezed my shoulders once more and we watched the rest of the ceremony in silence.

The ceremony was short but very beautiful, both Charlie and Sue had said 'I do' dutifully and Charlie was now allowed to kiss the bride. He blushed heavily while he quickly ducked down to place a swift kiss on Sue's lips. The entire pack started cheering, causing Charlie to blush even further.

Then it was time for them to receive their congratulations from the guests and I saw Charlie searching for me instantly. Not caring what everyone would think I rushed over to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Congratulations dad! I'm so happy for you!" I told him with a thick voice.

"Thank you Bells, for everything," he replied, his voice full of emotion.

After that I hugged Sue in congratulations as well, she had beamed at me and I had whispered "Welcome to the family," to her in a joking manner, she laughed before she was passed on to the next guests.

The rest of the afternoon passed by in rather much of a daze. The bride and groom had cut the cake and fed the other their traditional piece and it wasn't long after that that the entire cake had almost vanished due to a pack of wolves attacking it. It was a funny sight and Sue had shaken her head in disapproval but couldn't quite manage to keep in her laughter.

I had been so wrapped up in all the wedding craziness that I had completely overlooked my mother and Phil, who had arrived just in time for the ceremony since their flight had been delayed. I searched for them as soon as I realized I hadn't seen them yet. I found them standing at the food table chatting happily with Charlie and Sue.

That was when I noticed the black stroller situated in between Phil and Renée and I saw that Charlie and Sue were standing over it, looking animatedly at something. Then it hit me. I was going to meet my new sister. Her name was Vanessa, Renée had told me over the phone, and now I couldn't wait to meet her. I felt immensely guilty for not having been able to meet her sooner and I couldn't wait to make up for lost times.

I hesitantly walked over towards the food table and as soon as I was a few feet away Renée noticed me and she let out a squeal.

"Bella! Honey! Come here!" she exclaimed before pulling me into a big hug.

After she had released me I gave Phil a hug and it was time to meet my sister.

"Bella, meet Vanessa, your sister," my mom said proudly, "Vanessa, this is your big sister Bella," she cooed at the baby.

I looked into the stroller and saw the little ball of pink. I had never really been much of a baby person, sure they were cute but they were so _breakable_ that it would be dangerous for me to be anywhere near them. I guess I could kind of see now the way I looked to Edward but I wasn't going to dwell on that thought for long. The moment the little girl in the stroller noticed me a huge grin spread across her face and she started waving her hands excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile back at the little one.

"Hi there," I said sweetly and the girl let out a giggle.

"Do you want to hold her?" Renée asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea," I admitted ashamedly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Renée replied confidently before lifting the baby and dropping her into my arms. I was standing there, completely dazed, staring at the little person in my arms, she was very peaceful and smiling at me the entire time. Maybe I could handle this. Then I felt two arms sneaking around my waist and I smelled his heavenly scent. Edward put his head on my shoulder and hugged the baby and me to his body.

"This looks adorable," he said softly. I wasn't sure if I heard correctly but there was a hint of sadness in his tone. I wanted to turn around and look at him but Vanessa started to giggle and it diverted all my attention to her. She was grasping the air around her with her little arms, as if she was reaching for Edward, and I couldn't blame her.

"Looks like she likes you," I said adoringly, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure," Edward stated a little unsurely. It occurred to me that he probably hadn't held a baby in his arms for a very long time, if he ever had held a baby before.

I handed Vanessa over to Edward with such ease that I amazed myself and I couldn't help but beam. The moment Vanessa was in Edward's arms she became completely still and snuggled into his chest. Her eyelids started to droop. Edward noticed and started humming my lullaby to her, and before I knew it she was out like a light.

I looked at Edward in complete awe and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the perfectness of the scene in front of me. Edward rocked the baby for a while before carefully placing her back into the stroller where she continued to sleep restfully.

It was a cheerful afternoon, I spent most of the time chatting with Renée and Phil about the baby and they both looked extremely happy. Edward had kept his arms around my waist the entire time, hugging me to his body and whispering sweet things into my ears every now and then, he had been ecstatic ever since he had held Vanessa and I was happy that he wasn't sad like I had expected him to be and like he had been previously when my mother had visited me in the hospital.

When the evening began to fall it was time for the traditional wedding dances. Sue and Charlie swayed to the music of the first song and they looked completely blissed out in that moment. It was a perfect Kodak moment and I couldn't be more happy for either one of them.

Edward had pulled me onto the dance floor and he was leading me into a graceful waltz. It still amazed me how easy it was for me to dance with him. The song ended too soon and I told Edward I had to dance with my father. He had agreed and went over to cut in with Carlisle and Esme. Esme and Edward looked truly amazing on the dance floor, like a professional couple, but I knew they were trying to hold back to not take the spotlight away from the bride and groom. However, they didn't quite manage, they were just _too_ graceful.

"May I cut in?" I asked Sue with a smile on my face.

She gracefully stepped away to find Seth and drag him onto the dance floor. He had made a face but complied nonetheless. They were now swaying to the music, a little more easily than Charlie and I were. After a few failed attempts to actually move across the dance floor, Charlie and I settled for a bit of swaying to the music in one place. It was a lot safer, being as clumsy as we both are.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Charlie halfway though the song.

"Very much," Charlie admitted flustered.

"Good!" I said excitedly.

The song ended and Charlie was forced into another dance, with Leah as his victim this time. Seth found me and asked if I would do him the honor of a dance.

"I don't know if you would really want to endanger yourself like that!" I had replied jokingly.

He had bravely taken me into his arms and started moving in accordance with the music anyways. It was very nice to dance with him and he looked so happy. He was just a happy guy in general but today he was glowing.

"I'm happy my mother and your dad found each other," Seth had said with an unexpected seriousness.

"Me too, Seth," I had replied serenely.

I danced with most of the pack and it was a very fun evening but I couldn't help but be glad when I had Edward's arms around me again, holding me close to his body.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" Edward asked me in a soft and velvety voice.

"Immensely!" I replied happily while beaming at him.

"You look so beautiful Bella! You don't even realize it yourself! It's so hard to keep my eyes off of you!" His comments took me by surprised and I blushed a deep red. "And that blush looks lovely on you," he added smilingly.

I just kissed his lips in response.

"Hmmm," I sighed happily after a long moment of kissing.

"I love you Bella," Edward murmured into my hair.

"I love you too Edward!" I replied sincerely.

"Will you go for a walk with me please?" Edward's question took me off guard and the sudden new sparkle in his eyes was even more disturbing but I trusted Edward more than anyone in the world so I agreed.

He took my hand easily and lead me towards the exit of the dance floor onto the dark part of the beach. For some reason I noticed Alice staring at me and when she saw me looking back at her she smiled widely and winked at me in what seemed like encouragement. I was completely confused but I didn't have any time to think about it because before I knew it Edward put his arms around my waist and lifted me to his face so he could place a passionate kiss on my lips. I forgot all my thoughts and everything around me and for a blissful moment just felt the toucht of his cool lips moving with mine.

Too soon he put me down again and released me. I pouted at him but he just smiled back serenely. He snaked one arm around my waist and started walking again.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," Edward replied suggestively while smiling my favorite crooked smile at me.

* * *

**A/N: **_That was it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it :) Just like yesterday I'm not sure I'll be able to upload again tomorrow. This time I haven't even started writing the next chapter yet so it might be very difficult to finish it before tomorrow, also since I have a test on Friday and everything, so no promises :) But I'll try to upload as soon as I can and I hope you aren't too mad with me for stopping here ;) Trust me, it'll all be worth it ;) More fluffiness coming your way soon! :) _


	18. Gazebo

**A/N: **_Well because I woke up too freaking early this morning I managed to write a new chapter before I had to get to my homework, gotta love French tests on Friday mornings at 8:45 -_- But hey, at least you guys have something to read now ;) Thanks for the sweet reviews as always, **titanterror12**, **Shirley**, **MiiaCullen**, **LittleCoward**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **EmoE**, **Lauren James**, **Lizzie**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **'hanna'marie'2010**, **katty8812**, **Calicoastgirl**, **lilianyas**, **Bamberrr.x**, **x..x.x**, **Dawl**, **angeleyenc**, **Music Loving Bookworm**, **Iris Cullen 13**, **Older Women**, **Lauren**, **KBabyLuv1235**, **cicas33**, **Amazone3**, **leajones**, **DOOLIN**, **Tortall101**, I'm glad you all liked the bit of fluffiness ;) There'll be plenty of more where that came from this chapter and the next ones :) Thanks to all of you I'm over 350 reviews now and I couldn't be happier :D You guys truly make my day! :D _

_As for questions and my answers to them:  
1. Are you going to do a sequel? Well I really wouldn't know what to write for a sequel to this story, if I would do that it wouldn't have very much to do with the original story so I'm not going to write it, sorry ;) I will however be writing other longer stories soon ;)  
2. Why Vanessa? Mostly because I think it's a nice name and it fits well. _

_To Shirley: Hope your fingers survived ;)  
To Lizzie: Sorry I couldn't update sooner so you could have something to help you survive the cold, hopefully this is still fast enough for you though :)  
To Dawl: wow long review! :D Thank you for reviewing two chapters in one go :) But there's really no need for you to feel bad if you can't read a chapter on the same day I upload ;) I of all people can understand! :) I looked up the word _Fremdschäm_ on the internet and know exactly what you mean now, they said the proper translation was _vicarious embarrassment_ and I know that in Dutch it means _plaatsvervangende schaamte_ your version is so much shorter and easier :D As always thanks for your elaborate and very sweet review :) I hope you're not so tired anymore today :) Can't wait to hear your thoughts on the next chapter ;) Xxx  
To Older Women: I'm very honored that my story is the first fanfic you're reading :) I'm glad you like it :)_

_Well here's the next chapter :) I'm going to be crazy busy this weekend and tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update more than one chapter this weekend but I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can :) Enjoy chapter 18: Gazebo, and tell me what your thoughts are :) _

* * *

**Gazebo**

Edward and I walked along the beach in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually, but I was nervous and curious as to where he was taking me. I snuck a peek at him every now and then, trying to will him into giving away where we were going but whenever he would look back at me he would just smile serenely and not say anything otherwise.

It wasn't very long before Edward came to a halt, it was quite sudden and I was bewilderedly looking around, trying to see what was here. That's when I saw the gazebo that the pack had set up a couple of days ago, only it didn't look the same. It was now decorated with red roses instead of the white flowers that every other decoration of the wedding had, which the gazebo had had previously as well. It looked breathtaking. I glanced towards Edward and he was looking at me expectantly. When he noticed my bewildered expression he beamed at me and I smiled back tentatively, unsure what was going on.

Edward guided me closer towards the gazebo and I could see where the dim, glimmering light was coming from, there were many red candles on the floor, surrounding the center of the gazebo. Edward helped me up the steps and guided me towards the middle, where we stood silently for a while.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I said after having appreciated the view. It was truly mesmerizing, the moon was bright and was reflected on the surface of the ocean, giving it a magical touch. The waves were calmly rolling onto the beach and retreating in a rhythm. The sand looked almost white in the moonlight and I felt as if we were somewhere else than just La Push beach completely. We could still softly hear the music of the wedding in the background, and it made me feel like we were in a movie setting rather than real life.

"It's alright," Edward shrugged. I looked at him in surprise. How can he say that this is anything other than mesmerizingly beautiful? I noticed he had been staring at me. When he noticed my bewildered expression he smiled at me. "It's nothing compared to you," he said sweetly. It was a line straight out of a movie and I normally found those kinds of things extremely cheesy but when Edward said it, and more importantly said it to _me_, it was just sweet and perfect.

I blushed heavily and mumbled "thanks" softly.

In response Edward placed both his hands on either side of my face and lifted my face to his carefully, he placed a soft kiss on my lips and murmured "I love you Bella, you're the most beautiful thing in the world to me." My heart melted and my head began to swim. I felt dizzy, the good kind of dizzy, and before I knew it I was out of breath and I had to pull back.

"I love you too Edward, with all my heart," I replied after I had freed myself from his kiss.

"Good," he said smilingly and I beamed back.

We just stood there again, enjoying each others company while I was mesmerized by both the beautiful man next to me and the surroundings.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, if that's alright with you?" Edward started and something in his voice caught my attention. I wasn't used to Edward being _nervous_ or _insecure_ but he was looking at me shyly, as if I wasn't going to let him ask me whatever he wanted.

I just nodded, waiting for him to continue. He didn't at first, he just stood there, staring at me, it almost looked like he was building up the courage to do it.

Then he caught me by surprise, he spun me away from the view so I was facing him, he had his back towards the wedding party and I could see the smokes from the bonfire that was going on over there. Edward bent down to place a soft kiss on my lips again, very briefly. He pulled back and took my hands in his.

"Sweet Bella, I love you so much," Edward said only just loud enough for me to hear, "Those years away from you have been agony and I can't ever be without you again. I have had plenty of time to think about it all and I made a deal with myself that if I was ever lucky enough that you would take me back I would make sure I would never lose you again."

Edward was dazzling me with both his words and his eyes and I just stood there, motionless, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. He didn't continue for a moment and he just looked at me expectantly, as if he was measuring my response. I just smiled at him in encouragement, he nodded infinitesimally.

Suddenly Edward dropped to the floor, sitting in front of me on one knee, still staring intently into my eyes. The realization of what he was doing hit me and I was shocked. Edward pulled out a ring that was more beautiful than any ring I had ever seen before, it looked like an antique and I was sure it had cost him a fortune.

"Bella Swan, I love you with all that I am, my entire heart belongs to you, I am truly yours forever, will you please marry me?" Edward said the words that I had never thought I would hear, nor did I ever want to hear them before I met Edward.

Because of my parents' divorce and my mom's strong words, advising me to _never_ get married I had always had a kind of aversion towards marriage and it didn't have the same meaning to me as it had for most people. Marriage for me did not mean 'and they lived happily ever after' or 'forever', it meant pain and broken hearts. Not just to those involved in the marriage but also for the people around them. I had told myself that I was never going through that.

But then I stared at the man sitting in front of me, the most amazing creature I had ever come across, and _he_ wanted _me_ to be his wife, he wanted to be with me _forever_, and to him that did mean marriage.

I stood there silently for a while, not sure what to do or say, just looking at Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked unsurely.

I realized he was nervous and I wanted to take away his worries. I looked into those beautiful liquid golden eyes of him and all my aversions towards marriage disappeared suddenly, I wanted to be with Edward forever, I never wanted to lose him ever again and he wanted exactly the same. All of a sudden being married to him seemed like the only thing I wanted in the whole world.

So I smiled at Edward certainly before I said "I would love to marry you Edward, I love you.". My voice was thick with emotion and I was overwhelmed with the feelings that were running through my body.

Edward's face broke down in the most glorious smile I had ever seen as he slid the ring on my finger. He placed a swift kiss on the ring on my hand before he rose again and lifted me to his chest, hugging me tightly to his body and kissing me with so much emotion and passion that it wasn't long before I was breathless and had to pull away. Edward beamed at me and he was beautiful. I couldn't believe such a wonderful man wanted to be _my husband_. I couldn't be happier.

I looked down to the ring on my finger and it was sparkling beautifully in the light of the moon and the candles.

"Do you like it?" Edward spoke again for the first time since I had agreed to marry him, there was something in his voice, a happiness that I had never heard before and it made me smile.

"I love it, but it's too much though, too expensive," I said sadly. I didn't want him to spend so much money on me, there was really no need for it and whatever he did already threw us out of balance, so this was just too much.

"I didn't pay anything for it love, it was the ring my father gave to my mother when he asked her to marry him, I had kept it all these years, never thinking I would actually find anyone I would want to give it to, until you came along," Edward said sweetly.

"It's beautiful," was the only thing I could say.

"You are beautiful," he replied with a loving expression on his face, "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward," I said, letting all my emotions and happiness show through my voice.

There was a slow song playing at the wedding and we could hear it softly from where we were standing. Edward looked at me expectantly for a brief moment before taking me in his arms and spinning me around the gazebo. It was a wonderful feeling to be in his arms and dance with him right now. I wasn't even worried about falling or hurting myself, or Edward for that matter, I knew Edward would always be there for me, catching me or saving me whenever I needed him. I beamed up at the love of my life and he gave me a glorious smile in return, his happiness mirroring my own.

We spent a great part of the evening together in the gazebo, holding each other, dancing, kissing and just enjoying each others company while enjoying the scenery. But at some point we were going to have to return to the rest of the people at the wedding.

We walked back towards the bonfire with our arms around each other. Edward placed kisses on the top of my head every now and then and I felt on top of the world.

The first thing I noticed when we reached the rest of the guests was that Esme was chatting happily with Renée, from where I was standing it looked as if they had been friends since forever rather than two people who had just met. We walked over there to tell them the good news first.

"Mom, Esme," I called them enthusiastically.

"Hi honey," my mom replied, "I was just getting to know Esme here, she is lovely!"

"I know," I said while beaming at my mother.

"You look very flustered, are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright, I'm great mom," I replied happily.

"And why is that?"

All of a sudden I wasn't sure how I was going to tell my mother this, or how she was going to react. She had always been the one to tell me not to get married and I was probably still too young in her eyes. She had been much younger when she married Charlie and although she never regretted having me, I knew she regretted marrying at such a young age because it caused her and Charlie so much pain.

"Er, mom, Esme, I, or rather _we_, have something to tell you," I said unsurely while looking at Edward for support. Edward's arm was around my waist and he just smiled serenely at me, letting me get it out in my own pace. I was nervously fidgeting with the ring on my finger.

"What is it sweetie?" my mom asked softly.

"Edward proposed and I said yes," I blurted out before I could give myself enough time to think about it and back out.

My mom's face changed from shocked to smiling. "I'm very happy for the two of you! Congratulations!" she said enthusiastically. Her response caught me off guard and I stared at her in shock. "Don't look at me like that silly, I know I've always told you not to get married and especially not when you're so young. But you're not making the same mistake Charlie and I made when we were young. You're not the same person I was. You've never been immature or anything, you've never rushed into things unthinkingly and I am sure that you've thought this through, it's the right decision for you then. And when I see the two of you together I can see the amount of love the two of you have for the other. You are not like Charlie and I and I know what I said to you so many times but I'm certain the two of you have a better chance of making this work than any 40-year-old does."

"Thank you," I choked out in surprise. My mother gave me a hug before hugging Edward and congratulating him as well. Esme hugged me and Edward and told us how truly happy she was for us. Her expression told me that she would have been close to tears by now if she could have been. I couldn't be more ecstatic than I was at this moment.

Edward and I told most of our family about the engagement and everyone responded as enthusiastically as Renée and Esme had done. Emmett had lifted me up in his enthusiasm and spun me round like I was a little girl.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "I can finally call you my little sis officially." I giggled at his words and gave him a hug.

Rosalie was even a little happy for us and that was already more than I had expected from her. She knew what it would mean when Edward and I were married and she resented me for choosing the life she had never wanted, free willingly. But she had dutifully hugged us and congratulated us and I was thankful to her.

Alice of course had been ecstatic, although she had seen it coming. The gazebo was far enough away from the party for her to see the future without interference from the wolves. I was sure she had even kept it from Edward what my answer would be so he could propose without cheating, the way normal men did. Alice had still acted as if it was a surprise and hugged us both happily. Nobody could be ecstatic and enthusiastic like Alice could. It was funny to see and somehow I got even happier after I had told her, it was contagious.

We had told everyone of our family members and now it was time for me to tell Jake. That was something I was going to have to do alone, without Edward standing by my side to protect me. I was scared of how he would respond but I was sure he wasn't going to lose control either way so it was safe for me to be alone with him.

"Hi Jake," I greeted him tentatively.

"Bells! Where have you been! I was starting to think you had left without saying goodbye!" he exclaimed when he saw me.

"I would never do that," I retorted.

"Alright," was Jake's only reply.

"Can we talk?" I asked unsurely.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we go to our branch and talk there?"

This caught Jacob of guard, he figured it must be serious if I wanted to talk to him there. But he complied nonetheless and we walked over to the branch in silence.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked.

"Well, there is something I have to tell you and I hope you can be happy for me and not be angry," I said while looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"I can't promise you that," Jacob said a little tensely.

"Right, fine," I muttered, "Edward asked me to marry him earlier and I said yes," I rushed out the words.

Jacob just stared at me in shock for a while.

"Jacob?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah?" he played dumb.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to tell you Bells, are you very sure?"

"I love him more than anything, it's the logical thing to do." I realized what that sounded like, as if I wasn't doing it out of my own free will or something, "I want to marry him and be with him forever more than anything in the world," I said certainly and I knew that it was the truth as well.

"Right, well, if that's what you really want," he started softly, "I guess I can try to be happy for you."

It was already more than I had expected from him and I enthusiastically threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Bells, you're suffocating me," Jacob said jokingly while mimicking choking sounds.

I smacked his back before releasing him from my grip. "Thank you Jake," I said seriously.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"You will be there right? It wouldn't be the same without my best man," I told Jacob tentatively.

"I'm your best friend, that's what friends to," he replied simply.

I hugged him again happily and he hugged me back this time. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

"Anytime Bells," he said sweetly.

We just sat there, staring at the sea in silence for a while.

"Isn't it going to be dangerous though? Living with him and everything?" Jacob broke the silence.

"Well, he would never hurt me," I replied seriously.

"Not on purpose but it might be an accident. You're human Bella, you're breakable."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, I'm sure it'll be fine, I won't be human forever," I blurted out before I realized who I was talking to. Jacob stared at me in shock for a moment, shaking all over. "I'm sorry Jake! I shouldn't have said that!" I almost yelled.

He took a couple of deep breaths and the shaking stopped. "That's alright, I knew it was coming anyways," he said sadly, "you do know what that will mean right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That will mean the treaty is over," Jacob said gravely. My heart broke and panic washed over me. I thought especially after today that the wolves had been more accepting of the Cullens than they had before. I knew Sam and Carlisle had had a long conversation today, Carlisle had told me about it earlier. And I had been hoping that they wouldn't be enemies anymore. I had clearly been wrong.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why does the treaty have to be over when they change me?"

"Don't you see? The treaty clearly said that the Cullens are not allowed to _bite_ humans, _bite_ Bella, not _kill_."

"Oh," I replied dumbly, "But it's what I want."

"How can you say that? You don't even know what it's like!" he exclaimed a little angrily. He worked on calming himself down again before continuing, "Have you ever seen a newborn vampire? Or do you even know what they are like? All they want is blood, _human _blood," Jacob said fiercely.

I flinched at his words. "The Cullens would never let me kill a human," I said surely.

"It's not right Bells," Jacob said a little more softly.

"It's my own choice Jake, you want me to be happy right?" I asked him softly.

"That's all I want Bells, but not like that!"

"He makes me happy and I can't grow old when he stays 17 forever."

"It's the way it's supposed to be!"

"Nothing about my life is the way it's supposed to be," I replied sadly.

Jacob just nodded, understanding what I meant.

"But that's the way it is, and this is all I want Jake, why can't you give me that?"

"Bells," Jacob said before sighing, "I do want you to be happy, more than anything I want that for you, but you won't be the same anymore after that, you won't be my best friend, you won't be Bella anymore, don't you see?"

"I will be in time," I stated surely.

"Yes but after how many kills?" he asked harshly.

"They'll protect me Jacob!" I exclaimed, a little taken aback by his tone.

"You put so much faith in them."

"And you don't put enough faith in them," I retorted, "I trust them Jacob and they won't let anything happen to me. Please don't make me choose between you and them, don't make me do this Jake," I begged, "I love you, you're my best friend!"

Jacob sighed and hung his head, "I'll be your friend Bella, and I don't want a war between the wolves and the Cullens anymore than you do, they are good people Bella, I know that now, but I might not be able to stop Sam and the rest," he said sadly.

"But you'll try?" I asked incredulously.

"If you say that they won't let you kill any humans then I'll trust your judgment, I'll talk to Sam about it and see what I can do alright?"

"Thank you Jacob! You're the best friend in the whole world!" I exclaimed happily.

"Right, now let me see that ring of yours," Jacob said mock enthusiastically.

I ignored his tone and showed him the ring anyways.

We spent some more time on the branch before going back to the party.

I immediately searched for Edward, I knew he was worried about me so I needed to find him and tell him everything was alright.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked before he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm fine, it was fine," I assured him.

"Good!" Edward said relieved.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly and before I knew it it was time for us to say goodbye to everyone and go home. Charlie and Sue were leaving for their honeymoon immediately and Edward and I had the house all to ourselves.

I was in bed with his arms around my waist and I sighed contently. Edward pulled me close to his body and I turned around so I was facing him. I looked deep into his eyes before I started kissing him passionately. He kissed me back willingly and I got hopeful that tonight I was going to get what I wanted.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and he let me, he even helped by taking it off and throwing it on the floor before pulling me close to him again, letting me enjoy the marvelous contours of his body, I placed kisses all over his belly and chest and he let out a moan in pleasure. I couldn't help but smile at the response I caused from him.

We kissed each other for a long moment and I was laying on top of him the entire time. It was wonderful. I wanted nothing more than to be with him in every possible way so I sat up straight and started taking off the top of my pajama. Edward's hands restricted me again.

I was pouting in disappointment and he chuckled.

"I know I said we would try love, but not tonight, not now, I want to do everything right," he said softly.

"What do you mean? We have the entire house to ourselves, how often does that happen?" I asked a little taken aback.

"I know love, but I want to do everything right, that's the way I was raised, so I want to marry you first, then we will try."

"Fine," I grumbled, dissatisfied.

Edward chuckled and kissed my lips lovingly. Then he hugged me close to his chest and I inhaled his heavenly scent. It sent another rush of desire through me but I knew it was no use arguing with Edward on this one. He was just too damn moral for his own good, and for my good I might add.

We spent a long time cuddling and kissing before my eyelids started to droop and it was time for me to get some sleep. Edward draped me across his bare chest, wrapped up in a couple of blankets. I couldn't wait until I was changed, he wouldn't be cold to my touch anymore and I could just enjoy his amazing body without so much as a shirt in between us. Edward started stroking my hair and humming my lullaby. It reminded me of this afternoon with Vanessa and I couldn't help but smile, I still couldn't believe the most wonderful man on Earth was now _my fiancé_. I sighed in contentment before falling asleep with a smile plastered on my face. I couldn't remember ever being this happy before.

* * *

**A/N: **_So that's it for this chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it :) Like I said, I'm don't think I will be able to upload tomorrow and Saturday but maybe, if I'm inspired and have the time, I can make it one of those days :) I'll try but no promises! Xxx Thari_


	19. Vanessa

**A/N: **_Alright guys, I haven't had a moment to myself this weekend so sorry I haven't been able to upload sooner :( But still, thanks for all the sweet reviews, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **x..x.x**, **titanterror12**, **smidge7luvstwilights**, **twilightamanda**, **Lauren James**, **katty8812**, **TwilightRox28**, **Enchanting Lilly**, **DOOLIN**, **Iris Cullen 13**, **Bamberrr.x**, **Shirley**, **CullenFreak93**, **for the love of cullens**, **lilianyas**, **TexasDrawl**, **LittleCoward**, **MiMiEdwardLover**, **cicas33**, **CourtneyCS**, **angeleyenc**, **dragonfairy2360**, **thepurplestream**, **Dawl**, **shouldbeworking**, **twilight642531**, **Danni**, **Tortall101**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **WaterPaw**, **MrsEmCullen.x** and your patience this weekend ;) wow, 32 reviews for last chapters :O you guys are amazing! :D _

_Now in respond to all your reviews, answers and comments:  
1. Is there an imprint in Jacob's future? Who knows ;) I'm living from chapter to chapter at the moment :P  
2. Will Jake persuade Sam to let the Cullens bit Bella? Either way there will be a happy ending ;) Sorry, I'm feeling cryptic today (A)  
3. Are you going to have Bella get pregnant? Not sure yet :)  
4. Are you going to write about the wedding? Probably, don't hold me to anything though but I might just have enough new stuff and inspiration to write a wedding for Edward and Bella other than the one from Stephenie Meyer, although that one was totally great! :D  
5. How come Jake is so gracious about all of this? Mostly because I don't like the uptight Jake in the books and I figured it was mostly because he loved Bella and wants her to be happy with _him_, but now that they both know that that's not going to happen I guess Jake can be a better friend to her than he is in the actual story :) _

_To Shirley: OMG! That's all I have to say ;) Okay I have more ;) "AARGH! Stupid Edward! Get lost with your stupid morals. D" cracked me up! :D:D  
To Dawl: Proposal on a hicking trip sounds sweet (A) Thanks for your review once again :) I might have some good news for you ;) It looks like it's going to be 22 or 23 chapters now :O  
To Danni: I'm glad you like my story so much that you read all the way through it :) Thanks for sweet review :)  
To MrsEmCullen.x: First off, OMEC!? Awesome! Made me crack up! :D I'm sorry but I'm not going to write a sequel to this story, I hope you're not too disappointed with me right now and would still like to read the rest of the story (A) but a sequel to this story wouldn't really have anything to do with this story line anymore, and I'm planning on wrapping this story up tightly after a few more chapters. But on the bright side, there will be plenty of other long stories in the future from me ;) _

_To everyone: Thanks all of you for sticking with me so far, you're the best! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner but I hope you don't mind ;) As for the rest of this story, I have plans for either 22 or 23 chapters depending on whether or not I'm going to write the wedding, but right now it looks like I am going to do that so that would be 23 chapters (of which the last one is an epilogue). _

_But there is a relatively large timespan between this chapter and the one I want to write after this (namely the wedding) so since you all have been so wonderful to me and read my story I want to give you the opportunity to help me with the story more than you're already doing. I want to write one more fluffy chapter before I continue on with the rest of the story I have in my head right now but I'm coming up a little blanc as to what it should be about. So for those of you interested, you can leave an idea for the next chapter in your review and I'll pick the one that speaks to me most (the one I think I can make a 3000 word long chapter on) and write that. So lemme know what you think! :) _

_Now on with the story, it's been too long already ;) So here's chapter 19: Vanessa, I hope you enjoy it and sorry about the long A/N ;) _

* * *

**Vanessa**

A week after the wedding Charlie called to say that Sue and he were back from the honeymoon and that they had had a great time on Hawaii. He sounded completely blessed out on the phone and I was happy for him. I had never heard so much emotion and especially happiness in his voice and it made me smile just thinking about it.

This week was midterm week and I was stressing out about it, I was scared that I was going to fail, even though I had the best tutor in the world. Edward knew literally everything, sometimes I wonder where he got the time to study it all and read it all but then I remembered who I was talking about, the most wonderful guy in the world, not to mention a vampire with an unlimited amount of free time on his hands and over a hundred years of knowledge with a photographic memory to store it all in.

I struggled my way through most of my tests and halfway through the week there was only one more test to go. On Wednesday afternoon I had given myself the afternoon off from studying and decided to spend some quality time with my fiancé. I still couldn't wrap my head around calling Edward that. But it was the way it was and the huge ring on my finger reminded me of that every single day.

When we had gotten back from Forks, I had immediately told Shirley about the proposal. At first I was scared that she was going to judge me, I was still in college after all and we were really young. And especially after everything we had gone through in the last couple of years, it wouldn't be unusual to think we're crazy.

Shirley wasn't one of those people at all.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! You guys make a wonderful couple!" she had gushed enthusiastically when I had told her the good news.

We had chatted happily about the wedding and everything that went with it after that. After a while we switched the conversation to her and Max and I was very pleased to hear that their trip to San Francisco had been a huge success. Max had shown Shirley everything special about the city, from the most touristic places like the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz, to some small, very special restaurants and hangouts that only locals knew about. She had had a marvelous time and she was glowing all over when she told me the entire story. She had been absolutely ecstatic when she explained how sweet Max had been when he took her out to one of his favorite restaurants. He had left their hotel room for a couple of minutes while she was in the shower and getting ready for the date and when he came back, he had knocked on the door, waited for her to open it fully dressed in a fancy suit and a bouquet of red roses in his hand, so he could pretend to pick her up, he had arranged for a limo to take them to his favorite restaurant and she told me she had had the most wonderful meal she had ever tasted.

I was about to leave the apartment to go over to Edward for our afternoon of being together when my phone rang. It was Renée and I was worried that something was wrong. I had seen her a week ago and normally we didn't talk for longer than that.

"Mom?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hi honey!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Are you alright?" I was still worried.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I didn't expect a call from you, that's all," I said a little apologetically, knowing what it sounded like.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a time rule stating when I was allowed to call you after I had spoken to you last," she said mock sarcastically.

"There isn't I'm always happy to hear from you! I was just surprised, that's all."

"Alright, well I do have a purpose for calling you," Renée started with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Alright," I said, encouraging her to continue.

"You have spring break next week right?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Yes, that's right mom, I have midterm week now and after that I'll have a week off, can't wait," I told her enthusiastically.

"Right, well I was wondering, if you and Edward would like to come to our house for the week? You can get to know Vanessa a little better and you and I get to spend some more time together, I really miss you!"

"That's great mom! I'll ask Edward but I'm sure he's fine with it as well!" I told her enthusiastically.

I couldn't wait to spend the week at my mother's, I had missed her so much and we definitely had a lot of catching up to do.

The rest of the week flew by and I was quite confident that I had passed all my tests. So I was on top of the world when Edward and I were waiting at our gate. Edward had eagerly agreed to come with me to my mother's, he thought it was great that I got the opportunity to spend some more time with her this way and I knew he would like to be around Vanessa a little more. It was strange but it looked like Edward felt a connection to Vanessa as if she was his own daughter. Whenever I would mention her his eyes would light up and he would get a goofy grin on his face. It was adorable really. And whenever he would have that expression on his face I felt like kissing him, so I frequently did.

It wasn't long before we landed and made our way over to my mother, who was waiting for Edward and me at the airport.

"Hi Bella, Edward, I've missed you two!" Renée exclaimed happily before pulling us in for a hug.

"It's only been a week mom," I told her teasingly.

"I know, but it still feels like forever," she said while scolding at me mockingly.

We chatted happily throughout the entire drive to my mother's house and it felt very comfortable, like we used to do as well. Only now Renée was a little more mature and, from the way she spoke about Vanessa and Phil, I could tell that she would be more of a mother to my baby sister than she had been to me, I was happy for that, although I had very much enjoyed my childhood with Renée, it always felt more like hanging out with my friend or that I was the parent and she was the child, it was nice that Renée was given a chance to be an actual mother as well.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in your room, since you're engaged and these are very different times, I don't have any false pretenses that you don't often sleep in the same bed together so you can share your room Bella," my mother said with a smile on her face, I blushed feverishly, she had no idea how often we slept in the same bed, or rather I slept and Edward watched me sleep.

"Er, thanks mom," I muttered and my mother chuckled at my blush.

We got settled into our room quickly and before I knew it we were already having our first dinner here. Edward pretended to eat some of the dinner as well all the while hiding bites of his food in his napkin. My mother was too preoccupied with the story she was telling to notice and I was happy. It was going to be quite a difficult week for Edward if my mother would suspect anything, she could be very insightful when she wanted to be. That combined with her childish imagination made her a dangerous person to keep secrets from.

The first night there I slept very peacefully, thankful that I got to spend the entire week with my mother and happy to see her this comfortable with her life, she seemed peaceful in a way and I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw my mother like that.

The next morning a soft knock on the door woke me up.

"Come in," I said sleepily after Edward had arranged us in a more presentable pose.

"Good morning," my mom said cheerfully while she peeked her head around the door tentatively, "did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," Edward said serenely and I had a hard time suppressing a giggle.

"Good," my mom said smilingly before she uncomfortably shifted her weight and started fidgeting.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked, knowing this posture very well.

"Well, I'm really sorry Bella, but I had completely forgotten that I had some appointments for today, hairdresser and all those things, and I can't really cancel them now. You know how messy my head is all the time, I'm so sorry I forgot! And Phil got called away for work suddenly, something about a very important team meeting or something. Could you two maybe watch Vanessa for today? I promise I won't be away for too long, I just have to run some errands." She smiled apologetically at me.

"I don't know what to do with a baby!" I told my mother a little shocked.

"You'll be fine honey, Vanessa isn't a difficult child, I'm sure the two of you can manage perfectly but I'll try to keep my cellphone on, that is if that damn thing wants to work with me today, so you can call me if there's something wrong alright?"

"Alright," I said unsurely, unable to find anything else to say that would make me get out of this, I wasn't ready to take care of a baby. Then I remembered Edward's arms around me and I realized I wasn't alone, we should be fine then.

"Thank you sweetie, I'm really sorry!" Renée said before dashing out the door to get ready.

I couldn't sleep anymore after that so I got up and got dressed before going downstairs and making some breakfast for myself. I was just in time to say goodbye to my mother and before I knew it, it was just the three of us, Edward, Vanessa and me. This should be interesting.

Luckily Renée had already fed Vanessa, that was at least one thing I didn't have to worry about.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Vanessa dumbly, knowing full well that she was in no way capable of answering me. But she just giggled and smiled lovingly at me, I couldn't help but beam back. I had never had a response like this to a baby, not like they would never smile at me and I would smile back because it was the polite thing to do but when Vanessa smiled at me it was so adorable my inside turned into mush and I just couldn't _not_ smile back.

Edward looked up from the paper he was reading with one of his eyebrows raised then he saw my awed expression and he smiled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he said sweetly.

I blushed heavily and harrumphed. Edward chuckled.

"Right, well, what do you want to do then?" I asked Edward after I had composed myself.

"I don't mind love, whatever you want," he said gentlemanly.

I looked outside and I was sad to see that the sun was shining. It would be amazing to take Vanessa out for a walk but then Edward wouldn't be able to come along with me.

Edward noticed my glances out the window and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't you and Vanessa go outside, I'm sure you both will enjoy the sun for a bit and I'll be here when you get back alright?" I doubted for a moment, reluctant to leave Edward's side. "I promise, I won't go anywhere," Edward chuckled when he noticed my expression.

"Alright," I said a little more cheerful. "Would you like to go for a walk Vanessa?" I cooed at the baby. She just giggled and waved her hands happily at me. I took it as a yes and started packing some basic supplies.

I walked back downstairs with a bag full of baby stuff and I noticed Edward was holding Vanessa in his arms and was rocking back and forth. It was extremely adorable and I got all warm from just looking at them together. Vanessa was smiling happily at Edward and he was beaming back at her. I had never seen him like this before, he was very happy and he didn't seem to have a care in the world. He usually beamed at me with a little more adoration but there was always something bothering him as well, with Vanessa this wasn't the case and it was nice to see him so carefree.

I walked over to Edward and softly placed a kiss on his cheek, earning a giggle from Vanessa. Edward made a face at her, pretending to be shocked and Vanessa laughed loudly at that. I played along and put a pout on my face but I couldn't keep it there for long, her laugh was contagious and I couldn't help but start laughing myself.

I took Vanessa from Edward carefully and placed her in the stroller, we were ready to go.

Vanessa and I spent the morning in the park near my mother's house and it was wonderful. It turned out I wasn't so bad at being with my baby sister, I could actually be good at this. I was still hesitant to lift her from her stroller because I was afraid I would drop her and she would break, but every now and then she would wave her hands at me enthusiastically and I just had to pick her up. To my great pleasure I didn't drop her once and it was very easy to hold her.

Vanessa wasn't a difficult baby, she was happy most of the time and she didn't move too much. I hadn't heard her cry once since I had seen her for the first time and that was a relief because I honestly wouldn't know what to do with her when she did.

Around noon Vanessa started to get restless and I assumed she wanted to go back to the house. I was done with the park anyways, it was strange how being with Edward had changed my view of the sun and nice weather, it wasn't as relaxing as it had been before because I knew Edward couldn't be with me that way and that made me sad. So after a couple of hours in the park I was eager to go back to the house and be with Edward again.

We got home and Edward was indeed there, like he had promised, and I happily threw myself in his arms the moment I noticed him sitting on the couch. He kissed the top of my head and chuckled. I inhaled his scent and let out a sigh of contentment.

Then the baby started to stir and make weird noises and I remembered that she must be hungry. So I quickly fixed a bottle for her. I stood there with the bottle for a moment, unsure what to do, and just staring back and forth between the bottle in my hand and the stroller in which Vanessa was still laying. It must have looked funny because Edward started laughing out loud and he was by my side before I knew it.

"What's wrong love?" he asked teasingly.

"I can't do this!" I exclaimed a little taken aback.

"Why not?" he said confused.

"I've never done that before," I explained.

"How hard can it be?" he asked teasingly.

"You do it then," I challenged him.

He looked at me in shock for a moment but then complied and took the bottle from my hand. Edward walked over to Vanessa confidently. But then he was standing in front of the stroller with the bottle in his hand and unsure how to lift Vanessa from the stroller first. He hesitated for a moment but put the bottle on the table not long after and lifted Vanessa into his arms easily. She immediately started to beam at him and he chuckled. Then he shifted her weight to one arm so he could grab the bottle with the other and started feeding her with such ease that I couldn't believe I hadn't want to do that myself, he made it look so easy. But I was pretty sure that I wouldn't have been able to hold Vanessa in just one arm and it was just too dangerous for me to even try. So I just stared at Edward and Vanessa in awe again, waiting patiently for her to finish her bottle.

She was done before I knew it and she yawned extensively afterwards. Edward and I chuckled and decided it was time for her to go take a nap for a while. We placed her in her crib in the nursery and the moment she was laying down her eyes closed and her breathing became heavy. She was asleep quickly.

Edward and I quietly left the room and settled on the couch, we put on a movie without the intention of ever watching it. Edward started kissing a path along my jaw and neck before the movie had even started and I couldn't even remember which movie we were going to watch. I eagerly turned around so I was facing him and kissed him on his lips passionately.

I don't know how long we had been laying there, snuggling, but at some point Vanessa started crying loudly and we quickly rushed over to her bed to see what was wrong. Edward was at her crib first and he lifted her into his arms quickly, placing her over his shoulder and rubbing circles along her back. Vanessa seemed to inhale Edward's scent and it seemed to calm her down considerably because before long she was a sleep again.

When Vanessa woke up again a few hours later it seemed that she was done sleeping and wanted to play with us again. I placed her on the rug for a moment to fetch her toys for her but she didn't seem interested in playing inside now because she kept pointing at the garden out back. So I picked her up and started walking to the door. She wasn't happy because Edward wasn't coming along, so she started grabbing the air around her in an attempt to get to Edward.

"I think she wants you to come and play outside with her," I told him teasingly.

"It seems that way," he chuckled.

"Do you think she will remember if you do?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure love, I don't think so, but I'm not sure we should risk her seeing me sparkle in the sun," he said thoughtfully.

"Even if she did remember, children have a lively imagination right?" I said, I wanted to give Vanessa whatever she wanted and I didn't mind spending some time in the sun with Edward either.

"I guess," Edward said hesitantly.

"Great!" I exclaimed happily and Edward couldn't help but laugh at my eagerness.

"So are you doing this for Vanessa or you?" he asked mock suspiciously.

"Both," I replied honestly before opening the door and walking into the backyard.

Edward stood in the doorway, hesitating for a short moment, before he followed Vanessa and me outside. I looked at Vanessa and noticed she was staring at Edward with huge eyes full of excitement. She started giggling loudly and motioning for me to hand her over to Edward.

I complied and placed her carefully into Edward's hands. Vanessa started tracing her little fingers along Edward's bare arms, giggling the entire time. It took her a long time before she was done marveling over Edward's diamond skin and I couldn't blame her. I could barely keep my eyes off of him myself and I was used to it by now.

It was a wonderful afternoon, I leaned against Edward and he had his arms around me the entire time, we watched Vanessa play with the grass and rolling around on the floor. I wasn't sure Renée was going to be too happy with us for letting her clothes get this dirty but the afternoon was so perfect that I couldn't really care either way.

Around dinnertime the three of us went back inside, right before Renée and Phil entered the door.

"Hi guys, did you have a good time?" Renée greeted us when she entered the door.

"Hi mom, yes it was nice," I told her happily.

"Good, did you have any troubles at all?"

"No Vanessa has been really good the entire time," I said while watching Vanessa, who was silently laying in Edward's arms, adoringly.

"They look so sweet together, don't they?" my mom said sweetly while following my gaze.

"They do," I replied lovingly.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly, we had been chatting with Renée and Phil happily and before I knew it Edward and I were back in my bed, cuddling and kissing.

"I had a wonderful time today," I sighed happily in between kisses.

"I'm glad, it was amazing to see you with Vanessa like this," Edward said tenderly while placing a kiss on top of my head.

"She seems to like us," I said smilingly.

"Of course, what's not to like?" Edward said jokingly and I laughed.

It wasn't long before my humanness got the better of me and I fell asleep with a happy smile on my face.

The rest of the week at Renée's was wonderful. I got to spend a lot of time with Renée and Vanessa. Phil was mostly away for his work but that was alright, he came home for dinner and we chatted in the evening. All in all it was an amazing week and I was glad I got to be with Vanessa so much, making up for lost times. I still felt guilty about not being able to come over before now but my mother had assured me that it was all fine and she understood completely.

I was happy to see that my mother had her entire life sorted out at the moment. She was wonderful with Vanessa and I was sure she was going to be a great role model for my baby sister. Throughout the entire week my mother didn't once frown or look worried, and luckily she wasn't too tired or worn out, like some of the stories you heard about mothers with newborn babies that cry all the time and keep them awake in the middle of the night. She was genuinely happy and it showed in everything she did. I was ecstatic and although I was sad to leave at the end of the week I was sure they were going to have a great life from now on.

"I will sure miss them," I told Edward on our flight back to New York.

"I'm sure they'll miss you too," Edward said sweetly, "We'll see them again soon alright?" he promised.

"Yes, and they'll be at the wedding of course," I responded a little more cheerfully.

The thought of seeing my mother and Vanessa again soon put a smile on my face and throughout the rest of the flight I was feeling peaceful while I was resting my head on Edward's shoulder. Edward was rubbing circles on the back of my hand and kissing my head or cheek every now and then and I felt amazing. It had been the best spring break I had ever had.

* * *

**A/N: **_So that's it for this chapter again, just pure meaningless fluff but hope you guys liked it nonetheless ;) Don't forget to post your ideas in your reviews :) I'll start writing tomorrow evening or something I think so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday evening, maybe tomorrow but don't count on it because I also have some tutoring to do and I have school :) I'll update as soon as I can :)_


	20. Double Date

**A/N: **_Hi guys, I'm back again, a day later than I had expected in the beginning but at least I'm uploading again now right? ;) As always many thanks to those of you who take the time to review my chapters every time, **Shirley**, **Lauren James**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **twilightamanda**, **twilight642531**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **angeleyenc**, **for the love of cullens**, **lilianyas**, **Bamberrr.x**, **LittleCoward**, **ambii-twilight-chick**, **Enchanting Lilly**, **katty8812**, **MrsEmCullen.x**, **Dawl**, **TwilightFreaks1609**, **titanterror12**, **TwilightRox28**, **wackynicolecsu**, already over 400 reiews, you guys are truly amazing! :) _

_Q&A:  
1. Are you going to let Bella ad Edward have a child? I haven't really written it yet but it wasn't the plan, that would be too much of a redo of Breaking Dawn I think.  
2. Are Renée and Phil going to die so Bella and Edward will get the baby? Well, I wasn't planning on anything quite so dramatic :P It would be nice for Bella and Edward to get the baby but it wasn't part of my plan :)_

_To Shirley: Poor tech support :D dealing with our little tantrums the entire time :D Ah well, their own fault :D  
To Bamberrr.x: I could never hate you for being honest :) I agree with you that it wasn't the best smoothly written chapter, I hope the next ones will be better :) Thanks!  
To Dawl: Thanks for the lovely review again :) I love your ideas! All of them! And I decided to work some of them into this chapter, hence the double date :) I'm always interested in hearing your ideas, they're always very fresh and fun :) Thanks again for all the suggestions! :) _

_Well I don't have much more to tell you guys actually. I had a burst of inspiration last night so there's a new chapter and maybe, if I'm full of inspiration today, there will be a next update again tomorrow, no promises though! I've been thinking and after this chapter, in order to make my story come to a full close, there will be 4 more chapters, so 24 in total :P I know I keep increasing the number of chapters and everything but I can't help it (A) It has to all fit together timewise :P Anyways, I think 24 is going to be the final number of chapters on this story. _

_Now since I don't have any more fun facts or news or anything I'll just move on to the next chapter: Chapter 20: Double date. Based on some of your suggestions :) I hope you enjoy it! :) _

* * *

**Double-Date**

A few weeks had passed since our visit to Renée over spring break and I already missed my mother and my baby sister a lot. It had been great to hang out with them and to get to know Vanessa a little better. Edward had been moping around a bit every now and then in the past few weeks, I assumed it was because he missed Vanessa too, that's why he caught me off guard one evening when we were laying in his bed snuggling like we did most of the time.

"Why do you want to spend the rest of eternity with me?" Edward asked out of the blue.

We hadn't been speaking in over an hour, we just kissed and hugged and enjoyed each other's company. So I was at a loss for words when he suddenly asked me that question. I knew the answer, of course I did, but I just couldn't quite put it into words because of the state of shock I was in.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Why do you want to spend the rest of eternity with me?" Edward repeated his question, a little more worry in his voice than there had been before.

"What do you mean?" I was confused to say the least.

"I just don't understand. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you do, I just don't understand _why_. I can't give you the life you deserve and I make you want things that are clearly not _normal_ or good for you in any way." He looked straight at me and his eyes were troubled, there was so much pain showing in them that my eyes started to prick with tears in response.

"That's not true, you give me everything," I told him with pain in my voice and sad eyes.

"All I give you is my heart, how can that be enough to take away everything else?"

I was hurt by his words and the pain in his voice. I wanted to comfort him but I wanted to scream at him at the same time. He was ruining a perfectly good afternoon with a talk we had had over and over again. His way of thinking drove me crazy, I loathed the fact that he couldn't see himself for the wonderful person that he is and I was running out of different ways of showing him how truly great and good he was.

"That's already more than enough!" I assured him for the umpteenth time.

"How can it be? I know you love me, but you're young, you have an entire life ahead of you and I can't take away everything that you deserve!" Edward's desperate plea was starting to wear on me and I started to cry.

I immediately felt his arms snake around my waist and he pulled my into his chest so I can sob into his divine smelling shirt.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly after a while.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked him a little infuriated.

He was astonished by my sudden outburst of anger and he seemed speechless.

"What?" he asked confusedly and taken aback.

"We have been over this and over this, I know what I'm giving up Edward! But I know what I will gain as well, eternity with you, and I have never been the kind of person to want a house with a white picket fence and a dozen of kids running around. You are the only person I want to spend my life with, I wouldn't have a life without you. We've tried that remember? It clearly didn't work!" I told him firmly, getting more angry every minute.

"But," Edward started trying to soothe me.

"No!" I said sternly, "You're all I ever want, I don't need anything else when I get to be with you, so please, please, stop worrying about me the entire time, all you're doing is ruining our time together, I'm begging you Edward, please stop." My voice broke again and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry love," Edward said softly, "I don't mean to upset you and you know I can never leave you, I just want to make sure you're certain about all of this, after spring break, with Vanessa, I just saw a glimpse of what it would be like to have a baby with you and that smile on your face was just… I have never seen you glow like that Bella. How can I continue this way, knowing that I can never give you that life?"

"I loved our time with Vanessa but I don't have the desire to have any kids of my own, I've told you this before. I love my baby sister and I had a blast babysitting her, I was pleasantly surprised to find out that I'm actually relatively good at it, but I don't want to have the responsibility of raising a child, I have been taking care of people my entire life, I don't have the wish of a child of my own, like many other girls do," I poured out my thoughts in a rush.

"But have you seen what it has done to my sister and my mother?" he asked me seriously.

"I'm not like them Edward, that will not happen to me, to us, I know what I'm doing, please trust me!" I pleaded with him softly.

"But," he started again.

"Please?" I begged.

"I don't want to make you unhappy," he said sadly.

"Then stop being unhappy and just trust that you're already more than I deserve and more than I could have ever dreamed of having, I don't want you to worry and I want you to be happy, the only way I'll be happy is when I'm with you, so can we please stop talking about this?" I asked him firmly.

"Alright, I'm sorry love," Edward said in defeat.

The evening passed by quickly after that and before I knew it Edward was driving me to my room to pick up some stuff I had forgotten earlier.

I softly opened the door, unsure whether Shirley would already be asleep, and peeked my head around the door. I was surprised to find Max and Shirley sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully when I was certain they had already heard me so I wouldn't startle them.

"Hey Bella!" Max greeted me enthusiastically.

"I just came by to pick up some stuff, don't mind me," I said casually.

"That's fine Bella," Shirley said giggling, "Hi Edward," Shirley greeted Edward, who had been silently hiding behind the door, cheerfully, "Actually, it's good that you're here, both of you, because we just saw that the weather is apparently going to be exceptionally nice this weekend so we were wondering if you guys wanted to come to the pool with us, you know, the four of us?"

"That sounds wonderful!" I exclaimed enthusiastically before realizing that I was kind of agreeing without consulting with Edward first. I smiled at him apologetically but he just smiled back serenely.

"Sounds like fun," Edward said sweetly and I felt like kissing him for being so wonderful.

But I controlled myself, instead I just packed my clothes and not long after we said goodbye to Shirley and Max and went off to Edward's house.

That Saturday morning I woke up with a smile on my face, like I usually did when I woke up in Edward's arm, which was always except for those rare occasions where he would be out hunting with his family. But this time was different than usual. I realized I was really looking forward to spending some time with Max and Shirley, like a double-date, the way normal couples did as well. I chuckled at myself for thinking like that.

"What's funny?" Edward whispered into my ear softly.

"I was just thinking that this will be the first time I'll go on a double-date," I told him happily.

"For me too," he said while smiling his crooked smile at me.

I kissed his lips sweetly before getting up and getting ready for today.

We were at the pool around noon and it wasn't as crowded as I would have expected. It was spring still but it was unseasonably warm, the sun wasn't shining, which was good otherwise Edward wouldn't have been able to come, but somehow it felt warmer than if the sun would be shining. Alice had of course informed us about the sun, it would stay hidden the entire day so we had nothing to worry about and we would have a blast according to her.

Alice had been a little disappointed at first that she wasn't invited to come along because she always loved an excuse to get out of the house, but Jasper had apparently already made other plans for her so we were quickly forgiven.

The pool was amazing, it was large and luxurious, I had never noticed it before, nor had I heard of it, so my eyes were almost popping out of their sockets when I took in my surroundings for the first time.

"Not many people know this pool exists," Max explained when he noticed my surprised expression, "that's why I like to come here every now and then, it's very relaxing."

We split up to get dressed and after Shirley and I had put on our bikinis we joined the guys again, who were already laying in the grass talking about last night's baseball game. They were in some heated discussion over a bad call the umpire had made and Shirley and I couldn't help but giggle and roll our eyes at each other.

The pool looked extremely inviting and I couldn't resist going over there any longer.

"While the boys are fighting this out, why don't we go sit at the poolside?" I asked Shirley jokingly.

We sat down at the poolside and let our feet hang in the water, the water wasn't as cold as I had expected, it was like it had been heated or something, and it felt amazing. Shirley and I didn't talk for a while, we just sat there with our eyes closed and enjoying the peaceful moment.

Suddenly I felt a pair of ice cold hands around my waist and before I knew it I was in the pool frantically waving my arms, trying to save myself from drowning. It took me a while before I noticed I wasn't drowning, Edward's arms were around my waist still and he was holding me tightly to his body with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when I had somewhat gathered my sanity again and playfully slapped Edward's arm.

"Sorry love, couldn't resist," he replied teasingly before kissing my lips with a lot of happiness.

I was glad to see that Edward was so carefree at the moment. He seemed to really enjoy his time with Max and Shirley and I loved being in the pool with him. I was thrilled that his mood from earlier had passed completely and he seemed happy to accept everything the way it was and make the best of the situation. I was grateful for his effort. I knew he still had some issues with my decisions but it seemed like he had finally accepted them and he was at least trying to move on.

I had clumsily tried to climb out of the pool again after Edward had attacked me but I wasn't very successful. I felt like a fish on dry land the way I was beating my legs against the water and trying to pull myself onto the shore. Edward, Max and Shirley were having too much fun laughing at me to be of any help so when I didn't succeed after what felt like an hour but was probably more like five minutes I decided to swim to the little ladder that was on the other side of the pool. Obviously the rest found this hilarious and they tumbled over with laughter when I quickly swam towards safer territory.

I was almost there when Edward was besides me again. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his body shaking from trying to hold back a chuckle that was fighting its way to the surface.

I glared at Edward. "Are you having fun?" I spat at him. My tone and my glare only make him less able to suppress the laughter and he let out a musical laugh. "You know, you're no better than Emmett!" I told him a little angrily while continuing glaring at him. Edward found this extremely funny and the sound of his laughter made my inside melt.

"I'm really sorry love," Edward said in a sweet voice while putting on a pout after he was done laughing.

"Yeah, I'll bet you are," I told him sourly but I couldn't stay mad at him for long, especially not with that adorable expression on his face but I wasn't giving in just yet. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be my hero! My savior!" I said mock hurt, two could play this game.

"You're right love, I'm truly sorry," he said with such sincerity in his voice while he was staring into my eyes with those gorgeous golden eyes of his that my will crumbled and I gave in.

"Fine," I grumbled in defeat.

The smile Edward gave me was glorious and I couldn't help but smile back. Then I was ready to turn around and pull myself out of the swimming pool but Edward wasn't having that. He grabbed my waist more firmly and twirled me around so I was facing him. I looked into his eyes again and it seemed that they had darkened in that very short time. He smiled his irresistible crooked smile at me before I was suddenly submerged. I felt his lips against mine, colder than the water but ten times more delicious. He was kissing me passionately while making sure we stayed underwater at the same time. He moved us through the water gracefully and it was wonderful.

Unfortunately there came a time that I had to come up for air and I had to brake free from his embrace. We swam back to the ladder and I noticed the expression on Edward's face. His eyes were dark and he looked at me intensely, I knew that look because I was quite certain I had the same one plastered on my face. But I knew Edward too well to let myself get carried away. So I lightly gave him a peck on the lips before climbing out of the water and rejoining Shirley and Max at edge of the pool.

We spent the afternoon chatting and laughing a lot and it was wonderful. Max and Edward tossed a ball back and forth in the water and they both looked amazing out there. It looked like one of those movie scenes where the hot guy would emerge out of the water and the water would be splashing everywhere in slow motion, it was kind of like that every time one of them would dive for the ball. I knew Shirley was thinking the exact same thing because her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were wide, I assumed that would be my expression as well.

I was sad to see the afternoon come to an end but at a certain point we all started to get hungry, well all except for Edward of course, so we decided it was time to shower and get dressed so we could go to a snackbar after that. I started walking towards the showers and Edward followed me there.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead, we'll be right there," Max called after us while giving us a suggestive look. I remembered he mentioned he wanted to give Shirley something and I assumed this would be his time to give it to her. I'm sure she would show me soon.

I had grabbed my shampoo from my bag and turned on the shower. It seemed like everyone else had already left the pool because the locker room was completely empty. I stepped under the shower without taking off my bikini, I needed to clean it after all and I never liked public showers too much. I was enjoying the hot water on my body when I heard the locker room door open and close. I assumed it was Shirley but she didn't say anything.

I had forgotten to lock my shower door so I was shocked when the door opened. I quickly turned around to see who it was and there was Edward, his hair still wet from the pool and with only his swimming trousers on. He looked amazing, even more so than usual, and my mouth opened in shock. I still couldn't believe this wonderful man was _mine_.

"I thought you might like some company," he said sweetly and my inside melted and my head began to swim.

"Sure," I muttered embarrassedly.

Edward chuckled and he put his arms around me, holding me close to him while he let the beams of the shower warm us up. It was a strange feeling but his touch didn't feel cold to me anymore and his body temperature seemed to be close to mine even. It was wonderful to not have so much blankets or clothes in between us for a change and I leaned into his chest eagerly.

Edward placed kisses on my head every now and then as he sweetly rubbed a pattern along my arms and shoulders. It felt amazing and I eagerly turned around and started kissing him passionately. I felt him smile against my mouth at my enthusiasm but then he picked me up and started kissing me back. I felt like I was in heaven right then, it was perfect.

We enjoyed the shower and the closeness for a while before I realized that Shirley would be here any second and it would be weird for her to walk in on us like this. Edward saw the change in my expression and he raised his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Shirley and Max will be back soon," I told him.

"We still have a couple of minutes love," he said securely.

I needed to wash my hair still so I searched for my shampoo and started rubbing it into my hair.

"Here, let me do it," Edward offered and he replaced my hands with his while he started rubbing soft circles along my scalp. It was the most relaxing thing I had ever experienced and it felt marvelous. I leaned into Edward again, snuggling into his chest while he continued to massage my head, I smelled his amazing scent and it relaxed me even more. It was a good thing I was leaning into Edward by now because I would have fallen to the floor without his support.

"They're coming," Edward announced after he had washed the shampoo from my head. I was disappointed that that meant Edward had to leave and so I pouted at him.

"I know love, patience," he said smilingly.

He placed one more passionate kiss on my lips before disappearing out the door, leaving me alone in the shower. I quickly finished my routine before getting out of the shower and starting getting dressed.

Shirley entered the locker room looking flustered and I raised my eyebrows at her in curiosity.

"Hi," I greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey," she said softly.

"So?" I asked.

"It was so sweet, he pulled me aside to where our towels had been and we sat down and chatted for a little while. Then he pulled out a box from his bag and gave it to me as a gift. I opened it and it had this bracelet in it," she gushed happily while she showed me the golden charm bracelet she had gotten from Max, "it has all sort of things from 'us' on it," she explained, "the golden gate bridge for San Francisco," she said while showing me a miniature charm of the bridge, "apparently he bought it during our trip there, I didn't even notice!" She was literally glowing from the excitement and I couldn't help but share her enthusiasm. She showed me the rest of the charms and told me what they had all meant and I was truly happy for her, Max was a great guy and they made such a wonderful couple.

We chatted for a little while longer while we both got ready to leave, I was glad to see Shirley this happy, she deserved a nice guy and I was glad she found Max. We were still beaming and chatting happily while we walked towards the guys, who were waiting for us at the exit.

The four of us ate some fries, or rather the three of us, Edward had said he wasn't hungry, at a little snack bar around the corner from the pool and the rest of the evening was a lot of fun.

That night Edward and I were making out in his bed and I couldn't help but smile the entire time.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked curiously at some point.

"I'm just thinking about how great my life is right now, I have you and my friends and I just had an amazing afternoon, everything is really going well and I'm truly happy at the moment," I told Edward honestly.

He beamed at me at that and hugged me close to his body.

"I'm very lucky to have you," he whispered in my ear softly.

"And don't you forget it," I joked, unwilling to argue with him on anything tonight.

He took my face in his hands and forced me to look into his eyes, they were serious all of a sudden and he was piercing into my soul, his eyes were liquid and I was mesmerized by the beauty of them and the depth of emotion in them. "I will never, not for one second, forget how truly blessed I am Bella," he stated sincerely and I gasped at the overwhelming emotions that washed over me.

Then Edward put his lips to mine and the emotions we could never speak out loud were put into action with that one deep kiss. I couldn't believe that in only a few short weeks this amazing creature would be my husband, bound to me for eternity. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that was it again for this chapter, I hope you guys liked the fluffiness :) As I said, four more chapters after this and I'll start writing them soon so hopefully there will be a new update tomorrow but I can't promise anything :) Just stay tuned for the rest and in the meantime lemme know what you thought of this chapter :) You guys rock! Xxx Thari_


	21. Preparations

**A/N: **_Thanks to much inspiration and a boring busride I have a new chapter already for you guys. It was ready on Friday evening already but I didn't really have the time to edit and upload then so I'm uploading now ;) Hope you don't mind ;) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, __**Mouse**__, __**Lauren James**__, __**Shirley**__, __**wackynicolecsu**__, __**angeleyenc**__, __**Emma-MasenCullen**__, __**lilianyas**__, __**karry4harry**__, __**TwilightRox28**__, __**Jaimini**__, __**cicas33**__, __**titanterror12**__, __**xXcaiteeXx**__, __**Dawl**__, __**for the love of cullens**__, __**TexasDrawl**__, __**Enchanting Lily**__, __**star1the2friend**__, __**Iniysa**__, __**-KiwiCullen-**__, __**twilightamanda**__, __**shouldbeworking**__, **sydnybowen013** you guys are the best! :) _

_Questions:  
1. Are you going to let Jacob imprint on someone? That's a surprise ;) But I do want him happy so he'll end up with someone either way ;)_

_To Shirley: I adore your pointless rants :D Is the html thing fixed by now?  
To Dawl: I agree with you that it wouldn't be good for two vamps to raise a human child probably :P If Eddie's already worried about being around Bella 24/7 how would he be around a _baby_? :D Can't wait for you PM ;) It sucks that you're so busy though :( Good luck with that! :) I feel very lucky that you take the time to read my story :)  
To star1the2friend: If I ever write a book you'll be the first to know ;) Don't hold your breath though! I'm not _that_ talented :P But thanks for the support :P  
To shouldbeworking: That's a good idea about Phil and Renée needing to move around but I think it would be sad for Renée to be separated from Vanessa now that she's getting a second chance at being a _real_ mother :) _

_Well that was it for my A/N for this chapter ;) I'm trying to keep things shorter ;) Or at least my A/N's because this chapter is one of my longer ones I believe :P But I hope you guys don't mind :) Hope you enjoy it all the same. Lemme know! Here's chapter 21: Preparations. _

* * *

**Preparations**

The weeks that followed were hectic. Alice was around me constantly, bugging me with wedding questions and issues. I trusted her judgment completely when it came to preparing a wedding and the biggest reason I had asked her to organize it all was so that I would have to put in as little as possible myself. I wasn't the kind of girl to plan a party or anything and I really didn't care, I only wanted it to look nice and I wanted it to be perfect for Edward. And since Alice knew exactly what the two of us would like, she would do an amazing job without asking me anything anyways.

Alice had Rosalie and Esme to help with the preparations and they were both excited to help as well. It had apparently been a while since they had organized a _first_ wedding and they were pulling out all the tricks. I was scared that they were going to go overboard with everything but Alice assured me it would be very classy and appropriate. But when she started talking about releasing white doves the moment Edward and I said "I do" I stopped trusting her judgment on _appropriate_.

The wedding was now only two weeks away and I was nervous. We were going to have the wedding in New York, the plan was to have it at the Cullen mansion, since that was the most beautiful location I could think of, and the Cullens had been generous enough to pay for the tickets to New York, I had found it ridiculous to let them pay for all the people from Forks but Alice insisted and I couldn't really deny her anything. Somehow I liked the idea of having a wedding in New York and the fact that I could invite all my friends from college this way as well.

"Bella! Pay attention! Sjeesh! You would think I was planning _my_ wedding!" Alice whined when she noticed I wasn't in the slightest bit paying attention to all her plans and suggestions.

"You're doing an amazing job Alice, I'm sure it will be the perfect wedding," I assured her.

"But I need to know what you think!" she exclaimed desperately.

"You already know that Alice! Like you can't see my response the moment you make up your mind," I told her knowingly.

"Right, but this is no fun! It's _your_ wedding Bella! From the look on your face you would think I was planning the end of your life!" she said annoyed.

"Alice!" Edward growled at his sister while glaring at her.

"Oh lighten up! I didn't mean it like that! I just think a bride should be excited about her own wedding!" Alice told him whiningly again.

Edward walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I felt more relaxed immediately and I leaned into him eagerly. "Why don't you and I get out of this craziness for a while?" Edward whispered into my ear. "You've got it all covered, don't you Alice?" he addressed Alice while shooting her a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice muttered annoyed before dashing out of the room to search for Esme and Rosalie to go over more plans with them.

I was thankful that they were both helping Alice, and mostly that they were trying to reign in Alice as much as possible because the wedding would just be too much if Alice would be given full power.

Edward and I walked out of the house and Edward lead me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously when we were both seated in the car and Edward started driving down the driveway.

"I thought we could just walk around town for a bit, I know how much you love the city and I just wanted to get you away from the house, what do you think?" he asked me unsurely.

"Sounds great!" I told him enthusiastically.

We walked around the city for an hour or so and we went to some parts of town I had never seen before. It felt great to walk the streets with Edward's arm around me, it made me feel very special and proud to show the world that Edward was _mine_. I could hardly resist shooting smug looks at girls that were ogling Edward from afar. Whenever Edward would catch me with one of those looks he grinned at me and I quickly composed myself and blushed heavily.

At some point we were walking through Central Park and I was mesmerized by the view, it looked beautiful. I had been here before once or twice but it seemed like I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings very much because I had never thought of the park as _special_ per se. We sat down at a bench that overlooked the water and I could see the castle on the other side of the water, it was a magical sight. That's when it hit me. _This_ would be the perfect spot to marry Edward!

The moment I wanted to tell Edward about my epiphany his phone started buzzing.

"Now what?" Edward groaned while he took his phone from his pocket. "What does she want this time?!" He asked his phone a little annoyed.

I assumed it was Alice calling and I was sure she had seen my plan, I just hoped she wasn't mad at me for messing with her plan.

"She wants to talk to you," Edward said in an uncertain voice while he held out his phone for me.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella! Why did I just see the entire wedding shift from our house to the _park_?!" she exclaimed, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen but it's just so perfect here," I told her apologetically. I knew how much work it had caused her to arrange everything at the mansion and I knew two weeks was just a very short time to get everything in place here but if anyone could do it it would be Alice and I really wanted to get married here.

"Fine," she muttered disappointedly, "I guess it'll be a very nice location, well thought of." Did she just tell me that it was a _good _idea?! I was shocked.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes Bella, it's your wedding after all, I'm assuming Edward will be fine with it as well, it's not like he wouldn't give you everything you wanted or anything!"

"Do you think he will be disappointed?" I asked a little uncertainly while glancing over to Edward, who was serenely staring at the water, purposely trying to give me my privacy with Alice. He knew I would tell him what it was all about after I had hung up the phone anyways.

"Of course not Bella!" she exclaimed and I could almost see her rolling her eyes at me, "It'll be perfect!"

"Thanks," I told her gratefully.

"No problem. There's one more thing though. Did you have to invite a whole wolf pack? I can't see how it will all turn out after the moment they arrive, which means I can't see the ceremony and it's really frustrating! I know everything looks wonderful and everything and I know you and Edward will both love it but I can't see the rest of the evening! I don't like to be in the dark Bella!" she told me agitated.

"I'm sorry, they are my friends, I'm sure it will be a magical evening," I told her apologetically.

"Of course it will be! I don't do anything less than perfect!" Alice said confidently and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're right, well thank you so much for doing this Alice, I truly appreciate it! You're an amazing sister!" I told her sincerely.

"I know, now enjoy the rest of your day with Edward! It will be the last one you'll have with just the two of you until you're married! Because you _are_ helping me after all this!" she told me sternly and somehow it sounded like a threat, it made me shiver involuntarily.

"Fine, bye Alice!" I said unenthusiastically before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Edward.

"Everything alright love?" Edward asked the moment he put away his cell phone.

"It's fine, I had just been meaning to ask you something before Alice called, and I'm guessing you already heard from the conversation and I really wanted to discuss it with you first but you know what Alice is like," I rushed out the words nervously, afraid that Alice had been wrong and Edward wouldn't like getting married in the park.

"What is it?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Right, well I was just thinking, this moment is so perfect and I love the view here, I was hoping we could get married here instead of at your mansion if you don't mind?" I asked uncertainly.

"I would love that Bella, I love this park and I'm sure it will be amazing," he told me assuring and I couldn't help but beam at him thankfully.

We sat in silence the rest of the afternoon, just hugging and admiring the view. We talked about the wedding for a bit but since Alice was doing all the planning anyways and neither of us wanted to get in her way anymore the conversation didn't take very long.

Late that night we walked back to the house and found Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sitting around the dinner table with some papers in front of them and they seemed to be in some sort of heated discussion.

"Hi guys," I greeted them enthusiastically.

They didn't respond, they didn't even look up from the papers and just continued arguing.

"But Alice!" Emmett groaned in frustration.

"No buts! Just do it Emmett!" Alice spat at him.

"What's going on?" I tried again.

"Alice is driving us all crazy with the preparations, she wants Jasper and me to go pick out decorations for the wedding! But we both know that she's going to buy them herself afterwards anyways because we just couldn't get it right so I'm trying to convince her that it isn't a good plan but she isn't listening!" Emmett whined.

"How hard is it to follow my instructions? I know which store you have to go to and I can even draw you the exact things you need, now stop whining and start driving!" Alice told him sternly.

Emmett shot a pleading look at me and I had to suppress a giggle at the expression on his face, I just shrugged at him and he rose from his seat. Jasper did the same and they quietly left the room.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice immediately redirected their attention to the plans in front of them and they started discussing floral arrangements, apparently they needed to be changed completely because the setting was now different. I felt guilty for putting them all under so much stress and I looked up at Edward for support.

"Don't worry about it love, secretly they all like a challenge so there's no need to feel guilty," he told me soothingly and I felt better immediately, "lets go upstairs," he suggested.

"No way! Bella is staying here! Why don't you go make yourself useful and go help Carlisle?" Alice shot at him and he stuck his tongue out at her before turning he attention back to me.

"It's okay, I can handle myself," I told him jokingly.

"Alright, yell if she's being mean," he replied while shooting a playful glare at Alice, who stuck her tongue out at him in return.

It was funny to see how much they all were like siblings in the way they acted and Esme gave both of them disapproving glares like a true mother would. I loved this family more than anything and I was happy to join them officially very soon.

The closer we came to the wedding the busier and hectic everything became. I guess that was normal but when you had Alice bossing everyone around like a true dictator it all seemed just a little extra stressful. It seemed like every little problem was a huge deal to Alice even though if anyone was able to solve it it would be her.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed on Saturday afternoon when I entered the door to their house with Edward.

"Hello to you too Alice," Edward said mock hurt.

"Yeah, whatever," Alice told him dismissively before returning her attention to me. "Where have you been?" she exclaimed horrified.

"Er, in my room?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Well, you should have been here! The wedding is in a few days Bella!" she told me sternly.

"I thought most of the preparations were already made? Most of the guests will arrive tomorrow right? And everything is set up in the park? So I didn't think it would be a big deal if I spent a little time in my room with Edward," I told her a little annoyed.

"Of course it is a big deal! You'd think it's _my_ wedding!" she said horrified again while rolling my eyes at me.

"Right, anyways, what did you want from me this time?"

"You know, you could be a little more appreciative! After all, I am arranging the perfect wedding for you!" Alice spat at me.

"You're right, sorry Alice," I told her apologetically, I felt guilty immediately.

"Yeah, whatever," she said dismissively again, "The baker called, the cake is almost ready and I need someone to tell me if it's good because if it isn't we only have so much time to let him bake a new one or rather to find a new baker before the wedding! And since you're the only human available to me 24/7, or at least so I thought," Alice said while rolling her eyes at me yet again, "I figured you could taste your own wedding cake," she said smugly.

"Fine," I grumbled, not really looking forward to an afternoon of criticism from Alice.

"Lets go!" she said immediately, "Edward, you stay here and help Carlisle and the boys with their tasks!" she told Edward sternly and I looked at her in shock. It was sort of his wedding cake as well, surely he wasn't going to taste any of it but I would have liked for him to be there.

Edward raised his eyebrow at Alice, who just stared back at him with a stern look on her face, but then he just shrugged and gave me a peck on my cheek before walking out of the room.

Alice practically dragged me to her car, she forced me to quickly sit down and even strapped me in. I felt like a little girl and I looked at her in shock. She seemed _too_ eager for just a trip to the bakery. When I glared at her I noticed she was a little overdressed as well, she was wearing a cheerful yet classy cocktail dress and her hair wasn't the messy array it usually was, it was smoothed back a little and she looked even more pretty than usual.

It wasn't long before we were at the high way and I noticed that Rose's car was right behind us.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked her suspiciously.

"To the bakery, I told you right?" she replied and I didn't feel like arguing with her, instead I just narrowed my eyes at her for a brief moment before turning my attention back to the road, I would just have to wait and see.

After a while Alice drove onto campus and stopped in front of my dorm. I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Stay put! I'll be right back!" she told me firmly.

Before I knew it she was back with a package in her hand and Shirley and my mother on her heels. I didn't know my mother was in town already and it was a pleasant surprise to see her.

"What's going on? And mom, what are you doing here already? I thought you were also flying in tomorrow?" I asked surprised the moment Shirley and Renée took their seats in the back of the car.

"You're having a bachelorette party! And I made your mother come over a little earlier so she could be here for it and I asked her to keep it a surprise," Alice told me enthusiastically, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Aaargh!" I groaned in frustration.

"Give it a rest Bella! It's tradition, besides, it'll be fun! You'll see!" Alice said while rolling her eyes at me once again. It surprised me that they hadn't popped out of their sockets by now with all the rolling she did.

"So you knew?" I accused my mother and Shirley.

"Sorry honey," my mom replied remorsefully.

"Alice told us not to say anything," Shirley said while smiling apologetically. I couldn't blame her, I knew how terrifying the little pixie could be when she wanted something.

"So what are we doing then?" I asked Alice.

"That's a surprise!" she told me sternly, "You'll see."

The drive didn't take too long and I was grateful for that. I hated surprises and I just wanted this to be done with.

To my great dismay, Alice stopped in front of a café. _Were we going to get drunk?_ I thought for a moment but then I remembered that that probably wasn't possible with vampires, nor was I the kind of girl to do that, Alice knew that, right?

Alice guided me inside and I noticed Rosalie and Esme getting out of the car and following us inside. Esme smiled at me apologetically, knowing the trickery Alice had used to get me here.

The bar wasn't big and there were hardly any other customers. Alice walked up to the bar confidently and started talking to the bartender, I thought I heard her say things like "getting married" and "bachelorette party", I was starting to get very afraid that she might have hired a stripper or something, you never knew with Alice. I thought about running for a moment but then I remembered that Alice was a thousand times stronger than I was and faster as well, not to mention the fact that I couldn't run without hurting myself or people in my surroundings. So I would just have to endure it.

The bartender pointed Alice towards a door at the end of the room and she guided us there gracefully after she had given the bartender a devastating smile and, what I assumed was a enormous amount of money from the look on the bartender's face.

We walked through the door and to my surprise there was another room there, a little smaller than the previous room and with less tables. But with a podium with a huge piano on it. The room was decorated with pink and white flowers and strings hanging from the ceiling. I was sure that Alice had rented this room especially for us.

She guided us to the table in the center of the room and we sat down. A waiter came in the moment we had all taken our seats and he had a tray full of beautifully wrapped presents that he put in front of me. I looked up to him in surprise and he just gave me an encouraging smile.

"There from all of us!" Alice told me enthusiastically.

"You bought me presents?" I exclaimed horrified.

"Yes, don't be difficult! It's tradition!" Alice and her traditions were starting to wear on me and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to survive this evening.

"Fine," I grumbled once again before I started carefully unwrapping the first present. I was immediately reminded of my birthday from a few years back and the events that had followed from that birthday and I flinched. Alice noticed and she put her hand on mine for a moment to comfort me. I smiled at her tentatively before she let me continue unwrapping.

To my shock it was a huge, pink headband with the words "Bachelorette" on them, I assumed I was supposed to put them on and I looked at Alice in shock.

"What?" she asked innocently. I looked over to Rosalie, Shirley, Renée and Esme for support but they all shrugged and tried to hide their giggles. "It's tradition," Alice stated as if that made it all okay and I glared at her again.

Unwillingly, I put the pink horror on my head and continued unwrapping the rest of the 'presents'. It wasn't long before I had unwrapped most of them and to my great dismay I was now dressed with not only the headband but a pink boa, a shirt that said "last night as a single" and more of those ridiculous things you would see on television. I looked absurd and it was safe to say that I wasn't amused. The rest of the girls however were having the time of their life playing dress up with me and they were tumbling over with laughter on multiple occasions.

I was down to the last gift and I was in no mood to open it. There was an envelope attached to this one and I opened it carefully. There was a note inside.

_Use it wisely._

It said and I was scared to see what the gift was. I opened the box slowly and when I noticed what was in it I gasped. There was a pink microphone in it and I could only assume what Alice would have meant with this one. I was _not_ going to sing!

"What is it?" Rosalie asked me innocently. _Like she didn't know!_ I glared at her accusingly and she couldn't control her laughter anymore.

Alice grabbed the microphone out of the box and showed it to the rest.

"Karaoke is also a tradition in Cullen women's bachelorette parties," Alice told me smugly and I gasped.

"No way!" I told her sternly.

"Yes way! You're not getting out of it anyway so you might as well give it up."

I looked at Esme, since I assumed she would be kind on me and help me out, but she just giggled and shook her head.

"Not you too!" I groaned in frustration.

"Sorry Bella, like Alice said, it is tradition," she said while smiling at me apologetically.

"We'll go first," Alice said while she, Esme and Rose walked up to the stage. The three of them disappeared behind the curtains for a moment and when they came back they were all wearing those seventies outfits, I looked at them in shock. Then the music began to play and I recognized the song from Renée's Abba phase.

_Super Trouper lights are gonna find me,  
__But I won't feel blue  
__Like I always do  
'__Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

They started in their beautiful voices while pointing at me at their last sentence and I couldn't control my laughter anymore. I giggled hard and I glanced over to Shirley and my mother to see that they were in the same state as I was.

The three of them did a ridiculous dance and sang the entire song with serious faces and I laughed throughout their entire routine.

The moment they were done Renée, Shirley and I rose from our seats and started cheering and applauding loudly, giving them the standing ovation they disserved. They took a bow and then disappeared behind the curtains again to change back into their normal clothes. They were back at our table before we knew it and we all laughed loudly at their act.

"Now it's your turn!" Alice told me sternly and I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"No way!" I told her sternly.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I just can't, I can't sing!" I told her certainly.

"Sure you can, I've heard you in the shower before! Now get your butt up there!" she encouraged me.

She saw my stubborn expression and her face changed. She grinned devilishly at me.

"Maybe this will help," she said in a too sweet voice while waving towards the waiter.

He walked towards me with a pink drink in his hand and placed it in front of me.

"You want to get me _drunk_?" I asked Alice in shock.

"Of course not silly! Just one glass to make you loosen up!" she said devilishly and I just stared at her. "I've been told it's delicious," she assured me, trying to encourage me.

"It's amazing!" Rosalie threw in and I glared at her. Like she would know!

"It's my favorite drink," Shirley told me with a straight face and I wasn't sure whether or not she meant it but I felt betrayed by all of them.

I unwillingly took a sip from the drink and I had to admit it wasn't half bad. I actually liked it, it tasted sweet and for some reason it reminded me of Edward. I had never really drank alcohol before and I knew I was supposed to drink it slowly but this drink was too good to put away. So before I knew it I had finished it and I must say I felt a little more relaxed now.

"Why don't we sing together?" Alice suggested after I had finished my drink.

"Fine," I grumbled, knowing I wasn't going to get out of it anyways. So I made my way to the stage with Alice on my heels and Shirley, Rosalie, Renée and Esme started cheering loudly. I turned a bright red as Alice handed me my pink microphone.

"Which song do you want to do?" she asked me sweetly.

"Why don't you choose?" I said, really not caring what I was going to sing anyways.

"Alright," Alice said suggestively before walking away towards the music installation standing behind the curtains.

The first tunes of the song started playing and I couldn't help but laugh at the song she had chosen for us.

_Let's go girls_

Alice started singing and motioned for me to join in.

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright_

I joined in softly.

We sang the entire first verse together and I got more carefree the longer we had been standing there, even dancing a little, or at least as much as my clumsiness would allow. By the time the chorus started I was singing at the top of my lungs.

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun _

_Oh oh oh go totally crazy__, forget I'm a lady  
Man shirt, short skirts,  
Doing it in style  
Get in the action Feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh oh oh I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel,  
Man, I feel like a woman_

Then I noticed Alice had stopped singing with me and I was alone on the stage. I was shocked and appalled and I blushed a deeper red than I had blushed in a while, but everyone was cheering and I was actually having fun so I decided not to care anymore and just let go.

I finished the song by myself and received a standing ovation from the girls. I blushed while I rushed back to my seat.

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun. We all took turns singing and I had to admit that that one drink really did help loosen me up a little bit. We did crazy dances, or at least the rest did crazy dances while I tried to stay as immobile as possible without judgment of the other girls, and when I did try to go along with one of the dances Alice had thought up after a lot of pushing from Rose and Alice I fell flat on my face. Everyone, including me, cracked up at that but I didn't try my hand at dancing after that.

I was exhausted when we got back at the house after dropping Shirley off at the university and my mother at the hotel she, Phil and Vanessa were staying at. Shirley told me she had had a lot of fun and she was excited about the wedding. I was happy that she had come along tonight, being alone with the Cullen women on events like this just wasn't a good idea.

Shirley had been a true friend throughout the entire wedding preparations, she had gracefully accepted any duties Alice had assigned to her and she had willingly come along on the dress fitting a while back so she could try on her own bride's maid dress. I was thankful that she was such a good friend and roommate.

I slowly walked the stairs to Edward's room after Carlisle had informed me that Edward was in there. And as I opened the door I realized I was still wearing that ridiculous outfit the girls had given me. I was already too late because Edward was already at the door, ready to give me a kiss. I blushed feverishly and tried to run away to the bathroom. He wasn't having it. He tried to hide his smile by pretending to feel sorry for me.

"Poor baby, what did they do to you?" he asked mock concerned.

"They attacked me with a bachelorette party!" I told him in horror.

"You look lovely," he said with a straight face but I could see the humor underneath and I glared at him. That tipped him over the edge and his musical laughter filled the room. I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself.

"It's not so bad, I had a lot of fun tonight," I told him after he had quieted down a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I heard Emmett's voice from behind.

"Oh no!" I groaned in horror and it made Edward laugh even harder.

I turned around, I knew Alice was going to show the pictures of our evening she had taken with the camera my parents had given me for my birthday a few years back to everyone eventually anyways so I might as well let Emmett have his fun.

"Wow, you look hot!" Emmett said with a mock surprised expression.

"Oh shut up!" I muttered while internally slapping his arm, I knew actually slapping him would only make things worse.

"Pink really suites you!" Emmett continued and I couldn't hold back the blush on my face. This caused Emmett's façade to crack and he tumbled over with laughter. After a few minutes I had had enough and I slammed the door in his face. To great amusement of both Edward and Emmett.

I started undressing, getting out of these ridiculous clothes as soon as possible. And the moment I had slipped on my pajamas Edward was next to me again, not laughing this time.

"You're a wonderful person Bella, I'm glad you had fun tonight," he whispered in my ear sincerely. "Is that alcohol?" he asked a little appalled.

"Yeah, Alice gave me one drink to make me loose enough to sing!" I complained.

"So she gets to hear you sing! After I've been wanting to hear that for so long," he said in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, well I'm sure she has videos she can show you," I told him bitterly.

"That's not the same," he told me softly.

"I'm not singing again!" I told him sternly.

"Please?" he begged, giving me the most adorable pout I had ever seen.

"N-no," I muttered.

"Please?" he asked again.

"Fine," I grumbled in defeat, "what do you want me to sing?" I asked him with as much annoyance as I could manage.

"Whatever you want love," he told me happily.

I settled for Today was a fairytale from Taylor Swift and I decided I was only going to sing the chorus and that would just have to do.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
__But can you feel the magic in the air?  
__It must have been the way you kissed me  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was a fairytale  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was a fairytale_

Edward pulled me in for a hug and I snuggled close into his chest. He started placing kisses all over my head and face lovingly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," he whispered with a thick voice.

"You're welcome," I replied weakly before kissing his lips passionately.

Not long after he started humming my lullaby and I was peacefully asleep before I knew it, it had been a truly exhausting day.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that was it for this chapter already. I'm sorry if there are many mistakes in the last part but I had to hurry through the editting otherwise I couldn't upload ;) As always I'd love to hear your opinions on the chapter or story in general or anything you would like to talk about ;) I'll update again as soon as possible :) Xxx Thari_


	22. Charlie

**A/N: **_Hi there, it's been a while again, sorry about that, life's a bit crazy right now (always is actually but this week is particularly busy :P). Thanks to **Shirley**, **Mouse**, **lilianyas**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Lauren James**, **for the love of cullens**, **Enchanting Lilly**, **ravenlovestwilight**, **EmoE**, **titanterror12**, **WaterPaw**, **cicas33**, **angeleyenc**, **maidance**, **Iris Cullen 13**, **twilightamanda**, **shouldbeworking**, **TwilightRox28**, **Dawl**, **FashionPixie**, **katty8812** for all the support you guys give me with your wonderful reviews! 470 already! Wow! You guys rock! :D _

_Q&A:  
1. Will Edward get a party too? Well, surely he'll be dragged somewhere by his brothers but that won't be described in great detail in the story since it's BPOV :)_

_To Mouse: I wouldn't mind going on a bachelorette party with them myself ;) They're definitely awesome :D Especially not if that means marrying Edward afterwards :D Ah well, we can all dream right? :D  
To Dawl: well this chapter is especially for you ;) thanks for the great idea! :D You were right about the drinking taboo but then again, everyone is basically a minor still in Meyer's books huh, and they aren't here anymore so I figured it would be allowed ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter and what I've done with your idea :) Lemme know :) (Like I have to say that, you always tell me what you think :) Thanks for that! :D)  
To katty8812: I'm glad I sold you on bachelorette parties :D I'm so having one when I'm getting married (someday far far away :P) I think they should just be a lot of fun :D _

_Well I didn't plan on writing this chapter at first, but Dawl gave me this idea and it was too good to pass up :) So instead of 24 chapters it's going to be a pretty number of 25 chapters now :D It's not the wedding, as I might have said earlier, like I said, I wasn't planning on writing this chapter at first but it fits into the story very well, I think, and I hope you'll enjoy it all the same :) Hope you don't mind waiting for another chapter before the wedding arrives ;) _

_Furthermore, I'd like to say that I won't be able to update again this week because I'm very busy, it's my birthday tomorrow so I have to celebrate that obviously by going out to dinner with my parents, brother and boyfriend and I have a test on Friday that I need to study for so that's also too time consuming. Then I have my birthday party for my family this Saturday and work on Sunday so I hope I can update again on Monday :) Sorry about that! Hope you don't mind ;) _

_Anyways, enjoy chapter 22: Charlie, and lemme know what you guys think as always :) _

* * *

**Charlie**

Tomorrow would be the day of my wedding, I would finally officially be Edward's and I couldn't wait. I was alone in my room, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had kidnapped Edward for his bachelor party, why they couldn't have done that while I was asleep was beyond me but Alice had something to do with it. Saying I wasn't allowed to see the groom before the wedding or some nonsense like that, all silly superstition if you asked me and all I wanted right now was to be with Edward. Shirley was over in Max' room watching a movie and I was reading Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time when a soft knock startled me.

I reluctantly walked over to the door, dreading it would be Alice with some last minute wedding updates or changes or other things I was sure she could handle without me. To my surprise the familiar goofy grin in the hallway wasn't Alice, it was Jacob.

"Hi Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked him surprised.

"Can't I visit my best friend?" he asked, faking hurt.

"Sure you can!" I replied immediately, "Come on in!"

"I'm glad your alone though, I was afraid you would be over at _their_ house," Jake said, trying his best to hide the disgust in his voice. He and Edward have been on better terms lately but they still wouldn't be friends any time soon and the prospect of me marrying a vampire was still hard for Jacob, I couldn't be mad at him for caring about me.

"No, Edward is having a bachelor party and Alice is just too caught up in wedding preparations for me to want to be around her," I admitted rather ashamedly.

"Good," Jake replied absentmindedly and I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly. "Er, I mean it's good that I find you here alone, I have to tell you something, it's quite urgent!"

"Well, out with it!" I encouraged him.

"Right, well you know how Charlie has been living with Sue and Seth and Leah right?" I nodded, indicating I was paying attention. "Well," Jacob stopped, looking thoughtful.

"Just tell me Jake! Is Charlie okay? Did something happen?" I asked, anxiously.

"Charlie is fine, I guess, I'm not sure. I guess it's best if I just tell the story," Jacob said in a rush. I just waited silently for him to continue. "Well, a couple of hours ago Leah and Seth got into a fight, apparently Leah had thought something that seriously upset Seth when they were running around in their wolf forms, why Sam put them both on patrol was beyond me but either way, they were just doing a sweep of the area again, trying to get familiarized with the territory, since we would be staying here for a few nights and we wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'm not sure exactly what Leah was thinking. But my dad and I were at the house they are staying at here and everything was fine until Seth and Leah got into that fight.

"At one point Leah got so upset that she started shaking. I realized what was going on immediately and tried to shove her out the door. Charlie apparently thought I was being too forceful on her because he followed us outside and it was all just bad timing really," Jacob said with a sad look on his face. Realization started to sink in and I gasped! He knew! "So Charlie came outside and saw the both of us transform into wolves at that exact moment, he couldn't believe it and from what I could tell he was very frightened. I know Billy took him inside and he, Seth and Sue explained the entire thing to Charlie. I was still outside forcing Leah to calm down so I don't know exactly what went on inside, but when we got back Charlie was sitting on the couch staring at us with wide eyes and full of horror.

"So I walked up to him slowly and tried to show him that I meant no harm. He flinched away and just looked at me terrified for a moment. I sat down across from him and tried talking to him again. He calmed down after a while, I guess he realized that I was still the same Jacob he has known for years. Then, at one point, he asked me if you knew. So I told him you had known from the beginning and that you were okay with it, I also added that he should trust your judgment."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "This is not good is it?" I was worried.

"No, but it gets worse. It seems that your father was starting to accept the fact that both his stepchildren and his daughter's best friends are werewolves, he's just like you in that way, and, just like you, he had been very perceptive about the Cullens, especially with everything going on lately and when he remembered you had tried to convince him that Edward had left to protect you, something clicked for him. He knew Edward wasn't the same as us, he wishes," Jacob added jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, but I was too tense to respond, so he dutifully continued his story, "so Charlie asked me 'Edward isn't human either is he? None of them are?', and I figured it wasn't my place to tell him but he could tell from my expression that the answer was yes. I had never seen Charlie's face change color that quickly, it would have been a funny sight if it hadn't been under these kinds of circumstances.

"Charlie asked me what the Cullens were exactly then, since they weren't werewolves nor human, I told him I couldn't really share that with him, it wasn't my secret to share, but I promised him they weren't the same as the rest of their kind, that they didn't hurt humans. I think that was already giving away too much because he gasped and it looked like all the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place for him at that point. He was furious of course and I just wanted to warn you because he said he needed to have a serious talk with you _soon_!"

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, flinching at the thought of Charlie knowing about the Cullens and what that would mean.

"Billy managed to distract Charlie for a bit so I could come over here and warn you and be with you when he came over here but he's on his way now and he could be here any minute," Jacob warned me.

I started shaking and tears welled up in my eyes, this was bad! The shaking became so violent that Jacob had to hug me close to his body and drag me to my bed for me to even be able to begin calming myself down. When I finally managed to get my breathing and shaking under control there was a knock on the door, it was loud and impatient and that could only mean one thing, Charlie.

"Oh god! What do I do?" I asked Jacob, terrified of the whole situation.

"You'll be fine, he has a right to know Bella, I'm sure it'll all be fine, he seems to be able to accept the fact that we are wolves, I'm sure you can convince him that your friends are good people as well, it'll all be alright Bells, everything will probably be even better after this."

"He's going to kill me!" I exclaimed.

Then there was another knock on the door. I was seriously considering pretending there was nobody home and just wait until he went away. But then I remembered that he knew where the Cullens lived and it wouldn't be good for him or them if they would see each other before I got a chance to calm him down. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Jacob's embrace and slowly made my way to the door.

I opened the door timidly and looked right into the furious face of Charlie, he was bright red and there was no sign of the kindness that was usually apparent on his face. He looked rather tired as well and maybe a little hurt. There was so much going on in his expression that I couldn't think for a moment, so I just stood there, staring at him.

"Bella!" he exclaimed angrily, braking me out of my trance.

"Dad…" I replied cautiously, "come in." I worked very hard on staying calm but it wasn't easy. I was very thankful that Jacob was there, it felt safer that way.

"Charlie," Jacob greeted him calmly.

Charlie didn't even look at him, he just glared at me.

"Dad, I know what you must think, but listen…" I started saying cautiously.

"I would just like you to tell me that this is all not happening! I know about the secrets Bella! How could you?" he spat at me.

"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't tell you," I started replying.

"I don't mean 'how could you not tell me?' I mean 'how can you hang out with them?' they're _evil_!" he exclaimed.

"How can you say that? You've known the Cullens for years! They're good people and you know it!" I was shocked and taken aback by his sudden hostility towards the Cullens while he had always been resentful towards Billy's attitude when it came to the Cullens.

"I didn't know this! So what are they exactly?" he asked me rather furiously.

"You know what they are Charlie," Jacob put in softly.

"Mind your own business!" he spat at Jacob.

"Dad! This is not his fault! It's not anyone's fault!" I said horrified, "Please don't be mad, they're not evil dad, I promise, I trust them, they are my friends and I love Edward more than anything!" I pleaded with Charlie.

"What are they?" he asked again, unwilling to break his focus.

"It's best if you don't know the details, we're not supposed to know about them anyways," I told him sadly.

"Just cut the crap Bella! What are they?"

"Vampires," I whispered in defeat.

I saw Charlie's eyes widen in shock before he composed himself and just nodded his head. "Thought so," he muttered to himself more than to me, "I knew there was something off about them, so secretive, and strange," he kept muttering.

"Dad?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I just found out that many things are not as they seem and I just found out that my stepchildren are werewolves," he cringed at the name, "on top of that I now know that my daughter is in love with a vampire and plans to marry said vampire," again he flinched, "I guess it's safe to say that no, I'm not okay!"

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this dad!" I told him remorsefully.

"Aren't you afraid he'll hurt you? And I'm not talking about hurting you like he did when he left, why did he leave by the way? You said it was to protect you, from what?" Charlie fired question after the other at me and all I could do was sit on my bed, waiting for his rant to be over.

When he was finally done with all the questions he looked at me expectantly. This was my time to try and convince him that I was doing the right thing. "Dad," I said slowly, trying to calm him down and really make him hear me, "You haven't doubted my judgment before have you? Please just hear me out." I waited for Charlie to respond and when he nodded his head infinitesimally towards me I continued, "Edward will never hurt me," I started and Charlie huffed, "he did once but that was because he thought he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved a _human_ life, he left to protect me and with that he hurt both me and himself more than either of us had thought possible, but he would never hurt me _physically_, none of them will. Look at Carlisle for example, he's a doctor and he helps people all the time, he doesn't hurt them." I could see my dad's eyes harden even more after that, he knew that I was making a very valid point. "Weren't you the one who always taught me not to judge people before getting to know them? Not judge them on the basis of their appearance or their habits? You used to get mad at Billy for disliking the Cullens and now you're doing the same thing! They haven't changed dad, they're still the good and loving people you know and they have done nothing other than welcome me into their family as if I was one of them. You can understand the dilemmas it has brought them as well, they had never encountered a vampire falling in love with a human, let alone date one. But they welcomed me nonetheless and they didn't judge, shouldn't we extend that same courtesy? I love Edward and I trust him, he makes me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with him," I finished my little speech firmly.

I could see my dad's defense falter and it looked like he was giving up. Then a new expression crossed over his face, he looked thoughtful and terrified at the same time and he jerked his head in my direction immediately.

"Do you plan on becoming one of them?" he asked suddenly.

I just looked at him in shock. I didn't know if I was ready to share all of this with my father, he wasn't going to be happy about it all. So I just stood there, silently, staring at Charlie.

"You are aren't you? Bella! Are you out of your mind?! They're _vampires_, they drink _blood_! How can you _want_ that?!" he was really yelling now and I started to get worried about my neighbors hearing about all of this, that would be a problem.

"Charlie, maybe you need to take a break to calm down," Jacob suggested, he had been very quiet the entire time and I hadn't expect him to come to my rescue now that we were talking about my transformation, he had sort of accepted it but that didn't mean that he agreed with me nor would he defend that in front of Charlie.

"I don't want to take a break Jacob!" my father spat at him.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about this, but you do need to calm down, think about your blood pressure, please," I pleaded with him.

"I won't let you marry him Bella!" Charlie all of a sudden told me fiercely.

"I'm sorry dad, but that's not yours to decide, I love Edward, I want to be with him forever and I will marry him tomorrow, I would love for you to be the one to give me away and I hope you will be able to give me your blessing. I'm happy when I'm with Edward, wouldn't you do anything to be with Sue in every way? Stay with her for as long as possible? Edward will never hurt me dad, and I trust him completely, all of them, and they won't let me hurt a human," I stated firmly.

"What do they eat then? I thought vampires only fed on humans, that's what they do in the horror movies. How is it that they can be out during the day anyway?" my dad repeated the questions I had once had about vampires so long ago and I couldn't help but hope that if he would learn all the things I learned about the Cullens that he would maybe be able to accept it all.

"They feed on animals, they chose this life a long time ago, the Cullens are special and that's also why Jacob and his pack have made a treaty with them, did they tell you about that? Because they are not a risk to humans the way other vampires are, they can control themselves very well. The fact that vampires can't get out during the day is just a myth dad, just like a lot of other things about them aren't true. I can take you over to the Cullens so they can explain everything to you if you would like?" I knew it was a long shot but Charlie had so far really adored Alice and Esme and he got along well with Carlisle. He didn't really know the rest of the younger Cullens but he didn't used to think of them as bad people. So if I would get him to talk to them, preferably Alice because if anyone could persuade him it would be her, he might be more accepting of this all.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Bella," Jacob told me thoughtfully.

"They can answer any questions he might have much better than I ever could," I told Jacob truthfully.

"I don't know Bells," Jacob said carefully while eyeing Charlie.

"Dad?" I directed my attention back towards Charlie, who was immobile, and was wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"Bella," Charlie started to argue.

"Please? It would mean so much to me," I pleaded with him. I had never asked him for anything before and I wanted him to be part of my life. If he would be able to accept this whole situation that might mean that I would get to keep at least part of my family after I was changed, it would make so many things so much easier. But I didn't let myself form images of that future in my head just yet, I didn't know how Charlie was going to take it all and it might even be that he would be out of my life sooner than I had anticipated. Tears started welling in my eyes at the thought of losing Charlie, especially like this, and when I saw flashes of my marriage without my father walking me down the aisle I couldn't hold them back anymore.

Charlie looked horrified when he saw my tears and he didn't know what to do with himself. He had never been one for the waterworks and emotions so especially in this situation he was at a complete loss. I could feel Jacob putting his hand on my back, rubbing circles into it comfortingly and my dad stood in front of us, deep in thought, unsure how to proceed.

"How can I be okay with this Bella? You are my daughter!" he said sadly.

"I love him dad, more than anything, please just come with me to their house, they can explain everything and you can see that it's all not as bad as it may seem now, please?" I begged in between sobs.

"Fine," Charlie grumbled in defeat and he put his hand on my shoulder, trying, in his own way, to comfort me. It did help and some hopeful thoughts made their way to the center of my mind again. This time I couldn't push them away, I had to trust that Alice would be able to make it all okay, along with Esme, since the boys were all gone, out having their bachelor party and they wouldn't be home any time soon. "I can't promise you anything Bella, I will hear them out, but I don't know, it was already a lot to take in when it was just the La Push kids, but you're my daughter," Charlie said sadly while hanging his head.

"Thank you dad!" I told him sincerely while I rose from my bed and started making my way to the door.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Jacob said jokingly and I looked at him in shock, "it wouldn't be helpful for me to be there." he winked at me and I guessed he would be right. "Anyway, Charlie, please just listen to her and to the Cullens, it will be better for both of you, that way you'll be part of her life forever!" he told Charlie sincerely and I could see that Charlie was deliberating that for a moment.

"Will it be soon?" he asked me and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, I don't know when exactly, I'll finish college first, don't worry," I told him softly.

"Right," he muttered. Charlie seemed to relax a little at the thought of me waiting until after I finished college. Great, one more person on the team 'lets not change Bella, who cares what she wants?' like that little club didn't have enough members as it was!

We drove towards the Cullen mansion in silence and as we turned onto their driveway I could see Alice standing on the porch, waiting for us with a smile on her face. I wasn't sure if that meant that it would all be alright but I liked to hope that it did.

"Charlie, Bella, what a surprise!" she greeted us enthusiastically, although I knew as soon as Jacob left she had been able to see us coming over there, which was exactly reason why she was waiting for us on the porch with that grin on her face.

"Alice," Charlie forced the words out like they were curse words. Alice seemed to flinch slightly at his tone, Charlie had never before been unkind to Alice, he adored her and she liked it that way.

"Come on in!" she said cheerfully, "Edward and the guys are not here right now and Rosalie is working in the garage on her car, so you'll just have to make do with the two of us," Alice said conversationally while gesturing towards Esme and herself.

"Welcome Charlie, Bella, what can we do for you?" she asked lovingly.

I told them what happened this afternoon, the cliff note version of it at least, and both Esme and Alice looked shocked and apologetic, I knew they had seen it coming but both of them looked so sincere that I even started believing them. I said that Charlie would like to get some answers so he could start accepting the situation. Alice and Esme gladly agreed and as I had expected they were as lovely as always and I could see Charlie melt a little.

We spent a lot of time at the Cullens' house chatting with Alice and Esme and they gracefully answered any question Charlie shot at them, surely they left out some of the more gory details, like how bloodthirsty newborns really were and how hard it is to be around humans especially when you haven't fed in a long time, but Charlie got most of the details he wanted and it was better for him to not know everything about it.

Since Charlie was part of the 'werewolf community' it wasn't a problem that he knew about vampires. I remembered Edward had once told me about some clan that was vampire royalty and their only law was that humans were not allowed to know about the existence of vampires. Apparently they were quite strict when it came to that law and Carlisle once told me that most of the vampires, if not all, who had ever exposed them or caused a risk of exposure to humans were 'dealt with' by this royal family. I had feared that they would come after Charlie now for a brief moment but Alice assured me that because of the wolves that wasn't an issue now. I was relieved.

"Bella, I'm still not happy with this," Charlie started on our way back to campus.

"I know dad, and I'm really sorry but they are really good people!" I assured him once again.

"I know that Bells, just hear me out okay?" I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue, "I'm not happy about the situation but I realize that the Cullens aren't dangerous, they are really lovely and I couldn't imagine either Alice or Esme, or Carlisle for that matter, ever hurting anyone so it's hard to not trust them. And like you pointed out before I have never questioned your judgment before so I guess I shouldn't start now. If you say that this is what you want then I'll support you. I just hope you think about it very carefully before you actually… you know… and promise me you'll tell me beforehand so I can prepare okay? One more question though," he said cautiously.

"Sure dad, you can ask anything," I said enthusiastically. A huge weight had been lifted off of me by his words and it was hard not to be enthusiastic now, I really wanted Charlie to accept it all and he was working hard on being happy for me, I could tell. That was already more than I could have hoped for and I was very grateful.

"Is it true that if I'm okay with this all I'll be able to be a part of your life like Jacob said?" he asked me softly.

"I think so, I really hope so! Maybe it would take some time for me to get used to the new me but once I'm more practiced I'm sure we can figure something out! And I really hope you can be okay with this dad, I love you!" Tears started gliding down my cheeks again and this time it was from relief and all the emotions I had felt throughout the evening. I bent over to Charlie and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and coughed, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Alright then," he said eventually, "I love you too kiddo."

The rest of the way we drove in silence and once we arrived at my dorm I got out of the car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked a little shyly.

"Yes, I will be there, and I will be happy for you. Edward is a good kid, and you've always known very well what you want and what is best for you, I trust you Bella, and I want you to be happy, so I'll be there tomorrow, walking you down the aisle and giving you away," he told me reassuringly and I couldn't help but beam at him before throwing myself in his amrs and hugging him close to me. He coughed again uncomfortably but then put his arms around me and stroked my hair. "I love you Bells, don't forget that," he whispered in my ear before letting go and pecking me on the cheek.

"I love you too dad!" I told him with my voice thick with emotion.

"Goodnight Bells, see you tomorrow," Charlie said before turning around and getting back into his car. I watched him drive off and then slowly made my way back to my room. I had not expected any of this when I had woken up this morning.

In my room I noticed Edward was waiting for me. Shirley was still over at Max' and she would be back late anyways so we had the entire room to ourselves for now. The moment I saw him I threw myself into his lap and buried my face in his chest.

"Alice told me what happened, are you alright?" he asked softly while kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, I'm fine, Charlie said he's okay with it all, or at least he will be," I told him sincerely.

"You're a lot like your father," Edward noted with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the memory of how easily I had accepted Edward and his family for what they were.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a while of silence while Edward held me close to him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked confused.

"No I'm very happy that you're here but won't Alice kill you for it?" I asked a little worriedly.

"She might, but I wanted to know that you're alright, besides, she called me and told me to get my butt over here, I had to promise her I wouldn't spend the night though but who cares? What's the worst she could do to me?" he stated smugly.

"Be careful with that! Alice is terrifying! Anyways, you're a man of your word so you'll do as you promised!" I told him sternly, knowing that that would mean that I wouldn't be able to sleep in his arms tonight but then again, after tomorrow, there would be nothing in our way ever again, I could sleep in his arms every night without any problems until I was changed. I took a lot of comfort from that thought as I slowly untangled myself from his embrace and rose to my feet.

"You're kicking me out?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes I am, we don't need any bad luck tomorrow! Now give me a kiss and then you have to get back to your bachelor party," I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said seriously while saluting me, I couldn't help but chuckle before he crushed his lips to mine softly and passionately.

My hands had a will of their own as they made their way to his hair and let it flow through my fingers. I couldn't believe I was still this overwhelmed every time Edward kissed me and I forgot all about my earlier statement, I didn't want him to ever leave me alone again.

He pulled away too soon and left me with a pout on my face. He chuckled at my expression before briefly brushing his lips against mine one more time.

"You wanted me to listen to Alice," he stated smugly.

"Alice schmalice," I told him childishly.

"Silly girl," Edward said while chuckling and he hugged me close to his chest while placing soft kisses on the top of my head. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said lovingly and full of emotion at the events of tomorrow.

"I'll be the one in white," I told him jokingly.

"Sweet dreams my sweet Bella, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire existence," Edward said softly and with so much sincerity that it left me with a lump in my throat and unable to speak.

I watched Edward gracefully jump out the window and disappear into the darkness. I was completely alone in my room and I was exhausted. I slowly dressed for bed and the moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I vaguely recalled hearing Shirley come in but I was already too far gone to really be sure. Everything was peaceful and I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I would finally be able to call Edward my _husband_. The idea still sounded strange to me but nonetheless it was all I wanted right now and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well I hope you liked the chapter :) I thought it was a great idea by Dawl so I'm very grateful for that! :) I hope I haven't made to many mistakes in the end of the chapter though, I didn't have time to correct it all now because I'm going out to celebrate my birthday with my friends but I wanted to give you guys an update nonetheless :) Hope you enjoyed it! :) Lemme know :) I won't be updating until Monday probably (like I said) but I'll try to do it asap :) Have a great second half of the week ;) Xxx Thari_


	23. Forever

**A/N:**_ Hi guys, I'm back, finally, sorry about the delay :$ Just been crazy busy with everything, I had a test today so I didn't have time to write and upload earlier, sorry about that :( Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews as always, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **lilianyas**, **mouse555**, **x..x.x**, **titanterror12**, **Shirley**, **Lauren James**, **teamedward2110**, **TwilightRox28**, **angeleyenc**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **DOOLIN**, **TexasDrawl**, **Enchanting Lilly**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **twilightamanda**, **for the love of cullens**, **shouldbeworking**, **Iris Cullen 13**, **Dawl**, **WaterPaw**, I adore you all! :D I'm so happy you all liked my chapter :) Thanks again to Dawl for giving me her idea! :) And thanks for all of you for wishing me a happy birthday :) I had a lot of fun! :) _

_Question and its appropriate answer ;) Or at least... my answer :P  
1. Honeymoon? There will be a honeymoon ;) After this chapter :) _

_To Mouse555: Thanks for the Edward (A) Made my birthday! :D  
To Shirley: As always: loved your review! :D Glad you liked my chapter ;) "Muhu, I'll just have to be patient then, I guess. (a) I can be patient... I think. xD I'll try. xD" Cracked me up! :D  
To Enchanting Lilly: Your review was so sweet! Thank you so much :)  
To Dawl: I'm happy you liked what I've done with your idea :) I am proud of both of us as well ;) Thank you for the sweet review as always! :) _

_That was enough babbling for me right now ;) Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for :P Sort of :P The wedding :) Hope I don't disappoint you all ;) Here's chapter 23 :) Enjoy and don't forget to share your thoughts with me :)_

* * *

**Forever**

I woke up with an uneasy feeling. I was warm and restless. I slowly opened my eyes and for a moment felt disoriented, I didn't know this room did I? I slowly let my surroundings sink in and that's when I remembered. Alice had forced me to sleep in my own room I wasn't allowed to see Edward before the wedding, even though we kind of broke her rule last night for a while because I had needed his support badly but because I was so terrified of the little pixie I call my best friend and all the things she could do to the both of us I had sent Edward away again. It had been a while since I had slept in my dorm and I wasn't happy with it. But after tonight I would live with the rest of the Cullens, where I belonged.

I couldn't believe today I was going to marry the most wonderful man alive, or the equivalent of alive. I jumped out of bed and almost bumped into Shirley on my way to the bathroom.

"Big day huh?" Shirley asked with an amused expression on her face.

"Yup," I replied while popping my lips on the 'p'.

A soft knock on the door startled us both, it shouldn't have, I could have known that Alice would be here to make sure I didn't put my wedding dress on backwards. I slowly opened the door, not fully awake yet and unsure if I was ready for a cheerful Alice just yet.

"Good morning!" Alice said happily. She took one look at my flustered face and started shaking her head. "We have our work cut out for us," she told me disapprovingly.

"We?" I asked a little uncertainly, I was sure she didn't expect me to do anything other than sit there and look pretty, sort of.

"Yes, you didn't think I could make both you and Shirley look stunning all by my self in the short time we have?" Alice said smugly while walking into my room. That's when I noticed the rest, Alice had brought the entire beauty brigade. Rosalie, Esme and Renée followed Alice into the room. The two person apartment wasn't built for this kind of company and it felt crowded immediately.

My mother had tears in her eyes already and she quickly walked over to me to pull me in for a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married already, I'm so proud of you honey, Edward is a wonderful guy!" she gushed.

"Thanks mom, I can't believe I'm getting married today either, it's all still a little surreal," I told her smilingly.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful wife, just like you'll make a wonderful mother someday," Renée told me with tears in her eyes. Half of the people in the room, including me, froze at her comment. Renée noticed my horrified expression, "I'm sorry honey, I know you've never thought of yourself as a mother but you were so wonderful with Vanessa I thought you might have changed your mind," she said apologetically.

"Not really," I muttered, a little taken aback.

"Sorry," Renée replied with a remorseful expression.

"We should get started," Alice interrupted, trying to keep up the same level of happiness she had had earlier but I wasn't fooled, I looked over to Rose and noticed her lips were pressed in a hard line, then I noticed Esme and saw that she was looking at me as well, she smiled sadly at me and I gave her an approximation of a smile. I knew what my transformation would cause and I knew where both Rose and Esme stood, Rosalie saw it as a personal blow that I was so willingly giving up the life she only wished she still had and Esme was happy to have me join the family and to see Edward this happy but she had lost a baby herself and didn't like the idea of me being unable to ever have one, even if I wanted one someday.

"Yes," I replied strained.

A morning of make up and dresses followed, Alice was working on my make up while she instructed Rose to do my hair. I felt a little uncomfortable with Rosalie helping out, especially since the last conversation, I just hoped she would get over her aversion towards me completely once I'm changed, but I wasn't sure that would happen.

Alice had instructed Esme to start working on Shirley and I saw that she was just as unhappy about the prospect of being a Barbie for the coming hours as I was, but at least she got the better end of the deal, Esme, she wouldn't enjoy it so immensely to put us through it all as Alice did.

Renée was sent to retrieve our dresses and it took her a while before she was back with a pile of bulky dresses, mine being the biggest of course. How Alice expected me to walk in that thing and not trip was beyond me and normally I trusted Alice but since she could only see a small part of the wedding because of the wolves I wasn't sure this was the best idea. What was wrong with getting married in sweats? Alright I knew that wouldn't be nice but still, it would be _safer_.

After a few hours Alice was content about all our appearances and she ordered everyone to start putting on their dresses. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all looked equally stunning in their dresses, I didn't understand why they had even bothered with make up on me, I would never look _that_ beautiful. Then I remembered that they weren't going to be the only vampires present at the wedding and I felt a lump in my throat and tears filling my eyes. Everyone but Alice had left to get the cars ready and I felt a tear spilling.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just… You're all so beautiful," I told her sadly.

Alice started chuckling and I looked up horrified. "I realize I haven't shown you what you look like but trust me, nobody will be looking at us, _any of us_," she emphasized knowing exactly what had caused me to worry, "when you're around," she assured me. I felt a little better but my worries didn't completely fade. I could never compete with them.

Not much later I was fully dressed and ready to go, I carefully walked outside and I could feel the eyes of my fellow students on me, I blushed heavily and ducked my head while I made my way over to where the cars were waiting for us.

I hadn't expected my father's rental car to be there but it was, with an uneasy looking Charlie leaning against the driver's door. Charlie was wearing a tuxedo and he looked rather stunning, it reminded me of the way he had looked on his own wedding and a feeling of awe washed over me as I remembered the happy look on his face after he had said those two magical words.

"Bella, you look wonderful," Charlie said amazed while he walked over to give me a hug. For the first time it didn't feel uncomfortable between us and I was happy. Maybe last night had resolved some deeper issues than I had initially thought. "I love you kiddo," Charlie said softly in a thick voice.

"Thanks dad, I love you too," I said softly while hugging him a little tighter.

"Careful!" I heard Alice yell from right behind me, "The dress!" There was so much panic in her voice that I immediately released Charlie and looked at my maid of honor in shock. I checked my dress and it seemed to be fine. I grinned apologetically at Alice and she let out a huff in annoyance. "You look stunning Charlie," Alice turned her attention towards Charlie and winked at him. I could see him blush and harrumph at her statement and he just shrugged afterwards.

"We should really get going," Esme said calmly as she directed Alice and Rosalie towards their car. Shirley would ride with Max and they were already making their way towards his car while holding hands. Max looked lovely in his black suit and his hair all neat and tidy and Shirley and he made the perfect couple, I felt a wave of joy as I watched them walk away. Renée would ride with Charlie and me in Charlie's car, I was happy that my parents were on such good terms, I would have hated trying to keep them as far away from each other as possible on the most important day of my life, or at least the most important day they would know of, I still thought my transformation had more meaning than this wedding, but I couldn't help but feel excited for today as well. Today the whole world would be able to see that that gorgeous creature was completely mine in every way and I couldn't wait for that.

There was a small tent set up in the park a small walk away from where the guests were sitting, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Alice guided me towards the tent as soon as I got out of the car, she didn't allow me to look at anything around me other than the floor as she pushed me in the right direction.

"What's this all about?" I asked her a little annoyed the moment we entered the tent and she let go of me.

"I don't want you to see everything just yet, it'll ruin everything!" she said innocently.

"What are we doing in this tent?"

"Waiting, mostly," Alice said mysteriously and I glared at her. I hated surprises and I hated waiting.

"Sweetie, may we come in?" Esme asked softly.

"Of course!" I told her immediately.

Esme, Renée, Shirley, Rosalie and Charlie walked in to the tent and it suddenly felt very small, all cramped up in the little space like we were.

"We wanted to give you this before the wedding," Renée said while handing me a small box. "Something blue," she added cheerfully.

"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's," Charlie added. "We had a jeweller replace the paste stones with sapphires."

I opened the box and noticed two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

"They're beautiful, thank you!" I said with a thick voice while giving both my parents a hug.

Alice slid the combs into my hair. "That's something old and something blue," Alice mused, "And your dress is new… so here –"

She flicked something at me. I held my hands out automatically, and the filmy white garter landed in my palms.

"That's mine and I want it back," Alice told me.

I blushed heavily and giggled nervously as I tried to quickly put the garter in place.

"We're all set now," Alice said knowingly to Renée and the rest of the girls.

I gave everyone a hug before they left the tent to go to their seats. I realized the moment was getting closer now and I started panicking a little, what if I trip? That would be so like me. Or what if Edward changes his mind and makes a run for it? I was really working myself up right now and Alice could see. She took my face in her hands carefully and forced me to look her in the eyes. "I don't need any supernatural powers to know that this is all going to be better than fine! It'll be perfect Bella, just think about Edward waiting down the aisle for you and you'll be just fine!" she told me sternly. She lightly pecked my cheek and gently squeezed my hand before she dashed out the tent.

I heard the music change and I knew it was my turn to go. I looked over at Charlie nervously and he smiled back uncomfortably.

"This is it Bells, are you ready?"

"Don't let me fall!" I exclaimed in panic.

"I won't kiddo, let's go!" he encouraged before holding out his arm for me to take.

We walked to the beat of the music towards the rows of chairs with our friends and family, all waiting to see me. I could see their bodies turning so they could get a better look and I felt extremely self-conscious. I blushed feverishly and tried to duck my head just like I had on campus a little earlier today. I noticed Alice was almost at the end of the aisle and that's when I noticed him. First I saw the stunning black suit he was wearing and the moment I worked my way up to his face I forgot everything else around me. There he was, the most perfect guy in the world, waiting for me at the end of the aisle. The moment our eyes locked his face broke into a glorious smile and I knew it mimicked my own expression, I felt a warm glow inside of me and I knew right then that this was where I belonged. Of course Edward wouldn't run, he loved me every bit as much as I loved him.

The only thing stopping me from running down the aisle and jumping into the arms of the man I loved was my fathers arm, I dutifully followed the beat of the music and after what seemed like forever we finally reached Edward and the minister. Charlie shook Edward's hand and with recent events I couldn't control the emotion that washed over me and a tear slid down my cheek as Charlie placed my hand in Edward's, giving us his blessing and his acceptance, I couldn't be happier than I was right now. I beamed at Edward and he beamed back while squeezing my hand softly. I knew what he meant. _We made it._

I had hardly heard a word the minister had said and it was pure luck that I said "I do" in the right time, strangely enough I was very conscious of every word he said when he asked Edward the question and when Edward solemnly said "I do" while staring deep into my eyes a warmth washed over me and I felt my knees get weak.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

Before my knees could give in Edward's arms were around my waist and he lifted me to his face, crushing his lips to mine, I responded automatically, I threw my arms around his neck and held him close to me, my lips desperately working with his, I never wanted to let go.

Eventually we had to break free and we were immediately met by all our friends and family, embraced and kissed. However, the only things I truly registered were Edward's hand in mine, squeezing it gently every now and then, and the wedding ring around my finger, symbol of our love.

The wedding in the park had been phenomenal and I was happy I had chosen this location. However, we couldn't stay in the park the entire evening so not long after the ceremony we headed back to the house with all our guests, where the party would commence.

Edward and I entered the house last and it looked amazing. Alice had truly outdone herself this time and I couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Do you like it, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear softly.

I shivered of pleasure, "I love it," I said, referring to both my surroundings as well as his words. Mrs. Cullen, I couldn't help but beam at him and he kissed my lips softly.

Everyone had already greeted us in the park and congratulated us but now it was time for some relaxing, some chatting and having fun. We spent most of the first part of the evening chatting with everyone and we didn't have a moment to ourselves. Even though Edward never let go of me I couldn't wait to be with just him and have him hold me.

After a little while it was time for the traditional first dance and this time I wasn't even scared to dance in public. I had Edward holding me and I trusted him with my life. Emmett, who was in charge of the music, started playing _When you say nothing at all_ and the moment the first notes filled the air Edward took me into his arms and started twirling me across the dance floor. It felt amazing to have him hold me this close and dance with him and I leaned me head against his chest and forgot everyone around us the moment I inhaled his lovely scent. This was my heaven.

We spent a long time after that dancing with everyone in turns. Charlie and I swayed to the music in a similar way we had done at his wedding and I could see he was truly touched by the whole scene.

"I'm very happy for you Bella," he whispered in my ear when the song was coming to a close.

"Thank you dad, for everything," I told him with a thick voice.

"Edward's a good kid, I'm sure he'll treat you well." After his words I couldn't control letting out some tears, it was a good thing Alice had provided me with waterproof make-up. After everything he had found out yesterday these words meant so much to me and I could tell that he really meant it, I got my terrible lying skills from him, and I was truly touched.

I danced with every one of my friends and it was nice to dance with Jacob again, he had been an amazing friend and he had meant it when he told me he was happy for me. I knew that he still wasn't too glad with the choices I had made but he could see that I was truly happy and he told me that was all he really wanted.

Max and Shirley had spent most of the evening so far together, dancing and chatting but now it was my turn to dance with Max and Edward surprised Shirley by asking her to dance with him. She was shocked and looked at me a little scared, I encouraged her with a little nod and a smile and Edward twirled her away onto the dance floor. I could see her eyes were wide and almost popping out of their sockets the entire time and I had trouble suppressing a giggle.

"So things are going well between the two of you," I told Max smilingly.

"They really are, I love Shirley, she's amazing!" he replied enthusiastically.

I was happy that both of them had found each other and they looked adorable together. When I told Max my thoughts on the matter he had blushed and smiled proudly. I knew they were going to be together for a long time.

Alice made sure that Edward and I didn't get out from things that she considered tradition. So we cut the extremely large wedding cake Alice had ordered, although there were only a handful of humans present, luckily half of them were werewolves so they would eat for two, and fed each other a big piece of the cake. I was shocked to see Edward swallow his piece entirely and it was strange when he kissed me and all of a sudden tasted like cake, it was a nice change though and I had trouble concentrating after he had released me from his embrace.

Another tradition we couldn't escape from was the garter, I was blushing feverishly when Edward ducked under my dress and retrieved the thing carefully with his teeth. Many people started laughing and I could hear that Emmett was close to rolling on the floor in laughter, his booming chuckle drowned out the crowd pretty well. Edward must have picked up on it because he easily flung the garter across the room, straight into Emmett's unsuspecting face, he had been too preoccupied with his own laughter to pay close attention to his surroundings so the pout that appeared on his face out of shock was hilarious and I was the one laughing after that.

Somewhere along the way I found myself alone at the dinner table.

"Bella? Can we talk for a second?" It was a beautiful female voice that I hadn't really gotten familiar with but I knew who it belonged to the moment she said my name.

I slowly turned around and there was the beautiful strawberry blonde that I had once envied.

"Hi Tanya," I tried to sound casual but I was uncomfortable not knowing what it was she wanted to discuss with me. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way we first met, I understood that it caused you a lot of pain and I want you to know that it didn't mean anything, I'm sorry if it hurt you and I hope that you will forgive me. Since you are married to Edward now, you are my family as well and I hope we have the chance to get to know each other better in the near future. I wish we could have met under less confusing circumstances that night."

I looked at Tanya in shock and her expression told me that she was sincere. I had not seen this coming and I didn't really know what to do or say.

"That's alright, it was all a misunderstanding," I told her after a short pause.

"Thank you Bella," she told me happily before she embraced me.

I talked to the rest of the Denali clan for a while after that, they had all told me they were happy to finally meet me for real this time and they were all looking forward to spending a lot of time getting to know one another. They were not nearly as scary as I envisioned them, they were all extremely beautiful but they were all so sweet to me that it felt like talking to Alice or Esme.

The evening was coming to an end when suddenly there was someone clearing his throat in the microphone. I had been chatting to Jacob, Billy and Seth and I hadn't seen Edward in a while. He had been mingling as well and his father had apparently called him away for a little father-son talk. But when I moved my eyes to the stage Alice had set up at one end of the room I saw Edward standing there and I was shocked. What was he doing there?

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute please?" he said sweetly into the microphone. Everyone went silent and turned their heads towards the stage. "Bella, I love you and you have truly blessed me by becoming my wife tonight, there aren't words for how much you mean to me." Edward's eyes were boring into mine and I felt my entire body turn to jelly. I had no idea what he was up to and I was just staring back at him in shock. "And all I could think of that would come even a little close to expressing my feelings was to sing this song for you." That's when I noticed Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were on stage as well, they were all holding different instruments and the moment Edward had finished what he wanted to say they started playing a familiar tune.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
__While your far away and dreaming  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever  
__Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Edward started singing in his beautiful voice and I was speechless. Tears started filling my eyes. Edward stepped off the stage and started walking towards me slowly the moment he reached me he took me in his arms and we danced while he sang the rest of the song.

He stared deep into my eyes when the song was coming to an end I couldn't help but marvel over how incredibly sexy he was singing this song.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
__Don't want to fall asleep _

I couldn't help but smile when he sang that part and he beamed back at the irony of the lyrics.

_Cause I'd miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing  
__Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream would never do  
__I'd still miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing_

The song came to an end and Edward kissed my lips passionately, everyone started applauding and all I wanted to do was be alone with my husband, tears of happiness were streaming down my cheeks and at this very moment I was right where I belonged for the rest of my existence, in the arms of my husband, forever.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that was it for this chapter :) Hope you all liked it and it was worth the wait :) Hopefully the next chapter won't take me this long but I can't promise anything :) Xxx Thari_


	24. Honeymoon

**A/N: **_Hi there, it's been longer than I had expected but I had some stuff going on with school that I had to take care of first, that and the fact that I wanted to make this a good chapter, since it is the last real chapter and it's the honeymoon ;) You guys left me the greatest reviews for the previous chapter, **Shirley**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **Lauren James**, **Lonnxc**, **mouse555**, **TwilightRox28**, **sydnybowen013**, **shouldbeworking**, **titanterror12**, **misslaurielou88**,, **angeleyenc**, **lilianyas**, **-KiwiCullen-**, **ambii-twilight-chick**, **WaterPaw**, **Enchanting Lilly**, **for the love of cullens**, **cicas33**, **twilightamanda**, **Iris Cullen 13**, **DOOLIN**, **teamedward2010**, **CullenFreak93**, you are all truly amazing! I was so happy to read all your wonderful and positive reviews :) And thanks to you I have 519 reviews on this story! So YOU GUYS ROCK!!! :D Thanks so much! :)_

_To Shirley: I do love weddings :D Very much indeed :P That's the main reason I deceded to write this wedding as well ;) Can't get enough of that kind of fluff ;) I love how excited you were that you got to dance with Edward ;) Exactly the kind of response I was hoping for ;) Glad it made you happy ;) Bananas ftw! :D Glad you liked the wedding ;) Thanks for the amazing review as always! :D  
To mouse555: Of course I made most of my birthday Edward, where do you think I've been all this time? ;):P Alice planning your wedding would be amazing :D Wow engaged for 6 years, that is pretty long indeed :P Ah well, as long as it'll be the most perfect, fluffy wedding in the end that's all worth the wait right?:P  
To shouldbeworking: Maybe you're right about the cheesy part :P But I couldn't help myself :D I just had to have him sing to Bella, I would love to have him sing to me every day ;) I'm glad you still like my style though :) Thanks for the review! :)  
To titanterror12: Thank you so much for your review! :) It was so sweet! :) I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter so much :) Thanks! :)  
To : You slammed BD?!:O :D Brilliant! :D Especially that you were too curious to keep it closed :P I'm glad you like my story :)  
To Enchanting Lilly: Thanks for your review :) I'm glad you found me too, since your reviews are lovely! :) I guess it's good that your husband danced at your wedding :P My future husband will not have a choice but I won't make him sing eitherway ;) Would be nice but ah well, as long as we dance I'll be happy as well I guess ;):P  
To for the love of cullens: I'm glad you liked my version of the wedding :) Now you don't have to wait any longer for the honeymoon, here it is ;) hope you enjoy it :) I'm glad my updates make your day :) Sorry that it takes me so long to update every now and then :$  
To Iris Cullen 13: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much :) Thanks for your reviews! :) Hope you have a great day as well :)_

_Well, I'm kind of sad that we're getting to the end of the story, after this chapter there will only be an epilogue and an EPOV, since you all asked for that, but then it's all over. Although I'm sure I can't stay away from Fanfic for too long so I'll be back with a new story before you know it ;) Hope you enjoy this, once again, fluffy chapter. Here's chapter 24: Honeymoon, enjoy and don't forget to review! :) _

* * *

**Honeymoon**

The wedding was getting to a close and Alice informed me it was time for me to go upstairs and change into my 'leaving attire'. I entered her room and Alice was on my heels, I knew there was no way she was going to let me do this by myself but for once I didn't care. I had had a great time today and I owed it all to her, she could dress me in all she wanted for that.

Alice started pulling out some blue dress from her closet.

"Put this on!" she commended me as she threw the dress on her couch.

"Yes ma'am," I joked and she glared at me in mock annoyance.

Alice started rearranging my hair and reapplying my make up. Really, why she would even bother was beyond me, it was just going to be Edward and me after this, the two of us for an entire honeymoon. School was over for a while, nobody would bug us and we would be at an unknown, or at least unknown to _me_, everyone else seemed to be in on the secret, destination. We could be at the top of the Himalayas for all I cared, just Edward and I together celebrating our marriage, nothing could ever ruin that.

I let out a sigh of happiness and I opened my eyes again to find Alice standing in front of me, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Bella! We don't have all day! Are you done sleeping?" she asked me a little annoyed.

"Yeah, right," I muttered ashamed.

"Good, Edward's waiting!" she said sternly.

"Right," I said as I quickly stood up from the chair and started searching for my shoes, I knew they were supposed to be somewhere around here… But where?

"To your left Bella!" Alice said while rolling her eyes at me.

"Right," I muttered again.

"Gee, you're really all over the place tonight aren't you?" Alice said mockingly.

"Yeah, I don't know, a little nervous I guess," I replied and it wasn't until that moment that I realized how true my words actually were. A honeymoon with Edward sounded perfect but the event that went along with that made me nervous. I had no experience in this area and the fact that Edward was a vampire was not going to make our wedding night any easier.

"You'll be more than fine, both of you! Trust me!" Alice told me knowingly while winking at me, I blushed heavily, I hoped she was just saying that and she had not exactly seen what was going to happen tonight because that would just be too embarrassing!

"Thanks," I muttered, too ashamed to look at Alice.

"No problem," she told me smilingly.

I lifted my head to meet her happy gaze and I couldn't suppress a giggle that rose to the surface. Then I thought of everything Alice had done for me over the last couple of weeks, as well as the years that I have known her, and my eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

"Alice," I started with a thick voice, "thank you so much for everything! Today was perfect! I couldn't have asked for a better wedding, or a better friend for that matter! You are truly amazing!" I told her sincerely.

"Oh Bella, I'm just happy you're happy!" she exclaimed enthusiastically before pulling me into an embrace. "I hope you had a wonderful time."

"It was more than wonderful Alice, it was perfect, like you didn't know," I added jokingly and I heard Alice laugh softly.

"It's really time for you to go now! Just remember that it's Edward you're with, you'll be fine and I'm sure you'll have an amazing time! You're bags are packed and already loaded into the car, now find your man and go already! Hurry up!" she chased me out of her room and rushed me down the stairs.

My clumsiness and the heels I was wearing made it hard for me to keep my balance and at the end of the stairs I tripped, luckily two strong arms caught me and I looked into Edward's glowing eyes. He looked at me with such adoration that I even forgot to blush at my own clumsy ways. Edward straightened me out before kissing the top of my head sweetly.

"Ready love?" he asked me softly.

"Yes, let's go!" I told him enthusiastically.

I had already said goodbye to Phil, he had to leave to put Vanessa to bed a couple of hours earlier, but the rest of my family and friends were all standing on the porch waving their goodbyes at us. I ran over to my parents, who were both looking at Edward and me with tears in their eyes and I pulled them both in for a hug simultaneously.

"I love you!" I whispered before I released them and made my way back to Edward.

Emmett was waiting at the car for us, he held the door open for me and as soon as I was seated he kissed my cheek.

"I hope you have a great time little sis," he told me sweetly but before I could thank him he continued, "Go easy on my brother alright?" he said mockingly while winking at me. I could hear Edward let out a hiss next to me, Emmett laughed and shut the door.

Edward started the engine and I took one last long look at the porch, seeing the various groups of family and friends all waving at us, Renée and Charlie were still both holding hands and looking at me with tears in their eyes, Esme and Carlisle were embracing each other and the expressions on their faces were expressions of pure joy. The rest of the faces were pretty much a blur. I could only remember seeing Jacob's face as we drove off onto the highway, his expression was a mixture of sadness and love and I smiled at him, trying to tell him everything was going to be great, he smiled back and then he was out of sight.

We had been travelling for what felt like hours, I slipped in and out of consciousness and I didn't remember much other than the occasional airport and airplane I would see whenever I would open my eyes again. I felt dead on my feet and Edward knew it, he carried most of my weight on the way to our next stop, wherever that would be.

"How far is it?" I asked Edward sleepily after I had opened my eyes to yet another new destination for the umpteenth time.

"Not far love, just this boat ride and we'll be there, I'm sorry for all the trouble, I promise you it'll be worth it though," Edward said lovingly and I had no choice but to trust him.

I dozed off again.

"We're here love, look!" Edward's soft touch woke me as he pointed towards an island on the horizon. "This is Isle Esme," he said proudly.

"Wait, Isle _Esme_?" I asked incredibly.

"Yes love, it was a gift from Carlisle," Edward replied simply.

That must have been the most normal thing in the world for any vampire, but it was insane to me. Even though I knew they had unlimited funding I hadn't expected the Cullens to be _this_ wealthy. An _island_ as a gift? At least now I knew where Edward got his urge to buy me gifts from, he has no choice with a father like that.

"Right, of course," I muttered still taken aback.

Edward steered the boat to shore handily and he cut off the engine as soon as the boat was docked.

"I'll be right back, I'll just take the suitcases into the house and I'll be back very shortly, please don't move," he said while he kissed the top of my head. Then he ran off towards a house, or rather mansion, that was visible from where the boat was docked. I did as he asked and didn't move a muscle.

Edward was back at my side within what seemed like ten seconds and he had an anticipating smile on his face. I smiled back at him timidly, unsure what he wanted or what he was thinking of. But before I could ask him anything he scooped me into his arms and carried me off the boat easily.

The realization of what was going to happen hit me at that moment and I got nervous. I had no idea how to do all of this, how to have a honeymoon, and I was afraid I was going to do something stupid, which would of course be exactly like me.

Edward carried me towards the house slowly and every step he took made the tension in my body grow more pronounced. My hands were trembling a bit and I was happy I didn't really need to hold on to Edward, he would never let me fall. Edward must have noticed my nervousness but he didn't say anything, which made me think that maybe he was a little nervous as well, although this was Edward we were talking about, he was never nervous about anything.

"So, we have the whole island to ourselves?" I asked, trying to sound casually.

"Yes love, we can stay as long as we want to and nobody will disturb us," Edward replied calmly, still with that smile on his face.

"Right," I muttered, "so, what do you want to do then? I'm assuming there's a lot to do around here, it looks like a large and interesting island," I babbled mindlessly.

Edward just smirked at me and raised his eyebrows mockingly, he definitely knew I was nervous now, that couldn't be good. "Well, there is a lot to do around here yes and we'll have plenty of time to do them all. But for right now, I know what I want to do," Edward said surely while staring into my eyes with his liquid golden orbs. He lowered his head to my face and his lips brushed against mine softly. I kissed him back but I couldn't let the nervousness go.

Edward opened the door without breaking his lips from mine and he walked over the threshold with me in his arms. I let out a soft giggle at the thought, it was exactly the way it always happened in movies, the husband carrying his new bride over the threshold of their new house. This would be our house for the time being and it all felt a little surreal that it would happen to me this way.

Edward gently put me back on my feet and he pulled his head away so I could take in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the warmth, the entire house was extremely warm, like someone had turned the heat on a little too high. Then I remembered that Edward was extremely cold and he probably wanted to make things as comfortable for me as he could. I was happy that this meant that I didn't have to sleep with god knows how many blankets wrapped around me every night, I could be with him the way it was supposed to be.

That's when a floral smell hit me, it smelled like roses and it was wonderful. I looked around and I saw red candles were burning on the floor, Edward had also put rose peddles on the floor and I noticed that both the rose peddles and the candles made a path to the end of the room. I looked back to where Edward had been standing to smile at him but then I noticed he was gone, for a second I panicked, he wouldn't leave me like this would he? But why would he go through all the trouble of the candles and peddles if he would? I decided to follow the clear path and hoped it would lead me to Edward.

My legs were shaking and walking was even harder than it usually was, I slowly put one foot in front of the other and concentrated on the floor and not tripping rather than taking in my surroundings, if Edward was telling the truth I would have plenty of time to get to know the house tomorrow and the days after that. I made my way to the end of the path and I was on the verge of breaking down when I realized that the path led to what would probably be the bedroom door. The door was closed and I took a moment to take a deep breath and calm myself.

With trembling hands I slowly opened the door and found more candles spread over the floor, then I noticed the big bed in the center of the room and right in front of the bed was Edward. He looked stunning the way he stood there, he was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands and he smiled his crooked smile at me, my insides melted and I couldn't help but beam back at him. I forgot about my worries for the moment and just stood there, staring at the man that made my life perfect. Edward slowly walked towards me and gave me the bouquet.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said sincerely before kissing me on my lips sweetly. I took the roses and smelled them, the scent was wonderful.

"I love you too," I told Edward in a thick voice.

"Good," he stated simply.

Then he took the roses from my hands and placed them in a vase he had put on the cabinet right next to the door without looking away from my eyes. He slowly closed the remaining distance between us and I felt his arms snake around my waist. His cold touch made me shiver in a good way and I practically turned into jelly in his hands.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly while still staring deep into my eyes. His voice wasn't as sure as it had been before and it made me a little worried.

"Hmmm?" I replied dully.

"I said we would try, but if I'm doing anything wrong, or if I hurt you," Edward shuddered delicately at the thought, "in any way, you have to tell me immediately okay?" he asked me unsurely.

He was nervous too, this made me more confident and all of a sudden I knew how much I wanted this to happen. I put my hands on either side of his face and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, he kissed me back willingly but I knew he was still waiting for my answer because he pulled back slowly and stared into my eyes again.

"I will," I promised him solemnly.

It was enough for him because before I knew it he lifted me off the floor and cradled me to his chest as he walked towards the bed. He laid me down on the bed gently and took his place next to me. The bed was soft and warm but I hardly noticed any of it, because it wasn't long before Edward's lips crushed mine and we were kissing in a way that should be illegal. Edward had never kissed me like this before, not even when we had just gotten back together after all those years, he was passionate, less careful than he usually was and I was more than happy with this development.

We continued kissing for an immeasurable moment and I was perfectly happy, but my desire kept increasing and at one point I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to think about boundaries or danger anymore, I didn't want to wait anymore, I wanted to be with my husband in every possible way. So I rolled on top of Edward and he willingly helped me. I started unbuttoning his shirt and I could see glimpses of his divine chest. I traced my hands over the bared skin and I could feel Edward shiver with pleasure. This gave me the courage to undo the last couple of buttons of his shirt and I was still shocked by the beauty of his skin and the divineness of his body, I first traced his abs with my fingers before I started placing kisses all over his chest. Edward let out a sigh of contentment and I couldn't help but smile proudly at the effect I had on him.

At one point it seemed like he couldn't take it anymore because he rolled me on my back and before I knew it he was laying on top of me, supporting his own weight entirely so I wouldn't be crushed. I hugged myself as close to his body as I could, I wanted to feel every inch of his body against mine.

Somehow Edward managed to take off my dress and threw it onto the floor. He was kissing me more passionately with every new kiss and I frequently had to break free for air. His lips never left my skin, the moment I would have to breathe he would move from my lips to my neck or my belly or whatever part of my body was available to him. It felt wonderful and I couldn't help but let out moans of pleasure every now and then. This would encourage Edward even more and there were certain moments when I felt like I couldn't take it any longer. As soon as I would have caught my breath I would pull Edward back to my mouth and start kissing him again, hugging my body against his with as much force as I could.

Before long all our clothes found a place on the floor and we were kissing and hugging more fervently than we had done before. We were both panting by now and I never wanted it to stop. After a while of kissing like this Edward pulled back to look at me with questioning eyes. I knew what he wanted and I nodded my head and smiled at him in encouragement.

We made love for the largest part of the night and it was perfect, it seemed like neither of us could ever get enough. At a certain point I noticed some feathers flying around my head but I was too intoxicated to register it fully. I had never had such an amazing night and I was very lucky to be able to call this godlike creature my husband.

I was disappointed when I was reminded of the fact that I was only human by exhaustion. Edward noticed my chagrin and he chuckled. We had been cuddling for a little at the time and I felt my eyelids droop, I looked up at Edward and he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"We have our entire honeymoon love, and forever after that, you should really get some sleep," he said sweetly while kissing the top of my head.

"Promise?" I asked sleepily.

"Of course, silly girl, now go to sleep," he said smilingly.

Edward's promise comforted me a little and I hugged myself close to him while he stroked my hair and my back softly. Edward started humming my lullaby and before I knew it I was asleep, it was the most peaceful sleep I had ever had.

The next morning I woke up by a bright light shining in my eyes, I was a little dazed but as soon as I opened my eyes memories of the previous night started flowing back into my mind. I smiled in pure bliss and squeezed my eyes shut for just a little while longer. I felt Edward's hands running over my back softly and I wanted to kiss him.

I slowly lifted my head from Edward's chest and stared into his eyes. Edward smiled back serenely and I felt a sigh of relief wash over me. I had been scared that maybe I had made up how perfect last night had been but Edward's smile reassured me.

"Good morning love," Edward said cheerfully.

"Great morning," I replied happily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Never slept better," I told him honestly.

"I'm glad," Edward replied simply.

I pulled myself up to his face and kissed his lips softly. An unexpected desire washed over me again and I deepened the kiss instantly. Edward chuckled but kissed me back willingly. My stomach grumbled at that exact moment and I groaned in annoyance.

"Maybe we should feed you first," Edward said mockingly. I grimaced at him but complied nonetheless.

The rest of our honeymoon was amazing, Isle Esme was a wonderful place and I had never seen this many spectacular things in my life, Edward showed me around the entire island and we undertook many interesting activities, the wildlife was amazing, everything was so colorful and beautiful, I had a hard time believing that this was all really happening. It was all very exhausting but somehow I would always have enough energy left to make love to Edward at night. I had never had such a wonderful vacation and I was sad to see it come to an end. School would start again soon and we really had to head back to New York soon.

"I don't want to leave!" I told Edward on our last night at Isle Esme.

"Me neither, maybe Esme will let us visit here again soon," Edward said hopeful.

"I hope so," I replied enthusiastically, "This place is amazing!"

"You're amazing," Edward replied softly and I kissed him briefly.

Edward wasn't having that, before I knew it I was on my back and Edward was hovering over me, kissing me passionately. I greedily hugged myself closer to him and I felt every inch of his body against mine, just like I had always wanted. We made love and I knew that my life was perfect, I had never been happier.

* * *

**A/N: **_That was the last chapter of this story, only an epilogue after this, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Let me know what you think! :) I'll upload the epilogue as soon as I'm done writing it, but that won't be until Tuesday or so I'm afraid, I will be away on Training Camp for my softball the entire weekend and I barely had time to upload this one in time, but I made it and I hope you guys enjoy it :) Have a great weekend! And I'll be back as soon as I can with the last part of the story. Xxx Thari_


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Hi guys, I'm back after a very, very, very nice weekend :) I hope you all had fun as well :) Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, **Emma-MasenCullen**, **misslaurielou88**, **katty8812**, **Shirley**, **Lauren James**, **titanterror12**, **TwilightRox28**, , **Iris Cullen 13**, **TexasDrawl**, **teamedward2010**, **angeleyenc**, **star1the2friend**, **lilianyas**, **Enchanting Lilly**, **cicas33**, **mouse555**, **twilightamanda**, **msashlyjudd8**, , **shouldbeworking**, **Vi3T PRiD3 - KBABYLUV**, **Sunshine72**, **TwilightFreak1609**, **CullenFreak93**, you guys are wondeful! :) _

_To katty8812: I won't be writing a sequel to this story since it wouldn't have a whole lot to do with the original story :) but don't worry I'll be back soon with another story :) Always have plenty of ideas to work with :)  
To Shirley: "If you're so nervous, I'll gladly trade places with you. (a)" cracked me up! :D Wouldn't we all gladly trade places with Bella :D If only that were possible... *sigh* :D  
To Iris Cullen 13: I'm glad you liked what I've done with Isle Esme :) Thanks for the review! :)  
To star1the2friend: Would you please let me know what you think this is leading to after you've read the chapter? :)  
To Enchanting Lilly: You're very sweet :) I hope you liked my other stories as well :) Thanks for your review! :)  
To mouse555: Because you've been so loyal and written all those wonderful reviews you can have your very own Edward to take you to Isle Esme *sends him over straight away*  
To msashleyjudd8: I'm very happy you caught up with the story :) Glad you like it :)  
To shouldbeworking: Wow! Such a sweet review :) Thanks so much for your sweet words and for reading and liking my story :) I'm glad you like my style :) _

_Well, this is it, the end of the story :) We'll only have an EPOV after this :) Enjoy chapter 25: Epilogue :) As always: lemme know what you think! :)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_15 years later_

It was our fifteen year wedding anniversary and Alice thought it was a nice opportunity to throw a party. Alice had invited a large group of people that had also been present at our actual wedding, although it would only be the people who were in on the secret.

Edward had turned me right after college and since then I had not been able to see many of my friends from then anymore. I stayed in touch with Shirley and Max but we could never see each other anymore, we had been emailing along with the occasional phone call and I was happy to hear that the both of them were still doing great. They were happily married by now and they had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. Shirley had emailed pictures of them every now and then and they were truly adorable. Both of them had a steady job, Shirley was a very successful writer, she wrote best-seller romance novels and I read every single one of them, they were amazing, and Max was a very well known Math professor, he was currently involved in one of the most groundbreaking scientific researchers in the field.

Also I hadn't been able to see my mother, Phil or my baby sister since I had been turned, we spoke on the phone regularly and my mother knew something was different about me but somehow she always seemed to swallow it as excitement of married life. But she hadn't been allowed to see any of the actual changes that had happened to me physically. Carlisle had told me that that would be too dangerous for them and I didn't want to risk it.

Even though I had lost some of the people I love when I was turned, I had gained many friends as well since I had been married to Edward, I had gotten to know some of the vampires Carlisle had been friends with since the beginning of time basically and I had met some friends of Jasper from his former life. I had learnt all about the pasts of every one of my family members and I was happy to see how easily they had accepted me into their home. I had been living with them ever since the wedding and none of them ever gave me the feeling I wasn't welcome or that I was inconveniencing them.

I was very blessed that I got to keep many of my old friends as well. Jacob was still my best friend and he had been very graceful about my transformation, he had been moping around for the first year or so, he wasn't happy with what I was and how uncomfortable not feeding on humans made me but he stood by me the entire time and now our bond was stronger than ever.

Jacob had been relatively easy with my transformation from the beginning, it was obvious that he wasn't happy with it, but he had been more accepting of it than any of the other members of the pack, aside from Seth, who was just thrilled that I was happy. We had been on the verge of a war between the Cullens and the pack around the time I was going to be changed. It took a lot of effort from me, Carlisle, Edward, Jacob and Seth to explain to Sam that this was all I really wanted and that he would only hurt the people he loved, mostly Seth and Jacob but Sam seemed to count me with them as well, more if this would end in a war, not to mention the casualties on both sides if it ever did come to a fight.

I had spent many nights down at La Push only talking to Sam, trying to get him to see my side of the story, occasionally Carlisle or Edward would be allowed to come along and they provided different insights, it helped that neither of them were very eager to change me either but they had both convinced Sam that it was entirely my own choice and they didn't want to deny me a chance to get what I truly wanted. It wasn't like it was a rash decision, I had been thinking about it ever since I met Edward and I wasn't ever going to regret my decision.

Finally, Emily had made him change his mind by saying that if she would have the opportunity to be with Sam for an eternity she would do anything for it, that made Sam see my side of the story, knowing that he was trying very hard still to give up his wolf form so he could grow old with Emily. He had caved and he had, unwillingly, allowed the change to happen. I would be in his debt forever for the sacrifice he had made, he had given up everything he believed in, bent more rules of the treaty than he had ever planned on doing and with that he had saved both my family as well as my friends, I couldn't thank him enough.

Now the pack had accepted what I was and they could see that I was still Bella. There had been many "You smell nasty" jokes, especially from Paul, in the beginning but I had never hurt a human so they were quickly happy that we could still be friends. It helped a lot that I had never really had a newborn temper to begin with, surely I had had outbreaks every now and then, mostly resulting in me beating Emmett or Paul in a wrestling match, since they were the most evoking of the mall, but other than that I had mastered control quite quickly.

"Good morning love," Edward said sweetly while kissing my lips. We had spent the entire evening and night cuddling and making love in our own cottage.

We had lived with the Cullens for the first couple of years into our marriage but we had been in need of privacy as well so Esme had built a cottage for us and gave it to us as a graduation present. It was wonderful and peaceful, we could be alone with just the two of us whenever we wanted some privacy and it saved us a lot of sex jokes from Emmett, who hadn't once forgotten to tease us after we had made love the night before. It was a relief when we finally had a quiet morning after our first night in the cottage, at least until we went to the family house for an afternoon of hanging out.

"Good morning," I replied happily as I returned the kiss passionately while hugging my naked body close to his.

Making love to Edward was even more amazing now that I was a vampire and even 10 years into it, it never ceased to amaze me, we couldn't get enough of each other and it was more wonderful every time.

"Hmmm… This is very tempting," Edward sighed in between kisses as I slid my hand over his chest, "but we promised Alice we would help with the preparations for the party remember?"

"Do we have to?" I pouted.

"I'm afraid so love, but we have a week completely to ourselves after that," Edward said with a smile on his face.

Edward was taking me to Isle Esme for a week as a present for our 15 year wedding anniversary, we were going to relive our honeymoon in a sense and I couldn't wait.

"That's right, I guess I can wait for one day," I said with a mock chagrin.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Edward chuckled. "Now let's get dressed and get going before Alice gets angry!"

We quickly made our way over to cottage, running through the woods of Seattle. We had been living in Seattle for a couple of years now, we had stayed in New York longer than normal but since it was such a large city, it wasn't hard to change our identity every now and then, only when the neighbors started noticing something off we had moved. I loved New York a lot but I was happy to live a little closer to Forks again, somehow that city had really grown on me ever since I had met Edward. We couldn't move back to the house the Cullens owned in Forks just yet because the Cullens technically had only been gone for 17 years and someone might still be able to recognize them, but I was certain we would one day move back there and I couldn't wait.

It was very nice to live so close to both Charlie as well as the pack again, I hung out with them every now and then and even though Charlie had had some difficulties accepting me as a vampire in the beginning he had grown accustomed to it by now and he didn't find it strange any more that I wasn't changing one bit. Charlie could notice the happiness that was always evident on my face and that was all he had ever wanted for me, he was grateful to the Cullens for giving that to me.

"There you are! What took you so long?!" Alice exclaimed the moment Edward and I walked through the door.

"Sorry Alice, we lost track of time," Edward said apologetically.

"I bet you did!" Emmett said jokingly from the couch in the living room.

"Yeah sorry Alice, we just had such an amazing night last night, it might have been one of the best I have ever had!" I said mostly to Emmett. I had found that the easiest way to shut him up was to go along with everything. It worked because I saw his jaw drop for a second and then he composed himself and continued watching the game on the television.

Rosalie walked into the room with some decorations that Alice had instructed her to get from the store.

"Hi Rose," I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bella," she replied sweetly.

If anyone had told me a few years ago that the two of us would be friends one day I would have laughed at him or her but after I was changed and Rosalie could see how easy it was for me to adjust to vampire life and she could see how happy I was with Edward and all of them she had finally eased up on me and accepted my decision. She still didn't agree but she didn't dislike me for it anymore, we still weren't as close as Alice and I were but we had become good friends and I truly saw her as my sister. It was now easier to talk to her and I even enjoyed her company, it wasn't awkward anymore and I was thrilled with this development.

"Is Alice making you work hard?" I asked empathetically.

"Yes, I haven't had a moment to myself since this morning six o'clock!" Rosalie exclaimed, faking exhaustion, while rolling her eyes at Alice.

"Oh get over yourself! You like organizing parties almost as much as I do so stop complaining!" Alice said sternly.

Rosalie and I giggled but didn't push Alice any further, we both knew how angry she could get some times.

"Why don't you go and make yourself useful in the kitchen Bella? Esme is preparing food for the guests, you might as well go help, since you love cooking so much," Alice said while wrinkling her nose.

I was possibly the only vampire that didn't mind the smell of human food, I enjoyed cooking more than I had done when I had been human and I always enjoyed making dinner for Charlie or the wolves whenever they would visit or I would visit them. Esme was a good cook and she was always happy to care for people, so mostly the two of us would be in the kitchen for hours whenever we knew we would have a lot of humans, or mostly werewolves coming over.

"Sure," I said happily while running off to the kitchen.

Esme greeted me with a hug and it wasn't long before we were both working on the food. The cooking didn't take too long but both of us knew that if we let Alice know that we were done she would have some other chores for us, so we hid out in the kitchen for as long as possible, mostly just catching up and pretending to be busy with snacks for the party.

Even though Edward and I spent most of our time in the house, Esme and I somehow always found something interesting to talk about, it wasn't the same as the discussion I could have with Carlisle but it was very nice to talk to her. Some nights we would spent hours at once separated from the rest, sometimes with Rosalie and Alice, just chatting. Our relationship changed a lot since the first day we met, I had always seen her as my second mother, she was mostly more of a real mother than Renée had been to me, but it was only recently that I started to see Esme as a very good friend as well.

"How's it going in here?" Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"It's going great, we're almost done, don't tell Alice though," I told him jokingly. I heard a loud hiss from the living room and I knew Alice had heard me. I couldn't help but giggle. "Kidding!" I said loudly.

"Whatever!" Alice said mock indifferent but I could hear the smile in her voice. Alice could never be mad at me and our bond was stronger now than it had ever been before, she was my sister and my friend and I knew I could always go to her, no matter what I needed. That had always been that way but now things were different, Alice could also come to me with her problems, more easily than she could when I had still been human and we would sometimes spent hours talking about something that bothered her, although it was a rare occasion that something really did bother her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the city with me? We need some things for the party, Alice can't really see how many people are coming, with the wolves being there from the beginning and all, so she's afraid we won't have enough," Jasper said.

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically.

There had been a time where I would have considered Emmett to be my favorite Cullen brother, but Jasper and I had gotten really close, especially because of the events of my birthday and I loved hanging out with him, he had a relaxing influence, even when he wasn't using his gift. I was glad that he had finally gotten over his guilt completely when Edward and I got married and I moved into the Cullen house. Now we spent a lot of time together just hanging out, sometimes talking and other times just reading a book in silence. I loved being around Jasper and for some reason he always enjoyed my company as well. Edward told me once that Jasper loves being around me so much because I'm always happy and he has had so much drama in his life that this is a nice change for him, even when I had been a newborn he had liked being around me because he didn't understand my feelings and he always wanted to learn more about them. Apparently my feelings as a newborn had made it easier for him to be around humans and I was happy for that.

Jasper and I spent some time walking around the city looking for all the things Alice had told us to get and it wasn't long before we were on our way back to the house again.

We entered the room and I noticed that all the decorations were in place and the living room area was transformed into a lounge area with lots of chairs. There was food on one table at the East corner of the room and everything looked wonderful. I was actually beginning to feel excited about tonight, almost all the people I loved were going to be there and it would all be a lot of fun. Nobody held any grudges against anyone anymore and everyone seemed to be getting along just great.

Around seven o'clock the doorbell rang and I ran over there to answer it. I was greeted by the smiling faces of the entire La Push gang, including my father, Sue, Billy, Leah and her new boyfriend. Jacob had told me not long ago that Leah had imprinted on this boy she had met on her trip around the world, which she had taken right after she had finished college. He had moved back to La Push with her and they were currently living together. Jacob had also told me that Leah was trying very hard not to phase anymore and she was getting better and better at controlling herself. It was lucky that her boyfriend was a lot younger than she was because she still hadn't quite mastered it and until she had, she wouldn't age.

Apparently Leah's boyfriend had made life easier on the entire pack, Leah didn't hold any more grudges against Sam and she wasn't in their heads very often anymore. I was happy for Leah and seeing her with her boyfriend remembered me of the way Sam and Emily were together, it was natural and there was so much love that it made me smile to see the two of them together.

"Come on in guys, I'm happy you guys made it!" I said happily the moment I saw the group.

"Hi Bells!" Charlie said while giving me a hug.

I was greeted by the entire pack, we all hugged and the moment they entered the living room they all started attacking the food table.

"You would think they never get any food at home," Billy said jokingly while rolling his eyes at the boys.

The bell rang again and I was greeted by the Denali Clan, they had all been here only a few weeks ago but, just like Alice, they would never miss any excuse for a party.

It wasn't long before the entire room was filled with my friends and family and everyone was chatting happily.

"Isn't this great?" Alice chimed as she ran passed me to fill up some of the snacks on the table.

"It really is! Great job!" I told her enthusiastically.

I hadn't seen Edward all night and I wasn't too happy about that, it was our anniversary after all and I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice when she came back from the kitchen with her hands full with food.

"He'll be back in a minute," she said mysteriously.

"From where?" I pried.

Alice just shrugged before running towards the table, after almost twenty years of knowing each other Alice still didn't seem to grasp that I hated surprises, or rather she knew just as well as anyone that I hated them but decided that she didn't care.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled the moment I had decided to go after Alice and get some answers.

"Oh hi Jake, what's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to chat, haven't seen you all night!"

We spent some time catching up, he told me some of the stuff that had been going on down at the reservation and I told him about vampire life, leaving out some details of course. But I told him about my new job in Seattle, I had recently begun my own publishing firm and I was having so much fun with it.

"She'll be so happy to see you!" Alice's voice grabbed my attention from outside the house. I heard three pairs of footsteps coming towards the door, I could tell that two were vampires, one of which was undoubtedly Alice, but the other one was human and I couldn't quite understand who that would be.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice coming from the direction of the front door.

I quickly walked towards them, with Jake on my tail. I saw Edward and Alice standing next to each other and next to them there was a girl who was the spitting image of Renée, only she was around 16 years old. My jaw dropped and I could feel my throat close up.

I hadn't seen Vanessa since she was 6 years old but I knew it was her immediately. I could hardly keep up the human façade as I made my way towards the three of them, softly hugging Vanessa to my chest.

"Hi Bella," she said enthusiastically, "Edward invited me to your party, it's so great to finally see you again."

"You have no idea how great it is to have you here!" I told her sincerely in a thick voice.

"Ahum," I heard Jake clear his throat behind me and I looked at him confused. He had a strange look on his face, he was only looking at Vanessa and it looked like his eyes were sparkling. I had never seen a werewolf imprint on someone but I was pretty sure that was what was going on here. I looked towards Vanessa and I noticed she had the same loving look in her eyes as Jacob did.

"Right, Vanessa, this is my best friend Jacob, Jacob, this is my baby sister Vanessa," I introduced them quickly. Neither of them seemed to pay any attention to me and I looked at Edward and Alice, they both shrugged and smiled at me.

Jacob was the first to move and he extended his hand towards my sister, "Nice to meet you Vanessa," he said sincerely, "I can't believe I haven't seen you before."

I remembered that even though Jacob and Vanessa had both been at both my weddings as well as Charlie's, I had never introduced him, I had been too preoccupied with all the events of both those days to actually show them to each other. And since Renée and Jacob didn't really know each other that well, she wouldn't have shown him the baby either, so I guess that would be the reason Jacob didn't imprint on her any sooner. I guess it was better this way, I don't know how I would have reacted if Jacob had imprinted on my baby sister when she had really been a baby. I know it had happened before but I don't think I would have liked it so much if it would actually be my family.

Jacob and Vanessa spent some time staring into each other's eyes and I decided to give them some privacy, if I was lucky I would have some time getting to know my baby sister a little better before she gets back home.

I wanted to spend some time with Edward, talking to him about Vanessa.

"Hi love, are you having a good time?" Edward asked the moment I found him.

"I am, leave it to Alice to throw an amazing party," I replied happily.

"I'm glad," he said serenely.

"How can Vanessa be here?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"Well, isn't it dangerous for her to be here?" I asked him unsurely.

"Not really, see she hasn't seen you when you were still human, so she doesn't know you look different. Secondly, you can just pass for begin thirties, so she had to meet you now, before you would look too young. So she doesn't suspect anything," Edward told me smugly.

"Thank you!" I hugged him tightly and kissed his lips.

"Besides, from the looks of it, she'll know our secret soon enough," he continued while pointing towards Jacob and Vanessa, who were sitting closely together, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. I smiled at the image.

The evening was coming to an end and most of the guests were leaving to go home. We waved goodbye to everyone and before I knew it Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran to our cottage. The moment he opened the door he started kissing me passionately and not much later our clothes were on the floor and we were making love. It was the most perfect moment in my life, I had had a fantastic night with my friends and family, I got to see Vanessa and I knew that I would get to know her much better after this since Jacob and her seemed to be inseparable already. This very moment I was in the arms of the most perfect man alive and he seemed to want nothing more than to be with me. We were going to leave to Isle Esme in the morning for a week of just the two of us, being together. Edward's kisses got deeper and I forgot all my thoughts, all I could feel was the bliss of how perfect my life was, it couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that was really the end of the story :) I hope you guys enjoyed it :) I'm sorry to those who would have liked Edward and Bella to have a baby but I just thought that would be too much like Breaking Dawn :) Besides, if Bella would have been pregnant during their honeymoon and everything it would all not be as perfect ;) _

_I'm a bit sad to see it end but that also means I get to write a new story after this :) That's also nice :) Thank you all for your sweet sweet reviews and thanks soooo much for sticking with me through the story! :) You guys are truly the best readers I could have wished for :) Thanks so much! :) Well like I said earlier, I'll only write one chapter EPOV after this and then it's really done :) I'll upload that one somewhere at the end of this week :) Enjoy your week! Thanks for everything!_

_Until next time,  
Xxx  
Thari_


	26. Breaking

**A/N:**_ Hi guys, as promised I wrote an EPOV for you guys :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews as always, **mouse555, Emma-MasenCullen, Shirley, angeleyenc, teamedward2010, Iris Cullen 13, twilightamanda, twilight642531, lilianyas, Lauren James, TwilightRox28, PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt, titanterror12, Enchanting Lilly, shouldbeworking, star1the2friend, cicas33**__, I'm very happy you all liked the epilogue :)_

_Q&A:_  
_1. Can't you do a sequel but for Vanessa and Jacob? Well, I'm not one for the Jacob stories :) And I'm already working on another story so a sequel is probably not going to happen :)_

_To mouse555: I'm very happy you enjoyed your time with Edward ;)_  
_To Shirley: I love your babbling, it's always so much fun! :D I wouldn't get enough of Edward EVER either :D I'm happy you liked my epilogue :D_

_To everyone: I hope you all enjoy this EPOV, it's the chapter where Edward sees Bella on the bench and they 'meet' for the first time :) Well it's not the most upbeat chapter but you all know it ends well so this is just an insight into Edward's brain :) Enjoy and lemme know what you guys think! :)_

* * *

**Breaking**

_EPOV_**  
**

I was sitting in my room of yet another new house in New York city, staring out of my window and thinking of nothing but _her_. I still couldn't believe Alice had brought us here, after I had promised Bella I would never interfere with her life again. Sure it made me miserable, to say the least, to be away from her, but she deserved so much better than me and I couldn't give her the normal life she deserved, thus I had to stay away from her.

I saw her for the first time in school today. She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her before, my thoughts had not done her justice at all, even with photographic memory. She had been sitting with a large group of friends during lunch and she looked like she was having fun. I took it as a sign that she had really moved on, like I had wanted her to. So how come that if I had gotten exactly what I wanted, I felt so completely lost and miserable.

The past two years had been excruciating and I couldn't even be around my own family anymore because I didn't want them to suffer the same way I did. I had spent most of my time on my own, wandering the woods and letting the pain and suffer that I deserved wash over me and consume me. I wasn't proud of the way I handled things but I kept going because I knew it was the best thing for Bella, all I wanted was for her to be happy and there was no way she could ever be happy, or safe, with the life I was living. So I had given her up along with my own happiness.

But now that she was so close again, it was so hard to stay away from her. She hadn't looked at me in the cafeteria yet, even though I knew she must have felt my gaze, she always had had a way of noticing those sorts of things, that was one of the many things I loved about her. I knew that Alice and Emmett had both spoken to her already and I was jealous of them. Apparently Bella had been very kind to them, loving, just the way she was. She hadn't been angry with them, but then again, they hadn't crushed her heart. She never once met my gaze and I knew that that was because she hated me, how could she not? After all the danger I had put her through and after what I had done to her in the woods two excruciating years ago. I hated myself, why would she be any different?

Even though I knew I deserved to never be with Bella again, seeing her here made me want to be with her more than ever before, even more than when I wanted her blood, I needed her in order to survive, I knew that now, just as I knew that I was never going to have her again so I was doomed to live my life as an empty shell, just as I deserved.

Why did Alice have to bring us here? She knew that Bella was going to be here, she had no right coming here and interfere with her life again. I knew she missed Bella terribly as well and I knew that she resented me for taking Bella away from her but I had told her many times that it was for Bella's safety and happiness that we were doing this, or rather I was doing this. I knew exactly how the rest of my family felt about us leaving, they tried to hide it, or at least everyone but Alice tried, but I still caught them thinking about her, missing her, every once in a while and every time a new wave of sadness washed over me.

I wanted to yell at Alice for doing this to me. She knew how much it was going to hurt me and there was no way that Bella and I would ever still have a future so I really didn't see a point in all of this. Surely she had convinced the rest of the family that she wanted to come here because of the curriculum they had on offer at this particular university, combined with the endless shopping possibilities, many fashion events and roaring nightlife. She had argued that most of us had already gotten a say in where we wanted to live and she thought it was her turn now, she said she would truly be happy here and she had argued that, since New York was such a large city, it wouldn't be a problem for us to stay here for a long period of time, plus she had convinced Carlisle of the many hospitals in the area where they offered new specialties that he hadn't tried his hand at yet. She could be very convincing when she wanted to be.

Even I had bought her scheme in the beginning. But at a certain point she started hiding her thoughts from me on a daily basis and I got suspicious. However, it wasn't until today that I realized the reason behind all the secrecy and I was shocked that she would actually do that to me. She was supposed to love me and support me, not hurt me even more. I know she wants me to be happy but did she honestly think that seeing Bella again would make me happy?

I had to admit that it was nice to see that she had moved on like I had wanted her to and I had been aching to see her for so long already, I was pretty sure I would have gone back to Forks one of these days to see her again, I liked to tell myself that I would have been able to leave again after I had laid eyes on her for just one more time, but now that I had seen her again I knew I would have never left again. There was no way I was going to lose her again, even if it would only be following her from the shadows, in true vampire tradition. I just had to make sure she was as happy as she could be, even if it was without me.

The fact that Alice had still been hiding her thoughts from me every moment we spent together even after I had already seen Bella worried me. I knew something was going to happen that she didn't want me to see and I was certain that it would involve Bella and me. I just had to know what was going to happen and I was going to grill Alice about it later today.

I noticed that the sky had turned dark and I heard the front door close softly downstairs but I didn't pay any attention to the voices downstairs. I had gotten quite good at drowning out talking or other people's thoughts over the last year or so and I could finally enjoy some quiet in my own room without needing to flee towards the forest for a moment of peace. I spent almost the entire night staring at the sky, I could see small specks of light in the darkness, stars I hadn't been able to see before anymore, I figured it had something to do with the fact that I had seen Bella again but I didn't understand why that would happen.

After what felt like days of staring at the dark sky, I heard a familiar pair of footsteps ascending the stairs and a soft knock on my door followed quickly after that.

"Edward?" Alice asked softly while peeking her head around my door.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, a little dissatisfied that I had been disturbed during my sulking.

I immediately began scanning her mind for any clues but as always she found ways to block me.

"That's not going to work Edward," she told me smugly and I bared my teeth at her in response. "You really need to stop sulking!" she shot at me suddenly and I was taken aback by her sudden fierceness. "It's driving all of us crazy and think about how much you're hurting Esme! I know it's a very difficult time for you and I'm sorry, we all miss Bella and that's why it's so nice that she's here now, you should really just talk to her sometime!" she said quickly and I felt the familiar guilt wash over me. My mother was in a lot of pain, seeing me this way. I had caught her crying, or the vampire equivalent of crying, on several occasions, she missed Bella terribly but she missed how happy Bella used to make me even more. "I didn't come here to make you feel guilty Edward," Alice continued.

I found that very hard to believe, since that was all she tried to do lately, she had been very supportive in the beginning but she was sick of me moping around and bringing everyone down and she had tried every other strategy available to cheer me up or get me back to my old self again. She had tried anger, crying, begging, bribing and now she had settled on the occasional guilt trip, mostly using my mother as ammunition.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked her bitterly.

"Well, we all want you to cheer up, so why don't you come downstairs and play the playstation with Jasper and Emmett, they would love to play with you again," she said sweetly.

"No thanks," I replied shortly.

"Fine," Alice muttered dissatisfied and turned around to leave my room.

Suddenly I heard her gasp and at that moment a vision popped into her head. The moment the vision appeared her guard was down and I could watch the vision with her.

First I saw Bella walking around campus aimlessly, grasping her chest as if she was going to fall apart, tears were streaming down her face. The image quickly changed and I saw Bella, sitting down on a bench somewhere on campus, with her face hidden in her hands and her body shaking all over with the sobs that she was currently letting out. The sight was devastating to me and I could feel the pressure in my eyes as if I would have tears in my eyes as well, the hole in my chest was aching and burning with more intensity than it had done before. I heard another sob and this time I noticed that it was my own body that was sobbing with the pain evident in Bella. Quickly the sky turned lighter and Bella looked up with dried tears on her cheeks.

I couldn't handle the sight anymore and I had to do something. I jumped up from my seat and stormed out the door.

"Edward wait!" Alice yelled after me but I didn't listen, I didn't want to know what was going to happen next and I had no idea what I was going to do, all I knew was that I wanted to comfort her so badly, I needed to be with her, hold her and stroke the tears from her face. I would love to kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

I knew I couldn't kiss her or anything but I hoped that I was going to be able to help her nonetheless. I hated seeing her in this much pain, even though I had no right to assume that I was the cause of the pain, I felt responsible for it nonetheless.

I found the bench where Bella was sitting easily and my chest started throbbing painfully once again. A creature this lovely should never have to endure anything like this! I slowly walked over to Bella, unknowing what I was going to do next. I didn't have time to come up with a game plan because soon she would notice I was here and I would look like a fool if I would just be here staring at her, not saying anything.

"Bella?" I asked her softly, trying not to startle her.

In response to my voice Bella froze completely, she was as immobile as normally only a vampire could be and it worried me deeply. She was in complete lockdown and I could see that she wasn't going to respond. I had to try to get her attention again, somehow I needed to cheer her up.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

Bella still wasn't moving and I became extremely anxious, what if she didn't want to talk to me? I was such a fool for coming here in the first place! I couldn't just leave again now could I? Would she want me to leave again? Or maybe that would remind her of past events too much and that would crush her all over again. _No!_ I told myself sternly, I couldn't hurt Bella any more than I already had. I needed to tell her how sorry I was for hurting her in the first place and I needed her to stop feeling miserable, even though it had nothing to do with me.

I decided to sit down next to Bella, it felt more natural than just standing there, like an idiot, staring at the only woman to have ever held my heart, so I lowered myself onto the bench and even though I was certain Bella must have felt my weight next to her, she didn't move a muscle. I needed to know what was wrong with her, who had wronged her so and I needed to comfort her.

"Alice saw you Bella, she saw that you were aimlessly walking around campus, crying," I started. I saw Bella cringing infinitesimally, I wasn't even sure if she herself would have noticed the movement but I did. I decided to continue, since this was going to be the only response I was going to get form her for now. "She was so shocked by the image she didn't have the chance to hide it from me. I'm sure she would have done so otherwise," I mentally cursed Alice for having kept everything to herself all this time. "But I read her mind and I saw you sitting here. I just had to come over and talk to you. Will you please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded.

Bella straightened out a little but she didn't turn her head towards me, it hurt me incredibly to not see her face but she wouldn't let me and I couldn't force her to talk to me.

"It's nothing," she muttered dismissively. Her words as well as her tone shocked me and I stared at her for a moment, completely taken aback.

The shock made my voice sound harder than I had meant it but the sentiment was the same nonetheless. "It's nothing?!" I exclaimed, "Bella, I know you! You're hurt! Something is wrong! Talk to me please?" I begged her.

She seemed to think about it for a moment but then she replied again, still staring straight ahead, cautious it seemed not to make any eye-contact. "Never mind," she said roughly.

A jolt of pain shot through my body as the realization kicked in. She was still mad at me, like I deserved, and of course she wouldn't talk to me about anything that was upsetting her now. It had nothing to do with me. But I wanted to help. I needed her to be fine, that was the only way I could go on, knowing that after all she is happy and I had made the right decision. I needed to let her know how truly sorry I was for what I had done to her two years ago, she needed to know that it had not been an easy decision and I had been suffering ever since. I wanted her to know how much I really, truly cared for her.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry Bella, I know I hurt you. I'm so, so sorry, will you please hear me out?" I began my plea.

Bella seemed to think about it for a moment but before I could continue and tell her everything I was thinking and feeling at the moment she spoke again, her voice was soft, almost inaudible to mere humans, and she sounded hurt. "Please don't," she said pleadingly.

I was shocked. "What?" I asked incredulously. I stared at her stunned, thankfully numb to the pain that would soon manifest in my chest.

"I can't Edward," Bella choked out softly and I could feel my heart break into a million pieces. There was so much pain in her voice. How I wished I could read her mind for once! This was unbearable.

Suddenly Bella rose from her seat and walked away from me, in the general direction of her dorm. I sat there on the bench, alone and completely dazed. Bella had not once looked at me and she had never done anything like this. Not that I didn't deserve much, much worse, but the pain that was starting to make its way up to my chest was comparable to the pain I felt during my transformation so many years ago. I had always thought that was my most painful experience until I had to walk away from Bella, but now this, seeing her walk away from me, was more painful than anything I had ever experienced before and I could only guess that this was roughly the same kind of pain I had put Bella through when I had left her alone in the forest.

I didn't follow Bella, I just stayed on the bench for a little while and watched the sky lighten, a new day, the worst of my existence. I knew now that I could not be selfless any longer, I needed Bella to forgive me, I wanted to talk to her and tell her how sorry I was, explain to her that I still love her, more than anything in the whole world, more than my own happiness and my own life, and I needed her to see how difficult it had been to walk away from her but that it had all been for her. I loved Bella so much and I needed to be with her again, I wasn't sure if she still loved me or if I was too late but I needed to know for certain if there was even the slightest chance that I could win her back for me, I would fight for her, harder than I had ever fought for anything and I would beg and grovel until she forgave me.

The plan was made and I was going to talk to her tomorrow, she would know how I felt about her and how much she meant to me. All I could do now was wait for tomorrow and hope for the best.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that was the very last part of this story, I hope you guys liked the outtake in EPOV :) I'm very happy that you all have been so supportive throughout the story and that you all liked it so much :) I'm sad to really truly end the story now but I won't be away for long :) I've already started working on a new longer story, it will be called **Uncovering Secrets** and I'll post a recap of it on my profile so you guys can check it out and perhaps tell me what you think of the idea :) Other than that I have plenty of ideas for one shots so I'll be working on those as well :) _

_Well, thanks to everyone for sticking with me once again! And I'll post an author's note to this story for those of you who have it on story alert when I've begun uploading my new story :) And if you want to keep track of everything I'm doing, check my profile or add me to your author's alerts :) _

_You've all been wonderful!_  
_Until next time!_  
_Xxx,_  
_Thari_


End file.
